Gruff Impressions
by Eleni.Hoax
Summary: Lily's annoyance with James grows as the years pass on, while he grows closer to her.  She struggles to sort out her feelings as they travel through their seven years at Hogwarts.
1. Gruff Impressions

Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you like it. The first two chapters (actually the first two years) of Lily and James' story are kind of slow, but it gets better, I promise.

All rights reserved to the Magnificent and Magical J. K. Rowling. ;)

* * *

><p>Lily Evans turned to stare at the magnificent Hogwarts Express with a mixture of excitement, exasperation, and, not that she would ever admit, a twinge of fear. Her parents had just hauled off her whining older sister – Petunia, or Tuney – back to their safe and familiar muggle world. Being the only one with magic in her family had been slightly trying on all of them, what with Petunia's attitude on the matter. Her parents had dragged Tuney away after a blow out with Lily only moments before hand.<p>

Her best friend Severus Snape stood a ways back listening to his sour faced mother speak fiercely in hushed tones. They had made previous arrangements to meet up later on the train, rather than in the crowded platform with – in most cases, though clearly not Severus's – families and parents fondly bidding their loved ones goodbye and a safe school year.

Lily sighed sadly and was about to board the train when she spotted a scrawny boy, about her age, with messy black hair and glasses sneakily put some brown, almost chocolaty resembling frog down another boy's back. The other boy squirmed vigorously, attempting to rid himself of the thing. The one with the unkempt hair doubled over in laughter at the other wizard's expense.

An older girl, already dressed in her Slytherin robes with an air of coldness about her, caught Lily give a little snicker at the boy's modest prank, which had momentarily brightened her mood, as she headed towards the train, bag in tow. The girl gave a disgusted sneer at the two boys, though her eyes seemed harsher when they fell upon the prank's victim.

"I'd save it if I were you. He's trouble." She sauntered off, platinum blonde hair swishing perfectly behind her. Lily wasn't quite sure of what to make of the girl's distain.

Five minutes later Lily sat in an empty compartment near the very back of the train. After having loaded her suitcase, she had promptly pulled out a thick text called _Hogwarts, A History_, and became immediately engrossed in its words, trying to distract herself from her disturbed thoughts of her fight with Petunia.

Lily heard a ruckus of laughter emanating just beyond her compartment when the door suddenly flew open to reveal the dark haired boy and apparently, his new friend. She looked up as the tousled haired boy stopped short at the sight of her, causing his friend to bump him further into the compartment. For a moment he just stared, making color slowly rise to Lily's cheeks. Why wasn't he saying anything? His companion gave him a curious look before pushing past his stilled figure to stand before Lily.

"Sirius Black. Who might you be?" he asked, giving her a charming smile.

"Lily. Evans." She stuck out her chin defiantly, as if challenging him to say otherwise. "Who's your friend?" Her eyes flickered cautiously towards the temporarily muted boy, the Slytherin girl's warning playing in the back of her mind. Sirius' friend snapped out of his current state and put on a breezy smile. Lily didn't fail to notice a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Potter. James." He offered a handshake and Lily took it hesitantly. As soon as she grasped his outstretched hand, he jerked her forward and they both crashed onto the seats opposite of her previous position, her halfway sprawled on top of him. Lily became consciously aware of a throbbing pain on her jaw as James turned, is face far too close for comfort, and cocked an eyebrow while breaking into a mischievous half-grin. "Nice to meet you."

Lily felt her cheeks boil as both boys started cackling at Potter's prank. She threw his and hand down hotly and bolted up, looking as if her head might explode. She was _not_ in the mood to deal with their tricks.

"You both realize you're _eleven_ don't you?" she emphasized their age with a tone of disgust. They looked at each other with identical smirks, as if to say "Like that matters."

"C'mon mate, I don't think we're welcome here anymore. Let's go find that Remus kid again." Sirius chuckled. James gave an indifferent shrug and gracefully hoped to his feet, running a hand through his messy hair.

Lily scowled as she rubbed her jaw bone. Before entirely leaving, James turned to poke is head back trough the door.

"Hey Evans," Lily looked up fiercely to meet his hazel eyes. "If you need anyone to kiss that better, just call."

"Get out!" She yelled incredulously.

Grinning, he disappeared, but Lily could still hear Sirius outside the compartment as they walked away, asking him, "Jamesie man, what happened? You were so quiet, for a minute there I thought you were going to be sick or something."

"I may as well have Sirius. . ." Was all Lily caught before their voices drifted off and became enveloped into the loud, busy life of the train. Sighing heavily, Lily wondered what kind of life she would experience at Hogwarts. So far, she wasn't off to a great start, she thought grumpily. She turned back to the comfort of her book.

Several minutes later a plump boy with mousey colored hair stumbled in. Attempting to straighten himself, he nervously squeaked out, "Um. . . I don't suppose you'd mind my staying here? The train's all full see. . ." Lily took pity on his meek form and forced a reassuring smile.

"Sure." The two sat in awkward silence for a brief moment – Lily wondering if she should introduce herself - before the door slide aside once more.

_Oh what could it be _now_?_

A slightly tattered, intelligent looking boy with light brown hair walked in. Lily noticed a small scar on his jaw and several scratches on both his hands. He opened his mouth to speak but Black and Potter burst into the room behind him, knocking the boy forward.

"Oi! Sirius, stop running into people! You're going to give us all bruises." Lily glared at Potter.

"I thought I told you to get lost." To her surprise, the brown haired boy answered for him.

"Train's already full. Hi, I'm Remus." Lily tried to smile warmly at Remus, but it proved to be a difficult task. She wasn't in the mood to deal with four unfamiliar boys after her morning, two of which had already caused her trouble. Luckily for her, the three in the doorway turned their attention to the boy sitting across from Lily. He introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew and the four of them started up conversations of Quidditch and left the small redhead alone to her miserable feelings. She turned and slumped her head against the window, watching the world swish by. She could feel Potter's gaze on her for a brief moment, but was glad when he turned away and continued in with the others' chatter.

_Come on Evans, you should be doing better than this. You're on your way to Hogwarts!_ It didn't work. Her sister's cruel words from the platform echoed through her thoughts.

"_You think I want to be a – a freak?"_

Lily knew Petunia had only been mad because she found out that Lily and Severus had read Dumbledore's reply to her request of joining Lily at Hogwarts, but it still hurt. After Dumbledore kindly explained that possessing magic was something you were born with, and Petunia would never be able to develop the gift, she became thoroughly disdainful of Lily's talent. They had used to be quite close, but, as of late. . . Well, Petunia's words spoke for her actions.

"_Freak!"_

A slow tear trickled down her face as the door opened yet again. Lily glanced over to see Severus entering, already dressed in his school robes. He sat down and she peered out the window again.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said in a tight voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Oh great, now her voice was shaking. She _had_ to do better than that. Lily cleared her voice quietly, hoping Severus wouldn't notice.

"So what?"

Lily shot him a dark look.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a -" He caught himself before saying "muggle" as Lily wiped her tears, barely paying his comment any attention.

Severus's voice changed to excitement as he piped, "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Lily nodded and gave a half smile in spite of herself.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Severus said.

"Slytherin?" Potter tore himself away from the foursome and broke into Lily and Severus' discussion. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" His question seemed more directed towards Sirius, who looked grim.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey. And I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned replying, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got a choice?"

Potter pretended to brandish a sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Much to Lily's dislike, Severus made a rude, disparaging noise, making James turn back to him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," Severus sneered, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius countered. He and Sirius roared with laughter and Lily sat up. She couldn't take these two anymore. Grabbing her trunks, she said, "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooooh . . ." James tried to trip Severus as he and Lily headed for the door.

"See ya, Snivellus!"

Lily slammed the door while she and Severus searched for other first years. They passed a few doorways in the hallway before ending up in one with two girls. One had a cute, blonde cut and the other sported a long black mane that shined like a model's. Both anxiously looked up from their conversation at the unexpected arrival of Lily and Severus.

"Hi . . . erm, the train's all full. And, there was a few, ah, pests, in our last compartment. Mind if we join you?" Lily stammered.

The blonde girl's eyes brightened and smiled cheerfully, displaying a perfect set of pearly teeth.

"Sure. I'm Mary McDonald, and this here is Alice," she gestured to the girl sitting across her.

"Levily," Alice offered her surname and an outstretched hand. She looked rather bored and had a voice that sounded of sandpaper. Lily took the hand appreciating and said, "I'm Lily Evans. And this is my best friend, Severus Snape."

The two girls' smiles dropped slightly as they eyed Severus in his tattered robes. They all chattered aimlessly, Lily carefully avoiding bringing up the topic of Houses again. She liked these girls, and didn't want Severus to mess it up. It was funny to watch them both interact; their personalities were as different as their appearance. Mary was bouncy, enthusiastic about almost everything, and loved to talk. Alice was laid-back and appeared to be indifferent about almost all topics, only showing very small amounts – if any – of emotion towards a subject, and hardly speaking at all. When she did her voice sounded toneless, but Lily was quick to figure out how to read her.

They felt the train start to slow and hurried to change into their school robes. Once the girls went back to the awaiting Severus, they gathered their trunks and filed into the crammed hallways with the other students. When the train stopped and everyone rushed out, they were greeted by a booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here now!"

Dozens of eleven year olds gaped at the giant man that stood before them. He had to be over 8 feet tall, but no one could jump high enough to tell the full extent of his height, though many tried. He had a scraggily tangled beard that intertwined with his long brown hair, barely revealing his kind, black eyes.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years – have a nice break McKinnons? Try to stay outta trouble this round, yeh here? – Firs' years! Tha' everyone? Righ'. Follow me then!" He turned and led the children down a steep narrow path, flanked by thick greenery on either sides.

"Name's Rubeus Hagrid – mind yer step there! – Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You lot can call me Hagrid. Now, yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec here," He announced over his giant shoulders.

The path opened up to a huge black lake spotted with wooden boats at its shore. Across from the water stood an enormous castle perched atop a mountain with the starry sky as its backdrop. Lily sucked in her breathe at the sight of it.

Hogwarts. She'd finally made it.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

"Hey Evans! Wanna take a ride on the love boat?"

Lily jumped at the sound of Potter's voice breaking through her trance.

How immature was he? Scowling, she turned and headed for a boat on her right, not bothering to check if Severus was following. Potter snickered as he and the three other boys from her first compartment climbed into a boat, Potter jumping in last making the whole thing rock uncontrollably, threatening to tip over.

"Watch it ov'r there, don' wanna see anyone get dumped in ter the Black Lake. The Giant Squid might get ter yeh," Hagrid shot the boy a pointed stare, eyebrows raised.

Mary caught up to Lily as she swung a leg over the boat.

"Who's that?" She asked, looking over towards James Potter.

Lily glanced over as the boy leaned far over the edge, taunting a frightened Peter that he would tip the vessel over. She turned back to Mary, jutting out her chin.

"Trouble," she said.


	2. Sortings and New Beginnings

Rowling's rights still apply.

* * *

><p>After the boats glided into a tunnel seemingly underneath the castle they reached an underground harbor.<p>

"Right, now, everybody out!" Hagrid instructed. They followed his lamp through a passage that came around to the front steps of the castle. Raising his enormous hands, he pounded on the doorway three times, the sound loud enough to feel a small tremor beneath their feet.

The door swiftly opened to reveal a tall, stern look witch with black hair and emerald green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," she responded, pulling the doors wide. Jaws dropped and soft exclaims were murmured as they followed the Professor through the entrance hall. They stopped short in front of another set of great closed doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like a family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will loose house points."

Potter and Black shot a glance at each other and upturned the sides of their lips.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She turned and left the chamber with everyone fretting about, some nervously trying to smooth down their robes or adjust their collars. Remus' hands were trembling slightly, but his face remained calm and impassive, almost bored looking. Sirius and his new friend leaned against the wall, trying to look at ease, though Lily noticed Black had paled slightly.

A moment later Professor McGonagall returned as she instructed brusquely, "Form a line and follow me."

The huge doors cracked open and a sliver of light was revealed. Lily held her breathe and stepped into the Great Hall and all of its splendor. The first years drank in the scene around them hungrily, never satisfied.

As they reached the end of the isle, McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and placed a tattered old wizarding hat upon it.

Taking a deep breath, Lily braced herself for what she knew would happen next. Many first years gasped as the Sorting hat started to sing of the four houses and what they each represented, but she stood there coolly, enjoying the fact that she was not caught by surprise. Her readings in _Hogwarts, A History_ had paid off.

After a short burst of applause from the students, Professor McGonagall stepped forward clutching a long roll of parchment.

"Now, when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool and be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Elizabeth!"

One girl in the first year sections, presumably Elizabeth, turned stark white as perspiration started to gather on her face. People glanced around nervously, waiting for her to step forward.

"Go on," one boy whispered. He nudged her forward and she somewhat regained her feet, stumbling onto the stool. McGonagall gave an encouraging nod and placed the hat onto her head. A second's pause, then –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

Loud applause erupted from the table on the right. Elizabeth looked so relieved that she might have passed out. Swaying slightly, McGonagall had to help the poor girl to her feet and scooched her in the right direction. Once she sat down, the Professor looked back at her scroll again.

"Black, Sirius!"

Paling, he walked up to the stool standing erect, a brave look on his face. The hat took almost a full minute before it bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius beamed and ran off to join his table.

Lily caught the blonde girl from the platform glaring in his direction, one lip curled up in disgust.

One by one the new students filed up and out off the stool after being placed in their appropriate houses. Barely two minutes had past when Lily heard her name being announced across the Hall.

"Evans, Lily!"

She jutted out her chin and tried to walk proudly toward her fate, ignoring her shaky legs. Barely a second before the hat touched her dark red hair it cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She ran down towards her waiting house and looked back to give Severus a sad smile. Sirius moved back to make room for her, but she huffed and folded her arms, turning her back on him. Instead she seated herself next to a nice looking second year with curly blonde hair and startling blue eyes. He smiled warmly and introduced himself as Derik.

The roll continued on and Lily paid rapt attention to the other new Gryffindors' reactions. Raven Clearwater walked shyly over to greet the applause, Alice Levily blankly made her way towards the table, Remus Lupin looked relieved and proud and tried to remain impassive all at once, Mary McDonald was excited and gleeful, and Peter Pettigrew seemed uncertain and nervous.

"Potter, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily inwardly groaned as Potter lazily strolled towards the cheers, grinning knowingly as pride swelled his chest. He drank in the shouts of applause, looking for all the world like this was a perfectly common situation for him. Lily caught Severus glowering darkly in his direction as he anxiously awaited his turn.

Several minutes later Snape was sorted as quickly as Potter, only he joined the Slytherin table, as he had predicted. His face lit up as he hurried down to the table, being greeted by some blonde, sallow-faced fifth year prefect boy. When the two sat back down, Severus apparently remembered Lily, and glanced over at her. She tried to provide him with an encouraging smile, but they both exchanged grimaces instead. It looked as if their plan of sticking together wasn't going to work out so great. Different houses meant different schedules and different school rivalries.

After the Sorting and dinner was nearly finished, Professor Dumbledore went through a brief reminder of the castle's rules and bid them all goodnight. As students crowded the halls running this way and that, and the first years followed their prefects to their correct common room, James Potter caught up with Lily, hands in pockets as he strutted easily alongside of her. She lofted her chin defiantly and looked purposefully in the other direction. Eventually, she casually cast him a sidelong glance, not breaking her stride.

"Where's your shadow?"

"Sirius? He saw some black haired wonder to chase after. Levily's her name I think."

Lily smirked. If Black thought he had any chance with Alice, she would almost pity him. Almost.

She sighed.

"I can't believe we're in the same house."

"I can," Potter said immediately, grinning while tousling his already messy hair. "Look at it this way Evans, fate has brought us together yet again. Just think, we'll get to spend nearly every waking second together. Sounds like paradise."

"Sounds like hell."

"Oooh, touchy, are we? And such language. Tsk tsk. No matter, I'm sure after a good night's dreaming of me you'll be right as rein in the morning."

_Oh dear Merlin, what did I ever do to deserve this?_

Lily stopped short, putting her hands on her hips and stamping her foot with as much muster as an eleven year old girl can, glaring at him. "Potter, what is it in that head of yours?"

"What is what?"

"What is it that makes you think I want to talk to you, or share a common room with you, or – Heaven forbid – dream about you? I for one _do_ _not_ plan on having any nightmares while here tonight."

James ran a thoughtful hand through his dark, thick hair again and gave a lopsided grin.

"Maybe I just like talking to _you_."

Lily rolled her eyes upward and sighed. This was getting nowhere. "C'mon, we're loosing the group."

Lily, Mary, and Alice were all sharing a room, along with the other new Gryffindor Raven Clearwater. She was a bit hesitant and shy at first, but Lily soon realized the more you got to know her, the more relaxed she became. It was all about striking up a conversation with her first; otherwise she'd go back to unpacking silently.

The next morning, some of the first years filed into their first class ever: Transfiguration. Lily was the first one to enter the room, book in hand and an eager expression on her face. Not long after, she looked to her left to find none other than James Potter sliding in next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"'Morning Evans, delighted to see you too. I'm getting ready for Transfiguration, what'd you expect?"

"I can see _that._ I mean what are doing here. Sitting next to me."

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he replied, "Well if you want to lie down again, that's certainly an option."

Lily felt color rising in her cheeks, but before she could reply a cold voice somewhere above them interrupted.

"Get out of my seat Potter. I don't want your filth to contaminate the desk," Snape spat.

"Severus, you shouldn't say things like that. Apologize!" Lily folded her arms sternly, rather like a scolding mother.

Snape sneered down at Potter silently, as if deciding if it was worth it.

"Yeah Snevillus, _apologize._" Potter snickered.

"I won't apologize for speaking the truth. And I especially won't to . . . _that_." Severus sneered. "He belongs at the bottom of the Black Lake along with the other meaningless kelp. Maybe he can finally wash that messy hair."

Potter let out a bark of laughter. "Look who's talking greasy head! Ever heard of shampoo? I bet you could fuel all the lamps in the castle with your oily locks."

Before Lily could register what was happening, Snape pulled out his wand, and Potter was quick to follow as he jumped from his seat. As the students trickled into class, a small crowd started to form around the two. Lily moved to stand in between the glaring boys, her arm outstretched over Severus.

"Stop! Stop it both of you. You're making a fool of yourself. Potter, I think it'd be best if you sat elsewhere. Severus, lower your wand this instant!"

After a moment of deathly silence, it was Potter who slowly lowered his wand first.

"It's all right Evans, I can take of myself," Potter chuckled as he ruffled his hair.

"Besides, unlike some people –" He gave a pointed look to Severus. " – I know when I'm actually not wanted around."

"You just choose to ignore it," Severus said. "Get out of my sight Gryffindor. Go snuggle up to your teddy bear and write to poor mummy how you've been mistreated. I'm sure you were horrified to find out that you didn't have your own house elf for your personal slave. Maybe she can come coddle and rock you to slee-"

_Bang!_

Severus flew across the room straight onto his buttocks, knocking into Professor McGonagall as she entered the doorway. Potter smirked at his handy work and straightened himself proudly while other students snickered. McGonagall turned red with outrage.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Before anyone could reply, Snape jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at Potter, sending him crashing through the desks and turning them over.

"Severus!" Lily screamed angrily. Potter started to rise as McGonagall yelled, "Enough! Mister Potter, Mister Snape, I expect to see you in my office _this instant._" She stepped brusquely past Severus heading into her office, waving her wand to fix the over turned desks as she passed by.

The room was silent as Snape glared at Potter before the two of them followed McGonagall. As they disappeared behind the closed door, Lily sighed.

It was going to be a long year.

Both boys returned several minutes later and Snape grudgingly sat next to Lily as the lesson started.

"What happened?" Lily whispered.

"The witch gave me bloody detention," he growled. "Detention! On the first day of school no less. What's the point of even learning magic if we're not supposed to use it?"

"Not like that Sev! You could've actually hurt him. Magic is supposed to be for good, not used as toy for petty squabbles."

"So you're taking his side are you?" Severus countered venomously. "What about me! He attacked me first in case you don't recall. And _I'm_ your best friend. Why do you talk to that insufferable git in the first place?"

Lily's face softened for a moment. "You _are_ my best friend, that's why I care so much if you go running off into trouble."

Snape smirked triumphantly, and Lily became all business again.

"But it doesn't matter who started it Sev, you know that. And I tolerate Potter, there's a difference," she sniffed. "Besides it's only the first day of school, you don't how he'll turn out. . ." She didn't sound convincing to herself let alone Snape.

"Either way I still think he should drown himself. Maybe I can lend him a hand."

"_Severus!_"

"Miss Evans, is there a problem with your hearing or are you simply unaware that class has begun?"

"Sorry Professor," Lily muttered.

For the rest of the period Lily did not say one word to Snape not look at him. As soon as classes ended, she packed her things and flew out the room without bothering to say goodbye. She could feel Potter's satisfied eye following her as she left, and decided that she didn't like it. Not one bit.


	3. Flying Haphazard

I was going to put up both the third and fourth chapters, but this one a little longer so for now I'm just sticking with the third. I dunno, maybe later I'll change my mind.

All Rights Reserved to the Great J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>The first years' introduction of flying lessons took place just before lunch. They gathered on the grounds some ways from the castle, each lining up next to the two rows of brooms set out before them. Then Madame Baldrick briefly explained how to properly mount and fly.<p>

"Now, when you've successfully acquired your broom, you may mount – on my mark mind you – and attempt to float several feet before promptly descending. Understand?"

There were a collection of nods and several murmurs of agreement.

"Now, stick your right hand over the broom, and say 'up.'"

The word was echoed repeatedly throughout the practice grounds. Lily frowned as her broom remained still. She tried again, this time only resulting in a flinch. On her third attempt the broom made its way halfway towards her hand before clattering back down onto the soft dirt. She heard chuckling and glanced up to find Potter and Black staring at her wearing identically amused expressions. Potter lazily held his broom with one hand over his shoulder, looking completely natural as he watched her struggle.

Her cheeks turned pink and with as much force as she could muster she yelled, "UP!"

The broom wobbled its way into her hand – though not in the speedy response it had on Potter's first try – and she gave a satisfied grin. Looking over at Severus, Lily saw that his broom had yet to move at all, along with maybe four other students'. His eyes were cold in hard determination and every so often he'd glimpse at Potter, eyeing his broom with mixture of hatred and jealousy.

"Right, now for those of you who've successfully summoned your broom, you may try it out in the air while the remaining others continue. Remember, only a few feet." She gave them all a piercing looks before assisting the few who had not yet been successful.

Potter was lightning fast, being the first in the air with a great smile plastered on his face. Lily grimaced and mounted her own broom with trembling fingers.

_It's just a few feet Lily. Come on, you can do this. A fear of heights will _not_ come in the way of you excelling in all things magic. I will not be held back by this._

Taking in a deep shaky breath, Lily closed her eyes and placed her foot to kick off gently when –

"Oi! Mister Black, will you please leave Mister Potter's broom handle alone?" Madame Baldrick barked out. "We don't want any unfortunate accidents occuri - Miss Evans!"

In her start, Lily's foot had accidently kicked off much harder than intended, and she was sent swirling into the air. She gave a startled cry and widened her eyes in horror, taking in the spinning world below her. Lily felt all the color drain from her face as her broom continued climbing, higher and higher. Cold hard panic squeezed the life out of her heart as she continued to ascend upward.

"Miss Evans, come down from there at once!"

Lily opened her mouth to respond but clamped it shut when she felt her stomach lurch. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head fiercely, too scared to do anything but grasp her hands on the handle, her very existence depended on it.

All the students had gathered and were staring at Lily in fear, wondering how she would get down, and muttering urgently to their friends. Madame Baldrick was yelling some sort of instructions to Lily and calling for her own broom but all sounds were completely drowned out by the blood rushing to Lily's head as her heart beat uncontrollably.

Lily's face twisted in agony as she felt herself veering left. Suddenly, she knocked into something.

With a blood curtailing scream she felt herself being jerked from her broom. There was a collection of gasps and she grabbed hold of the end of the handle at the very last second. Her broom was nearly straight above her as she dangled dangerously from the last few inches of the broom. With scared tears streaming down her face, Lily held on for dear life as she struggled to work her mind for a solution.

Another set of gasps emanated from the crowd and soon Lily felt a rush of air to her right.

_Oh thank Merlin! Surely Madam Baldrick knows how to save me._

A warm hand clamp over hers and a sardonic voice said, "Fancy meeting you up here Evans. Need a hand?"

_POTTER!_

Had it been a different situation Lily might have opened her mouth in surprise or ordered him to fetch Madam Baldrick instead. Here however, she dismissed the thought and shook her head, unable to speak. Silently, she ground her teeth in frustration. To Lily's dismay, her broom swayed slightly causing her to whimper in fear as she gripped the handle ever more tightly.

"Ok, now stay calm. Do you think you can move your hand?"

Again she shook her head.

"I want you to try," Potter's voice said in her ear. "Try inching your way to the center of the broom handle. Do you think you can do that?"

Another violent shake.

"Come on Evans, _try._ I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." His voice sounded uncharacteristically reassuring and strong.

Slowly, very slowly, Lily peeled her right handed fingers back and promptly reattached them to the front of her left hand.

"That's it, now do that exact same thing with your left," Potter encouraged.

Lily barely nodded as she complied, eyes still shut. Feeling her way over the other hand, she locked on to the handle once more.

"Good, now, keep going, you're almost there."

Lily redid this stunt twice more until the broom now lay horizontally above her. She could here mutterings and incoherent murmurs from the students below her, some sounding encouraging and others approving.

"Ok, I want you to try pushing down on the broom handle with all your weight while still keeping it level, alright?"

Lily shook her head no again.

"Comeon Evans, don't give up on me now; I know you can do this. You're not getting out of Potions that easy," he tried.

Lily couldn't smack his head like her hand was itching to, lest she fall to her death. Instead, she just hung there in response, arms aching with effort.

"Evans, _trust me," _he urged_. _"I swear, I won't let _anything_ happen to you. You have my word," he added firmly.

_Trust_ him!

But from the way he said it, Lily actually did feel compelled to believe him. Potter genuinely wanted to help her get down. Nodding, she attempted to lower her broom, pushing down weakly and huffing with effort. She had used all her strength in staying afloat and couldn't bare down the broom more than a few inches, not nearly enough for her to get a leg over. Lily's clammy palms started to slip with the attempt and another scared whimper escaped from her lips.

"Whoa! Ok, stay with me now Evans. You've got to try again."

Lily started to shake her head no but still managed to take another attempt. This time her hands were so sweaty that her fingers slipped the rest of the way off the wood. She plummeted to the earth.

Shrieking, Lily wrenched her eyes open and watched as the ground churned endlessly as it rushed up to greet her. She flailed and screamed and kicked but it was all in vain. She noticed the misplaced log all too late and realized she was four seconds away from becoming stabbed by the protruding branch when –

She was yanked from the air.

Flying backwards, Potter jerked her wrist up and twisted his broom at the very last second. They shot back into the sky and she felt a protective arm around her. Somehow, Potter had miraculously snatched Lily from death, directed his broom away from the log, and swept her onto his broom. Her legs dangled off one end sitting side-saddle. Potter kept one arm on the handle and the other over Lily's waste as she let her experience sink in and burst into tears. Sobbing, she leaned against his shoulder buried her face in his chest as she felt the broom aim downwards.

"Shh, you're going to be alright. It's ok Evans, I've got you," he whispered.

Thankfully Potter had the grace of easing them down slowly and it seemed to take several minutes of descent before she felt his feet gently touch the ground. She tore herself away from her nook on his chest and opened her eyes, vaguely aware that there was loud cheering and applause surrounding her, accompanied by all her fellow first years and a proud looking Madam Baldrick. She patted Potter on the back and gave him a nod of recognition and thanks before turning to Lily, who was still on the broom.

"Can you stand alright?" she asked kindly.

Lily nodded and attempted to climb off the handle, peeling herself from Potter's clutches. He kept a steadying hand on her shoulder as he helped guide her up.

As soon as she stood, Lily felt all the blood rush to her head again, and as she took a step forward, everything blackened. The last thing she remembered was being grabbed by at least seven different hands all at once.


	4. New Friendships

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't post anything last week, it's been crazy. So I'm putting up two chapters instead of just the one. My posts might start to become a little slower from now on so I apologize in advance for that.

As I've mentioned on my page, I'm going to be creating a stronger relationship between Remus and Lily than J. K. Rowling probably intended, but I rather like my take on it.

Everything goes to the Wonderful World of Rowling.

* * *

><p>Lily woke grudgingly to multiple fuzzy shapes looming around her. As her vision cleared she realized she was in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by Potter, Severus, and that brown haired kid, Lupin. Severus visibly brightened when she came to. Potter gave a half smile and even Lupin looked a bit relieved. She let out breathe and tried to sit up, only to promptly be pushed back down.<p>

"Oh no you don't Miss Evans, not for another forty-five minutes at _least_," Madame Pomphrey scolded. "I've given you a drink that should help calm your jittered nerves. It's a relaxant, so you might not be feeling up for class for the rest of the afternoon."

Lily squeaked. "Miss the rest of my classes! Madame Pomphrey, that _can't_ happen. It's still the first day! What about Potions, and Herbology? I can't skip; it would practically be a disgrace. My Professors will think I'm sloppy and don't care, and what happens when I try to explain how I could possibly fall behind on the first day of term? _No_. I'm getting up right now and heading straight to the dungeons!"

She fought against the nurse's tight grip.

"Jeez Evans, breathe why don't you." Potter practically looked dizzy from her words. His hand swept through his black hair in wonder.

"How does she manage to talk so fast?" Lupin quietly mused.

"Lily, I don't know if that's such a good idea. . ." Severus cautiously warned; he knew her passion for learning magic and was equally familiar with her temper.

"No but _I must_ if I'm to have any chance of learning everything properly from the start the year and I –"

"_Enough,_" Madame Pomphrey cut in. "My orders are final Miss Evans. However, if the relaxant starts to wear off and you feel up for it, you may leave within the hour _with an escort_ to your next class. You will just have to settle for going in late, or face missing it altogether."

Lily opened her mouth stubbornly to reply but after a moment of struggling with herself, she clamped it shut. Her cheeks turned pink with frustration and anger while her eyes burned a glare of death into Madame Pomphrey's back as the nurse bustled into her office.

"Skipping school . . . a mockery. Pure disgrace. What does she take me for?" She muttered under her breath.

Severus patted her hand reassuringly, drawing her back into the present. She looked over and smiled a thanks to him as Potter eyed their intertwined hands. Lupin on the other hand, seemed to be eyeing all of them, not missing the smirk Severus shot at Potter while Lily wasn't paying attention.

"So, what _are_ you guys doing here?" Lily asked the three boys. "Well, Severus, you're my friend, so that rules you out. And I'm guessing Potter helped me in, so that leaves just you Lupin." She looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, I just helped bring you in and alerted Madame Pomphrey really." He kept an almost unreadable expression, but eyes betrayed his discomfort before he began to study the grounds through the window. Lily guessed he hadn't expected to be asked about his presence, he seemed like the type of person who either didn't like attention, or wasn't used to it.

"Oh thank you, that was very kind," she smiled reassuringly. He weakly returned it before gazing out again.

Potter shifted uncomfortably in his standing position and glanced around for a chair. Eventually he shrugged and flopped onto the bed next to Lily's, spreading out his arms behind his head as he settled in.

"Oi, Potter, what are you doing? That's for patients."

"Well, I figured I earned it see. After my quick reflexes and my dashing rescue." He flashed her a smile showing every one of the hidden white teeth. Lily scoffed.

"I'd hardly call it 'dashing' Potter, you were quick, but not exactly grade O on style," Lily remarked.

"Hey, I just _saved your life_. Show some respect why don't ya?" He looked a little hurt.

Snape curled a lip upward. "Why would anyone show _you_ respect? You think that a few fast tricks on a broomstick can win you instant fame Potter? You make me sick."

Lily shot Sev a warning look but it was too late. Potter was on his feet with his wand in hand. Severus jumped up as well, looking hungry with the possibility of a rematch. Lupin watched the exchange between them closely, his eyes flitting back and forth between the two.

"You going to say that again Snape?"

"Why, are you deaf as well as obnoxious? I doubt a person could have that many flaws."

Just as they simultaneously raised their wands Madame Pomphrey walked into the room and gasped.

"_What on earth are you doing? Dueling near my sick patient!_" She grabbed them each by their ears and started hauling them out the door with cries of pain from both parties. "I don't care if you are having a friendly match to impress the lady, do it elsewhere!" Clearly had missed their murderous faces and misinterpreted their previous stance. Lily heard the door slam and gave a start. Lupin shifted and looked around awkwardly, as if wondering if he should go or not.

"Boys," Lily sighed. "Those two will never learn. Too bad, they had a lot in common."

Lupin cocked a puzzled eyebrow.

"They're both about as bright as a rock," she clarified. They both chuckled and the tension passed.

"It's Remus, right?"

Lupin seemed surprised that she remembered him. "Er, yeah. We met on the train. . ."

Lily giggled. "I don't think I could ever forget someone who tries to look like they don't care about being placed in Gryffindor. Especially when they seemed particularly surprised in the first place.

Remus almost blushed as he looked at the floor, embarrassed. "You could see all that?"

Lily nodded.

Lupin fidgeted for a moment, replying with, "I was afraid the hat wouldn't sort me at all. What if it just sat there on my head and never called out anything?"

"Why would it do a thing like that?" she laughed. "You're seem like an alright wizard, probably got twice the brains over Potter or Black. It's not like you're some bloodthirsty block head who's got it out for everyone, right?" She gave him a crooked smile.

Remus paled a sickly white.

Lily dropped her smile in a flash. "Remus, what is it? What's wrong?"

Lupin looked indecisive for a moment, internally struggling with himself. Then his face wiped blank again. "Nothing," he shrugged impassively. He turned his head toward the window again, which overlooked the grounds.

"You really are lucky that boy – James – saved you, you know. Your friend should have more restraint than that. Especially if he claims to be you're best friend. It's not very honorable of him to start mouthing off to the guy you just literally grabbed you from death." He tensed, as if waiting to see if he had spoken out off turn.

"You're absolutely right."

Remus turned back to her and relaxed, a small smile playing on his scratched up face. With anyone else she might have tried to defend Severus, even if she did agree. But with Remus, she felt oddly comforted by his wise presence, and found herself wanting to befriend him.

"You know, if I could I would make them each have to clean that disgusting owlry without magic for their detention."

Remus gave her a questioning look.

"By the time they'd finish all the owls would have pooped again! It'd be a never ending cycle of dung scrubbing." She grinned evilly.

Remus scrunched up his nose, but chuckled nonetheless.

"You are one strange witch Lily."

Lily opened her mouth and beamed, pleasant surprise lighting up her whole face.

"What?"

"You called me Lily."

"So? You called me Remus."

"So it just makes me happy. I like not being called Evans all the time." She paused for a moment. "Remus, are we friends now?"

He thought for a moment, hesitating. "I . . . suppose we could be, yeah."

"Good." She smiled at him again, and she thought he might have turned slightly pink.

Madame Pomphrey bustled back into the room. "Mr. Lupin I'm glad you're here. In about fifteen minutes time would you please escort Miss Evans to her next class if she's ready? I believe you have Potions as well, yes?"

Remus nodded and turned back to the window as she reentered her office. "Is that the Whomping Willow?" Lily asked, from her position, she could only see partway out the window. "I heard they only planted it this year. Seems strange, don't you think?"

Remus' face darkened and his blood visibly drained from his face again.

"Remus, are you alright? You look positively awful. Maybe you should go and ask Madame Pomphrey for –"

"No, I'm fine. Really." He insisted when she gave him a disbelieving look.

He paused and gave the impression of choosing his next words with great delicacy before answering her previous question. "Yes, it does seem rather strange they put it there. But, there are a lot of strange things here at Hogwarts, don't you think? Most of which we don't understand anyway, so, why question this one?"

"Well yes, but why wouldn't they plant it as a sapling?" Lily asked. "They reinstated an entirely grown tree. Doesn't that seem odd? I just can't help but wonder why," her voice trailed off. Remus took the impression that she didn't often let things go. She was just too stubborn that way.

"Maybe . . . it's for protection purposes?" Lupin offered. "From anything that might sneak in from the forest?"

"But that wouldn't be very logical. It's only one tree, even if it can move; the forest stretches on for ages against the castle grounds. It can't reach that far."

"Perhaps they have a rodent problem or gnomes in the area. Or what if the tree was enchanted to instantly repair itself and they'll use it for firewood in winter? Just because we can start a fire magically, doesn't mean the wood wont burn out," Remus was starting to sound enthusiastic about all the new possibilities in which the Willow could be used for.

"Firewood?" Lily pondered doubtfully. "Well, I s'pose sending people into the Forbidden Forest with snow on the ground doesn't come across as a popular idea . . . I'm sure anyone would be reluctant to go, even if it wasn't already freezing out."

"Oh! Maybe they're using it for medical research of some kind!" Remus beamed at himself. "I bet that's it. I'm sure Professor Sprout would tell us in Herbology if we asked."

Lily nodded. That scenario made a lot more sense than anything else they'd come up with. She'd just have to corner the Professor and force a confession out of her. Lily smiled thinking of the middle aged, happy teacher. She was a very kind and exceedingly beautiful woman who loved her work in the greenhouses. Lily had heard many of the older students – mostly boys really – talking about her in great detail.

"Well, come on, let's get out of here. I don't think I can stand the feeling of missing class much more."

"Good, because I'm dying to open my new textbook and start mixing up potions," Lupin smiled. Lily grinned in return.

"Remus my friend, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful new friendship."


	5. Year Two

The next chapter, as promised. =)

All right belong J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>"- Get <em>off<em> me Potter! I swear, if you pretend to run into me _one more time_ you'll wish you were never born!"

Alice exited the girl's dormitory to the sound of Lily's screaming – yet again – at Potter. As the pair stood in the middle of the common room, Lily roughly shoved Potter. He stumbled, but grinned all the same.

Alice lazily surveyed the scene, spotted her roommates, and joined them. Mary held out a bowl of popcorn silently.

"Mary, where on earth did you get that?" Raven asked.

"Sirius knicked it from the kitchens. He left to grab some tally sheet from his dorm."

"So you decided to help yourself?" Alice asked drily.

"Awe, come on now Evans, d'you really want that?" Potter asked Lily from across the room. "Then who'd you fall in love with?"

"'Course I did. Don't you two want any?" Mary continued as if the arguing couple wasn't there. No one found it the least bit alarming.

"Let me get this straight McDonald. Sirius _left_ food out – food he normally hounds down or guards with enchantments – and you decided to just pick it up and eat it," Raven stared at Mary while Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Er, yes? I only thought – "

"Like I would ever fall for you in the first place!" Lily screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "Not in a million years Potter! Not a chance."

"Maybe not now Evans. But you'll see. Just wait. I guarantee my life on it. Yours too."

"Oh I don't feel so good . . ." Mary complained. Her face scrunched up and she bent over slightly, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, jee, _thanks_ Potter. Gamble with my life and doom me into death why don't you! Really know how to sway 'em, don't you!" Lily answered scathingly.

"No! No, you've got it all wrong see? There's not even a _chance_ of you getting hurt. Because in the end I'll make you fall for me Evans. I promise. One day, you'll be begging for me to be around you."

"Mary? Are you ok there?" Raven asked tentatively. Mary shook her head.

"Merlin Potter! You are SO thick! You are singularly _the_ most annoying prat on the planet! You just can't stand to think that anyone _actually _dislikes you, can you! You have to go and try to win _everyone's _approval for everything!"

Suddenly, small yellow fuzzies started to sprout from Mary's arm pores.

"Wh-Wha?" She stuttered.

"That's not true Evans, Filch hates me."

"ARGH! Whatever Potter. If you ever decide to grow up, don't write. That way I'll never have to hear from you again either way."

The fuzzies grew bigger, sprouting into small feathers. Mary swiped at them frantically, and Raven's eyes grew wide. Alice looked on the scene with both eyebrows raised in alarm.

"You're right, you won't," Potter continued. "'Cause who'll need to owl the person they're married to? We'll be able to just Apparate back and forth if we want to talk to each oth –"

As Lily leaned in to strangle Potter, Mary's shrieks echoed around the common room, bringing her friend to halt. Every head whipped around to find McDonald sporting a new yellow coat of feathers completely covering her arms and lower neck.

Sirius was emerging from the boys' dormitory at this point, and stopped at the sight of Mary. A wide grin split his face and he hurried down the rest of the steps.

"Excellent! James, c'me here. Take a look at this! That bloke wasn't joking, they actually worked!"

Mary looked ready to kill. "BLACK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

Peter scurried forward and smiled, looking Mary up and down in approval. Potter hurried to Mary, chortling.

"You've simply outdone yourself Sirius. This is a new record. Getting McDonald of all people to sprout chicken wings, I mean –"

"Shut up Potter! What's the antidote!" Mary yelled.

Sirius smirked evilly. "There isn't one."

Mary turned evenly towards him. "_What. Are. You. Saying. To me, Black."_

Sirius swallowed a bit.

"Sorry McDonald," Potter interjected. "You'll just have to make do. Hey, maybe she can join Hagrid's chicken coup, I'm sure he'd love to examine–"

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH IF –"

"_Miss _McDonald!" McGonagall's voice rang out sternly. Everyone in the room flinched. The Gryffindor Head approached them swiftly. "What is all this bellowing for? I would expect much more out of - gracious, McDonald, what's happened to your arms?"

Mary shot poisonous looks at Potter, Black, and Pettigrew.

"_Someone_ left out popcorn with a transformation potion in it."

Sirius shrugged defensively. "Hey, she's the one who ate some. Technically speaking, that was all mine. She stole it from _me._"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and flashed her eyes dangerously at Sirius. "And you thought it alright to leave out such a harmful joke product? These items are _new_ Mister Black and not yet stable! Which I'm sure you already knew. Her transformation could have been severally damaged, you're only _lucky_ nothing permanent took place."

"Nothing permanent!" Mary screeched. "I'VE GOT CHICKEN ARMS. How am I supposed to get rid of these!"

McGonagall survived her questionably. " Yes . . . well, we'll bring you up to Madame Pomphrey's immediately. Perhaps there's something she can do in spite of the situation. And _you,_" she rounded on Black dangerously, "you will have detention long enough to forget what year it is, effective immediately."

She shooed off all the other onlookers, one muggleborn even sporting a large camera. As Mary followed a small trail of yellow fluff marked her path.

"Well," Black started, "on the bright side, if Madame Pomphrey can't patch her up she'll never get lost."

Lily entered the busy Hall with Mary and Alice and noticed that there was an extra boost of energy to the students. Everyone was a little bit louder and more enthusiastic as they buzzed about, talking to friends and snatching pieces of toast from the table. As the three girls wound their way to an open spot on the table, Lily kept looking around, trying to pinpoint the origin of this new found excitement.

"What's going on? Why's everyone so excited?"

"Oooh, you didn't hear?" Mary eagerly leaned forward.

_When in doubt, leave it McDonald to know the latest news. . ._

"Garret Trumble was caught trying to sneak firewhiskey into his dorm after yesterday's Hogsmeade trip." Her eyes were bulging so much Lily silently marveled at their ability to remain intact with her skull.

"I hear he was already drunk and got into a huge row with fourth year Melvin Racole over some girl – Jean Zarolf I think – and now he's in the Wing. Apparently they're still deciding whether or not to expel him because rumor is that he practically gave Melvin an entirely new face by the time he was through with him!"

"Yeah and I bet it looks better than the original," came a voice above them.

Lily rolled her eyes fiercely without looking up. "Go away Black. Don't you have some creature in a mini skirt to chase after?"

"Tsk tsk," Potter said as he slid in beside Lily. She scooted far to the right. "Such a presumptuous girl. For your information, he does have _some_ standards Evans. It has to be breathing as well," he cackled.

Boys.

Sirius smacked Potter's head as he seated himself across from Alice who raised a silent judgmental eyebrow. Potter raised a hand and re-ruffled his dark hair.

Mary silently shot death curses in Sirius's direction as the two began to help themselves to breakfast. At least Potter had the decency to put some on his plate instead of shoveling mouthfuls down his throat like Sirius. The girls watched in horror for a moment before he stopped and looked at them, mid-bite. His gaze landed on Alice who was still staring at him with a dull disapproval on her face.

"What?"

Icily ignoring Black, Mary turned back to Lily, her enthusiasm resurfacing. "Isn't that just incredible though? Having a third year Gryffindor and a _fourth_ _year_ Hufflepuff fight over you in a lover's quarrel? Zarolf is only in our year!" She signed longingly.

Black snorted. "Who'd wanna fight ofer a sfoopid Blytherin girl?" Everyone ducked as pieces of toast flew from is mouth. Lily groaned in disgust as Alice narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"Blimey you're thick Black. And buy a lock for that open trap of yours," Mary shot. "Tell me; what girl wouldn't want two amazing guys, both in higher years than her, to be debating over who she prefers? I mean really, it's in almost all true love stories!"

Lily gave a quiet scoff and rolled her eyes.

Everyone fell silent and turned to her, making color rise to her cheeks as she warily looked at them all.

"What?" She said self-consciously.

Potter looked too amused for any good to come of this.

"Well well well, could it be that Miss Evans has a different opinion on the matter?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer, but turned instead to give an apologetic look to Mary. "Look, I'm sorry, but I agree with Black on this one. Not about her being a Slytherin, I don't care about that, but the other bit. Honestly, you'd _want_ two boys who fancied you beating each other senseless for your affection?" she asked incredulously. "It's so primal, and pointless! Shallow even. I'd rather have a bloke who could think on his feet rather than trying to get expelled because he punched some other muck's lights out. Besides, doesn't _your_ opinion matter, instead of whatever the hell they do to each other? It's not some bloody competition for Merlin's sake!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment taking in her words and Potter cracked a smile. He clapped steadily for her and Sirius grinned, exposing some food that was still entrapped in his mouth.

"Impressive Evans," Potter said, shrugging. "Though from where I'm standing, forget about 'whatever the hell' the girl thinks. If you want her bad enough, just chuck a box of firecrackers in the other bloke's robes and see what happens. Bound to leave him sooner or later."

He and Black cackled while Lily scowled. Choosing to ignore their crude humor, she turned to Mary who was also frowning from where she sat, obviously put out from being so openly opposed. Lily felt a twinge of sympathy for her, but it didn't change what she thought.

Luckily the redhead was saved from awkward silence as Peter Pettigrew approached. Remus was also with him after apparently realizing there was no where for him to isolate himself - as he usually did – because the table was nearly full. Pettigrew took a seat across from Mary, and Lupin on Lily's right.

"Morning Lily," Remus said in that calm manor of his. He gave a slight nod to Potter and Black as he started to butter his toast. Although Lupin tried to hide it, Lily could tell he was apprehensive and uncomfortable, almost as if he didn't want to be anywhere near his roommates. Peter turned eagerly to Sirius and asked, "So are you guys really going to do it?"

Lily unconsciously flinched. His voice tended to squeak a bit when he got excited.

"What are you up to this time?" Lily's guard went up and her eyes narrowed. "You're not going to leave any stink bombs in the corridors again, are you? Because I swear if you sneak one more into my bag I'll hex the living daylight out of you."

Potter smirked and turned towards her again. "Please Evans, that was _so_ first year," he remarked. "No, what _we_ are doing –" he gestured to himself and Sirius "- is trying out for the Quidditch team. With Trumble out they're in need of a new chaser. Tryouts are today." He gave her a smug look and popped a small piece of bread into his mouth. "It's probably why everyone's so wound up too, we all love a good Quidditch competition. Just wait till they see everyone get thrashed by me. I bet they're faces will be priceless."

"But you're only second years!" Lily sputtered. "You'd have to be fantastic to make it and beat all the other opponents."

"Doubting my abilities Evans?" Potter quirked an eyebrow on his obnoxiously cocky face. "Or have you forgotten a little stunt last year that merely, oh I don't know, _saved your life._ And I never even received a thank you."

Lily's face flushed and looked at the food filled table; he knew he was right. Curse him for trapping her like this. This of course made Potter grin even more. After he had been thrown out of the Hospital Wing, an appropriate opportunity never seemed to have presented itself for her to express her gratitude. Eventually Lily had just let it go under the impression he had as well.

"Well acts of chivalry shouldn't need rewarding," she snapped half-heartedly. She looked back at the table uncomfortably.

Apparently seeing her squirm was enough compensation for Potter because he

sat back and resumed his previous boasting.

"Besides, I would've tried out for it last year but there were no spots open. It's only a bit of luck that Trumble was dumb enough to be caught sneaking in firewhisky. I'm just saying, if you're going to do something like that, do it well enough to not get spotted. What a dung head," he muttered to himself.

"Luck! A boy is stuck in a hospital bed and you're calling that luck?" Lily asked in disbelief. "Why you heartless –"

"Hey!" Potter held up his hands in defense. "It's not my fault the bloke's stupid enough to go starting fights over some girl. I just benefit from the aftereffect," he added lightly. Peter and Sirius grinned as Mary and Lily rolled their eyes. Remus silently raised an eyebrow, but avoided looking in Potter's direction, causing Lily to wonder if something had happened between the two. Normally Lupin either found solitude, or was somehow dragged into the three's group, but never appeared as if he didn't want to be there. He usually just seemed to accept the fact that he had to deal with three block headed donkeys for the next five years. So what had changed?

Potter gave an evil smile. "And I never quite heard that apology."

Lily looked up and glared at him. So much for her discomfort being compensation. She muttered something under her breath that could have been a muffled thanks.

"I can't hear you Evans," Potter sang,

"Thank. . . you. For, getting me down," her gruff voice was barley audible and Potter leaned in, cupping his ear.

"What was that? I _bit_ louder I think." Potter muttered a quick incantation and pointed his wand at Lily just as she resumed speaking.

"I _said,_ thank you for saving my life!"

Lily gasped as she realized her voice had been amplified by Potter's wand and heads from all across the Great Hall turned to listen. Potter broke out into a great grin and, to Lily's horror, climbed on the table to address the entire Hall as he magically amplified his own voice.

"Ya hear that mates! Everyone heard that? The great Lily Evans" – he gave a dramatic bow in her direction - "has finally allowed herself to realize that she was saved by none other than myself, James Potter. You all are witnesses to her life long debt to me, acting as my personal manservant and on-demand juggler."

Lily turned scarlet as laughter, applause, and approving whistles filled the Hall. Irritation and embarrassment flooded through her. How was he even able to conduct such an advanced spell in the first place? It was way beyond their years.

"You're such a low-brained prat Potter!"

He simply laughed and jumped down lightly. Then he casually hexed a passing third year, making some sort of thick pasty goo appear right as the boy took a step, sending him sprawling over the floor. Black joined in immediately and levitated the boy's belongings so as he tried to reach out and grab them, he fell back into the goo, this time getting stuck.

Lily huffed in fury as she gathered her things and knelt to help the boy pick his belongings up.

"You all right?" She recognized him as Derik Welmount, the boy who she had sat with at dinner on her first night at Hogwarts the previous year.

"Think I'll be, if I could only glue their shoes to the ceiling of Transfiguration. I'd like to see their faces as Professor McGonagall runs into their dangling heads." He shot dark looks at Potter and Black over Lily's shoulder. In response they pretended to cower in fear, grasping and groping each other for emotional support as they faced imminent death. They broke apart snickering and turned back to their breakfast as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Ignore those gits, they're not worth the waste of breath it would take to hex them. Believe me; I've spent hours debating the topic," she climbed to her feet and offered Derik a hand. Lily didn't bother to lower her voice as she cocked an eyebrow and continued, "But between you and me, I don't see them lasting two more years before they get chucked out of here. So I wouldn't risk the expulsion if I were you."

Derik chuckled and they both straightened themselves.

"Thanks Evans. Guess I'll see you 'round," he turned and started down the isle.

"It's Lily," she called after him. Derik grinned over his shoulder at her just as he rounded the corner.


	6. Comfort

Shmuh, sorry 'bout the wait, but my next upload might not be for a bit. I'll try really hard to get it up this weekend though! Anyone doing anything super fun for Halloween? I'm dressing up as Maleficent. SO psyched. =)

Everything is owned by Rowling.

* * *

><p>Lily sighed as she trudged through the courtyard of Hogwarts. Finally she'd be able to have some piece and quiet; the common room was full of people placing bets and blabbering on about who would make the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Settling herself on a deserted perch carved into the architecture of the columns, she cracked open her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and began rereading the material they had covered earlier that day. If she wanted an O than she had to work for it the hard way.<p>

After several minutes of this had gone by, she looked up and saw Remus Lupin walking sullenly not too far away. Instead of his usual blank face, Lily was surprised to see utter confusion and complete misery etched upon his features. It didn't clash well with the scars. In fact, now that she took a moment to really study him, there were _new_ scars. One in particular was much deeper than the rest, coming down diagonally over the corner of his left eye and onto the start of his cheek.

What in the name of Merlin did that boy get up to?

"Remus!" Lily called.

He looked up from his shuffling feet but it took him a moment to focus on her, seemingly to force himself out of his deep thoughts. Lupin hesitated, then made his way over to where Lily sat. She patted the open space next to her and he took it rather reluctantly.

"Remus, you look positively awful," Lily said gently. "What's wrong?"

Lupin looked up at her and stared deep into her eyes, something appeared to be stirring inside of him as his chest swelled and he struggled with himself. His eyes seemed to hold a small glimmer of hope as they searched Lily's green ones. Lily thought he was going to confide in her, but after a moment, he looked down and visibly deflated, the hopeful look dispersing.

"It's nothing," was all he said.

Lily studied him, then decided to let it go. Obviously it was something extremely personal and a rather important matter, so she couldn't really expect him to tell her when they were only just starting to map out their friendship. Instead Lily thought to change the topic, hoping that she could at least help sidetrack him from his consuming thoughts. Remus seemed welcome to the distraction and he brightened as they both started to talk amiably about all their classes and schoolwork. Lily smiled internally in being helpful in at least one way to him. If she couldn't assist him with his troubles, at least she could make him feel a bit better, even if it was only for the few minutes they were together.

After about fifteen minutes of hearty chatter Lily turned to ask him, "So what'd you get on your potions essay? That was a terrible piece of work, I only got and E."

Remus' face remained impassive, but Lily could detect a thing of pride in his eyes as he shrugged and casually replied, "An O."

Lily cocked her head the right and considered his appearance.

"Why do you do that?" She curiously asked.

"Do what?" Remus gave her a confused look.

"You always make that face," she gestured feebly in his direction. "That face where you don't care, or, or try to make it seem that something's not important to you, but it is. Yeah! _That_ face!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

Remus shifted uncomfortably and avoided meeting Lily's gaze. The suitable atmosphere they had been enjoying quickly vanished and was replaced with one of dark and murky feelings.

"I don't know." All his wretched desolation from before crept slowly back onto his face, and even with sitting right next to him, Lily had to lean in to be able to hear his quiet voice. "I guess . . . I guess I don't want to care. Or rather, I'm more afraid to. Afraid for people to care for me." As soon as he said it, Lily could tell he wanted to take it back. Clearly this boy needed to confide in others more often. He tried setting his features back to neutral but the weary pain was too great.

A piece of Lily's heart shattered at his words, and she looked at him sadly.

Afraid_ to care? s_he thought pityingly. _What kind of life has this poor boy known? _ She started at all his scars, taking each of them in individually.

"Remus, look at me," Lily's words were gentle, but firm. "Remus . . ." She coaxed.

Lupin tore is eyes away from his lap and met his gaze with Lily's. Inside, Lily could see the weight of the world on a small twelve-year-old's shoulders. There was no longer the impassive expression his face usually held, but one of pure, cold misery. His eyes seemed almost hollow, and yet, they silently seemed to be pleading something to Lily. Asking her not to turn away and desert them. Desert him.

"I know we're not that close of friends, but I can tell you that no matter what you think, it's not as bad as you realize. You are a _great_ person, and an even better wizard. You should be proud of yourself. _I'm_ proud of you," she added firmly. "You shouldn't be afraid to let someone in; being alone could tare you apart." She gazed sadly at his form. "Having people care for you, it's the best feeling in the _world_. Knowing that there's someone out there who would protect you, and support you, you just can't replace that," she struggled with her words a little. "It doesn't matter what you have done, or think that you have done. I've _seen_ what kind of person you are, and you don't deserve to live in this kind of soulless solitude."

Remus almost looked like he wanted to believe her, but then shook his head in frustration. A gentle wind picked up some of his shaggy brown hair and ruffed it in all directions. For a moment, it almost resembled Potter's.

"How can you say that?" His voice was rough and cracked a little. "You don't even _know _me. You have no idea the things I've done, the things I do! I don't deserve any companionship! People would only get hurt, I can't let anyone –"

"_Remus,_" Lily interrupted. She gazed fiercely into his eyes, hers burning with determination. "I don't have to know what you've done. I still know who you are, and you're not some monster who thrives on killing."

She noticed the color draining from his face but she pressed on.

"You genuinely want to help people, and you think that staying away from them is the answer, but it's not. I've seen the way you give first years tutoring advice, or put up with your roommates' pranks. You are kind hearted, and you are strong. Stronger than even you realize." Lil's voice softened. "But you also need to understand that if you let someone in and tell them your troubles; they could end up helping you, not getting hurt by you."

She brought out her hand and tenderly traced the scar that ran over his left eye. Remus squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from her, a single tear making its way down his features. He brushed it away and cleared his throat.

"Funny, someone else told me something similar this morning," he said, his voice thick and cracking. "Only, I wasn't ready to believe them just yet."

Lily smiled warmly and the atmosphere around them picked up. Remus tried to lift the corner of his mouth weakly in return, but it ended up being almost a grimace in appearance.

_At least I can help mend some of these mental scars,_ Lily thought happily. She wished could heal the physical ones too, but that was beyond her year's knowledge. Probably a job for Madame Pomphrey.

A loud eruption of noise interrupted her thoughts as a large group of people rounded the corner of the castle, cheering and yelling. None other than James Potter led the way while he towered on two pairs of shoulders, – one of them belonging to Black - beaming and looking far too happy. Potter spotted the pair and immediately wriggled down from his perch. He excused himself from the crowd, earning himself goodbyes in the form on many slaps on the back in appraise as he detached himself from the group.

Still grinning like a fool, he jogged over to Lily and Remus. Lupin swallowed anxiously.

"I made it! Told you I could do it Evans. Bet you're impressed. Don't be shy if you want an autograph, all you have to do is ask."

Lily scoffed in disgust and rolled her eyes as she looked away to the side. James expression turned serious and he lowered his voice, leaning in to speak with Remus.

"Hey, listen mate. Later, can we, er, -" he shot a glance at Lily. "- talk about that fury little problem?"

Remus turned slightly green and swallowed again. He nodded solemnly. James broke into a grin again and started walking backwards.

"Great! I'll find you after the festivities then! Party in Gryffindor Tower in my honor!" Turning, he sprinted back to rejoin his adoring fans and they all cheered again when he reconnected with them.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "You think his ego could get any bigger over the years?"

Remus looked at her seriously and said, "Oh yes."

They both grinned and hoped down to join the party.


	7. Year Three

I tweaked this one a little bit, there were just some things I wanted to reword, so that's why it's being submitted again. I'll probably end up doing that a lot actually, because every time I go back and read my work, there's always something else I want to fix. Even when it's been edited about sixteen times... So, sorry 'bout that!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Alice covered her ears as she entered the common room upon hearing vicious shouts of emanating from the center of the room.<p>

" –_ONE_ more time Potter and I'll hex you into next Thursday!"

Scrunching up her face she headed over to where Mary and Raven were sitting a ways from Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"What's happened this time?" she drawled, nodding toward a fuming Lily. Lily faced a chuckling Potter with all eyes trained on them. Alice saw Sirius excepting bets from the corner of her eye.

His eyes lit up and he turned toward her excitedly. Before he could open his mouth however, he was interrupted by a rather loud, "Look Evans, I know we've had our differences, but anyone can plainly see you've had your heart set on me since we've met. I know - it's rather difficult to resist me - but you've put up a good fight. Now that you've proven yourself, you can just let out all your emotions. I'm here for you."

"Best row they've had all month!" Sirius half shouted over Lily's frustrated screeches. "All year I reckon. James kept transforming her essay into a folded lily flower. Some nonsense about actually caring about homework while he slacks off. Care to make a wager on your friend Levily?"

Alice looked at him evenly and slowly raised an eyebrow.

"No? You're betting on James to win? And here I thought you had some loyalty to ya. How much'll it be then?"

"Sirius, leave her alone," Remus said tiredly. Then he quickly added, "But you can put me down for two Galleons on Lily."

Alice and Mary exchanged smirks as a noise rang out, originating from the general direction of the fighting couple. The cupboard in the far right corner wobbled dangerous as one of its legs hung splintered into pieces.

"See what you did now Evans? It's all that pent up emotion, waiting to be unleashed. Too bad my Qudditch reflexes are far superior than your own, otherwise you might've actually gotten me that time."

"_Shut up Potter!_ That leg'll be your body parts next. And I'm sure you can guess which one it'll be."

Mary looked at Remus. "You think they'll ever change?"

"Hope not," Sirius interrupted as four more students handed him coins.

They all tuned back in as Potter amusingly replied, "Aw, c'mon Evans, we both know I could take you in any duel. No amount of book work can change that."

The stout, thirteen year old red head glared venomously at the boy, knowing full well he was right. Her cheeks burned scarlet with damaged pride and rage.

Bang!

Potter was suddenly sprawled on the ground with a wild smile on his face. Because even though Lily had hit him with a full thrown hex, he had managed to magic the carpet underneath her feet to slide out and trip her as well.

But instead of bothering to take the time to straighten herself as Potter was, Lily aimed her wand from her position on the ground.

Dud-a-dud-a-dud-a-dud-a-dud-a! . . . WHACK.

A full force cushions lined up and pounded Potter onto the floor, followed by a grand finale of his potions scroll smacking him smartly across the face.

Sirius groaned and handed some money to Remus's waiting hand. Lupin smirked contently and watched as Lily stormed out of the room. He turned back to Mary and answered her previous question.

"I wouldn't count on it."

Lily made her way down to Care of Magical Creatures (Hagrid was loaning Professor Kettleburn his immensely boring flobberworms for the lesson this afternoon) after having just bade goodbye to Sev. She frowned; they hadn't seen each other in nearly two weeks outside of class and they'd only been able to steal a few minutes together before separating again. Having a best friend in a different house was hard. It seemed like they grew apart with each passing year.

She looked up at hearing McDonald giggle with a blushing Raven as they steered toward Hagrid's.

"What'd I miss this time?" Lily asked. Knowing Mary, she had just been informed of some frivolous gossip and couldn't wait to tell the next living soul who happened to pass by.

"Not sure if you'd want to hear Lils," Mary gave her a sly look that Lily didn't much care for. When Mary McDonald had gossip that you didn't want to hear, something was up.

"What? What is it?" Lily asked warily.

"Oh hush Mary," Raven scolded, she dipped her head in an attempt to hide her deepening blush.

"C'mon Raven, it's just Lily," Mary persuaded. "She's bound to find out sooner or later with you turning red every five seconds anyway."

This of course made Raven turn scarlet and she tried to escape the world by hiding behind her lush black hair.

"Oh all right," came a mumble behind a curtain of curls.

"Well go on then, spit it out," Lily coaxed Mary. Despite her usual disinterest in rumors, her curiosity was getting the better of her. Plus if it involved Raven then it couldn't be anything too ridiculous.

"Well Raven has now officially joined the James Potter Fan Club," Mary replied smugly. When Lily only gave her a _'Are-you-seriously-worked-up-about-that?'_ look, Mary frowned.

Lily turned to her other roommate. "Really, Raven? What could you possibly see in him?"

They resumed their pace down the hill, which gracefully forced Lily's penetrating gaze off of Raven.

Raven looked away. "I, Well . . . you know. He's got that smile . . . a-and that messy hair . . ."

Lily scoffed.

"Oh come off it Evans, leave the poor girl be. Just 'cause you're resistant to Potter's charms, doesn't mean the rest of us haven't noticed."

Lily looked up at Mary.

"Rest of us?"

Mary looked at the green-eyed girl incredulously. "Hello? Practically the whole female population of Hogwarts has started to grapple over James. Wake up already."

Lily's scrunched up her nose at the use of Potter's first name.

"I even heard some fifth years drooling over him in the bathroom yesterday. Where have you been? With you hiding under all that school work nobody actually does, you can be so oblivious sometimes." Mary sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes upward, her best friend being an obvious lost cause.

"Why would anyone 'grapple' over Potter?" Lily smacked her lips distastefully at the word.

Mary looked at her like she was playing dumb again.

"Gee, I don't know. He's hot, plays a mean round of Quidditch, is good looking, doesn't care about what anyone thinks, looks amazing, is a daredevil, and, did I mention how incredible he looks?"

Raven nodded on her every word.

Lily rolled her eyes. "If that's what you're going for. . . I for one would like someone who actually _tries_ for what he wants. All Potter does is take the easy way out of everything and shows off."

They had almost reached Hagrid's hut now, but Mary stopped short to look Lily squarely in the eyes with one eyebrow raised.

"Tries for what he wants, eh? What do you call the flowers he sent you on your birthday?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "We never actually found out if that was him. They just landed _on my head._"

"And that wouldn't be something he would do? Besides, we all saw that smirk he gave you afterwards."

"It's true," Raven piped in.

"Oh we all know Potter is just messing with me. He's a pea-brained twit, and I still don't know how he found out when my birthday is," she added rather irritably.

Mary's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline.

"Three years of 'just messing with you'?" she asked in a disbelieving voice. "Then what about the singing cherub on Valentine's?" she challenged.

Lily's anger boiled up and her face visibly darkened at the memory. Potter had somehow transfigured a cupid-like statue to follow her around _all bloody day_ singing stupid love songs and reciting corny poems, conjuring up roses to throw at her in the middle of her classes. It had been completely humiliating! Severus had been practically livid and even though neither of them could prove it was Potter who'd conjured it, Sev had gotten into another big hexing fight with him. Which of course Lily yelled at him for, insisting she could take care of her problems with Potter herself.

All the teachers had apparently found it quite amusing until McGonagall had the saintly grace to make it disappear. She claimed it was only because of the disruption it caused in class, but Lily thought the Professor secretly liked her and wanted to help the poor girl out. The feeling was mutual of course, Lily admired anyone who didn't go about wasting time, and the stern-faced witch was one of the few who actually yelled at Potter when he disrupted class. The other teachers had all but given up on his and Black's continuous disruptions, merely ordering them to stop in exasperated tones. Although, McGonagall had seemed rather impressed with Potter's handiwork which still left a thorn in Lily's side. He always seemed to do so bloody well in that class without trying, while she struggled constantly, practicing every day after lessons just to get one simple spell right.

But at least she had him beat in charms, where he almost never got anything right. Or at least didn't bother trying to. Which was rather ironic if one thought about it, considering how charming Potter thought himself to be.

"Or what about all the things he does to grab your attention?" Mary continued on, completely oblivious to Lily's growing irk.

"Yanking your hair, magicing paper wads to shoot at you across the room _constantly_ over the years, always messing with Snape to get you angry, 'tripping' into you, winking at you, shooting water at you, sneaking up on you, saving you, obnoxiously following you –"

"OK, ok I get it!" Lily snapped. "But all those things he does are just to be the arrogant, _immature_ toerrag that he is. Potter is nothing short of a bully who hexes people for no good reason other than his own amusement. It's sick. He just likes being the center of attention for goodness sake; it's all just a cry for attention so people will notice him. He thinks he's _so_ popular and cool that everyone should love and adore him."

"People meaning _you_," Mary gave her a pointed look and Raven nodded solemnly again. As they finished the distance to Hagrid's, Mary pulled up ahead of them and called over her shoulder, "All the rest of us can only hope that his little crush on you will one day just . . . _disappear_ over the next floating wind."

Always the poet.

"Then maybe one of us will have a chance with him one of these days," she finished.

"It's true," Raven added grimly.

Lily sighed exasperatingly as she heard laughter. The three girls turned to watch as a small crowd of giggling girls – ranging from first years to indeed fifth – following Potter and Black, gazing longingly.

Lily scoffed softly again.

"Speak of the devil and he shall arrive," she added bitterly.

Mary glanced sideways at her.

As Black chatted up some poor, brainless brunette who kept flipping her hair noticeably over her shoulder, Potter turned to the rest of the group and gave a cheeky wink. In an explosion of squeals the girls all turned red, exchanged meaningful glances with one another, and then scattered in all directions, heading for class. Potter ran a hand through his muddled hair and smirked conceitedly.

Mary turned smugly toward Lily. "Told you," she sighed in a sing-song voice.

Lily eyed the dispersing group of girls with disdain. "Ugh, they disgust me. They put a bad name to the female title." She scrunched her nose up and added, "Come on, Professor Kettleburn is starting."

Twenty minutes later, Lily chewed her lip, deep in thought. _Wait, when had that become a habit?_ _Bloody Potter,_ she realized. _It all started when he disruptively shoved his fat head into my life._

Lily looked up from the ground and drew herself out of her thoughts. Her eyes instantly fell on the cause of her troubled mind, only to see him tearing his own intense gaze away from her working lips and turned a soft shade of pink, seemingly embarrassed at whatever his own thoughts were.

Potter? Turning red? What the - ?

For the rest of Hagrid's lesson, Potter seemed to be almost avoiding looking at Lily. He seemed lost in a deep world, appearing confused and . . . troubled, almost? What on earth could trouble Potter?

When class ended, Mary and Raven headed in the direction of the greenhouses to ask Professor Sprout a question about their homework assignment and Lily made sure to lull behind the Marauders, barely close enough to hear, so she wouldn't be suspected of eavesdropping. Unfortunately for her, this proved out of her favor, catching only snatches of their conversation as Potter repeatedly ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

". . .Telling you Sirius, I don't know what to do abo - . . . Can't bloody concentrate. . . s'getting worse. . . don't think it's just temporary this time- . . . three years, so it can't just be . . . doesn't even notice . . . thinks I'm not being serious abou-. . . What if you and Remus were wrong . . . stay that way . . . forever?"

_Whaaaatt? _Lily's mind raced a thousand thoughts a second, racking her brain as she trudged up the hill.

By now she was struggling to keep up, weighed down by her boatloads of books. _Stupid boys and their long leg_s, she silently cursed. She took a few sprints forward so she could tune back into their conversation, closer than her previous position.

"Look James, with your head in the clouds you may not have realized that you're not exactly the only person who's noticed," Sirius' voice was actually, well, serious for once, instead of his usually joking manor.

From her side angle, Lily could just make out Potter's contorted face and the sharp look he gave Sirius.

_Boy, if looks could kill, Sirius would definitely be joining Nearly Headless Nick right about now. . ._ In her thoughts she started lagging behind once more and tried to catch up. Unfortunately they were in the steeper part of the hill, nearing the castle. The two Gryffindors strutted easily towards the doors as Lily started panting with effort, starting to loose bits of their discussion again.

"Who?" Potter asked with a steely voice of determination. "Who else's noticed? I practically claimed . . ."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably and avoided looking in is best friend's direction.

"-ell . . . s'not lik-. . . exactly spoken for . . . I-I'm just saying mate . . . People, people are turning their heads . . . –sonality is pretty unique too . . . spirit an' all. . ."

"_Who_ Sirius? I want names. Now."

_My, my, Potter is certainly getting defensive. What are they going on about?_ Lily was dying to know. Whatever it was, if Potter cared about it, then this couldn't be good.

They were turning into the corridor now, and it wouldn't be long until other students separated Lily from the boys.

"Well. . ." hesitating, Sirius finally gave a pained look at Potter, and some sort of recognition dawned on his friend. He stopped sort and gaped open mouth at Black, a look of betrayal written on his face. Sirius turned away with the same pained expression.

"Sirius, how could you? You _know._ You know what it means to me!"

"Look, James, I'm sorry, alright? But I, I can't help it man. I mean, _you know_ what it's like! I-I'm sure we can work som-"

Potter didn't bother waiting for him to finish as he turned and walked to Divination, leaving a guilty appearing Sirius behind.

What were those boys doing that caused James easy-breezy Potter to mark a frown on his face?

Something wasn't right. And Lily was determined to find it out.


	8. Problems and Possible Solutions

Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Hope you like it. =)

Everything to great and glorious Rowling. 3

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week the distance between Potter and Black was painstakingly evident. If anything, it was growing. Lily tried seeing if one of them – most likely Potter - would slip up and say something around her about the situation, but no such luck. So instead she observed their tense silence and Potter's brooding mood. He even lessened his taunts towards her, commenting only when he felt it absolutely necessary, and even then they were only half-hearted remarks. If he was hardly making an effort to bother Lily, that's when you really know something was eating him up.<p>

Lily decided to go to the one person who could give her clarity on the situation: Remus. After Lily had talked to him about his troubles the previous year, he had become quite close with Potter, Pettigrew, and Black. Lily suspected that he had finally confided in them whatever he needed to let out. He loosened up quite remarkably, though still never to the extent of the other three. They seemed to form an imposable team, naming themselves the Marauders. It was quite fitting actually.

The opportunity to speak with Remus conveniently presented itself in Charms that following week, where Black and Potter sat in the back as far away from each other as possible (both dozing off), and Severus had Care of Magical Creatures with the other Slytherin third years. As soon as Flitwick instructed they get into pairs, Lily dashed over to Lupin and sat down, beating a hurt looking Pete. She smiled apologetically and Remus looked at her with pleasant surprise.

"Hi Lily," he said slowly.

"Remus, I've got to talk to you," Lily whispered urgently. She swept the room with her gaze to make sure everyone was busy finding their partners. Potter looked a little lost without a partner, seeing as Pettigrew had immediately switched to sitting with Black. Eventually, Potter had to settle working with Darold Washner from Ravenclaw.

Remus looked at Lily patiently, "What about?"

"What's going on between Potter and Black?" she started intently at his face eagerly. Lupin hesitated, pained at the delicate topic of their conversation.

"Lily. . . I, I don't think I should be telling you."

"_Please_ Remus? In the sake of our friendship? In the sake of _their_ friendship?"

Remus gave a bitter bark of laughter. He seemed to choose his words cautiously now.

"I'm sure when it concerns _their_ friendship; the best thing is not to tell . . . anybody." He eyed her from a sidelong glance.

Lily chewed her lip in frustration but when she realized what she was doing, she stopped. She glanced up and made sure Flitwick was busy explaining what they would be doing with their partners.

Lupin gave her a curious look. "Why do _you_ want to know, anyway? I thought you tired to stay away from James as much as possible."

Lily blushed slightly, caught.

"I, I don't know. I mean, their silence is so present it's distracting. I guess I've just gotten use to their ruddy noise," she snapped defensively.

Lupin nodded in understanding.

"Well . . . then could you tell me a vague topic of their fight? That wouldn't cause too much harm, would it? Just a tiny-winy hint?"

Remus hesitated again. "I . . . suppose it wouldn't do too much damage. . ."

Lily brightened and leaned in eagerly, apparently a bit to close for her friend's comfort as he back up slightly.

"It's about . . . a girl," he seemed to be choosing his words carefully again. Turning back to the lesson, he easily swished his wand and conjured a vase.

Lily's mind racked back and forth, working double time.

"Oh. . . but that means. . ." She gasped animatedly, drawing back Lupin's attention. "If they're fighting about a girl, I'm guessing they both like her right?"

Remus remained a calm, impassive expression, not daring to let on, as Lily continued to ramble, but he watched her closely.

"That's brilliant! If Potter likes someone else I have a chance of freedom! If he's distracted by a girl then he'll probably have less time to bother me. And I'm betting Sirius liked her first because Potter. . ." her voice trailed of, as a slow realization crept into her mind. "Because Potter . . . seems to like . . . me." She thought about the conversation she overheard several days ago. Her eyes met Lupin's.

'_Three years'_ Potter had said.

"It's about me, isn't?"

Lupin smiled with a bitter apology.

Their whole conversation made so much more sense, and all the pieces fell into place. Then Lily thought of during their lesson, when Potter had uncharacteristically blushed. He had been staring at her lips for some reas- 0h Merlin. Lily's eyes widened and she turned pink herself when she realized what Potter had probably been thinking. She looked away, hoping to avoid Remus' detection. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"You really are too smart for your own good Lily."

Lily let out a breath and slumped against her chair.

"And, Sirius is starting to like me now too, isn't he?" she asked glumly. "That's what has Potter all upset."

Remus nodded grimly. "James was barely starting to realize that he might actually have real feelings for you, not just some left over eleven year old crush, when Sirius evidently started to look at you in a different lighting as well," he said dryly.

"Oh why do boys have to be so _stupid?_"

Everything in Potter's and Black's fight made sense now. Knowing the cause of their bickering should have given Lily satisfaction and closure, but instead she felt as though she were responsible. They were quickly covered with irritation. Of course Potter would somehow mess up her deserved feelings of pleasure. She shouldn't be feeling guilty at all; it was his entire fault anyway. It's not like she ever wanted his foolish attention, she just got stuck with it. And now Black was being sucked in too! The whole fight was just because Potter couldn't contain himself and Black couldn't keep his eyes off any persona in the female category.

"Lily, none of this is your fault." Remus seemed to have read her first thoughts. Was she really that transparent, or was he just starting to know her well? "And they _could_ fix it, but they're both too thick headed to even realize how stupid this all really is."

Lily nodded mutely in agreement.

"James refuses to talk to Sirius because he feels as though Sirius betrayed him. But, it's not like you declared you preferred one over the other, you've even made it painstakingly clear that you have no interest in James. I suppose. . ." he trailed off in thought.

"What, what is it?" Lily asked, fully aggravated now that Remus could read her so easily.

"Well, I was just thinking, if James knew there was no chance of you dating Sirius, then he might loosen up a bit. Maybe even forgive him. But, that's just a theory."

"Yeah," Lily nodded, already forming a plan. "A good one."

_Wait, what the hell am I thinking? _ She physically shook her head to clear her run away mind. _ I don't need to go out of my way to play referee for Potter. Let him solve his own bloody problems! It must be that small bit of me that likes to help other people. Yeah. After all, I can only put up with so much of his annoying personality a day, so why would I go _looking_ to talk with him? I wouldn't. And I won't._

Lily smiled in a satisfied manor while Remus watched her with a curiously amused face. Around the time her self-battle ended his eyebrows shot up in question.

"So you'll do it then," he concluded. It wasn't really a question.

"Ohhh, Remus, I don't _want_ to," Lily whined.

"No one's forcing you Lily," Lupin said casually. A little _too_ casually.

"It would only benefit _me_ really," he sighed. "I wouldn't have to play mediator between the two every day. And you obviously wouldn't mind if Sirius and James never spoke again."

Lily cringed.

"Their friendship would fall apart . . . James would become hopelessly depressed. . . Sirius would start drinking – well, earlier than I imagine he plans to anyway. And it's not like you'd have to tell James you like him or anything, -"

"Because I don't_._"

"- you'd just have to subtly hint that you are uninterested in Sirius. It's quite simple really."

"But, talking to him. . . taking it the wrong way. . . He'll just grow more proud. . ." Lily sounded as if she were pleading the statement to Remus, as if he would bestow upon her his permission not to intervene.

Lupin gave her a pointed look. She almost caved, but continued hold sturdy a moment longer.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with that way of persuasion, Remus turned the conversation in a different direction. He sighed.

"Not even if it was for me?"

Lily gaped at him incredulously. Playing that card was so low!

"Oh come on Remus, that's _so_ unfair. You know I would do it if it was –"

"Good! It's settled then?"

He wasn't going to force her, but she knew that he would be disappointed if she refused. Curse the evil ways of friendly persuasion. Curse men. Curse Potter and his problems.

"Yes, alright already, I'll do it," she snapped.


	9. Solutions and Possible Problems

H'lo out there. =) This is one of my absolute favorite chapters that I have written so far, and I wanted to make it just right. I hope you all enjoy it, and whether you do or you don't it'd be nice to hear what you guys think. I hope I'm not sounding pushy like people who beg for reviews, but I honestly do want to know how you guys feel about it. Or the story over all as a whole, or certain characters or even one teeny sentence you feel is out of place. Oh gosh, I am becoming pushy now, aren't I? Sigh...

J. K. Rowling owns all.

* * *

><p>Lily played out her time carefully, watching Potter out of the corner of her eye for a chance to speak to him alone. She didn't want to go up and ask to confide in him; that would cause everyone to think she wanted to make it clear how she never liked Sirius, and hint at her liking Potter. No, she had to wait for an opportunity where she could easily slide it in unnoticed.<p>

The next Friday, opportunity presented itself.

It was the night before their second Hogsmeade trip, so the majority of the third years had gone to bed early, excited for what the morning would bring. Most other students either didn't care or stayed occupied in the library studying. Tonight, it was only Potter and Remus by the fireplace, Potter absentmindedly playing with a practice snitch and Remus reading.

Lily tentatively walked over and sat casually on the floor perpendicular to their lounging area and opened her book, catching Lupin's eye. He seemed rather tired looking, more so than usual. It wasn't anything specific and Lily couldn't quite place what it could be, other than perhaps he was becoming ill. He seemed to get this look quite often actually, and it worried her sometimes. The firelight flickering shadows of orange and black shadow didn't do much to help his ghastly look.

Remus gave her the slightest of nods, the side of his lips barely upturning. Clearing his throat he said, "Er, I think I'm done for the night. Might head off to bed James." He stood to leave and Potter started to get up as well.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Going to bed you dimwit, you just said that's where you're going."

Lily tried not to snort from the way that last comment had come out. If it were any other time, she would've given Potter hell for that, or at least inform Black of it so he could take on the job as well.

"Oh, I thought you had to work on that potions essay you 'forgot' to turn in," Remus said quickly. His voice turned to sounding like an exasperated parent, scolding his misbehaved child, whilst only holding its best interest for the future. "Didn't Slughorn say that if you didn't hand it in before you left for Hogsmeade he'd make you stay and write another?"

Man that boy was good.

Potter let out an exasperated sigh and tousled his hair with the practice snitch he was holding. "I s'pose I should at least start it. Maybe finish it up in the morning."

Lupin pretended to nod understandably. "'Night then James."

"'Night Remus . . . Oh wait! Remus!"

He bounded up the winding stairs to catch his bedraggled looking friend and spoke in low tones.

"Tomorrow, are you, er, visiting your mum?"

It was common knowledge that Lupin had an extremely ill mother at home that he had gotten to permission to visit constantly, at least once a month as far as anyone could tell.

Remus nodded his head casually scanning the room as if searching for eavesdroppers. He eyes lingered on Lily for a moment, and she ducked her head back into her book, listening intently.

"Well, listen mate," Potter continued, "the boys and I have been thinking, we want to come with you. We think that if – "

"_No_ James, don't even go there," Lupin's voice was uncharacteristically stern.

They both glanced around nervously and leaned in some more, lowering their voices, making Lily strain to hear their words.

"Remus, I know what you're thinking, you've made it perfectly clear - to all of us - but we want to _help_. We think with so many of us, maybe you're fury little problem won't behave too badly."

It was also a common rumor that Lupin owned a terribly behaved rabbit at his home, which is also where he obtained freshly made scars every time he returned from his trips. Lily wasn't sure what kind of devil-rabbit could make those markings, or why they didn't invest in some nicely sharpened clippers. It was all rather suspicious, but no matter how many times anyone asked, Remus was very secretive about the whole thing. Most people figured he didn't like talking about his personal problems at home or his sickly mother.

"James," Remus said through clenched teeth, "you know that this is a one person job. A one person job _only_ and that _my__mother_ does not like strangers in the house."

Potter clenched his jaw and looked away in disgruntled defeat, tossing the snitch back and forth angrily at his side. Even he apparently knew when it was a lost cause to fight with Remus.

Too bad he couldn't take the hint with Lily.

"Good night." Remus turned swiftly and disappeared through the door.

Potter sighed distressfully and grudgingly made his way back to the fireplace to sit down. He looked at his book bag and all thoughts of Lupin seemed to visibly flit from his mind, being replaced by disappointment at the work ahead of him.

Potter sighed again and rummaged through his bag for some parchment one-handed while holding open the bag with his snitch-hand.

_Should I say something now? No, I guess I'll wait a bit. I don't want it to seem like I was waiting for Remus to leave. Which I was of course . . ._

Potter pushed on something to set off the snitch and its winged retracted. He placed it on the table and set to work on rifling through his text and scribbling down notes. Every so often he'd puff a sigh or scratch something out, clearly having something else to occupy his mind. He constantly ruffed his black locks in frustration as he flipped through the pages of his book and occasionally pushed his slipping glasses atop the bridge of his nose.

Lily watched him from the corner of her eye for a few minutes unbeknownst to Potter. When she felt like an appropriate slot of time had passed since Lupin had made his exit, she cleared her throat.

"Ah, do you, erm, want some help with that?" she asked, nodding in the direction of his essay. Potter looked up at the sound of her voice, a cross between a smirk and confusion crossing his features. The look was rather charming actually. He finally settled on the satisfied smirk.

"What's this, Evans trying to help the charming James in an effort to snuggle close to him?"

Lily's expression dropped to a '_Really?__You__'__re__going__for__that?_' look.

"I never said I would even come up there, let alone snuggle with you," she snapped impatiently. "And why are you referring to yourself in third person? You're not that charming."

_How in the name of Merlin did he know just what I was thinking? Prat._

Potter grinned and collected his belongings. "But you admit I _am_partially charming?"

Lily blushed, partly out of embarrassment and partly out of irritation. Why did he always have to get under her skin like that? It was so annoying. "That's not what I meant you git," she muttered as her eyes narrowed.

"Well, then I suppose I'll just have to come down to you. Obviously you can't stand to pass up an opportunity to be near me with no one around. Don't worry, I get it. You've got your reputation to uphold." He slid down and plopped next to her.

Lily instantly scooted away.

"That's not what I was doing! Urgh! Stop twisting my words around. I was only trying to help you because your frustrating presence is disrupting my concentration with you shoveling papers and huffing out loud every ten seconds. Obviously your fight with Sirius is a distraction. For you and everyone else near you apparently. I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you," she muttered.

_Hmph, see if I help him now. Can't believe it. Here I am trying to patch up his relationship with Black and he's being arrogant and self-centered again!_

Potter shrugged impassively, reopening his textbook and attempted to continue working. After another several minutes of aggravated attempts, he turned to Lily.

"Alright, I've decided to let you help me."

Lily stared at him. "Let me. _Let__me!__"_

Potter held up his hands defensively. Lily crossed her arms and stared pointedly at him. Potter sighed.

"Lilyflower, will you help me?"

"Don't call me that!" Lily barked. "And not until you say please."

Potter raised an eyebrow, as if to say '_You__'__re__pushin__' __it.__'_

"Lils?"

"No."

"Waterlily?"

"_Potter,_" she growled.

"Well then what do you want me to call you?"

Lily looked confused.

"What was wrong with Evans?"

"Fine then. My dear Miss Evans, will you – _please_ – be so wonderful as to come back over here and help me with this godforsaken essay before I end up ripping it to pieces?"

Lily fought the victorious smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Sliding back over to where Potter sat, she lifted the book from his hands, her fingers lightly brushing his.

"Well, if it's for the sake of the parchment . . ."

Potter grinned and leaned over her shoulder as she examined the text. Smacking his head away without glancing up, Lily studied the book and started making corrections on his essay. He leaned back lazily, locking his fingers and supporting his head with his hands.

"This is terrible Potter, even I know you're better at Potions than this," Lily murmured. She shot a side-glance at him. "So why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why is it that you're doing so horribly on this. Does it . . ." she pretended to hesitate as if treading on personal grounds. "Have anything to do with your fight with Sirius?"

Potter shot her a look. "Possibly," he muttered bitterly.

"Not that I actually care, but what happened between you?"

Potter raised an eyebrow skeptically. "'Not that you care?'" he smirked.

Lily shifted uncomfortably and glanced at him. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she mumbled. "Just thought it'd give us something to talk about other than the suffrage of parchment rights."

Potter glanced sideways at her again and lifted a corner of his mouth.

Lily almost smiled in response, but caught herself. _Keep__your__head__on__Evans;__remember__this__is__Potter__you__'__re__dealing__with.__He__can__twist__your__little__smile__into__any__meaning__he__wants._

It was odd really, this was probably the longest conversation she'd had with him since first year without either huffing a dramatic exit or simply hexing him when he became too much of a bother.

She cleared her throat. "So, is the great James Potter up for sharing, or is that too far below him?"

Potter looked at her suddenly.

"What?" Lily asked nervously. Had she said something wrong? Prodding too much perhaps?

"Nothing . . . It's just, you called me James." He had a look on his face that Lily couldn't quite distinguish.

Her traitorous complexion betrayed her as her face turned quite pink.

"I called you James Potter," she muttered. "It's your full name, so there's a distinct difference." She tried making it sound snappy, but only partially succeeded as she was distracted by the very aware heat spreading across her cheeks.

He grinned. "You said it again. I like the sound of it coming from you, Lily."

Now Lily was blushing feverishly and she had to look away from him, in a desperate, last-ditch attempt that he wouldn't notice. But of course he did.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," she said.

"No, you merely said for me to call you Evans. Lily was never brought up."

"Oh. Well, don't. And you're changing the subject again."

"From what?"

"From your fight with Sirius."

Potter darkened for a moment then put on an air of indifference. He shrugged. "There's nothing to tell really. I thought I trusted him, and then my best friend stabbed me in the back."

Lily looked back at him incredulously. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

Potter was silent as he stared at her for a long moment before replying quietly, "Yeah, it was."

Lily chewed her bottom lip as she started back. Did he really think that much of her, or was it more the fact that Black had stepped over the line?

"So . . . what'd he do?"

Potter broke their gaze and turned away with his dark expression returning.

"He betrayed my trust," he said curtly.

Lily hesitated. She could tell she wasn't going to get much more out of him, so she tried a different approach.

Snorting obnoxiously as she normally would if something bothered her, she said, "Wouldn't put it past him much. I don't understand why everyone seems to adore him so much."

Potters eyes lit up momentarily as he faced her again.

"Or you for that matter," she added quickly. He seemed to completely disregard that tidbit. Drat.

"Everyone's always fawning over the two of you, it's disgusting, really. Gives a bad name to the female population," Lily recited her previous thoughts from her discussion with Mary.

In his normal sarcastic voice Potter asked, "What, you can't stand to see anyone else fall all over me?"

Lily gave him a look.

Potter hesitated and tried to ask casually, "So, you don't fancy Black at all? I mean, all the other girls can't resist him," he added hastily.

Lily snorted. "Yeah, and since when have you known me to follow whatever all the other girls do? Black's an insufferable git who'll one day find himself alone and unwanted."

Potter visibly brightened.

Good to know he took the news of his best friend's lonesome future so well.

"Ouch Evans, don't need to be polite for my sake," he grinned.

Lily shook her head and tried to cover up her smile.

"Well if he's insufferable, then what does that make me?"

She thought for a moment. "Completely unbearable."

Potter beamed. "That's what I like to hear."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully and made to stand up.

"Come on, we have a trip in the morning." She extended a hand to him and he stared at it for a moment, a flash of mischief running across his face.

Uh-oh.

Lily knew what was coming, but before she could stop it he grabbed her hand and yanked her down on top of him, just like when they had first met. He pecked her on cheek and, faster than she could even think, he scrambled up with his Quidditch reflexes and was halfway to the boys' dormitory before singing over his shoulder, Goodnight Evans."

"_POTTER!__"_


	10. Year Four

Hey guys, I am so sorry it's taken me SO LONG to get this up here. It's been crazy. As I've said before, my updates probably wont be as frequent from here on out. Lots to do. But it just started snowing over here! Just barely, but still. That's exciting; first one of the season. ^_^

Anyways, the beginning of this is one of my absolute favorites in the story. Ahh, Sirius, he just . . . Well just read it. You'll see.

By the way a LOT happens in their fourth year here, lots of character growth and such. So there's going to be 9 chapters I think? Something crazy like that. Hope You Enjoy! =D

Everything belongs to Rowling and all that janks.

* * *

><p>"Will you two keep it down?" Alice asked in a bored voice.<p>

"No I will not keep it down Alice and I fully intend to never keep it down until this arrogant prat stops bothering me!"

Sighing, Alice moved past the two and sat next to Raven who was eyeing Potter rather dreamily from her perch leaning against the back of the couch.

"We haven't even gotten through the first night back and they're already at it?" Alice asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Raven came out of her trance and looked at Alice. "Started up right after the Sorting, then just carried on once they made their way up here."

"Merlin Evans, you're certainly worked up. Need to relive some stress do you? I happen to know and _excellent_ way of working out anger," Potter winked impishly.

"Oh would you just _get over yourself!"_

Lily's furious hand gestures were reemphasized by her enormous shadow that played on the back wall of the common room directly behind her, courteously of the firelight that bathed the two fourth years. They acted as her own personal demon, ready to demolish Potter with a single dangerous swipe of their claws, while his own shadow stood nonchalantly with arms folded across its chest, waiting to retort.

Sirius had now made his way over to the two girls and plopped himself next to Alice who slightly recoiled. He was shortly joined by his ever-present shadow, Peter.

"You missed the best part too," Sirius informed Alice. "James went on about how her hair reflected her anger management issues, and she completely blew up in his face! Only proved his point even more though, didn't it? I'm telling you mate, that witch has problems."

"Not until you get all over me first Evans," came Potter's voice.

_SMACK!_

"Oy! What the hell was that for!"

"YOU STUCK UP PIG! How can you even walk around with a head that big without toppling over? "

"Look, it's not _my_ fault I'm utterly incredible. Ask anyone. Ask Sirius –"

Sirius looked positively horrified.

"- Wait no, that came out wrong. So wrong. What I meant was –"

"Like to swish your wand that way, do you Potter?" Lily's tone had altered entirely now. She was suppressing her laughter only long enough to torture him until the bitter end.

"Oh hell," Sirius put his head in his hands. "No one's ever going to let this one go. If Evans doesn't kill him first, put my name on the sign up list right after hers." He massaged his face and refused to look up. Alice smirked down at him.

"No!" Potter cried desperately. "That's not what I meant, all I was _trying_ to say was –"

"Is _that_ why I've yet to see you with anyone? You always _have_ claimed you're _great_ with 'the ladies,' but I have yet to actually see you with one. Like to boast and have a bit of fun on the side, do you? Cover up for you're secret side of the Alley?"

Sirius gritted his teeth audibly and looked everywhere but at Alice. Peter looked as if he was trying not to laugh for his friend's sake, but Raven – who was right next to Peter – howled with laughter, doubling over with the effort. "If only Mary was here!" she bellowed.

Alice quirked a half grin in Sirius's direction. It was a rare event indeed for the girl to show such an amount of emotion. The boy nearly fell over in shock.

"As a matter of fact," Potter tried to recover himself, only to make it worse, "I know I'm so good, that I can own any street I want! - Wait no! That's not what I meant at ALL!

"Wow Potter. You should just stop talking now," Lily's voice clearly held great amusement at Potter's bedraggled state as she struggled to contain herself.

"I'm sure you and Sirius have _all_ the fun in the world with whatever street you decide upon, but for now, until you can prove me otherwise, I just don't see a way out of this for you."

She turned to leave, but after a moment's pause, she threw back one last look at him. "How is it sharing a dormitory with four people? Do Remus and Peter get annoyed with the two of you at night? And is _that_ why you both are always in trouble?" She shook her head playfully. "Dear me, and here I thought you boys were just skipping class to play silly pranks. Looks as if there's an alternative reason for your absence after all." She winked good-naturedly and turned back to stride through the portrait.

The common room was completely submerged in laughter as kids of all ages bent over one another for support. Raven was going absolutely hysterical, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"_Completely_ smothered him! And not even one curse was thrown! That's a record, wouldn't you say?"

Sirius was entirely livid and started shaking with rage as he glared at the closed portrait door. Alice glanced at him uncertainly, and put her hand on his trembling ones to steady them. If she gave any notice to his surprised jerk, she didn't show it.

"I wouldn't worry about it," she drawled. "I'm sure their next fight won't be long from now. It'll be forgotten soon enough."

With that she left him looking back and forth between his hands and her back with a bewildered expression.

Lily sat down and breathed in the wonderful scent of freshly printed textbooks being opened for the first time as students settled down and riffled through their belongings.

Oh the glories of returning to school.

"McGonagall," Potter greeted from the doorway. He swept out a hand in an overdramatic bow. "You're looking radiant as ever." He grinned impishly.

"And you still look like you want detention Mister Potter," She retorted crisply. Lily grinned in response.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and gave Potter a warning look. "And that's _Professor_ McGonagall to you Potter. Have you forgotten simple school policy, or have just never bothered to learn them in the first place?"

Potter waved a hand dismissively. "School formalities. What's the difference between old friends?"

"I wouldn't know, considering we aren't friends," McGonagall said dryly.

Potter feigned an exaggerated hurt expression as he repiled, "You cut me deep Professor, you cut me deep."

"Mhm, I'm sure," she pursed her lips into a thin line. "Now if you don't mind, I have a class to teach?"

Potter ushered her with his arms like a chauffer. "Go right along McGonagall, floor's all yours."

"_Potter._"

"Yes Professor?" he asked innocently.

"It's _Professor_."

"Well that's what I just said Professor."

McGonagall sighed and rolled her eyes upward. "Merlin help me," she pleaded wearily.

Potter winked at Sirius who was already seated. "It's going to be a great year mate. I can feel it."

Lily and Severus trotted into the library, bags in tow. Lily had learned long ago of her friends distaste for Severus and their despise of him hanging around the Gryffindor Common Room. They had used the excuse that none of the Slytherins had allowed Lily even close to their dungeon sanctity to keep him away, but she knew better. Plus whenever they did meet near Gryffindor Tower, Potter and his little posse of Marauders – minus Remus – jinxed the living daylight out of Sev every time he'd tried to enter.

So now in the few brief times that they had the chance to meet up, it was always on neutral territory. This little trip happened to be for finishing their potions essays together.

After dumping their belonging on a nearby table, the pair split up in order to look for the needed book in hopes of discovering it faster. Snape went down several aisles far to the left, and Lily several more to the right.

Searching row after crowded row of the seemingly endless passage of books, Lily turned the corner and smacked into somebody.

"_Oomph_."

Lily found herself sprawled on top fifth year Derik Welmount with a growing pain creeping onto her forehead as she stared into his shining crystal eyes.

She blinked and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that," her voice wavered somewhat faintly as she pulled herself up off of him.

Derik stood up as well, looking at the bookshelves while he embarrassingly ran a hand around the back of his neck, drawing Lily's attention to his golden wavy hair that extended down onto his neck.

"Uh, yeah. You too." He cleared his throat awkwardly and neither of the two spoke for a moment, trying to avoid each other's gaze.

"So . . . I guess I should be going then . . ." Derik looked at Lily and gave her a tight smile. "See you around Evans?"

"I thought I told you to call me Lily," she cocked her head looked at him curiously now, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Derik grinned as the tension diffused.

He took a relieved breath and chuckled. "You're quite right. My apologies." He nodded in her direction as an apologetic gesture.

A sudden flow of girlish pleasure flooded through Lily, overtaking control of her actions. She looked upwards and teasingly pretended to think over the matter.

"Mmm, you're forgiven," she battered her eyes before joking, "But only just this once."

Merlin, what was happening here?

_Batting my eyelashes? Where had that come from?_

Derik seemed to be taking in this situation completely differently now that Lily had loosened up in such a manner.

"It's a shame you ran into me the way you did, that red mark is trying to ruin your beautiful face. Too bad it's failing."

"Yeah, well yours is going to have to try a lot harder if it wants to take away from your good looks," she instantly countered flirtatiously without thinking. "I bet you'll still have girls clambering worriedly all over you for the next week asking how you've injured yourself. I know I would."

_Did I really just say that out loud?_

Her cheeks burned as she caught herself and looked towards the floor, now having completely embarrassed herself. But she still had to bit her lip to try and stop her smile. It didn't work much.

Derik seemed particularly pleased by her comment however, and was quick to add, "And yet out of the two of us, you still look better by far, more than just a–"

"Have you found the book already Lily?" Came an incredibly cold voice from behind.

Lily whizzed around to find Sev staring daggers at the scene before him. His eyes flittered from Lily to Derik and back to Lily again.

Lily felt the awkwardness of the moment settle back in, unpacking its luggage to stay.

"Er, hey Sev. No, I haven't. I was just talking to _Derik_ here before you _showed up_." She stressed the words in hopes that Snape would get the hint that he'd been intruding.

Severus continued to stare icily at Welmount as he addressed Lily.

"Yes, well now that you're little's chat's over why don't we get started on finding that book." It wasn't a question.

Lily glared furiously at Snape.

"Excuse me Derik, I need to have a little _chat_ of my own with Severus." Her tone dropped about fifty degrees as she forced the words out of clenched teeth. Lily thought she saw a quick flash of fear flash though her Slytherin friend's eye and she continued to glower.

"Er, sure. See you 'round . . . Lily," Derik said extremely uncomfortably. He looked warily at Severus and then gave Lily a brave smile before brushing past them.

Severus's piercing eyes followed him out.

Lily waited until Derik had exited the library before rounding on Snape instantly.

"What the hell is matter with you!"

Sev stared at her frostily and replied in an equally icy tone, "That . . . _boy_ was getting ideas in his filthy little head. It was written all over his face. What were _you_ thinking, talking to Welmount like that?"

"Whom I speak to Severus, is _none_ of your business! If I hadn't wanted to talk with Derik, I wouldn't have been! I just cannot _believe_ you would interrupt our conversation because he was simply taking a fancy in me! You may not have noticed Sev, but other than ruddy Potter not a whole lot of guys have actually taken an interest in me. Sometimes, it's just nice for a change!"

She spat her last sentence out and roughly pushed past a semi-shocked Severus, gathered her things, and bolted from the library.

By the time she reached Gryffindor Tower she was practically shaking with rage.

_How could Severus do this? He had _no right_ sticking his nose into _my_ bloody business. I mean honestly, someone finally stops to say a bit more than hello and all he can do is completely freak out! It's not like we were snogging all over each other. _

"What a foul, disgusting, ruddy, vile, good for nothing – "

"Merlin Evans, you look like someone told you their shutting down the library!"

"Get out of my way Potter," Lily growled. She was so not in the mood for his petty jokes right now.

"We have a library?"

Potter sighed. "Sirius man, you have _got_ to get out more. Or maybe that's the problem really, it could just be that you need to stay – "

_Bang!_

Lily charged past the two, who were both now suspended in mid-air, glued together with identically shocked looked on their faces.

"Oh that's _so_ unfair James, she's using the same jinx on us that we hit up old Snivellus with every Thursday."

"Shut up Sirius, and get us down from here, I've dropped my wand."

"Pettigrew! Oy, get over here and help us down!"

The two boys wormed back and forth vigorously trying to undo their newly connected joints.

Lily threw open the door to the girls dormitory and practically ripped the bedroom door apart as she stormed in, fuming all the while.

Alice looked up lazily from her magazine.

"Bad day perhaps?" she drawled. Lily glared at her.


	11. All Patched Up

Okay, so this is my re-submit. I lied, I am adding the part to chapter 11, not 22. I dd remove it from chapter 22 however, and just replaced and added it into this one, because it works better. The additional tidbit is at the bottom, and as always, Rowling's wording is italicized.

* * *

><p>Hello again, I'll try to keep this brief. First off, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, especially PinkRose111 because yours were particularly helpful. =) And you're right, I dispose stories with multitudes of grammaticalspelling errors. Meh, pet peeve.

Secondly, this one isn't that long or particularly exciting, so don't get your hopes up.

***Also, in case some of you have forgotten, in the last chapter when Lily hexes Potter and Black, Sirius complains about how it was the spell they use on Severus every Thursday. So when it mentions that little day of the week, that's what it's referring to.

As always, none of this belongs to me. =(

* * *

><p>For the next three days Lily avoided Snape as much as possible. This caused her roommates to lean on the cheerful side of things, but Lily fumed every time Severus tried to come near her. Whenever he got close she huff and stalk off muttering some excuse to Alice and Mary about studying. Her friends knew better than to follow her or offer comfort, this was something she needed to work out for herself. Even Derik was keeping his distance, though he would shoot worried glances her way occasionally, seeming unsure of where the library's events had placed them.<p>

It was on one particularly gloomy day that Lily heard shouts and whoops echoing down the corridor that led to the seventh floor - where the Gryffindor Common Room was located. The noise was an incredible mixture of ruckus between cries of fury, cheers of encouragement, and taunting jeers.

She rounded the corner to find a crowd around a Severus who dangling in midair by his ankles, a cackling Potter below him.

Oh. It was Thursday.

"Potter!" Lily barked.

He turned, an amused expression across his face. When he saw her his chest puffed out a little and that ridiculously cocky lop-sided grin appeared upon his ever-mischievous face. The Marauders sniggered, except Remus who looked – as usual – uninterested. He never participated with the Marauding pranks when it came to involving actual people, but he never interfered either.

"Evans, lovely as ever. What can a handsome bloke like myself do for you?"

"You can shut up and let my friend down."

Snape shot her a glare that was crossed between hope and irritation.

"Sorry, can't do that. Normally a good little jinx is enough for the hooked nose wonder but fortunately I found him sneaking about, trying to make his way to Gryffindor Tower here. Gotta set him straight see, no sneaky Slytherin is slipping in past our doors, am I right mates?" Potter turned to the audience, lifting his arms for feedback. Cheers and rings of approval rang through the crowd.

Fueled by the crowd's enthusiasm, Potter started to lazily bounce his wand up and down, the effect mimicking on Snape's figure, whose face was starting to turn a nasty shade of purple. His hair had grown out over the summer and it fell wildly down his face, partially obscuring his view as he thrashed midair, trying to reach his wand or strangle Potter, whichever his hands could find first.

Remus cringed slightly, as if debating whether he should intervene.

"_Potter,_" Sev spat threateningly.

"Shut up Snevillus, what are you going to do? Coat me in oil?" Roars of laughter erupted as Severus flailed angrily, trying to get down. Lily opened her mouth to yell at Potter some more but –

"_James Potter!_"

The crowd parted at once, revealing a tightlipped McGonagall and grudgingly looking Slughorn trudging behind her.

"Potter, you set him down _this instant._"

Potter looked like he'd just gotten his Christmas presents taken away as he whined, "But _Professor_ –"

"_Now._"

Grumbling, Potter flicked his wand and Severus tumbled to the floor, a murderous look on his face. He scrambled up and instantly pulled out his wand.

"Mister Snape," warned Slughorn.

Sev didn't lower his wand right away, looking back and forth between the teachers and Potter, as if trying to decide if the punishment would be worth it.

Setting his jaw, he slowly lowered his wand, his cold hateful eyes never leaving Potter's smug face. The purple shadows under his eyes emphasized his dark glare.

McGonagall turned back to Potter and Black and glared over her glasses. "You two! I've had enough of your nonsense. Detention. Three weeks – _no_ Mister Black, I do not think that it is unfair. And thirty points from Gryffindor for this outlandish behavior. _Each_."

Cries of outburst erupted all throughout the corridor.

"Professor, he was trying to get inside Gryffindor Tower – !"

"James was only protecting –"

"Sneaking in to sabotage us!"

"Slimy git had it coming –"

McGonagall held up her hand firmly for silence and the hall quieted. "_Enough._ I stand by my judgment."

"And five points from Slytherin for Mister Snape's advances," added Slughorn. He gazed disapprovingly at his pupil. Black gaped open mouthed at Snape. "_Five?_ That's it? Five bloody points!"

McGonagall ignored him and looked unexpectedly toward Remus.

"And you Mister Lupin, I suggest you keep a tighter leash on your friends' actions." She turned and left without another word, leaving a shocked Remus in her wake.

The crowd started to disperse, leaving the four Marauders, Lily, and Severus behind. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew all mutter grumpily like scolded children.

"Keep a leash on us indeed – I'd like to see her try and – "

"Ruddy witch, what does she know? Three weeks –!"

" . . . Spoils all the fun. Could've been worse though . . ."

The other two turned incredulously to Peter at the last statement. Black smacked him upside the head. "Oy! What're you going on about?"

Pettirgrew looked flustered, trying to figure out what he'd said wrong. "Well . . . All things considered . . . " he squeaked.

"Peter?"

"Yeah James?"

"_Shut. Up."_

" . . . Right. Sorry."

Potter sighed heavily, and then he seemed to remember Lily was still there. He brightened as he faced her again. He opened his mouth for a quirky remark, but she beat him to it.

"Save it Potter." His shoulder slumped and his mouth closed. "And _you,_" Lily glared at Severus dangerously. "Come with me."

Spinning on her heel, she walked toward an empty classroom. Stopping short by the door, she crossed her arms tightly and narrowed her eyes, waiting for Sev.

"Ooooh, Snape-y boy's in trouble!" Potter and Black made kissy noises.

"Better run off or your Mummy'll leave you again. Wouldn't want to anger her, now would we?"

Snape snarled and his hand started to discreetly move toward his wand.

"Severus, n_ow,_" commanded Lily.

Snape curled his lip snidely at the Marauders. It seemed to take every muscle in he possessed to turn away from them, his body tense and quaking with anger. He stalked into the classroom without even glancing at Lily. He stepped over the threshold leaving the brightly lit corridor, and into the classroom that was damp and dark without any source of light, save the one window in the upper right hand corner. It smelled of aged leather and old wood from the desks.

Lily shut the door loudly and crossed her arms again. "Okay. Speak."

Severus fixed an angry stare at her before saying, "In case you haven't noticed Lily, I'm not some animal who sits around awaiting orders."

Her narrowed eyes seemed to lesson a bit at this.

"Fine. But you still need to tell me what's going on."

"Tell _you_ what's going on!? _I_ don't know what's going on! You're the one who's been avoiding me for the past three days, why don't _you_ speak first! I'm the one making the effort here. I even just tried to make my way into Gryffindor Tower before that fat-headed, brains of a Hippogriff Potter turned up."

"Yes and I have every reason to be angry with you! Barging in on Derik's and my conversation like that, making him feel unwelcomed. It was none of your business! . . . And it was rude."

"Stupid little Welmount is a good for nothing hag who tricks girls into liking him so that he can just snog them up in a broom cupboard and shag them later."

"_Severus!_ You don't even know him – "

"I don't have to!" Snape spat. "I've seen all that I need to, the way he was groveling all over you. You could see it in his eyes; the way he looked at you. You should learn to keep better company than _that_!" He slammed his hand on a vacant desk collecting dust. Little particles flurried into the air and surrounded them. Without any torches lit within the empty room, the only light came through a heavily coated window full of grim and dust, making the single beam of a sunray appear as a blue and gray spotlight. It flooded in just behind Severus, making the shadows of his features deeper and his skin even paler.

"Look who's talking," Lily bellowed. "I've seen those Slytherin blokes you've become so chummy with. Mulcibar and Avery, they toil with the Darks Arks – _yes,_ Sev, I saw you three!" she cut him off before he could oppose with some life of defense. "It's no secret that they both support You-Know-Who's views!"

Severus quieted and glowered darkly. They both stared at each other.

"So what if they do?" Sev finally asked in a quiet, threatening voice.

Lily's eye quavered as she stared at him. Her body became more relaxed as she started pitifully into his eyes. "Severus, _how_ can you not see how horrible that is? Don't you know everything he stands for?" Lily whispered in a terrified voice.

Snape looked away to the corner of the room.

"Sev," Lily urged softly. "Severus, look at me." Her voice started to tremble slightly as she continued. "I don't want seeing my best friend turn into someone like that. It'd be . . . horrible," he voice cracked.

Concern filled her eyes as they silently pleaded a response from him. Snape however, ignored her imply and looked relieved. "So we're still best friends then?" he asked eagerly.

Lily looked taken back. "Of c_ourse_ we're best friends Severus, I just don't want you getting into anything dangerous."

"Same with you," Snape said immediately. "I don't want you getting hurt with this –" he paused and said distastefully " - _Welmount_ character."

"So where does that leave us then?"

Sev thought for a moment, then said hopefully, "You never speaking to him again?"

Lily rolled her eyes dramatically, all her anger expunging.

"Sev . . ." she chuckled.

"Oh alright. We'll make a deal. I'll be careful around my company, and you just stay away from yours."

She raised an eyebrow. "_Or," _she began, "we both just be careful around _both_ our companies – seeing as though we can't order each other not to see any of them – and you get to keep your nose intact. Agreed?"

Snape grumbled what Lily assumed was some sort of confirmation. She grinned.

"Good, now get out of here before any more Gryffindors find you lurking around."

He frowned but obeyed as he slid out the door. Lily sighed, glad it was over with and done for. But as soon he Snape closed the door behind him, a frown creased her features.

Lately it seemed that she and Snape were disagreeing more and more as the number of times they got to see one another other lessened. It was rather troublesome really.

The trouble, unfortunately, started all over again by the end of the week. They were due to meet in the library, but Lily had accidently fallen asleep completing her History of Magic homework. Mary, despising Severus as she did, tried to turn him away from the Gryffindor Common Room when he asked to see Lily because of the company he'd brought with him. His 'friends' attempted a new spell, but it missed due to the distraction of Potter yelling at them, and turned the Fat Lady into a crocodile instead.

The goal, evidently, was for Mary to turn into the crocodile, allowing them to pass as well as take a few snaps at Gryffindor ankles within the Common Room.

Two days later, after hearing that Dumbledore restored the Fat Lady himself, Lily finally found Snape heading to Care of Magical Creatures and ran to catch up with him.

"Sev,"she called. "Sev! Wait up!"

He glanced grudgingly over his shoulder. He didn't stop, but he did slow down, allowing Lily to fall into place with him.

"What was that all about?" Lily panted.

Snape glanced at her. "Oh you _know_ what 'that's all about' is. Why are you still hanging around with those blokes? I thought you said you'd be more careful with them now! Bringing them to the Common Room? Are you mad?"

"And I thought you were going to meet me in the library."

She could tell his self-esteem was bruised from being neglected by her. She felt bad for falling asleep, really she did. But these accidents happened in life, and he'd have to accept a simple mistake.

"I know – I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean you have to run off to your 'friends' and attack our Common Room!"

They crossed into _the castle courtyard, _continuing with their argument.

"And you don't have to talk about them like that. I don't fancy those three you hang around with either, but you don't hear me making snide remarks all the time!"

Lily stared at him incredulously. "Yes. I _do._"

"Well - they shouldn't matter so much! I _thought we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?" _

"_We are, Sev, but I don''t like some of the people you're hanging round with!"_

Snape's face darkened at the repeat comment. Lily knew they had just had this conversation days ago, but this new turn of events was startlingly scary.

"_I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary McDonald the other day?"_

_She reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into his thin, sallow face. _

"_That was nothing," Snape said. "It was a laugh, that's all – "_

"_It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny – "_

"_What about the stud Potter and his mates get up to?" he demanded. His color rose as he said it, unable to hold in his resentment. _

"_What's Potter got to do with it?" Lily asked. _The way she saw it, Potter had saved Mary by confronting Snape's friends, making them miss and hit the Fat Lady.

Severus gave her a deadpanned glare. Lily grimaced._ "They don't use Dark Magic, though. _And I heard that Potter's the entire reason Mary's safe in her human form at this moment, heading to Divination. We're lucky he was there, who knows who she could have bitten, or how badly?"

"Potter's no hero!_ You're not going to – I won't let you – "_

"Let_ me? _Let_ me?" _

_Lily's bright green eyes dew to slits. Snape backtracked at once. _He knew her wrath.

"_I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will. "And he's not . . . everyone thinks . . . big Quidditch hero – " Sev's bitterness and dislike started to render him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows traveled farther and farther up her forehead._

"_I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag,"she said, cutting across Snape. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. _Evil_, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."_

_He didn't seem to be paying much attention, his body slacked and as they walked away he had a new spring in his step._ Lily frowned, hoping that she'd gotten her message across before this turn in their conversation.

He seemed to be a lot more keen on bringing out the darker sides of Potter, and lighting himself up in comparison. She hoped it wasn't for the reason she suspected it was . . . Things between them – Lily blushed just thinking about the scenario – it, it would never work. Severus _was_ her best friend.

But that was all he was.


	12. Alice?

Hey guys! Thanks for keeping to read even though my updates are so spread out. I appreciate it. Harsh and brutally honest reviews are welcome!

Also, sorry, this is just another character growth chapter. Nothing too exciting between James and Lily, but I felt it was needed.

Anything you don't recognize belongs to The Beautifully Talented J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Nearly a month had skittered by and books were weighing down a struggling Lily as she trudged toward the common room, hoping to finish some of the mounds of homework the teachers had set upon the students. As soon as she stepped through the painting, Potter – who was surrounded by girls – instantly straightened himself and started creating water shapes from his wand. They formed bubbled animals such as an owl, elephant, rat, and tiger. He grinned over at Lily, whom he knew had been having trouble working on their water charm to begin with.<p>

She shot him a sly look and called casually over to Lupin, "Oh look Remus, Potter's finally found where he belongs. In a zoo. Surrounded by animals for people to goggle at."

Remus struggled to hide his creeping smile as Sirius howled with laughter. "She read you like a teacup James!" he called over.

Potter shot Black a look that quickly sobered him up. Then he turned to smile back at Lily.

"Maybe. But only if you promise to be my zookeeper. It can get pretty wild in there." He winked and she rolled her eyes in response.

All the girls surrounding him sighed longingly and shot glares in Lily's direction.

_Sheesh, I don't know what their big deal is. It's not like I tell him to say these things to me._

Entering the corner where her two friends were sitting, Lily stuffed her Slughorn Christmas Party invitation into her bag and plopped on a couch. She then proceeded to work while Mary busily tried to interest her and – a rather distracted – Alice in the latest Hogwarts news.

"Alice? Alice? Haven't you been listening?"

"Mmm? Oh. Sorry." Alice turned slightly pink in a very un-Alice like manor.

Lily sat upright and stared at her mellow friend. "Alice, are you _blushing_?"

"What? Am I?" She looked almost amused with herself, as if she hadn't known she was capable of such a thing. Mary was practically beside herself. "All right Levily, spill. Spill like you're on Veritiserum defending you're case for Azkaban. Who are you thinking about?"

"Mary, how can you be sure that she's thinking about anybody? It could be a some_thing_," Raven said.

"No, _that_ is a crush blush," Mary pointed accusingly at Alice's face.

Lily raised an eyebrow skeptically. "A 'crush blush?' I don't think tha-"

"_Yes_ Evans, it's perfectly clear. Look, it's written all over her face."

Lily turned back to stare at Alice and her eyes widened incredulously, seeing her friend wasn't even paying attention anymore. She was staring at someone in the common room, but with so many people, it was hard to tell whom.

"Ok Mary, you might be on to something here."

"Alice. Alice!" McDonald snapped her fingers repeatedly to make distracting noises and Alice turned calmly toward her.

"Yes Mary?" she asked in that gravely voice of hers.

Lily sat up eagerly. "Well come on then Alice! Tell us who it is."

Alice shrugged. "That Remus kid."

Lily's jaw dropped and Mary squealed with delight.

"Oh you've _finally_ found someone to take an interest in! I'm so happy I could cry." Mary pretended to wipe away misty tears.

"Re-_Remus?_" Lily sputtered out, completely shocked.

"Actually . . ." She thought for a moment, her brows creasing.

_Wow. I definitely didn't see that coming. Weird how quickly she told us, I know if I were falling for anyone – a Marauder especially – that secret would be locked and guarded. Though then again, Remus is the most . . . calm of the group, to put it nicely. _Lily nodded slowly. "I can see that happening. You guys are both so nonchalant about everything . . ."

"They'd make the _perfect_ couple," Mary gushed. "Oh you _have_ to go speak with him at once!"

_Careful Alice, if you don't watch your back Mary'll have your wedding planned within the week._

Alice quirked an eyebrow. Lily understood immediately.

"Mary, it's not like she can waltz up to him, profess some undying love, and start snogging him all over the place."

"Yes, but she can actually _talk_ to the bloody bloke! She'll get no where if she sits around and does nothing about it."

"She has a point there," Lily looked pointedly at Levily. "Maybe I can properly introduce you." She beamed at her brilliance. "What are you working on right now?"

Before waiting for an answer Lily leaned over to read the title of Alice's textbook.

"Herbology. Perfect, I'm no good at that stuff. Come on then."

Ignoring their confusing looks, Lily pulled Alice up off the couch and half-dragged her over to where the Marauders were lounging. Sirius was giving Potter "advice" on how to impress the swarms of idiots surrounding them, Peter was trying – without much luck - to nervously talk up some third year, and Remus – of course – was minding his own business, head bent in a book.

"Just play along," whispered Lily. Alice shot her a scared look that Lily ignored.

"Ah, Remus. Just the Marauder I was looking for."

Potter fought his way past half a dozen second years to stand on Lily's right and lean his elbow on her shoulder. Sirius seemed to be eyeing Alice curiously from his position on the window seat.

"And why isn't that me Evans?" Potter asked.

Lily smacked Potter's arm off painfully and completely disregarded his presence altogether.

"Alice – Remus, Remus – Alice. Listen, I've got to meet somebody –"

"It's not Welmount is it?" Potter interrupted.

" – And Levily here is hopeless in the ways of – "

"No? It _is_ a bloke, isn't it? Old Snevillus Greasy maybe?"

" – Herbology. You wouldn't mind helping her out with that dreadful essay due Tuesday, would you?"

It was quiet for a few moments as Alice held the most mortified face that she her features could manage (meaning it was barely noticeable) and Remus looked a bit shocked. Potter turned to Lily in the silence.

"He's taller than me, isn't he?"

Lily shot a glare at the Quidditch chaser but turned back hopefully to Lupin.

"Please Remus, for me?"

His surprised face melted into a tiny smile as he chuckled. Three quizzical expressions turned to meet him.

"I know I owe you from last year Lily, but you didn't have to pull that card." He turned to Alice and dipped his head in a bow. "I would be honored to assist Miss Levily in any way I can."

Alice turned fairly pink again. Lily thought she saw the corner of her friend's mouth twitch. It would be a great feat indeed the day a boy could get a full smile from her lips.

Potter meanwhile was shooting suspicious glares between Remus and Lily. "Why does he owe you?"

Lily looked at him for the first time, smirking mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know. Let's just say I helped him with a little . . . after school project."

Potter gaped at her as Remus chuckled. He and Lily both knew it was because she helped Potter out with his whole 'Sirius-to-Lily' problem, but it was just too ripe of an opportunity to pass. Messing with Potter was so easy sometimes.

Peter whistled, low and long.

"Merlin Evans. That's hot," came Sirius' voice from across the room. Potter glared at him, gritting his teeth.

Lily turned back to Remus as if nothing had happened. Yet she still could completely hide her confident smile.

"Great, thanks, loved to stay, but gotta go!" Lily bounded for the portrait and unusual feeling of exhilaration and energy flowed through her movements as she completed her matchmaking deed. She didn't actually have anywhere to go of course, it was just time for her to make her exit.

"I bet _he_ can't create water animals!" Potter yelled after her.

Lily was happy to report that since she "introduced" the two, Remus and Alice spent almost as much time together as Remus did with the Marauders. For a while Lily and Alice had to keep making up excuses for Remus to help the beautiful witch – which Lily was much better at than her roommate– but it quickly proved unnecessary. He seemed quite willing to spend hours bent over each other while talking quietly. Mary demanded daily updates of Alice's progress each night before turning out the lights. Lily was quite content to hear that they steadily advanced from talk of plants to other topics of interest. It seemed as though they grew closer by the day.

Yet, every time Lily spotted Remus alone, or having just left Alice's side, he seemed overcome with himself with worry and guilt. If Alice said something particularly nice a twinge of shame would sweep over him, where he would then cover it up before he thought anyone noticed. Only when he was with the Marauders or Alice did he not showing signs of grief.

The other Marauder's moods all varied in degrees. Sirius became irrefutably bad tempered whenever the two studied together and always managed to make an excuse to leave. Potter seemed fairly content with their arrangement because it allowed Lily more free time with only two best friends to divide her attention between, instead of three. Meaning he could bother her nearly twice as much. Peter seemed rather put out at Remus' accomplishment and was trying more than ever to succeed in winning over some poor damsel. Lily wondered if he secretly thought that his getting a girlfriend (or coming up with a fail-proof prank) would be the only way to fully be lifted to the other three's stature.

One day, several weeks into the process, Alice silently glided into their room and stared out the window, a display of sadness etched into her features. Her face was rather blank and ghostlike; a hallow expression of sorrow.

Lily sat up immediately, whilst Mary and Raven looked toward their roommate.

"What happened!"

It took a moment for Alice to come out of her trance. She just turned mutely to look at Lily, a single tear gliding across her cheek.

Mary and Raven gasped and promptly prodded her for details, but Lily already knew what the cause was. Without so much as a coaxing word to Levily, she shot up from the bed as if electrocuted.

"_REMUS!"_

Potter and Black tumbled to the floor from the armchair they had been wrestling over and Peter squeaked frightfully. Lupin merely raised his head from a book, but Lily could see the distress in his eyes.

"_Remus. John. Lupin."_ she forced through clenched teeth, "You get yourself over here _right now_ and tell me what the bloody hell happened!"

The other three Marauders' heads followed his retreating figure as he tracked after the enraged redhead into a deserted corner. She flung around so hard her hair whipped across his face leaving faint pink marks in their wake.

"What_ - the hell - _happened?_"_ Her voice shook with rage as she spat out the words venomously into Remus's face. Her threatening whispers were much more terrifying than any scream admitted from her mouth could manage.

If this had been anybody else, they would have already be lying dead at her feet. But considering that Remus was a dear friend, Lily felt that she at least owed him the chance to explain himself before she chose whether or not to take his life away.

Where anyone else would have flinched with fear, Lupin merely swallowed and stepped back evenly.

"Exactly what situation are you talking about Li – "

"_Don't you dare play dumb with me Remus Lupin!_ Do not insult my intelligence. I am talking about Alice. Alice Levily. The girl who has spent weeks fancying you and just came into my room, _crying._"

His mouth actually parted in shock. Remus quickly tried to compose himself but the inevitable look of guilt was as clear as Potter's failure to win the armchair. A look which gave her distinct satisfaction.

"So you do have a heart. Good," she sniffed. "Now tell me, _what. Happened."_

Remus clenched his jaw and avoided looking Lily in the eyes. Instead, he turned to face out the window overlooking the grounds. As his eyes scanned the outside world, they filed with an incredible sadness almost equal to Alice's heartbreak.

"I . . . told her I thought it would be best if we didn't spend any more time together." He held his voice steady, carefully annunciating each word.

"And why in the name of Merlin did you tell her that?"

Lily thought that when he grazed over the Whomping Willow his features hardened for a moment. He set his jaw and looked squarely to her face.

"It was better. For the both of us."

"Liar."

"Fine then, it was better for _her_ . . . I didn't want to see her get hurt." The shot of pain that ran through his eyes was so deep that Lily wanted to embrace him in her arms and comfort him. Then she remembered she was still mad at the prat.

"How is breaking her poor guarded heart not hurting her! She was _crying_ Remus. Alice. Was _crying._"

Lupin made a small noise of agony and turned back to the window to hide from meeting Lily's intense stare again. When he spoke, his voice sounded trapped, tortured as he struggled for the words.

"I – I didn't mean for _that_ to happen - she wasn't supposed to – I mean, _we_ weren't supposed to – I shouldn't have agreed with this to begin with – letting it carry on so long – it only just hurt her more I suppose . . . _I_ only hurt her more . . ." his voice trailed off with the final sentence, and in it held the misery of a lifetime.

Lily's gaze softened.

"Remus . . ." she coaxed pitifully. "You can't think like that. What would be there to hurt her other than you?"

Lupin's head snapped back to Lily.

"That's exactly who _would_ be hurting her Lily. She deserves far better than me! Than – Than _this_. You don't understand –"

"Then explain it to me! Explain it to her!"

"It's not that simple!" He gave a cry of frustration and pounded the glass with his fist. Lily's mouth hung open. This was the most emotion she'd seen in every one of her years of Hogwarts from the two most emotionless people she new all within the same fifteen minutes.

Remus seemed to have collected himself but he spoke through tight, thin lips. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Lily nodded in understanding. Every scar and crook in his face was outlined in the shadows, making him look far much older than any mere student.

"Look Lily, I . . . _can't_ be in any kind of relationship like that. I know you don't understand, and she doesn't understand, but I need you to _trust me_. Trust me as your friend in knowing that this – this is the only way for me to make sure Alice stays safe."

Lily sighed sadly and looked at her withering friend.

"Remus, you know you're like a brother to me, and I _do_ trust you, but honestly, can't you even tell to her why it will never work? She deserves to know that much."

Remus gave a pained look. "No," he said flatly. "She can never know. It's for her own good Lily," he added wearily, seeing her fierce expression returning.

He walked back to his confused friends and, ignoring their pestering questions, reopened his book and buried his face in it.


	13. A Little Bit of Persuasion

Hi everybody! This chapter is pretty short, but there's finally something that moves James' and Lily's story along. I know the last two were like dragging your feet through mud, but it'll get better from here on out. I just felt like those other chapters were really needed. Especially the last one involving Remus, because it boosts the next few chapters along. Hope you guys like it! Tell me how you feel.

**What did you guys think of the last chapter involving Remus and Alice? I want to know what you guys think of the pair (even though I've already decided their fate. I just wont tell you what it is yet, 'cause I'm evil like that. :} But let me know what you think! )**

Everything beautiful in the fanfic world belongs to Rowling. =(

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed, Alice and Remus both kept their distance apart. With personalities hard to distinguish in the first place, telling whether they were still upset was nearly impossible.<p>

Nearly.

Lily, Mary, and Raven had all but given up on trying to comfort Alice – who kept insisting she was fine – or sending death glares in Remus's direction. Lily didn't badger Remus, but they barely spoke in class. A somewhat discomfort had settled between the two, one Lily didn't fancy much.

Making her way over to the fireplace, she crashed herself down on a couch and started working. Several hours later the room had mostly cleared, but Lily remained in the same spot as before, working diligently.

Closing her last textbook, she sighed contently and leaned back on the plush maroon cushions, shutting her strained eyes. Finally, she had finished.

"Planning on spending the night out here Evans?"

Lily groaned outwardly and she felt the couch sink in to her left as the figure sat down.

Without opening her eyes she said rather wearily, "What do you want Potter?"

"You."

Her eyes popped open and she sat up, glaring at him fiercely while locking her jaw.

He snickered and looked smugly at her. "Not like that, well, not right now anyway. I meant I need you to help me."

She groaned again and flopped back down on the backrest, closing her eyes again. "What on earth is it Potter? I'm tired and I need to go to bed."

The warmth from the crackling fire swaddled her figure and she almost sighed with contentment. Then she remembered Potter sitting next to her, who would surely take that sigh to a whole new perspective.

"It's about a goal we have in common Evans," Potter said.

"And what goal could that be?"

"Helping out a certain friend of ours recognizing what will really help him in life."

So he was talking about Remus - intriguing.

"And what would that be?" Lily inquired without opening her eyes.

"A girlfriend," he concluded. "That Alice girl would be the most convenient, but if that doesn't work out I'm sure we could find _someone_ to take up the job."

"You're a real matchmaker you are Potter. Really know how to set 'em up."

"Look Evans, I'm being serious here," came his voice behind the wall of back her eyelids **concocted. **

Lily opened her eyes to the maroon room and turned her head to face Potter's form next to her. His tone of voice certainly did sound serious, **which was odd. **

It was then that she realized how close they were together, yet so . . . relaxed. Neither got with a close proximity of another, – well, discounting Potter's childish attempts of bumping into her – even when arguing. But now, here they were, chatting on a sofa in front of a beautiful fire as if nothing stranger had ever happened. It was an unusual feeling, but strangely, Lily didn't dislike it.

"Ok, I'm listening," she said slowly, still recovering from her thoughts.

"Good. Remus needs to be shown that he can let people in, that they won't always abandon him," Potter stated.

"So go and tell him."

"I've _tried_. He won't listen to me, or any of the others!"

"Yes well I've tried too Potter," Lily sighed. "Neither of them is going to budge. They're both about as stubborn as a charging Skeweter."

"So we'll make up some sort of plan," Potter shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what plan would that be?" Lily stated.

" . . . I don't know yet."

"Exactly."

Potter gave her a challenging look and set his jaw. "Look Evans, this _is_ going to happen. I am setting that stubborn Skeweter up with some other bloody she-Skeweter so it may as well be that bleeding heart of a friend that you've got. And considering the situation, I need your help. Remus is now a pathetic excuse for a person –"

"Treat your friends well, do you?"

" – who's been moping around with nothing to do. He didn't even want to participate in setting off firecrackers in the prefect's toilets last week!"

"How shocking. The nerve of him."

Potter glared at her. "Blimey you're cold hearted! I knew you aren't thrilled with _me_-"

"Revolted's more like it."

" – but for some reason that Merlin only knows you seem to at least get along with him! I'm _trying_ to take care of the poor sod and a you can't even _pretend_ to be helpful!"

"Potter."

"I mean the least –"

"_Potter._"

" – you could do is _try_ to act like –"

"Oi, Potter!"

" – you care about what I have to say, considering it's for Re-"

"_James._"

"Yes Lily dearest?" Potter sat up to attention, suddenly all-ears.

SMACK.

"Deserved that one, didn't I?"

"Yes," Lily smiled contently. "Now if you can shut up for about five seconds, you'd know that I want to help."

"And when did you figure that out?"

"About when you sat down."

"Right. And you didn't feel the need to tell me before now?"

Lily shrugged. "You were too busy talking. Plus I wanted to see how far you'd go."

Potter quirked an eyebrow maliciously. "Do you _really_ want to see just how far I can go?"

Lily whacked his arm, drawing satisfaction when he rubbed it like a sulking child. She paused for a moment and studied him, cocking her head as if to look at him in the different lighting, taking in his appearance as the flame shadows danced across his sturdy face. The homey smell of wood burning almost intoxicated her lungs with warmth and fuzzy feelings. She felt a slight shift in the mood surrounding them. "You'd do just about anything for Remus, wouldn't you?"

Potter shrugged. "For any of them, really. They'll always have my handsome back, and I know I'll always be there for them."

Lily smiled slightly and turned to stretch. The fire gave a loud crackle, making Potter twitch, to Lily's delight.

"Well, if we're going to make any plans it's not going to be tonight," Lily stated, still extending her arms in various directions. "It'll have to wait until morning."

She stood up and rubbed her neck.

"As long as I get to spend the waking hours with you," Potter grinned.

Lily shot him a look and picked up her things.

"Mind helping me up Evans?" he looked up innocently at her. Much too innocently.

"Ohhhh no you don't Potter, I am _not_ falling for that again. Literally falling, that is. You can try and lift up your own fat head. I on the other hand, am going to bed."

She turned without another word and disappeared behind the girl's dormitory.

After a moment's pause she heard a quick "That rhymed!" from Potter calling behind her. She shook her head. That boy.

* * *

><p>Haha wooow, I was wondering why nobody even commented on this chapter, then I realized I never officially uploaded it to the story, only to my Fanfic account. o.O Where is my head these days?<p> 


	14. Plans

Hi Everybody! Remember me? No? That's my fault. . . I've just been so crazy busy with everything I haven't got a long with my story in MONTHS. =( Pretty depressing life for a writer, huh? Even if I'm not a professional...

Anyways, a very special thanks to Twilley Moon for giving me a little boost to get back on the laptop!

In case you've forgotten what's been going on, here's the story line: Everyone's in their fourth year at Hogwarts, and Alice and Remus have ended things. Or rather, Remus has ended the relationship (oh the cheesy teenage relationship drama. Corny, I know. But it had to be done. =/ If it helps at all, it was kind of painful for me to write.) Our duo Potter and Evans have made a temporary pact to try and patch up their friends' relationship.

* * *

><p>Five days later, Lily sat on the couch humming to herself contently. So far the day had gone swimmingly, and she was in no hurry to start her Transfiguration essay for once. She had the whole week to do the two feet and three-quarters inch paper, so today was all about enjoying the nothingness and the nothing to do with stress.<p>

Then Potter walked in.

The green eyed girl suppressed a small frown and determinedly continued humming, though the sound was somewhat forced. No, not even Potter would dampen her moods today. She just wouldn't allow it.

The white-gray morning light filled the common room with a jolly atmosphere. The window curtains were open all the way so the large snowflakes that glided steadily downward from the heavens played spotted shadows across every surface within. The students buzzed about as well in response to the weather, planning Christmas trips and snowball fights for later on in the day.

The moment his eyes sought her out, Potter's chest puffed out idiotically and he strutted over.

_Oh really, does he even know how ridiculous he looks sometimes? I swear each time he sees me he tries something different. And I suppose he thinks I don't even notice, that it's all part of his 'natural charm.' _

He walked behind her seat and, leaning his elbows atop the sofa back, Potter laced his fingers to support his overly large head and peered down at Lily. "Someone's in a cheery mood today," he noted.

"I _was_ in a cheerful mood," Lily corrected, "then _you_ walked in."

Potter drew a breath in from his nose but didn't comment. Instead, he walked around the sofa and settled in next to her. This time, Lily felt no ease by his presence. Just the normal uncertainty he brought with him, so her guard automatically rushed forward and she moved slightly farther away, as usual. If Potter noticed any of this, he didn't show it, merely looking Lily up and down.

"What are you doing Potter?" she asked cautiously.

"You've grown," he said.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, startled.

"You've grown. You look . . . taller. Different."

Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "Potter, you see me every bloody day - much to my dislike. Plus I'm sitting down. How d'you know if I've grown?"

Lily swore she could _almost_ see him blushing, but, considering this was Potter, it was probably just her imagination.

"I just can. And who knows you better than me?" he grinned.

"Basically everyone," Lily concluded, crushing his dreams. Or so she hoped.

Potter half frowned and stared at her a moment. Lily watched in return, and noticed how the shadows of falling snow glided down his round glasses, dipping into his hazel eyes and resurfacing again on his plump cheeks like wide, gray tears. They traveled on to the bottom of his neck before melting into the warm orange of firelight. The effect was intriguing.

Lily didn't much like the way he continued to frown at her though, so she decided to break the silence. "Have you come up with any ideas?" she asked. "For helping Remus?"

Spell broken, Potter rushed forward and covered her mouth. "Shh! D'you want him to hear the whole bloody plan?" He started to glance around the room wildly, paying no heed to his hand clasped around her mouth. The other automatically flew to his hair, probably in search of some seeping knowledge from deep – _deep_ - within his skull. If there was any knowledge to begin with. "We've got to be smart about this one, Evans," he went on, still scoping out the perimeter. "Very sneaky. He can't know what we're about to attempt."

Lily shoved his hand off roughly and coughed. "Potter," she complained, "he's not even in here."

"What?" Potter finally focused on her, and then gave the room another sweep of his eyes. "Ah. I can see that. Well, in any event, _should_ he arrive, we'll be calling this 'Code Lupin.'"

Lily raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Because _that's_ not obvious," she stated.

"Alright then, Operation Outing." He gave two spins of the head in either direction to make sure no one was near enough to overhear them.

"Potter," Lily sighed, "why does there have to be a code name? And no, to answer your next question, I haven't come up with anything that would help. Which was the point of asking you first."

Potter closed the mouth he had opened in order to ask if she'd come up with anything that would help. Instead, he slumped back and pouted, much like a five year old. Scratching his head in thought, he mumbled, "Well, we've got to think of _something_. He's going to die an old maid!"

"He's only fourteen. And I'm pretty sure he's a boy, last time I checked."

Potter's face dropped so fast, Lily thought someone might have charmed it off. Glaring at her, he accused, "And just when _have_ you checked?"

Lily gaped open-mouthed at him. "Potter! Not like that, you dolt!"

"You sure?" he challenged. "You two seem to be awfully chummy all the time. S'pose that could've been the real reason for him ditching Levily. Found someone else he'd rather fancy." He eyed her suspiciously.

"You can't be serious!" Lily yelled. She jumped from the sofa with Potter quick to follow.

"Answer the question Evans."

Lily whipped around to face him so fast her hair flew out in a straight line behind her as her eyes sparked and crackled hazardously.

"Do _not_ tell me what to do Potter, and I already answered your stupid question!" Several heads from a group of first years turned at her outburst. "For your information, Remus is like a _brother_ to me, and I'd do just about anything for him!"

Even the first years knew when the couple's routine of arguments got old, and they turned back to their assignments, shaking their heads.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Any time he's feeling a bit lonely, suddenly you materialize by his side," Potter snidely commented, conveniently ignoring the 'brother' part.

"What of it?" Lily shot back. "Ever heard of friendship Potter? It's what you do when your mates are feeling down! I don't see you coming around and giving him a pat on the back when needed!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do!" Potter's eyes bulged from their sockets, almost pulsing with irritation. "I'm planning this whole stupid thing with you in order to get him back on his feet again! I'm bloody worried about him!"

"_Then why are we arguing?"_ Lily screamed.

Potter stared at her for a moment, breathing heavily. He wound down slowly, and then muttered, "I don't know."

Lily threw up her hands and sat back down, turning her back towards him.

_Good day indeed,_ she thought indignantly. _Now the whole thing's ruined. I hate Potter. And his stupid arrogance. What's that term? Bipolar I think . . ._

Potter let out a deep breath, emptying his lungs. He lightly brushed the ends of his hairline and sunk in next to her. This time Lily had no problem letting him see the defined distance she made between them.

"So," he stated.

Lily refused to say anything or turn around.

"Well . . . then. . . We'll just have to put our heads together and think of something."

Lily gave him a fleeting glance of menace.

"Awe c'mon now Evans. Don't be like that. You've got me to cheer you up." He grinned that foolish grin and ran a hand through his hair once more. "Look, I may have poked and prodded a little too much, but what's the harm? No real damage, so why don't we just start conjuring up lovely little ways to get our dear friend Remus a simple date. Sound good?" He waited for her approval with an inviting grin.

Lily merely looked at him again. Instead of responding, she reached for her bag at the foot of the couch.

_Guess I'll be starting on that Transfiguration essay after all. Better that than talking to _him. _Foul little git. _

As she drew her book and parchment out of her bag, a small piece of folded parchment flitted to the floor. Potter snatched it up immediately.

"Aha!" he declared. "What's this? To-do list? List of spells to master? Hit list?"

Lily snorted. _ Yeah, and you're my number one,_ she thought. But she wasn't going to give Potter the satisfaction of speaking to him. She knew how he worked, she'd seen him around the Mauraders for four year. After thoroughly studying it, he'd eventually get bored with the paper - her as well - and leave. Then she could revert back to her previous happy mood and continue on with the day like none of this had ever happened.

To Lily's astonishment, Potter starting peeling back the seal of her parchment. "It's not a love note is it? Don't tell me old Snivellus has resorted to parchment in confessing his love."

"Hey!" she yelled. She tried grabbing for it, but Potter weaved and jumped up from his seat. Lily followed, and continued her hopeless attempts at stealing it back while Potter held it above his head and changed direction every time she got close. "Give it back!"

"Why so protective of it? Have something to hide Evans?" Potter smirked wickedly and tore the paper open. Lily started reaching for her wand, but his expression stopped her. As he read, a metamorphosis occurred from imp to serious to excitement.

"Evans! This is just what we need! Why didn't you show this to me before?"

"It's just an invitation to Slughorn's SlugClub Christmas Party. And it's got nothing to do with you," Lily said.

"Yes, but it's brilliant! Don't you see? This is exactly the kind of thing we need," Potter declared.

"A boring dinner with cheesy music and a half drunk host?" Lily asked skeptically. "I like Slughorn just as much as the next kid, - more, even - but I've seen him once he hits the firewhisky. Last year Professor Flitwick gave him a bottle of malt for the start of the New Year. It wasn't very pretty. "

Potter waved her off. "No, you've got it all wrong. It'll be festive! Lots of dancing, and finger foods. _Good_ music and all that colorful light nonsense. Look, I'll just convince Remus here to take me with him – seeing as the poor sap won't get a date on his own – and you grab what's-her-face, then we'll pair 'em off at the party and send them on their way. Brilliant, yeah?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. That wasn't exactly the word she would have chosen for it, but it was all they had.


	15. The Memories Made of Music

Hi guys! Been a while, but there's actual fluff in this chapter. Hope you like it! =)

Oh and Happy Easter.

* * *

><p>Somehow - though Lily had no idea how – it worked. She had convinced Alice to come along to Slughorn's party, and Potter had miraculously convinced Remus that he wouldn't put any sleeping draught he'd stolen from Madame Pomphrey in the punch. In other words, Remus agreed to take Potter.<p>

Exactly one week before Christmas Eve, Lily stepped out of the girls' dormitory with Alice on her arm. They both had cleaned up for the occasion; Lily sported a fitted blouse and a simple red Christmas skirt. Her dark red hair blazed against her thin green jacket and her skirt merely added to its beautiful shine and color. Alice wore a deep blue dress that flowed gracefully to her knees, emphasized by her sleek black hair. A thin ribbon, only half an inch in width, glowed pale blue and tied around her waist into the smallest of bows, giving just the right contrast from her dark features.

As the girls neared the party Lily rubbed her clammy hands. She hoped Potter's plan worked. Even if it didn't, what would they do if their friends ran off into a fit of rage? Suppose neither wanted her to speak to the other, could she choose which of her friends to stand by?

No, she decided. They'd just have to deal with it. She wasn't about to give up one friend because another had a small spat with them over such a juvenile thing as dating. They'd understand anyway, right?

_Well_, she thought, _they'd better._

The door opened, and the horrifying tunes of Celestcia Warbeck slammed against Lily's ears. The room was decorated with cheery red ribbons and bright green tinsel. Every few feet clumps of mistletoe hung in midair by magic as they slowly floated around the room, catching couples off guard. One of the sixth years was dragging his unsuspecting girlfriend around, trying to catch up with the floating green leaves, but every time he stopped to face the girl, it moved on elsewhere. His desperate attempts proved useless however, and eventually he gave up and pulled her behind some lace curtains for a grotesque snog.

Lily groaned in a mixture of humor and revulsion, shaking her head but smiling all the same.

She scanned the room, gripping Alice's arm a little more tightly. Once Potter had been spotted she pretended to head to the food bar, right next to the window where he and Remus were chatting.

It took him a moment to notice her, but when his eyes did seek her out among the crowd, Potter gave the slightest of smiles, lifting the right corner of his lip a fraction in recognition. He stared directly into her green emerald eyes the whole way over.

As soon as the two reached the food table, Potter flung his arm around Lily.

"Evans!" His free hand flew up to his hair. "Remus didn't happen to mention _you'd_ be here. I would've worn my best dress robes. Not that you'd care if I was wearing any robes or not," he winked. Lily's cheeks burned and she glared fiercely at him, nibbling on her lip. She had thought they were going to be on the same side here – _civil_ towards each other - and leave all the bickering behind. For just the one night of course. By morning they'd be at each other's throats again, as it should be.

Alice and Remus looked on at the two with curiosity.

"Ah, you've got a little dust in your hair. Here, let me. . ." Potter leaned in to examine the nonexistent dust speck and softly whispered, "Just play along."

His breath tickled Lily's ear making small shivers circle down her neck. Lily breathed out slowly while he reached for the invisible fluff.

"Ah, I got it - ouch! What was that for?" Potter nursed his hand tenderly and grumbled under his breath. Scowling, he messed his shaggy mane out of his face. Alice raised two amused eyebrows on Lily's left, and Remus coughed back a laugh on Potter's right.

Lily smirked with satisfaction and raised an eyebrow, challenging Potter to fight back.

_He wants me to play the part? Fine. I'll play the part._

"Can't you ever keep our hands to yourself Potter? Ugh, why did you even come here? I can't imagine Slughorn giving _you_ an invitation, all you do is sleep in that class anyway." All her animosity was generously fueled by her nervous sense of unease. Working with Potter would do that to you. Rather like working with Jack the Ripper. Though at least with old Jacky boy, the end results were definite and probably less terrifying than whatever Potter had in store.

"Hey," Potter defended, "I do alright. Besides, I can pass _without_ trying. So what does that say to you?"

"It says you need to keep your big mouth shut and leave me alone."

Potter smiled much too evilly. "Only if you give me a kiss Evans. Just a sma-"

"AS IF!" Lily cried. "Oh, that's revolting! Why would I ever want to kiss _you?_ Completely vile . . ." She rolled the word around on her tongue as if it tasted rotten.

"Lily . . ." Alice said warily.

Lily couldn't tell if Potter was faking his injured expression, or if was a result of genuine feeling. Whatever the case, he quickly recomposed himself (the boy must've been taking lessons from Lupin, surely) and quirked an eyebrow.

Stepping uncomfortably close, he peered down at her and she realized just how much he had grown over the past year. He spoke in a very low voice, carefully pronouncing each word slowly and with precision. "Because Miss Evans, you are undoubtedly attracted to me. And I dare you to march up there to the center of the room and prove it."

Lily's whole spine shivered, which unfortunately caught Alice's attention. Her eyebrows shot up in alarm and a questionable manor, and Lily became very aware of all the people who surrounded them, even if no one was paying attention to the duo.

She feebly cleared her throat and leaned back a fraction of an inch, taking in a deep breath of air to clear her senses. Immediately, she shoved Potter back with as much force as she could muster. He was staggering back, bumping into several student-waiters Slughorn had rallied up.

Looking completely shocked, he rebounded and added "Oy! Have you gone mental?" Stalking back towards her, Lily stared determinedly at him.

"James, I think you should –" started Remus.

"No, hold on. Not this time Remus. I want to know just why she thinks she's so high and mighty all the bloody time. Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't get a year's worth of detention for the hex I have in mind for you," Potter challenged Lily.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me in a _fair_ duel Potter? Because I seriously doubt that." Lily narrowed her eyes and took a step forward.

"Yeah. I do," Potter replied heatedly, also stepping closer. Now they were practically nose-to-nose while Potter glared down at her form.

Lily jabbed him in the chest. "Then why don't we take this to an empty classroom and see who's better?"

"You're on!"

"James, I really think –" Remus began.

"_Stay out of it!"_ Potter and Lily both yelled.

"Well don't just stand there Evans! Prove. It."

"Fine."

Turning, Lily raced from the party with Potter on her heels, the two fake arguing the whole way out. Halfway down the hall they erupted into a fit of laughter and bolted into an abandoned room. Stacks of desks were pushed against the wall and the only lighting was from the silver moon that streamed in through the dusty window, casting the room in a blue-grey light. The terrible music could still be heard, muffled by the walls around them.

They stopped and tried to rid themselves of laughter, Potter bending over to rest on his knees and Lily's face upturned to face the ceiling. After a moment they quieted and Lily took one last shaky breath to calm herself.

"Well. I think that went rather well," Potter grinned. Lily's eyes crinkled as she smiled back, taking his features in. His hair was all tousled up, more so than usually from the running, but not to the extent it reached after Quidditch practice. She could always tell when he took is broom out for a spin by the state of his hair. His easy smile glowed in the moonlight and his hazel eyes sparkled with delight. Lily wondered if this was how he always appeared after he played a prank with his mates. He seemed to radiate life and joy. It was rather nice.

"Yeah, did you see the look on Alice's face when we ran off?" Lily chuckled. "Total shock!"

"Wait, how could you tell? That girl always looks the same to me."

Lily paused for a moment, then laughed all over again. Potter stared at her in amused alarm, still grinning. "Well, it's true. . ."

Lily nodded, still chuckling. "You were brilliant back there you know. I never would have figured a way to get out of there subtly."

Potter rolled his eyes. "Subtly is the downfall of all things mischievous. Hang on, was that a complement?" He eyed her cautiously.

Lily stiffened, all traces of fun gone. "No," she sniffed, "Merely an . . . observation. Of the overall process."

"You definitely said 'you.'"

"Yes, well . . . maybe you were a little . . . clever back there, but don't go getting any ideas," she added hastily.

Potter stared at her for almost a full minute in silence, a smile playing on his lips.

_Why is that boy always smiling around me?_

Finally, he spoke. In all seriousness he said, "Of course not Miss Evans. I would never dream of getting any ideas with you." He titled his head sideways to appraise her more. Lily shifted slightly, staring back.

"But feel free to dream about me all you want," he winked.

And with that, Potter brushed past her and left.


	16. Invitations

What is is this? Two chapters in one day! "This must be a mistake!" Nope, I decided that since I've been so horribly rude and neglectful I should go ahead and post this. Plus I really like the ending bit of this chapter. ;) Have fun!

* * *

><p>Several months whisked by and the Valentine Hogsmede trip was soon approaching. Seeing how Alice was presumably going with Remus, and Mary had recently acquired a date with Louis Orgle – an attractive looking Slytherin – it seemed as though Lily would be traveling with Raven this round. The hype of the castle increased as the days snuck away and the feeling of anticipation was left in the air.<p>

Even though Alice was going on the trip with Lupin, they had decided on maintaining a strict friendship policy, much to Lily's dislike. After all her efforts with Potter in previous months' past, the two oddballs preferred to keep their distance romantically. Lily basically had to beat the verdict out of Alice later that night in their dorm, and then continued to go off about Remus' secrecy. Her roommates had helped calm her down but it didn't do much for her mood the following week. Most troubling of all was that Alice and Remus seemed to be the least flustered or upset by this recent turn of events. In fact, they were the ones promoting peace the most amongst their friends.

As Lily began the walk up to the Divination Tower, she hummed quietly to herself. Today it was held with the Slytherins, and as that would usually cheer her up at the prospect of spending an hour with Sev, it was one of the classes he had not chosen to sign up for the previous year, thinking it a waste of time. So instead, she found the idea rather glum, thinking that she'd have to spend the entire class listening to Mary ramble on about how excited she was for the Hogsmede weekend. It had been a non-stop rant for the past three days already, and Lily was just about ready to pull out all of her reddened hair if she had to hear the name "Louis" one more time.

She heard quickening footsteps behind her and soon found herself in pace with Aldan Fletcher, an extremely handsome fourth year that was almost as popular with girls as Potter. Lily had never bothered to talk to him much, but did happen to know – via Mary - that he had gone through quite a few girls.

"Morning Lily, mind if I have a word?" He was slightly out of breath from running up the stairs to catch up with her.

"Uh, sure Aldan. What about?"

Why was this guy suddenly talking to her?

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmede with me in a couple of weeks."

Ah. That's why.

Lily was so surprised that she stopped and turned to look at him. Aldan stopped walking as well with a look of apprehension.

"Uh, that is, if you don't want to, it's not a problem."

_I bet it's not. You could have another girl lined up in a bout twelve seconds if I say no._

Still . . . she had never actually been on a date before, and here was one of the most sought after blokes in her year wanting to take her out, on a Valentine's trip no less.

"Er, well . . ."

"Look, if you've already been asked or something it's no big deal, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

Lily's mind flitted briefly to Derik. Still, he wasn't the one standing here, asking her. Aldan was.

So why not?

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to go with you."

Aldan broke into a grin, displaying his perfectly whitened teeth as they shone off the castle lights.

"Great. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall after breakfast?"

Lily smiled cheerily. "Ok. Well . . . Then I guess we'd better get to class. Madame Whilsby won't be too happy if we're late."

Aldan gestured for Lily to go around him and said, "Lead the way."

As the two walked in together, they separated and made their way over to their seats. Lily thought she saw Potter's eyes flicking back and forth between the two, but she ignored it. Her business was her business. Just because they had shared a rather . . . interesting moment after the Christmas party, did not mean she should have to clarify anything for him. If he wanted to know why she and Aldan were walking together, then he could just ask her himself.

Her mood swiftly turned to excitement however as she quickly filed Mary in about her new date. McDonald was practically ecstatic; much more so than Lily about the date. It was quite comical, really. Alice's eyes sparkled a little bit which Lily took as Alice being happy for her as well. Things certainly seemed to be looking up.

One afternoon several days later, Lily detached herself from her friends and snuck away for a quiet stroll on the grounds. Her upcoming date with Aldan made her nervous, and a nice walk around the lake would do her some good.

She shivered slightly and rubbed her gloved hands together, one of which was holding a piece of toast she'd taken from the breakfast table so as to nibble it as she walked. From her spot on the lake Lily could just make out the Giant Squid lazily drifting his tentacles to the surface, trying to sneak up and touch some unsuspecting first years. The action made her laugh as one boy squealed girlishly and ran off at top speed.

"Something funny Evans?"

Lily exhaled loudly and turned to face Potter as they both continued walking.

"What, Potter? I was in a fairly good mood and I don't want to loose it, so this better be worth my time."

He looked a little hurt by this but soon covered it up. Lily felt slightly guilty, knowing she had only snapped at him because of their uncertain moment during Christmas. For the past two months she had tried to avoid him as much as possible, never knowing what to say.

"Nothing, I just wanted to walk with the most beautiful girl in school, that's all," he said.

"You're lying. I can tell. Come on then, out with it," she ordered. Why were her nerves so highly strung?

"Of course I'm not! You are most gorgeous my lady, ask anybody," he joked.

"Oh ha-ha. Now really, what do you want?"

Potter seemed a bit put out by her lack of enthusiasm. He eyed Lily for a moment, as if judging whether or not he should actually tell her. The gesture made her uncomfortable.

Eventually, he simply opened his mouth and said, "Do you want to go to Hogsmede with me? On a date?"

Lily choked and stopped, spluttering toast out of her mouth rather unattractively. She took a deep breath and looked back at Potter.

Was he serious?

She knew he fancied her but that was all just teasing and one big game of fun. Nothing this . . . _real_.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked bluntly.

Potter looked shocked. So taken back in fact, that Lily wondered if he might stumble into the lake.

"What? No! I'm being serious." He watched her closely, tensely awaiting her response.

_Is Potter really asking me out on a date?_ Lily thought. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Well . . . no."

Potter looked utterly crest fallen and completely disappointed.

Great, now he was making her feel guilty, confused, _and_ uncertain.

"I mean, you didn't really expect me to say yes, did you?" Lily asked tentatively. How did he always manage to make her uncomfortable on good days?

She squirmed a little. "Besides . . . I already have a date."

"Oh. . . ok."

That was it. He just turned and left.

Lily bit her lip, completely perplexed and full of guilt.

Potter didn't bother her very much in the week left remaining to Valentine's Day. This of course made Lily feel worse, but she forced herself into a false enthusiasm for the trip, determined to be happy, if only on the outside. Besides, she wasn't going to let Potter get to her that way; he'd just have to understand that had previously been asked. And had he honestly thought she'd agree?

Yes, she decided, after remembering his hurt face, he had. Or at least hoped for the most part. . .

Her distracting thoughts were interrupted by Severus's face coming into focus. His furrowed brow loomed before her and Lily realized he had been speaking.

"Oh, what?" Lily started.

"I _said_, class is over. You've been staring at the board for two full minutes now." Sev gave her a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"Oh." Lily let all his information sink in. Had she really blanked out for that long? And not even noticed her classmates leaving around her? What was Potter doing to her? He didn't even have to be physically bothering her anymore. Now he was just clouding her thoughts. "Yeah. . . I guess so. I mean, I don't know."

Severus gave her a disgruntled look. "It's Potter again, isn't it? He's gone and messed with you somehow, hasn't he?"

"Well, kind of . . . but not in the usual way." When Severus gave her a confused look, she continued, "He asked me on a date. A real date. To Hogsmeade. On Valentine's no less."

Emotions whipped through Severus's face so fast Lily barely had time to recognize most of them. Outrage, shock, disbelief, panic, anger, sadness, confusion, and finally; desperation.

"But . . . I mean, you didn't say yes, did you?" He started twisting the wand in his hand, searching Lily's face for the answer.

"Of course not." Sev gave a sigh of relief. "But that's the whole problem. I feel positively awful about it. But what was I supposed to do? Say yes?" Her Slytherin friend shook his head solemnly. Yet there was undeniable glee amidst his features.

"Absolutely not! That slime of a dirt bag got what he deserv-"

"Sev, you don't have to be so mean . . ." Lily added with a touch of sadness to her voice. Severus quieted down and while Lily returned to her troubling thoughts, he seemed to be deciding something.

"He shouldn't get to go with you. Why if anyone should, than I ought-" he broke off angrily and looked to the side, glaring the wall down.

"You ought to what?" Lily asked, returning from her thoughts once more.

After another moment Sev turned and stared desperately into her eyes. "Just tell me your not going with Potter, Lily. Please," he pleaded.

"I already told you Sev, it's not happening." Lily responded.

"Good. Then maybe . . . You would go with me?"

Lily was caught completely off guard for the third time in less than two weeks. "Uhm, what?"

Panic flitted through Severus's eyes as he clung on to his last plea, "Forget Potter, just go with me to Hogsmeade. He's not good enough for you anyway."

Lily wasn't sure quite what to do. Severus was her best friend . . . And nothing more. "Oh . . . well, you see Sev, I'm already going with Aldan – that's what I told Potter too – so, I . . . can't."

A mixture of deflation and anger coursed through Snape. "Of course you are. You would be the one he chose, wouldn't you? And you would be the one to accept his request instead of going with your best friend." He glared down at her, cold and hard.

"But, that's just it Severus! You _are_ my best friend. Only my best friend."

His eyes widened and he appeared as if Lily had stabbed him with an ice shard through the heart. As his red eyes watered some, he snarled in her direction. "I hope you and Fletcher have a great time. You deserve each other." And then he burst from the room, leaving Lily completely crushed.

On the morning of Valentine's, Lily made her way nervously out of the Great Hall, accompanied by Raven. Considering that all her roommates had dates, Raven had decided to go with her Ravenclaw friend Thorn Grosfrid, and seeing as they were to meet outside the Hall as well, the two Gryffindors strolled side by side through the doors.

Lily stood, shifting her weight from foot to foot as the pair waited for their partners.

"Would you stop that? You're making _me_ nervous, and I'm not even going on a date!"

"Sorry Raven. . . Guess I'm just restless. . ." said Lily.

" – and then I faked a right pass to McKinnons and drove it all the way to the Hufflepuff goal post." Lily could hear Potter's voice from just around the bend.

"But Bramwell got in my way, see. Tried aiming a ruddy bludger at me. Nearly knocked me off my broom too, I just hung there, clinging on, until I thought to myself: Jamesie boy, you've got only two options here. Fall in defeat, or climb back onto that broom and show them all that you can make a come back and shove that snitch right up their –"

Potter stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded the corner and spotted Lily. The girl who was clinging to his arms apparently didn't notice his sudden change of attention.

"So? What'd you do?" she asked.

Lily stared back and forth between the two. Potter? On a date?

Still staring at Lily, he said "Well, I sure as hell didn't give up."

Lily felt her cheeks turn pink at the directed comment as the two strolled towards her and Raven, Potter's eyes never leaving her face.

"Evans. Clearwater." He nodded, eyes still trained on her.

Lily set her jaw and glared fiercely at him. "What do _you_ want Potter?" she spat venomously.

"And a lovely day to you as well Evans. Clarisse and I were just –"

"Is there a point to you being here?" Lily interrupted rudely.

The girl super glued to his arm looked tensely between the two.

Potter smirked. "Not really. Thought you just might say hi to your classmates."

"Hi. Now go away."

Raven shifted uncomfortably next to Lily, also staring back and forth between the Gryffindors. Lily's hand was suddenly itching to grab her wand and wipe that stupid look of Clarisse's face.

Potter "Hmmed" and sang, "If that's what you want Evans." Turning to Clarisse he added, "Let's go." As they made their way out of the castle his voiced faded with, "We can head out to Honeydukes first, I'll buy you one of those trinket things that never stop producing mints, I think they last for a whole year so you can. . ."

Silence.

"Well. That went well," Raven remarked.

Lily looked at Raven, tearing her eyes away from the castle doors.

"What did?"

"You. Him. His date. It was all a bit touch-and-go for second there. Least on my part anyway. I wasn't sure what you were going to do."

Lily fixed her confused green eyes on Raven's dark ones. "What do you mean? You thought, you thought I was going to hex him or something?"

Raven shrugged. "Seemed like you might to me, the way you were glaring at him."

"I'm always glaring at him," Lily said flatly. "And why would I? Just because he's on a date? Whom and when Potter dates is none of my business. Nor do I care," she added roughly. She looked back at the door.

Raven studied her for a moment. "If you say so . . . Seems odd that he'd choose Clarisse Biltup though, doesn't it?"

"Was it Clarisse? I didn't notice," Lily stated, still staring at the closed doors.

Clarisse Biltup was a fellow fourth year Hufflepuff who was usually seen drooling after Potter. Most people could tell she was one of the few who actually annoyed him. Lily got on with her well enough in class, but like most girls, once he came strolling about she developed a grip that could rival the Giant Squid.

"Yeah, but don't you think that's weird?" Raven prompted. "He can't stand Clarisse."

Lily snorted. "I can certainly see why. She's so obnoxious." She turned back to Raven who gazed at her curiously.

"Really? I thought you liked her."

"Oh please Raven, I get along with her in class but I don't actually _like_ the girl. She's an exaggerating, over the top man-hunter who's sole purpose in life is to get Potter into her bed. I guess her wish will be coming true then, seeing as they're so chummy and all." Lily twisted once again to the entrance of the school, staring down a seventh year couple that exited.

"She's not the only one who exaggerates . . ." Raven mumbled under her breath. "You sure your dislike towards her isn't just because she's Potter's date?"

Lily turned sharply back to her roommate. "Yes Clearwater, I am. As I said before, whom he dates is none of my business. You could've guessed though, that after asking me he'd walk right up to the next pair of legs coming his way. Typical Potter," she spat. "This is why I said no in the first place. It's all a bloody game to him. Nobody actually cares to him unless it's one of his precious Marauders. And even then Peter still gets left out a lot."

Raven raised her eyebrows. Before she could respond a voice called out, "Evans!"

Lily rounded toward the voice at once, hand reaching into her wand pocket. She stopped when she realized it was Aldan heading their way. Her gaze softened a bit, but the fire in them did not completely cease.

"Hi Aldan," Lily said emotionlessly.

He looked between the two friends, his smile fading. "Is something wrong? You look a little upset."

"I'm fine."

Just_ peachy,_ she thought.

"Uh . . . ok. Shall, shall we go then?" Aldan asked tentatively.

Lily silently took a deep breath to calm herself. She put on a dazzling smile and stepped toward her first date. Remember Evans, happy on the outside. You can do this. "Yeah, let's go. I'm really excited for this," she half lied.

Fletcher broke into a grin. "Great. Where do you want to go first?"

Lily pretended to think for a moment. "Mm, how 'bout Honeydukes?" she asked sweetly.

Raven shot Lily a sharp look that clearly instructed her to backtrack.

"On second thought," Lily said hastily, "Let's go to Zonko's. It's so energetic in there, I love the atmosphere."

"Great," Aldan said again. "Zonkos. Well, bye then Clearwater."

Raven forced a tight smile at him as they made their way out. She'd never been a big fan of Fletcher.

Lily took another deep breath as her and Aldan stepped through those retched castle doors.


	17. Hogsmeade

Hey guys! I would love it if you reviewed my last chapter (and this one too) because I really want some feedback on how you guys feel that all went down.

This chapter is also one of my favorites and takes a bit of a turn towards the end - well, you'll see. I'll just say that a date isn't the only thing happening in Hogsmeade. Let the events begin!

* * *

><p>Four delightful hours later, Lily and Aldan skittered into The Three Broomsticks. Lily enjoyed herself in the presence of Aldan, despite her previous mood. Perhaps it was the rush of energy brought on by Hogsmeade trips, but Lily felt that every minute was a new take on Aldan, he was so diverse and pleasant to stay around. Though occasionally distracted, he seemed to be having fun as well.<p>

Stumbling to a table, Lily shivered against the cold as Aldan ordered drinks. She placed her coin purse on the table and removed her warm gloves. The two sipped their warm butterbeers and chatted happily as students milled in and out of the snowy weather.

The bells chimed as more students entered.

"- I can't even _imagine_ trying something like that," Clarisse giggled.

Potter gave her one of his best smiles. "Well, I could certainly show you sometime." Clarisse blushed and noticeably moved closer into him, still gripping his blasted arm.

"Lily?"

The redhead snapped her head back. "Huh?"

Aldan smiled sympathetically. "Butterbeers can make me drowsy to," he said, misinterpreting her distracted state. "Want to head back to the castle soon?"

Lily looked out the window filled with snow. The temptation of staying in the warm pub was too great. She smiled and turned back to Fletcher. "One more round. Then we can go."

"Ok, one more round," Aldan chuckled.

Lily found it hard to completely concentrate on her date when a ring of laughter emanated from Clarisse every two minutes. Her and Potter were sitting in a cozy corner of the pub, and every so often he'd whisper something that set her off into a fit a giggles. It was disgusting.

Potter pulled out some coins and left them on the table. He bent down and whispered something else to Clarisse who turned bright red, but nodded vigorously. Grinning at Potter, she clung to his arm and half dragged him out of The Three Broomsticks.

Lily's eyes followed them intently as they exited. And as they walked past the window outside, she could have sworn Potter looked back at her.

Aldan walked Lily back up to Gryffindor Tower. "You know, it's not really fair," Lily said.

Aldan gave her a questioning look.

"That everyone knows where the portrait for Gryffindor Tower is, but no one knows exactly where the entrance for Slytherin is. Don't you think that's unfair?" She smiled slyly.

Aldan chuckled. "Well, yes, but our passwords only change every fortnight for our secret dungeon entrance."

Lily studied him. "So you're saying if I ever found out where it is, but I knew the password, I could just simply . . . walk in?" She looked at him teasingly. "Sneak in, anytime I wanted?"

Aldan raised an eyebrow, but returned her sly gaze.

"Yes . . ." He said slowly. "But you would have to have a really good reason for trying to _sneak_ in. No one outside a Slytherin crest has stepped foot in that room for over seven centuries, and it's meant to be kept that way. So what reason would you want to do that?"

Lily pretended to think hard. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe to see someone. A friend. . . A teacher. . . Anyone I might suddenly wish to see at any given time." She shrugged playfully. "I _am_ quite clever at poking around after hours, you know."

"Well you –" Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the smallest of squeals. Lily looked around.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

Aldan nodded. "Yeah. Probably just some mouse or something."

"Yeah . . ." Lily murmured. "I guess you're right." It had sounded unmistakably human to her ears.

The teasing mood between the two had vanished now, and all that was left were the goodbyes. Lily turned back to Fletcher.

"Well, thanks Aldan. I had a really nice –"

Lily's eyes widened in shock as Aldan pressed his lips against hers, cutting her sentence off. They were chapped from the cold weather, but rather pleasant all the same.

When he withdrew he was smiling. And Lily found herself mirroring his delighted look. Excitement bubbled through her as she realized she wanted to kiss him again. Looking up, Lily knew Aldan was thinking the same thing she was and some silent understanding passed between the two.

"C'mon." Without waiting for an answer, Aldan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an empty classroom. Lily bit her lip to try to stop her smile, but it wouldn't work. She giggled with glee as they swung the door open and –

Found Clarisse snogging Potter.

Aldan and Lily stopped and stared at them. Potter almost immediately noticed the two, and tried to pry the unsuspecting Slytherin off himself.

Lily squeezed her jaw together painfully as he tried fixing his extremely messy hair.

Aldan coughed uncomfortably in the silence.

"Well . . . It looks like this room's already taken . . ." he stammered.

Potter looked back and forth between Aldan and Lily rather unpleasantly. Seeing their intertwined hands, his eyes finally decided to rest on Aldan and an indescribable look passed over him.

"Yeah," he snarled up at them. "It is. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving –" without finishing his sentence, he crashed his lips back onto Clarisse's and pulled her in close.

Aldan quickly led Lily back out into the hallway. Bringing her back in front of the portrait, he laughed. "Oops. Guess we picked the wrong door."

Lily pried her clenched jaw apart and tried very hard to force a smile and clam her heavily beating heart as is hammered against her chest. "Yeah, I guess we did. Look, maybe it's better that we ran into them. I think I'm coming down with something, I should probably dry off from the snow an' all."

Aldan nodded understandably. "Yeah, sure. I don't want you to get too sick or anything. Then we might not be able to do this again," he flashed an impish smile. Leaning down, he pecked her on the cheek. Lily felt her cheeks brighten as she stepped through the portrait hole. As it began to swing shut however, Lily's eyes trailed past Aldan to the doorway of the taken classroom.

"Where's Remus, Alice? I thought you two were spending the day together," Lily asked.

Alice shrugged. "He looked ill. Said he was going to the hospital wing about an hour ago. I was going to stay and keep him company, but Madame Pomphrey wouldn't let me." Lily nodded numbly, only half listening.

"Lily, you wouldn't happen to have two Sickles I could borrow, do you?"

Lily looked at Mary questioningly, slowly being drawn out of her transe.

"I've lost a bet. Stupid Black. He bet us all that Potter would find a date for Hogsmeade after you turned him down, and we all knew that was a fluke, but Black cheated! He already knew Potter had asked Clarisse. Insider information."

"And why are you paying him?" Lily asked.

Why were her friends betting on Potter's love life? Especially when it involved the aftereffect of her rejecting him?

"He claims she should have had the foresight to ask if he knew his best mate's plans," Raven contributed.

"Ah. I see. Well, um, sure. If you promise to pay me back than I guess you can have some of my . . ." Lily stopped mid-sentence. She looked down at her persons and rifled through her pockets. A frown burrowed deep within her features.

"Hey, where's my wallet gone? I can't find it anywhere."

All four friends started scanning the room from their settled positions.

"D'you think it was stolen?" Mary asked.

"No, I doubt it," Lily thought hard for a moment. "Aha! The Three Broomsticks. I must've left it on the table when we walked out. What time is it? Maybe I have enough time to run back before curfew."

"No luck Evans, it's a quarter after five," Mary said. "You'll barely have enough time to get there before six."

"Curses. I'll ask McGonagall anyway. She likes me enough, Lily said thoughtfully. "Maybe she'll let me go back,"

"Absolutely not," said McGonagall curtly. Lily stood opposite of the Transfiguration teacher's desk in the brightly lit room. If possible, Minerva McGonagall seemed wound up tighter than ever before. Lily wondered if it had anything to do with The Daily Prophet that was perched atop her desk. Rumors of the rising Dark Lord were spreading quickly as attacks on muggle villages reoccurred every week or so. Lily was keeping constant contact with her parents to ensure they were safe and well from harm. Petunia refused to write Lily, so her parents took up the job of keeping Lily updated on her sister as well.

"Please Professor," Lily begged. "It's all my money for the year; I swear I'll just run straight there and back."

"As responsible as you appear to be Miss Evans, I'm afraid I can't allow that. There are dark forces starting to brew in the Wizarding World, and though none have yet to come close to Hogwarts, it would be ill advised of me to let a fourth year student wander about alone at night. And, well . . . I hate to say this, but you being of muggle birth doesn't help the situation."

Lily opened her mouth furiously but McGonagall cut her off with a gesture of her hands. "I know, I know. You're a bright witch, the best of all fourth years I imagine, but if there were to be any sort of activities going on you would be a prime target for those . . ." Seemingly not able to find a word vile enough, McGonagall let the sentence hang off.

Or perhaps she had quite a few words, Lily thought, but they were all too strong for the usage in school. She almost snickered at the idea of a cursing McGonagall in her sprightly accent and bright emerald robes.

"And if I let you walk through Hogsmeade after hours," the Deputy Headmistress went on, "than I shall have to let all the students roam out." She paused for a moment, catching her breath and then smiled fondly down to Lily and added, "Don't be discouraged dear, we do have other ways of getting your things back. I am a witch you know."

Lily heaved a sigh.

"Now, I'll just send an owl out tonight and I'm sure by morning –"

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary Minerva," interrupted a voice.

Lily swiveled in her chair to find Professor Dumbledore entering McGonagall's office.

"I happen to have a rather important letter needed to be delivered to Ambroslus. Assuming Miss Evans is as responsible as you make her out to be, I think she could be the perfect messenger. Don't you agree?"

He peered at her over his half moon spectacles. McGonagall drew her lips into a thin a line.

"But Albus, surely you could have an owl take - "

"I'm afraid not. It is of the utmost importance that I know my letter is carried in safe hands. And while you're down there Lily, you may acquire your belongings. Works out for everyone rather well I believe."

He clasped his hands in front of him and smiled pleasantly at them both.

Lily thought she heard a small "hmph' from McGonagall's direction. She looked back at Professor Dumbledore. She'd never spoken to him a day in her life and now, he was suddenly relying on her to transport a valuable message.

"Um, thank you Professor, really. But . . . I have no idea who Amboc – uh, Ambroslus? - is."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Forgive me. The memory of an old man can be quite forgetful sometimes. I believe you know Ambroslus as Mr. Flume, the owner of Honeydukes. He needs my report on his fudge flies right away. Their very development is at stake."

McGonagall made a small noise.

Lily couldn't help but agree with her. _That_ was what the Headmaster described as crucial? She'd always known Dumbledore to be a rather . . . eccentric man, but this seemed a bit over the top.

_But, _she thought, _if it gets me my wallet back, I don't care what the reasoning is._

"Oh and Miss Evans," Dumbledore began, "should you happen to come across any . . . peculiar events, pay no mind to them. But I'm sure someone will be nearby to ah, care for you, in the event you cannot restrain yourself."

McGonagall gave the Headmaster a pointed glare from her spot in front of Lily.

Nearly an hour later Lily emerged from The Three Broomsticks, coin purse in hand. Almost all light had disappeared, and the temperature had dropped significantly. The thin snow had frozen over, crunching loudly as Lily made her way through Hogsmeade. Instead of crossing straight through town, she went to the outskirts of the shops. Her and Mary had discovered a secret shortcut that wrapped around the village during their third year.

As she neared the Shrieking Shack, Lily glanced at the stars. She stopped at the fence and gazed upward, her breath coming out in puffs from the cold air.

The clear night sky cast a deep, rich blue above her, dotted with millions of tiny white lights. The huge shining orb that hung low in the night sky emphasized all illusions.

"Ouch! Sirius, that was my foot!"

Lily swirled around to find Potter and Pettigrew and Black trudging up the path, coming straight towards her. Emerged in their conversation, they hadn't noticed the Gryiffindor girl yet.

"James," Peter began, his wheezy breath forming in large clouds, "I-I don't know if we should be doing this. He could be dangerous, he has no control. What if –"

"Come off it Peter, with all three of us it shouldn't be a problem. We've all got wands. That's enough for me."

"Yeah, James's right. Where's your sense of adventure Pete?" Sirius chimed in. "This'll be good for you. Toughen you up." He snorted at the idea.

"But shouldn't we wait until we figure out the Anima –"

He squeaked in surprise and stopped midsentence, finally detecting Lily's figure. The other two looked up to her as well, Sirius shoving some material behind his back.

"Evans," James' surprised face quickly turned to worry. His eye briefly flickered to the Shack perched on the hill. "What are you doing here?"

"Potter. Black. Pettigrew," she acknowledged. Lily appraised Potter for a moment before speaking. "Still have your face then? _And_ all your limbs? I'm impressed. The way Clarisse was clinging on to you, I'd thought you'd have to play Quidditch one handed. What a shame." She gave him a piercing look. "Now. What are you three doing out of the castle? How did you even make it out? Filch was standing guard."

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Potter countered. "It could be dangerous! Out on your own at night, are you crazy?"

"I am very capable of taking care of myself Potter, I'm not a child for goodness sakes," she said brusquely. "And _I_ came with _permission_ from Dumbledore himself to deliver a crucial message for him." She said importantly. "And you didn't answer my question. What are you guys do – "

A piercing a cry of horror cut through the night air like an axe machine shredding paper.

Lily whipped around to the Shrieking Shack, the direction from which the scream emanated.

Everything was still.

She gasped in shallow breaths, trying to steady her racing heart beat as she searched the night for answers.

Another shriek pierced the cold around them, much more forceful than the last. It was deeper, hungrier.

Lily's eyes popped out, terror chilling her veins far more than any weather could.

She turned sharply to look at the three boys, kicking up snow. Apprehension was written over their features.

"Did you guys hear that?" Lily asked breathlessly. Her mind briefly wandered to all the suspicious activity McGonagall had been talking about and wondering if she was in real danger.

Potter's hazel eyes widened slightly as he gazed into Lily's green ones. "Lily, you need to get back to the castle."

Irritation and anger helped to steel her frayed nerves.

"Potter, I already told you. I'm not some defenseless child, I can take care of myself." She emphasized her statement with the returning strength of her stature.

Potter ran his hand through his hair forcefully, thinking. Something obviously frustrating him, and Lily guessed it was her presence.

"Wait," Lily said slowly. "You all know what's going on here, don't you? You know the secret to the Shrieking Shack."

Potter shifted uncomfortably. Sirius side glanced at Potter. Pettigrew was visibly shaking.

"Well, I'm not going until you tell me what's going on." She folded her arms. "Are you behind all this? I bet you lot prank poor villagers all the time, don't you? Terrorizing students isn't enough? It's all one sick game to you, isn't it?"

Another howl rippled across Lily's skin, making it crawl as is moved under her wrappings and putting her hair on end. This one was even deeper than the last, almost growling with malice.

That was no prank even Potter would create.

"James," Sirius said heavily. There was an encryption of some hidden meaning within the word as he glanced at Lily.

Potter ruffed his hair and growled in frustration. "Evans, come on. I'm taking you back myself," he sighed. "Make sure you stay safe. Say I was coming back from Hagrid's or something. Sirius, Peter, you two head back the usual way. And use - well, you know."

Sirius gave a curt nod and grabbed Peter's shirt collar, dragging him backwards.

Potter sighed and turned again to Lily. "Come on then," he said.

"Potter, if you think I'm going anywhere with you, then you are sorely mistaken. Tell me what's going on, and then we'll talk about leaving."

The orange lamplight played across his face, half hidden in shadow. He was quiet for a moment, then, "Suit yourself, if you want to stay up here all alone. Who knows what that thing could be, or how confined it is. Hope to see you in Herbology Evans. Ta," he gave a curt nod and started down the path, roughing his hair.

Lily contemplated going after him for a moment, but held her ground. She would not be tricked so lowly with any of that reverse psychology she had heard about in the muggle world over summer breaks. Potter certainly didn't seem scared. And she could take care of herself, surely.

Another howl roared from the Shack, but this time Lily was prepared for it. The sound did not scare her anymore, instead, it sounded almost hallow. Lonely.

She looked down the path where Potter's figure was still retreating, then back up to the Shack. Mind made up, she swung her leg over the fence and crouched through the middle gap.

If Potter wasn't going to tell Lily what was going on, then she'd just have to find out for herself.

Trudging up the hill, she stumbled more than a few times. The snow made the steady climb slippery, sharp crystals biting at any exposed skin.

Finally, she reached the tall lanky building, broken roof tiles and all. Lily began to circle the structure, studying it from every aspect. As usual, none of its lights were on, so all she had to guide her footsteps were the stars and the full moon hanging above her.

The night was completely still save for her breathing. Then the thing inside let out a terrible growl, greedy for her company. It ran so deep into her skin Lily could feel her quickened heart vibrating.

Taking a deep breath to strengthen her nerves, she stepped toward the window. Wiping away the condensation, she tried to get a good look to the inside. Some putrid mixture of mold and wet fur pierced her nostrils. Because the lights were out, everything was cast in a murky, blue-gray shadow. Lily's eyes tried adjusting while every few moments she was forced to re-clean the glass.

The view led downward, into some sort of basement, or makeshift cellar. There used to be a curtain hanging from the round hooks atop her window, but all that was left was a few shards of fabric.

Finally she could see a large, hairy shape across the room. It was bent, curled over as if vomiting, or maybe even weeping. Lily scrubbed the glass again feverishly, making it squeak.

The creature whipped around, teeth glinting, eyes glaring, and a bloody jaw to match its bleeding arm.

Lily gasped loudly and she was suddenly jerked backward. She fell onto the snow and was promptly yanked upward, onto her feet. A pair of rough hands forced her to start down the hill, half sprinting. Her mind raced wildly as she was blindly led by the hand on her wrist.

When they had reached the fence lining the hill, she turned and glared at Potter.

"What was that for?"

"Me? What the hell d'you think you were doing! Sneaking around the Shrieking Shack - that thing could have _killed you_!"

"There was a whole wall separating us!" Lily said. "Don't you use your eyes at all? Obviously it was confined within the house Potter, otherwise it would've started killing people ages ago. What I want to know is why you felt compelled to first follow me, and second, race and me down a hill to my near death."

"_Your_ death?" Potter yelled. "I could've have died too you know, trying to save _your_ ungrateful life!"

"Well I didn't need any saving!" Lily countered. "I had everything under control, and there was no way that thing could have gotten to me! You need to learn to stop sticking your head in other people's business!"

"You've got to be _joking!_" Potter bellowed. "I just ruddy save your life for the second time and _still_ you don't say thank you! What kind of sick unappreciative girl are you!"

"I never asked you to 'save' me! I thought you were bloody leaving! If you don't want to hang around, that's perfectly alright with me! I never wanted you to start bothering me in the first place! All you ever do is annoy me or try to charm me or yell at me across rooms, and all I ever want is some _peace and quiet!_"

"FINE! Then I won't bother protecting you any other time, and if you want to die crawling into dangerous places than go ahead! See if I care! You're just a waste of my time anyway, I don't know why I even bothered."

He turned furiously on his heel and sprinted down the same path he had before, leaving Lily completely alone. And emptier than she had ever felt before.


	18. Flash

Hey guys! So I realized the other day that my dividers for a scene change didn't show up on all my other chapters! Whaaaat? You guys must've been so confused. How come no one told me somethin' was funky? Anyways, I just finished editing this section and I couldn't wait till the weekend to put it up, so ta-da! Bonus chapter! Whoo. =)

If anything in the Hogwarts world was owned by me, would I be submitting this on this site? I don't think so. =P

* * *

><p>Lily looked up bitterly as the portrait door swung open.<p>

"Oh. Remus. How're you?" she asked, mood already lifting. She was engulfed within a lounge chair, feet tucked under her legs as she put down her quill, so as not to get any loose ink on the parchment that lay before her, atop her lap. Her flaming red hair had now almost reached her waist, and she had the front half pulled back so as not to get in her way when she bent over the letter she was writing. It was kept in intricate braids that formed around her head until tying off in the back.

He smiled gingerly. "I've been better." He looked positively retched. "But thank you." Lupin nodded appreciatively to her. "Still refuse to attend the Quidditch games?"

Lily cracked a grin. "You know me Remus, all that broom nonsense is pointless in my opinion. I just don't enjoy it as much as everyone else. I see no real merit in it."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "Really? Because as I recall, you loved the first – and only – game you went to, back in first year. In fact . . . it wasn't until James joined the team that you stopped going." He looked at her expectantly.

Lily fumbled under his piercing gaze a little. "Well, oh all right. Yes, I stopped going _partially_ because Potter joined the team. He doesn't need another excuse to think I like him. He'd only claim I come to watch him, and Merlin knows that boy doesn't need his ego inflated any more than it already is."

"You put so much effort into avoiding his affection," Remus shook his head, grinning.

"Do you blame me?"

". . . Touché."

"Exactly. Besides, today I actually had a reason for not attending, I want to send some letters back home, only, I don't really know where to start."

Remus nodded understandably. Almost a minute passed in contempt silence while Lily scribbled away until Lupin broke in again.

"So. You and James had another row last night." It wasn't a question.

Lily's head snapped up from her parchment. "What? How did you –"

"James," Remus interrupted, settling himself heavily on the couch arm with some difficulty. His skin seemed almost yellow in the poorly lit room. A cold sweat glistened over his features and the dancing shadows of firelight only hallowed out the circles under his eyes all the more.

Potter had told his mates about their fight? Lily felt slightly betrayed and then angered all over again. That was private. Different, somehow from their previous bantering. It seemed more . . . sincere.

"James told you about our fight?" Lily asked while looking at Remus perched above her.

"No, but I can always tell when you two've had a real argument," Lupin explained with a bitter tone. "It irritates the hell out of James: lots of pacing. I can't bloody sleep with all the noise. Lots of huffing and hair ruffling as well."

Lily appraised him for a moment. This was not the Remus she knew. "Well aren't you in a chipper mood," she acknowledged.

He shrugged and bent to warm his hands by the fire, despite the warmth of the room. His sleeve pulled up a bit, exposing a large, bloody bandage.

"Remus!" Lily grabbed his arm and he winced in pain. "What happened to you?" Her mind flashed to the ghastly creature she'd glimpsed the night before; a blur of a bloody arm, teeth, and gleaming eyes. Lily pushed the thoughts away in a hurry, and forced her mind on the human arm that lay before her.

Lupin tensed as she examined his arm from all angles, trying to see through the bandaging.

"You know that'll never work - unless you have x-ray vision that is. Madame Pomphrey's too good to make a mistake.

"Well how'd you get it? It wasn't there yesterday," Lily accused, throwing down his arm. He winced in pain again, and Lily grimaced in apology.

Remus shrugged. "Went home to see my mum last night and that blasted fur ball attacked me.

"Wait, I thought you were sick?" Lily inquired.

"I was," Lupin added hastily. "So sick they sent me home. My mum, er, wanted to care for me herself. Special family soup and everything . . ." he trailed off, suddenly very interested in dusting off his shirt.

"Madame Pomphrey _actually_ let you leave?" The doubt in Lily's voice spoke far more than her words. "You'd have to give a hand and a foot before sneaking off under her crooked nose. And then some. But of course she'd find out anyway and force you back so she could stitch your limbs back on again. That woman puts too much pride into her abilities if you ask me."

Remus straitened his shirt as he softly cleared his throat. "Yes . . . well, I had special permission. With my mum being in the state that she is, caring for her son lifts her spirits, so Dumbledore, er, let me take off. I mean, not _take_ off, there was a floo network arranged and everything. Couldn't have students just running off . . ." He went back to tugging his sleeves, taking deep breaths all the time.

Lily studied him, raising an eyebrow. Remus acting flustered? Impossible.

"You're lying."

Lupin looked up, apparently having composed himself enough for conversation. "And what's make you think that?" His unreadable features were finally replaced onto his mangled form; calm, impassive, challenging.

And Lily always did like a good challenge.

"Because it's me you idiot, and I know you. And here I thought you were the smart one," Lily teased.

"I can't argue with that," Lupin smirked.

Lily bumped his good arm affectionately as she chuckled softly.

"So what really happened?"

They were simple enough, but her words hung in the air for a moment longer than they should have been left unanswered, gathering momentum. The suspense expanded. Her breathing slowed.

Though he took the pause to think, Lily couldn't read anything in his features, not even body language. It was like he had gone completely still without stiffening, simply thinking about his next words with great precision.

Finally, he opened his mouth, " . . . I, actually did this. On accident."

Lily sputtered. "What? How can that even happen?" She couldn't choose between confusion and worry and shock.

"It's a rather, long story. But maybe some other day. . ."

Lily tightened her lips dangerously. "And just when is 'some other day,' Remus John Lupin? Always you and your cryptic messages. Always with the 'not nows,' and the 'not yets' and the 'I can'ts' and the 'it's for your own goods.' Well _this_ isn't for my own good either. _This_ is either going to give me a heart attack of shock or drive me bat crazy with worry if you don't tell me what's happening. I'll go grey by the time I'm twenty! So, spit it out."

Lupin gave her a look but all the same responded with, "Well, it's true. Maybe someday I will tell you, and maybe someday I even won't. Now's not the time – don't look at me like that Lily – I need my own secrets. Everyone does. As I'm sure you do as well."

Lily frowned, cross between what – if anything – he was trying to insinuate and not letting him notice that she knew he was right.

After a moment's a debate, she sighed in defeat. Lily knew he wasn't going to tell her no matter what she said or did.

"Just . . . Just take care of yourself, ok Remus? I don't like seeing you all cut up like that; you'll worry me to death. I'm going to make Potter search your room for any sharp objects, I wouldn't want you sleep walking with knives, deciding to do a little early pumpkin carvings for next year."

Lupin chuckled, then stared at her fondly. "Thank you Lily, for understanding."

"I never said anything about understanding," Lily sniffed. "But, if you need your space . . . I guess there isn't really anything I can do about it. Unless I followed you night after night until I learned all your secrets." She grinned at the joke, but Remus seemed to pale slightly.

The portrait slammed open and half the school paraded in, screaming and cheering. Lily saw Potter and the other six members of the Quidditch team being hoisted onto shoulders as people passed around Butterbeers and pumpkin pasties. Remus took the distraction to disappear into the crowd and begin mingling with other students from different houses.

Lily cringed from all the noise the students made and started gathering her ink bottle and quill. She knew how these celebrations went; once they started, nobody paid attention to anything going on around them, and eventually her letters would be ruined or ripped or lost in the commotion.

Of course, Potter strode up to her immediately upon being set down, and grinned expectantly, as if waiting for a congratulatory kiss.

_Well, at least he's not yelling at me. I almost thought the next time he saw me Potter would hex me on the spot._

"Yes? Can I help you with something Potter?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Well aren't you going to congratulate me? You can't say that after seeing that stunt I pulled, you aren't impressed. I swear even McGonagall started tearing up," he sighed at the memory.

Lily laughed heartily, all worry gone. It was amazing how quick that boy moved on from things that bothered him. But, in this case, Lily was rather glad. She didn't know why, but having him mad at her seemed like an even worse option than him bothering her. "Potter, I didn't even go to the game!"

Potter's smile melted until he was frowning quite deeply. "You didn't? Why not?"

"What do you mean, 'why not'? I never go to the games."

"Oh."

Lily figured she should make up for her behavior last night somehow, so she added, "But, I'm sure you did splendid." Hopefully, that would be enough. She didn't much like the idea of having to apologize to Potter.

Apparently, it was enough, because his smiled returned. "Yes. I did. Would you like me to give you a play by play? Ok, so it was the final –"

"Potter, I really need to finish these letters, so . . ."

He frowned again and his features hardened. "Right. I see you still have time to chat up good ol' Remus. Your bloke Fletcher's here too, so I'm sure you'll still have a good snogging session before you head up to the owlry. But don't worry, I won't get in your way. Good night Evans."

He spun on his heel to leave Lily, standing with her mouth in a little O of surprise. As he walked through the commotion, Clarisse materialized from nowhere. To Lily's surprise, he brushed her aside – leaving her in a fitted rage – and stalked out of the common room.

She was half tortured with the idea of following him, if only to make peace once again, but was saved by the thought upon seeing Black head out the same way in search of his mate – who Lily was sure Black thought needed to be basking in his glory at every opportunity.

Lily was surprised in how disappointed she felt. But it was directed towards herself, for not making full amends with Potter before he exited the premises.

Hopefully, she thought, they'd all be brushed aside. Rather like Clarisse.

* * *

><p>Humming quietly to herself within the library, Lily sat on the florr busily scanning the words of large leather bound books. She was in a nook in one of the deepest corners surrounded by books peering down at her from their leather bindings on all sides. The only passages for movement were a small exit on her right and another escape directly ahead of her. After making a few more notes in her Charms essay she pulled out a fresh inkbottle from her bag, bumping into someone crossing over her in the process. A small splotch of ink slipped up the sides of the glass and dotted the person's shirt.<p>

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!" She looked up to find Aldan staring back down. "Oh. Aldan . . . hi," she said awkwardly. The two hadn't spoken in two days since their date. Lily's first kiss. She wasn't quite sure what to say. "Erm, I can try to get that out for you, if you'd like . . ." She nodded at the stain.

Aldan grinned at her discomfort. "Sure," he replied in a friendly tone. Lily was infamously glad for it. She heaved the book onto her lap and flipped to the index. After scanning for a bit, she turned to another section and looked at the instructions given. Head turned to book, and body and wand facing Fletcher, she demonstrated simple wand gesture.

"Okay . . . so I just swish with a curved hang over here. . . " she muttered to herself. Aldan settled in next to Lily, his bright eyes watching her intently. "Then mutter this incantation . . . I think this is doable." She looked up and gave a small start, not realizing how close he has gotten. His gaze was still trained on her, waiting for her next move. "Um . . . okay. Well, here we go-" As Lily began to perform the first part of the spell, Fletcher seemed to come out of his haze.

"Oh! Here, this'll probably help," he said as he stripped his shirt clean off his back. Lily's mouth opened slightly at his ease of undressing. She took the shirt with a small cough, trying not to notice his nicely toned form.

Starting the charm over once more, Lily felt Aldan lean in closer to gaze at her handiwork over her shoulder. With his body curved like that, the beginning of a six pack were visible within his stomach. She cleared her throat and tried to stop her wand hand from shaking. She was acutely aware of his body heat and his soft breath grazing her neck and shoulder slightly.

Whether he realized his effect on her or not, he did not move back when she turned to hand him the now-clean shirt. Meaning she was practically under his half naked form.

He took the shirt in his hands, and after a moment of looking down at it, he seemed to decide something. He set the shirt aside and before Lily knew what was happening he reached for her and his lips were forming theirs together once more.

Before she could fully enjoy this sensation, his hand wrapped around her back and pulled her in close. A little too close.

Lily put her hands on his bare chest but he tried to draw her in even farther. After a moment of playing a body version of tug-a-war, Lily broke the kiss.

"Aldan, what are you doing?"

He grinned that ever-glowing grin at her. The one which could halt any teen and under with a beating heart. "Trying to kiss you." He leaned again, but as soon as his hand pressed her back towards him she turned her head, avoiding his kiss. "What's wrong?"

"I just . . . I don't like being so close to people," Lily stammered. Which was only half the reason for her discomfort. The other half had to do with being on the floor with a half naked boy in a secure part of a quiet – and very vacant – library.

"It's just a kiss Lily, try to have a little fun here. We're supposed to be close. We're kissing." He tried to cover his confusion over her argument up with a reassuring smile, but Lily knew he didn't understand.

"Look, Aldan, I just don't want to do this right now. I mean, I have this paper, and-"

"You'd rather work on a Charms essay than be with me?" Aldan pulled back from her. Now that she had room to breath again, she could gain some confidence.

"No! Well . . . kind of."

The hurt in his eyes held disdain and confusion as he appraised her. "Oh, how can I say this . . . Uhm, I like you. I really do. But . . . I'm not so sure our ideas of-of 'fun' are compatible."

He eyebrows shot up. "Not compatible. That's what you're going with?" He swallowed and took a moment, staring at the ground with his head haning. A few seconds later he ground his teeth and shook his head. Looking up at Lily, he slowly picked up his shirt and stood. "Well, I hope someday you find someone . . . _compatible_ enough for your likings Lily Evans. And the next time you try to dump someone for Potter's sake, I suggest you be honest with them. You could've at least told it to me at my face." He gave her another disappointed look and walked off through the maze of bookshelves.

Lily wasn't sure what to make of his last comment. She hadn't actually turned him down because of . . . Potter.

Had she?


	19. Year Five

Hello all you HP lovers out there. =)

Well, honestly you're all just really lucky I finally finished tweeking this chapter. I've been working on this particular one for five or six months. Literally. I just wanted to get the tone and the transitions all right and how I wanted them to be. And I think I fiiiiiinally have it just how I want it. Right on time! =D

So anyways, I would like to greatly thanks Red-Dragon-Thorn for your awesome (and very helpful!) reviews. You rock. =)

By the way, this chapter is SUUUUPER long. o.O I don't know whether to say "sorry" or "you're welcome..." Whatevs. Let me know what you think! =D

All Rights to Rowling.

* * *

><p>"In a moment, I will be assigning you pairs and you shall be – yes Mister Potter?"<p>

"Is that a new broach, Professor McGonagall?"

McGonagall frowned. "No, it is not."

"Are you sure?" he cocked his head to the side, studying the object.

"Potter, I think I would be the first to know if I had gone out and bought a new broach."

"Well not if you were under the Imperius Curse," Sirius added helpfully.

"And, what purpose would that serve Mister Black? Placing an Imperius Curse to purchase new accessories? I doubt the rising Death Eaters are in need of such accessories. Unless they plan on using jewelry as secret weaponry."

Sirius had to think about that one. Idiot.

"All right," McGonagall went on, "now if you could ope – yes, what do you need Mister Potter?"

Potter put down his waving hand. "How was your summer Professor?"

"Pristine. Now concerning page – _what_ Mister Black?"

"Well, what made it pristine Professor?" asked Black.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. She placed her hands on either side of the mahogany desk and leaned forward to speak to him. "I received three blissful months of quiet without such as one stink bomb, explosion, flying objects, bruise, scream, bite, hexing trap, snake pit, brandy bomb, possessed statue, a persuaded Peeves, and whatever else you and Potter have come up with over the past years." She raised her eyebrows and looked between the boys with a pointed expression. "Or _interruptions _during my class for that matter. Now back on the task at hand, you all wi– _oh what is it now Potter?_"

"You never told us what page Professor," he grinned cheekily.

"Page 23," she responded curtly. Her nostrils flared a bit when she continued with, "Now I will assign you to a partner – ah, if that's alright with you Potter?"

Lily could swear McGonagall was trying to hide a smile, which she didn't like. Why should he get a smile? All e ever did was make others uncomfortable. And uncertain. About everything.

Potter caught McGonagall's hidden enjoyment as well and smirked as he responded, "S'alright I s'pose. Carry on then."

"Right. Potter you will be working with . . ."

After everyone paired up, Lily and Remus – she got lucky – started to work on transfiguring their wooden chairs into plush red comforters.

"Oh Evans," Potter said boastfully. "Didn't see you there. Want to go on a date sometime?"

"No."

"Not even if I can _Charm_ my way to you?"

Lily looked at him. "We're in Transfiguration," she said curtly. "And that's not even funny." She stiffly turned back to her work and waved her wand over the chair. Nothing happened.

"Well now that I'm _finally _Quidditch Captain you should come to one of my games. After I win, we can make the after party quite worth it," he winked.

Lily glanced at him and ground her teeth, trying to stay focused on the class assignment.

Potter shrugged and stared at his Hufflepuff partner Erin Flavious, who was currently attempting to flatten out her hair as she beamed up at Potter. "Can't believe she didn't pair me with Sirius. . ." Potter grumbled besides Remus as he lazily swooped his wand over the chair. Erin's face fell and her mouth opened in a little O, not seemingly to understand why any male wouldn't want an overly curved ginger as their partner.

Trying to ignore the other two, Lily straightened herself into a position high above the chair as its rightful superior. She raised her eyebrows for a look of stern command and tried the spell again. Nothing happened.

_Blast. I _will_ get a Transfiguration spell right before Potter does for once. Today is the day to beat him. That would make me feel a bit better after yesterday – nope, not going there Evans. Focus. Chair. Couch. Wand._

Lupin snorted . "Right. I'm pretty sure McGonagall figured out that partnering up you two usually results in a wall blowing up somewhere. Or someone ending up on the ceiling," he added thoughtfully.

Lily snickered at the memory of first year Potter's _alohamora_ charm gone wrong. It took nearly fifteen minutes for the tiny Professor Flitwick to get Sirius down from the chandelier, even with using magic. She took great pleasure in Potters discomfort; for once, the tables were turned.

"Still not going to let that one go mate? It's been four years! Besides, I was distracted . . ." he trailed off, shooting a glance in Lily's direction. Erin's narrowed eyes shot between the two rapidly. Lily blushed inadvertently and tried to play it off as irritation. "Potter when are you going to get that thick head of yours out of the clouds and back down to Earth? Or has it gotten so big that it's stuck?" Flustered, she feverishly attempted to turn that stupid chair into a couch. When the results remained the same she felt her anger start to bubble up inside of her.

"Oh _it's_ big alright," Potter implied impishly. "_OW!_"

Both Lily and Remus had smacked his head violently. Rubbing his skull, Potter sulked and glared at the two. "That hurt."

"So were my ears. They've been violated permanently," Remus drawled in a monotone voice. Lily nodded in agreement, happy that Remus was speaking out against his good friend for once. He really did need to stand up to the Mauraders more, especially now that he was made prefect.

She shot a side look at Potter and realized he had beaten her in Transfiguration again with a lazy wave of the wand. She gave him a disbelieving look of fury, then took out her anger into transforming the wooden chair into the most plush furniture set in the entire room. With a matching cushion set to boot.

Lily emptied her lungs and tried to look as content as possible. It wasn't easy with Potter's presence to keep her nerves strung up. After what happened on the train yesterday . . . No, she had already decided not to think about that. Now was not the time.

"Next time you think getting Lily's attention will work like that," Remus continued, "I suggest you place a silencing charm over that fat mouth. She's a human being, not some brainless ape who scratches its privates waiting for procreation to occur."

Lily beamed. "Thanks Remus. You know how to make a girl feel special." She winked for Potter's annoyance.

Remus returned the smile to his sister figure and everyone focused back to their work, Potter being the exception as he grumbled to himself and rubbed his head gingerly. Erin immediately jumped at the chance to console him.

"Lay off it Mooney, I'm just having a bit of fun here."

Lily looked up with her face scrunched up. "Mooney? Where did that come from?"

Remus shifted his eyes towards Potter, trying to conceal the uncertainty on his face.

"Sure. Mooney. I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, and Peter was stuck with Wormtail. Like the new nicknames Evans?"

"Uhm. . . not particularly."

Potter pursed his lips unhappily.

"So where exactly did these come from?" Lily asked Remus. Potter of course decided to intervene with, "We came up with them over the summer. For a little project we're cooking up. Not that it's any of your concern. Unless you'd like to help light the fire under my cooking cauldron." Remus whacked his arm.

Lily's eyes grew wide and she stared at them with an appalled look. "What are you guys doing _now_? Something big enough for ridiculous code names? _Remus!_ –" He jumped in his seat – "you aught to know better! Now tha-that you're a prefect we both need to be taking more responsibility and control _that_ mongrel from any more of his high steaming shenanigans and –"

"Hahaha, I would say Sirius is more of the mongrel in this little escapade," Potter nudged Remus with his elbow. Lupin stared back, not amused. Turning to his prefect partner, he said, "You have nothing to worry about Lily. James is just being stupid. The Mauraders will _not_ be following through with this, er, plan." He gave a stern, pointed look at Potter as if that settled matters. Potter shrugged lightheartedly and went back to his work.

_Yeah,_ Lily thought. _And when was the last time _you_ saw Potter back down from a stupid idea? Eeeexactly._

* * *

><p>"Hey Evans! Evans! Want to go out with me?" Potter's voice rang out somewhere behind her as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were packing up their desks and slowly trickling out of Transfiguration. He beamed at her with a dazzling white grin as if he had already won her verdict. Behind him Erin stood glaring at Lily behind the slits of her eyes. The two redheads stared at one another, Lily with defense, and Erin with disdain.<p>

The Gryffindor stopped halfway through the door and glanced back as all the fifth years smirked and chuckled under their breaths. McGonagall made a small choking sound before turning her back to supposedly write something on the board, even though class had already ended and she could have used magic to do so.

"What? – No. Just – Look, I-I have to get to class Potter." Face beet red, Lily tried to ignore Alice's piercing gaze as the four roommates brusquely made their way to A History of Magic. Lily's feet pounded the way determinedly, trying to put as much distance between her and Potter as fast as she could manage.

"What? Don't look at me like that," she said uncomfortably. She clutched her textbooks close to her chest in an effort to make herself as small as possible.

"I didn't say anything," Alice replied.

"Hmph. Well then _I_ will. What was that about?" Mary demanded. "Since when does Potter start asking you out so publically?"

Lily separated from her friends for a moment as she swiveled out of some third years' way. It gave her a moment to gulp down some air without her friends noticing, but it also made her more flustered as she fumbled, trying to get around and past the younger students. She regrouped with her friends and started fiddling with her crossed arms around the books uncontrollably.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what's going on with him lately. He asked me out on the train yesterday too, when we were in the hall, but it wasn't like before. He wasn't . . . shy, o-or worried. It was like he knew what to expect but still did it anyway. To get me all ruffled up. Almost taunting me. For fun." The last two words came out with such a bitter sadness Raven and Mary exchanged glances.

"And then, just now . . . I guess he became a lot more confident over the summer. Or a lot more pig-headed," Lily added glumly.

Just when she had thought she had started to see a different side of Potter . . . After everything that had happened before break, she had thought that surely . . .

_Well, it doesn't matter now does it? Just forget everything you told yourself over the summer Evans, because it's not going to happen. He's not that person._

They entered the classroom, walking straight through Professor Bins who was floating in front of the door.

"Morning Professor," Lily muttered as they took the seats in the front row of desks. The semi-empty room was set up with four rows of five desks facing the board up front, which lay behind the teacher's desk. Being the only ones to have made the three-minute walk in under one, they had a few minutes to themselves to talk before the others caught up.

"I think it's cute," Mary declared. "It takes guts to ask you out a second time. Let alone a third in front of half the class." She smiled, playing with the idea in her mind.

"Well I don't. It's annoying. And weird."

"Lily," Raven said soothingly, "I don't know of he's doing it for attention or as a dare or whatever other reason, but I genuinely think Potter has real feelings for you. Maybe you should just give him the chance."

Lily looked down to the books lying on her desk, thinking about Potter's infatuation with her. She had already known that. From all the way back in third year she had known that, just when he first started to discover the feelings for himself.

"I know that Rave . . ." she said quietly.

"Wait, you do?" Mary asked.

Lily nodded, eyes still downcast. "Well . . . I did know that. But now – look. I just don't have any real feelings for _him_, especially when he acts like that. So how could I say yes?" She braved looking at her roommates now, searching for the answer in their eyes. None was provided.

After a moment of pure silence Alice spoke with her voice full of gravel, "Do whatever you need to do Lily. Give him a chance or no, it's all up to you in the end anyway."

Lily's lip twitched in appreciation. "I'm just glad Sev wasn't with me on the train when Potter asked for a date."

The three others exchanged disapproving looks and frowned slightly, just like always whenever Snape was brought up in conversation.

"He would've blown a top," Lily continued. "Oh well, he'll just have to either learn to get used to it, or learn to get over it."

"You'd think he would've gotten over you after you dated Aldan last year," Mary muttered, turning away.

"Yeah, me too. Oh well. I'd rather have it like it is right now than loose him altogether." Lily subconsciously glanced up at the board and checked to make sure Professor Bins wasn't close enough to eavesdrop, though the ghost could have cared less about their problems. "I don't much like those friends he's been hanging around with. Blokes like Mulcibar and Avery."

Mary pursed her lips but didn't comment.

Lily sighed. "Even that third year Rosier, and Wilkes - he's a seventh year in Ravenclaw I think. But you know they all just want to become Death Eaters as soon as they graduate. Do you remember Malfoy? He was a prefect our first year, and Sev would always be talking about him." She giggled softly at the memory. "It was like Sev idolized him or something . . . Anyway, I think he was the one who got Severus into all this Dark Arts stuff in the first place. I was happy when he graduated last year, thinking it would all end, but then Sev started hanging out with Wilkes and Avery even _more_. I'm getting really worried . . . I know I can't control his life, but . . . but I don't want to see him get hurt. Or even worse, join them."

Those last two words lumbered heavily in the air, holding all her desperation and sadness, knowing exactly what they meant, and all that the so-called Death Eaters stood for in both the wizarding world and against muggles.

Lily looked up to find some sort of comforting sign to rekindle her spirits. Surely if _they_ could see some hope within Severus, than there must be some chance of his redemption. When her friends didn't respond, her worst fears started to close in. She swallowed and looked away, blinking her watery eyes.

_No,_ she thought forcefully, _I won't give up on him. Not yet. He's my best friend; surely I can talk him out of it. There's always hope. Always. _

Just then students started to fill the room, the first one to be seated being Potter, who grabbed the chair directly behind Lily. He leaned forward and said, "Sorry 'bout that back there Evans, just thought I'd give it another go." He drew back and slipped his hand into his hair, ruffling it about in a playful manor.

Lily continued to face forward, squeezing her mouth into a thin, straight line in her refusal to answer Potter as her wave of emotion passed. She swallowed one last time for good measure and focused on the board.

Professor Bins started the boring lecture and droned on as students started to drift away into slumber. Lily diligently tried to take notes and fight the wave of exhaustion that overcame her while Mary twirled her hair in boredom and Raven stifled back a yawn.

From behind them she could feel Potter nudging Black and motioning something. She peeked around and instantly snapped awake, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Potter was readying a sling shot with loose nuts found from trees in the Forbidden Forest and started to aim for Professor Bins. It whistled softly as it sailed clean through the air passing through his left hand. The teacher continued on with his lesson and took no notice of the goings on around him while a few other students straightened and looked over at the boys. Potter handed the pitchfork to Black and Sirius managed to get one through Bins' neck before handing the slingshot back to Potter. This time, the nut shot right in between his eyes: a clear victory. Lily could practically feel his smirk from behind her as Black scowled and muttered a curse under his breath. He handed a Galleon to Potter.

A moment later something loosely grabbed hold of her hair and spun.

"What the-"

Lily reached back and swatted Potter's wand out of her hair. She gave him an annoyed look and faced the front. Another moment passed and the same sensation came over the back of her head again, sending waves of sugared, tangy pineapple shampoo into the air. This time Potter twirled his wand so fast that it hit Lily in the ear multiple times before she snatched it out of his hands.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. "Here. You can have this back if you promise to _behave_." Lily chucked the eleven-inch Olivander's merchandise at him and made a face.

"And what fun would that be?" Potter oozed flirtatiously.

Almost two whole minutes passed in silence. Then she heard rough quill marks followed by the crinkling of paper. A moment later something poked her in the back of the head. She turned as a paper snitch drove forward once more by magic and hit her in the cheek. She cringed at the impact and snatched the snitch from the air, crushing it with her firm grip.

"Blimey Evans," Potter whispered, "we should get you to be seeker. You can grip me anytime you'd like."

Unfolding the paper atop her lap, Lily was greeted by the sight of an ugly sketch. It was made even more hideous by the crinkles she had made upon the page's body. The moving image depicted a redhead with ridiculous curves and huge lips running towards a man with messy hair and round glasses. The girl flung her arms around him and pressed her enormous puckered lips onto his as little red and pink hearts flew upward whilst a golden snitch circled about them happily. On Lily's right Mary started to cackle hysterically. Even Alice quirked a smile. Black glanced in Alice's direction and made an incomprehensive face of perhaps confusion or admiration.

Lily glared venomously at them and completely crumbled the picture into a paper ball and turned to chuck it at Potter's head.

"How old are you? Like twelve? Grow up Potter."

She turned forward again but Potter moved with her, so that he could lean across his desk lengthwise and whisper seductively into her ear.

"I doubt a twelve year old thinks about the same things as I do."

Lily's face burned white hot flames and she elbowed him in the chest. She glanced around in a flustered manor, making sure no one had heard him and pulled back some of her glowing red hair behind her ear, her hand shaking slightly. The tips of her ears felt warm and she guessed they were probably pink as well. Just bloody brilliant.

Potter recoiled back to lean lazily against his seat. He chuckled as he did so, knowing that he had struck a nerve. Sirius gave him a low high five below their desks, amplifying Lily's embarrassment.

The next few minutes went on without interruption as Bins dragged on about everything they didn't care to hear about. The second ticked by and heads started to droop with heaviness. Then, a soft pinging noise rang behind Lily, and, before she could turn fully, a small metal tube bounced off her shoulder.

Potter cursed and _Accioed_ what seemed to be a tiny flute-like object, no bigger than Lily's ring finger. He placed it upon his desk carefully so that it stood upright along the other four of its like, all ranging in height and width. Remus cleared his throat in a small warning, which of course Potter ignored. Ever since he and Lily had been made Prefects this year, Potter seemed to disregard his cautions even more so than before.

"Potter," Lily whispered, "what are you doing?"

Potter looked up from his busy work and demonstrated. He pointed his wand at the piece on the far right and muttered something. Instantly it started to vibrate softly and sing. It was the sounds of birds that chirped away in the early morning as they flittered around the castle walls. Lily raised her eyebrows.

Potter then proceeded to tap each metal tube in order, all making different harmonious sounds of any habitat near your typical forest; gentle wind chimes tinkling in the breeze; the sound of a deer prancing through the forest as birds' wings whisked by from somewhere above; a loud babbling creek; and the sound of multiple woodland creatures all chattering in answer of one another.

They all combined in a melodic moment of beauty. They swirled together; dancing around the room, whirling around students' heads, and bouncing off every surface they came in contact with. The music was almost visible, it was so thick with pleasure.

Then the first tube began to shake and made screeching noises like crows attempting to tear each other apart, piece-by-piece. The dear running turned into an angry stampede, and the woodland creatures started to squeak and fret.

Lily and all the conscious students covered their ears as one tube started to rise in pitch and spin uncontrollably. It whined until the high note pierced their ears painfully, making everyone cringe. Those who had been previously sleeping now stirred with complaints and shouts of annoyance. The sound swarmed into their ears like an invading pack of bees, drilling their way through the fifth years' skulls.

"No, no, no, _no!_" Potter muttered under his breath. He forcefully drew his hair back with his hand in irritation, but it bounced back immediately. Frantically, he tapped different tubes while casting enchantments, but nothing worked. A few angry calls shouted at him while Professor Bins continued on with the lesson, absolutely unaware of everything that was happening.

In a desperate attempt, Potter swished his wand over all the metal bars and yelled, "_Silencio!" _

They quieted, one slowing its rotation until it toppled over in a clanging bell of defeat.

Everyone stared at Potter for a moment, who cursed loudly. Black patted his arm and mumbled, "Better luck next time mate."

The room sat in complete silence for a moment – save the low babblings of Professor Bins that no one paid any attention to.

"Potter - what. On. _Earth_ just happened?" Lily rotated slowly in her chair to glare at him, half wide-eyed with shock.

He shrugged. "Sound-Sends."

"Excuse me?"

"Sound-Sends. They can record sounds and then you send them to people. For gifts, memorial purposes, pranks, pretty much anything. I got these at Zonko's last year, but I didn't get a chance to record – well, what I wanted to capture until this summer. I guess the tuning on this batch was a wee off."

"A wee off?" Lily deadpanned.

"Okay, maybe by a substantial amount," he grumbled offensively.

"Big word for you Potter, I'm impressed. Oh for goodness sakes, wipe that stupid grin off your face; I'm not actually impressed! Anyway, you decided that _now_ would be a good time to test these Sound-Sends?"

Potter shrugged again. "I was bored. Seemed like an opportune time." Lily shook her head.

"If you want, I could record us," he grinned cheekily.

"Uh, what?"

"You know, if we make it 'round a broom cupboard anytime tonight. Send you a little memorial of the evening. Hear just how happy you are with my prefor-"

Lily struck Potter hard and fast across the face, sending his little devices all over the floor again. His head jerked back with impact and he room became stock-still as they stared at Lily. Her hand throbbed painfully, and when she glanced down at it, she saw her whole palm blazing red.

Lily regained herself and looked around uncertainly. The room was uncomfortably quiet. Her friends gaped at her open mouthed, exchanging meaningful glances and worried looks.

"What?" She asked defensively. "It's . . . not as if I haven't hit him before . . ." As she spoke, Lily felt her confidence slipping and crumbling into shards beneath her feet. Potter, who had previously been frozen with shock, now faced her with outrage. "Not like that! That was _real!_ What the hell are you doing?"

Before Lily could answer, class was dismissed and he started to pack up the Sound-Sends. Lunchtime was now upon them, gracefully releasing the tortured students from Professor Bins and the clutches of sheer monotony.

Thank Merlin for half sessions.

As the students piled out of class, they whispered in low tones and gave fleeting glances in Lily's direction. Black immediately left his group and walked up behind some sixth year figure with golden hair, tapping her on the back. When she turned, her face brightened and she began to twirl her thick, wavy locks through fingers as they talked. After a moment the two sauntered off, shoulders touching.

Lily noticed that Alice seemed to be staring at their backs, watching them go.

"You alright Levily? You look kind of pale," Potter chimed from somewhere to Lily's left, seemingly recovered with his regular "charm" reattached to his conscious. Lily subtly inched to the right in an effort to put some distance between them.

"Who is that?" was all Alice asked of Lily. The new prefect shrugged. "Beats me, some new girl Sirius is trying, and apparently succeeding, to catch. Who cares? He'll have another one tomorrow."

"That's because I've taught him well," Potter chirped. He turned and gave Lily a slimy smile. "I can teach _you_ a lot more if you want. Bet you could show me a few, ah, pointers Lily, on how to tend to . . . flowers." He winked and Lily had to fight her trembling hand. It begged to have another go at his pesky little face.

"You're such a pig. Leave me alone."

They left for lunch with Lily trying to stay as far away from Potter as possible. She even made her friends sit with her at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table from him and Remus and Peter. Sirius was nowhere to be found.

Midway through the meal, Lily slowly put her fork down, mid bite and her eyes glued to Potter's back as he strutted through the giant wooden doors, hands in pockets.

"Lily?"

Lily jerked and turned to Raven. "Huh?" Her best friends all stared at her with concern. "Are you okay?" Raven asked. "You seem more skittish around Potter lately."

"She's definitely more flustered and, I don't know, nervous I guess?" Mary added.

"It's probably because of his new behavior," Alice said dully, picking at some chicken on her plate. She hadn't eaten much besides. "In case you two haven't notice, he's been a lot more aggressive towards her."

Mary tilted her head in contemplation. "Oh, I wonder why h–"

"I'm fine," Lily snapped. "Perfectly normal."

* * *

><p>"You're insane! You know that Evans? Bloody mental!" Potter stood in the middle of the courtyard covered from head to toe with dirt. He wasn't smiling anymore.<p>

Around his feet grew small piles of soil as the grains trickled off of him with every movement. Broken clay pottery lay in shards, threatening to pierce any who dared to cross their newly claimed territory. But of course, no was walking over them because every single soul – ghosts and students alike – had stopped dead in their tracks and watched, open mouthed, as Lily Evans had smashed a pot of dirt over James Potter's head.

Lily stood frozen with shock, hands held apart as if she were still holding the jar. Her mouth hung open slightly and her separated hands trembled.

She hadn't meant to, really. It just sort of . . . happened. The Gryffindor fifth years were on their way to Herbology just as some poor second year happened to be delivering the newly bedded containers on a platter for Professor Sprout. Lily just grabbed one and . . . smashed.

Voila: one dirt-encrusted Potter for all the world to see.

Potter cursed violently and shook his head like a wet dog, spraying half the courtyard with dirt. Some shouted in annoyance as pellets hit them across the face while others shielded their eyes and ducked. It was amazing really, how much debris Potter's black hair could hold.

When he was through, Potter marched squarely up to Lily, eyes glaring like cold, dark rocks. He came so close that he was practically on top of her, and Lily had to lean back, eyes wide.

"What-the-_hell_-was-that-for," he managed through clenched teeth.

Lily swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small choking noise as her voice cracked.

"Oh no! No way you're freezing up on me now, Evans. I want a ruddy explanation of what the hell just happened!"

Lily gaped like a dying fish begging for water as odd sounds came out and she tried to process all that had happened prior to this, which led up to the current moment:

**The girls had been on their way through the castle halls leading out to the grounds when Potter rounded out of nowhere in front of Lily, giving her no choice but to stop. Then there was some sort of hair ruffling – of course – and smile jeering – naturally – accompanied by his ridiculous pesky banter of crude jokes – as usual – and she had shoved past to leave him behind and then –**

**"Hey Evans." It was casual, but spoken with enough emphasis to make her turn, halfway through the court. Her roommates looked back at Potter along with Lily and quickly backed away.**

**Potter ran forward and skidded onto one knee, kicking up pebbles and loose rocks to end up in front of her. She jerked back in surprise just as he clasped both hands together. As he smiled up to her almond shaped green orbs, he said, "Will you go out with me?"**

**Lily gazed down at those sparkling hazel eyes glimmering behind the round lenses as the late sunlight danced around the edges. Then she did the only thing logical.**

**She raised her hand in an attempt to push him to the ground.**

**Unfortunately, he saw it coming. That was the whole problem. Potter grabbed her hand mid-swing with an ironclad grip and forced her back as he stepped off the ground. "Ah-ah Evans. Is that anyway to treat your suitor?" he scolded with a grin.**

**"You're not my suitor," she spat, trying to wrench her arm free with all the force she possessed. The boy was _strong_. Ruddy Quidditch.**

**Potter stepped towards her again, looming in almost a threatening manor, as his hot minty breath fell across her cheeks. He was still clutching her right arm painfully, and Lily could feel her cheeks turn pink with frustration as she continued to wrestle with it. The late afternoon sun beat down on them in colors of deep yellow bordering orange, making her red hair glow and take on the image of a fire while it flew up and crackled in all directions of the courtyard as she struggled against Potter's grip.**

**"I'm your pursuer," he tried again.**

**"Try stalker," she said through her tightly clamped jaws. Her heart beat quickened as she jerked around.**

**"I prefer the term admirer. So why won't you go out with me?"**

**"Because you're an arrogant prick who won't release my arm!" She briefly considered biting him, but thought better of it. That was too savage even for her likings. Plus he'd probably taste foul.**

**"That's just because you'll run off." He leaned in even farther as he said it. It wasn't meant to be intimidating, but to Lily, it was.**

**His face was way too close. _He_ was too close; making every fiber within Lily's being go haywire. He'd always made her uncomfortable before, but this was a whole new level of anxiety. Every single hair throughout her whole body stood on end, screaming.**

**She had to get away from him. If only he'd let go of that blasted arm . . . She could hardly breathe, suffocating in her desperation to get away from him and this close proximity.**

**"Potter, let me _go_," Lily put as much force into her words as possible, but he paid no heed. At this point she couldn't tell if her heart was on hyper drive or if it had stopped completely. The few interested spectators were irrelevant in the moment; it was just her and her battle with Potter's hand.**

**"Not until you say yes. Or I could just hold onto you all night long."**

Ah, yes. _That_ was it. That was the initial instant when Lily snapped. She happened to glance around during her struggle and spotted the boy caring the pots. In a second of desperation – anything to get away from him– Lily yanked one off nearest to her free arm and crashed it atop Potter's head. It was a wonder the boy didn't have a concussion, or any sort of head injury for that matter. Other than a damaged pride, of course.

So now here they were again, in almost the same exact position as before. Wonderful. Although this time, Lily was at a near loss for words or explanation as to her behavior, and the whole courtyard was still staring at them, waiting solely for her reply.

After another second of inward battle for bodily function, she finally won and the world swarmed back into focus. Using all her might, she shoved Potter back a few steps. "You wouldn't let me go! What was I supposed to do?"

Potter's face contorted into one of insanity and disbelief. "Are you joking? There were a million other things you could've done -!"

"Well in case you didn't _notice_, my _wand hand_ was a little _busy_ at the time," Lily snarled. "And you weren't exactly willing to release me on my own terms. You should learn to control yourself."

Potter's mouth dropped down at the statement. He finally managed to splutter out, "I-_I -_ should learn to control myself! _You just broke a bloody vase over my head!_ _YOU'RE_ the one who needs to learn self-control. And keep your emotions in check while you're at it!"

A few of the watching heads around them nodded in agreement.

Lily stumbled for half a second. "W-Well . . . If you weren't always so persistent and bothersome, than maybe I could have a little piece of mind every now and then! But _no_, it's always 'Evans this, Evans that, want to go with me Evans? How 'bout now Evans? Butterbeer later Evans? Come on down to my Quidditch game Evans! I can teach you how to handle my broom!' Just going on and on and _on_ for the past _two months!_ Why don't you just give up already? IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN."

"Yeah well maybe you just got your wish! I can't image ever dating a crazy witch who tries to KILL ME every time she gets a little upset!"

"A LITTLE! When are YOU going to learn to keep away from me!"

"Maybe _I will!_ Good luck with the rest of your life Evans; this is it. This is where we finally part ways."

"FINALLY! That's all I ever wanted!"

People slowly started to leave in groups of three or four, heading to class in random directions and putting their heads together to whisper excitedly about the events which had just unfolded before them. Lily and Potter left the pottery shards and stared walking until they came to the dome that served as an exit to the grounds. They stopped short when they both got in the other's way. They did a frantic little dance of who-goes-first, before Potter halted and turned her way. "Will you just stop! I have to get to class."

Lily put one hand on her hip and whipped out the other in the direction of the greenhouses. "WE'RE GOING THE SAME WAY, genius."

"Fine! Then just wait for half of a second and let me pass." The two seemed to have forgotten there were at least three other exits from the courtyard in their squabble for seniority.

"Uh, Lily, we really need to get goi-" Mary tried. She was cut off by the green-eyed redhread who wasn't paying her an ounce of attention. "Oh no you don't Potter, _I'm_ the one who's going first."

"Will you just put your bloody pride away for one minute?"

"No." Lily folder her arms determinedly, imitating the stubborn little girl she once was; back on their first night inside Hogwarts together. Only now she was nearly fully grown and had a figure to lean into as she held her ground. Potter stood over her by several inches with his charcoal black hair, glaring at her from behind his glasses.

Her friends gave her another lingering look before reluctantly left the two and headed towards the greenhouse without her, praying that the two wouldn't kill one another without them there to watch.

"FINE!" Potter bellowed. "Just go already!"

Lily flashed him a brilliantly white smile of triumph. She took one step towards the dome then paused. "Wait . . ." she said slowly. "That was too easy." She looked him up and down suspiciously. "In fact, I've changed my mind. I don't want my back exposed to you unguarded. _You_ go first."

By this time almost all of the students had filed out of the courtyard and were on the verge of entering their classes. Lily's friends were just reaching the doors of the greenhouse along with a few of the Ravenclaws they shared the block with.

"Are you - are you _kidding_ _me! _ Bloody hell!" Potter roughly brushed past her, scratching his head fiercely, leaving a trail of dirt in his wake while muttering all sorts of lies. "Women! Bloody, mental, women! . . . first the arm thing . . . control myself, ha! . . . needs a psychiatrist that one . . . anger management . . . why that hotheaded little . . . dirt all over the place . . . grainy feeling . . . my beautiful hair . . ."

Lily stoutly followed behind him and rolled her eyes with exaggeration, arms still crossed. They stumbled their way down the sunlit hill until they reached the correct greenhouse.

Potter tried the door but it was either stuck or locked. Students' heads from within turned and peered at them through the glass at the noise, but none made the attempt to get up and help. Mary just shook her head in a pitying sort of way while Raven sighed next to her. Potter made a frustrated growl and shook the door forcefully, making it creak and clatter.

"Oh for goodness sakes," Lily pushed Potter aside and simply cast an _Alohamora _spell on it. A soft click could be heard and she smirked pompously at him. She started to enter at the exact same time he attempted to cross the threshold. They both fought and hit each other, muttering threats and insults.

"_Oh really!_ Not this _again_." She drew out the syllables through grinding teeth. Lily took one step back and stiffly gestured her arms for Potter to enter ahead of her. As he crossed through, Lily's neck muscles flexed and she took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm her overflow of anger, gritting her teeth ever more.

She headed straight for Alice, Raven, and Mary, but as soon as she sat down and crossed her legs, she realized that Potter was directly across the table from her, matching her every movement perfectly. They briefly made eye contact then turned away stubbornly from each other to look out opposite ends of the greenhouse.

"Wow . . . that was, um . . ." Mary trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Entertaining," Alice offered in a raspy voice. Lily didn't fail to note a trace of humor on her lips.

"Hmph. Some friends you lot are," she hissed at them. "You could've helped me back there, you know! Hexed him, or . . . or, something!"

"But why spoil the fun?" Raven piped. Lily's eyes narrowed into slits and her knuckles turned white as she gripped her wand just as the door banged open.

Everyone turned, expecting to see Professor Spout, but instead it was Black who strolled in. His hair was askew in all sorts of directions and his collar and maroon tie were loosened and wrinkled. His hands were in half emptied pockets as he walked in with a dreamy look and a stupid smile plastered over his face. No one was surprised in the least, for this type of thing had occurred periodically over the past two months; Sirius disappearing off with different girls and remerging from various classrooms and closets.

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed both her arms and legs. She peered over at Potter just as he did to her. They both looked away quickly, but lingered their connection just long enough to give one another a fierce glower of hatred. Lily gritted her teeth while her crossed legs started bouncing uncontrollably from the adrenaline of her anger. She heard Sirius trip over something as he hummed his way into the room, but didn't look up. Black's current state wasn't a bother to her. Potter was. And that idiot scowl painted over his face. And that idiot in general.

Now that Sirius was in her line of sight, she could see when his smile slowly melted as he finally took notice of first Alice, and then the classroom full of spectators. Alice's eyebrow rose above an evenly plain face as she scrutinized his appearance - same old Levily. Though her hands seemed to be gripping her wand a bit tighter than normal.

"What? Did I miss something Prongs?" Black asked, dumbfounded. Then he spotted Potter and Lily's agitated state, both of whom were seated facing away from one another once again. The two turned and glared forward at Black.

"YES," replied half the class.


	20. Returning the Favor

Hey guys!

Sorry I couldn't update last weekend, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I rather like it's turn out. I kind of surprised myself where this little part takes a turn. Things start to get a little more serious now. =)

Everything to Rowling. 3

* * *

><p>Lily discovered Remus propped against the beech tree the Marauders constantly occupied. He was alone, head resting on the trunk with sunken tired eyes closed for a bit of peace. His skin deemed deathly gray and there were oily bags underneath his tightly sealed eyes which puffed out to an unusual degree. His bony fingers were interlaced and rested atop his belly as he napped.<p>

Around him on the grounds were students enjoying their weekend outside in the surprisingly warm spell that had rushed in from seemingly nowhere in the midst of October. The Giant Squid lay on his side, basking in the sun as he swished his tentacles to and fro above the surface. One of his blinking glass orbs kept a watch on the activities above water, while the other was no doubt searching the lake's depths below. Lily wondered briefly if they could act like chameleons in that manor, but saved the thought to ponder over later.

"Ah, Remus. I've found you," Lily said brusquely. With great difficulty, he peeked one eye open to stare at her. It seemed to take all his strength to stir from his deep-set resting.

"Good observation skills Lily. You win this round of hide-and-go-seek, but next time it won't be as easy. Five points to Gryffindor for your efforts," he yawned.

"Har har," Lily deadpanned. She took a seat next to him lying against the tree, careful not to let her skirt go up as she did so. The breeze picked up from behind them and Lily felt the tips of her now-wavy red hair being picked up gently and float in the wind. At the beginning of summer she'd cut her hair just above her chin and found quite a surprise; it had formed into loose curls once most of its previous weight had been taken off. It had grown significantly throughout summer and in the beginning weeks of school, but its waves never retreated. It seemed as though they were here to stay. And Lily discovered she rather like the look; she was now the girl with almond shaped green eyes and shoulder length red hair. Hair which formed gentle curls.

Her transformation seemed significant somehow, yet she couldn't place the reasoning behind it.

"So, what'd you want to find me for?" Remus inquired.

"Patrols actually. Are you feeling well enough to go with me tonight?" Lily knew Remus had been in the hospital wing for the past three days, and was only released that very morning. She glanced over at his exhausted figure as he closed his left eye again. Wearily, he said, "I'm afraid not this time Lily. I'm still a little tired from my, well, recovery."

Lily silently nodded in understanding, taking in his bedraggled state. She hadn't seen him this bad since the beginning of second year.

"How'd your meeting with McGonagall go? I'm assuming that your title as prefect has not been garnished, since you're patrolling tonight."

"Nah, she gave me a warning. I was pretty lucky though, McGonagall was in a really good mood, thanks to the Gryffindor victory in Quidditch yesterday. She let me off easy for encrusting Potter with dirt, but I was more afraid of getting detention than anything else. I figured she couldn't revoke my badge on a stunt like that, otherwise you'd have lost yours ages ago just on the account of being _around_ Potter and Black when they pull their little pranks. Or not so little," she added bitterly, thinking of the smoke bomb they had set off in the girls dormitory.

Sirius had sneaked the devise into some third year's bag, probably after snogging her senseless. But then again, if she agreed to snogging the likes of him, she was most likely already senseless. When the bomb went off the whole dorm thought it was a fire and ran out to the commons screeching (some still in towels, much to the Marauders pleasure) whilst Lily had tried to regain order. When she found the source of the smoke, McGonagall had given Black a full months worth of detention with Filch, who couldn't have been happier.

"I see . . ." Remus was quiet for a moment, then asked, "So what's you're real reason for coming to see me? I know it's not about patrols."

Lily sighed and picked at the grass, ripping out the blades in clumps and then twiddled and twisted them with both hands until they broke. She repeated the pattern along the length of their conversation, marking the discussion with each mangled blade, leaving the ends lying all around and over her as the seconds ticked by.

"What's wrong with Potter?" When Remus snorted, Lily looked over at him with curiosity. He peered his right eye open again and looked at her with as much amusement as his fatigued body could produce. "Why don't we start with what _isn't_ wrong with him first?" he said.

Lily smiled despite herself and nudged him gently on the arm. "You know what I mean," she said. "This year he's been acting so strange. Well, more than normal. It's like he's playing this-this _game_, hoping for me to cave in and say yes so that he can proclaim it to the world that Lily Evans finally fell for the 'dashing James Potter.' Just to prove to everyone else that his pompous head was right and then never let me forget it. As if I'm some sort of grand prize, but I don't actually matter to him anymore. Just-just an object to be won over." She concentrated on ripping some poor blades apart and started to tear them into tinier shreds. There was practically nothing left of the pieces by the time she was through.

Remus was quiet for a moment, circulating Lily's words within his thoughts. "I think . . . I think James has just decided to never give up on you. He's determined this year, more so than ever before. And, well, I think his eyes have been opened up from last year's events and he sees just how truly hard he'll have to try to win your approval. At least . . . that's my guess."

"That's so stupid. He had my approval."

Remus jerked to look up Lily so fast she wondered if his head might snap off. For someone so tired, he was certainly alert now.

"What?" was all he could manage.

"Oh, no. Remus - don't. Don't look at me like that. It's just, after 'last year's events' I saw, er, I _thought_ I started to see a different side of him. But now it's all gone. All of it. I can't find one good ounce in him anymore. He's just turned into a whole hearted pig who wants to find his prize."

Remus didn't say anything, so Lily took the silence as an invitation o keep going.

"And if he wants me to like him, why does he keep doing stupid stuff to annoy me? Always mocking me, picking on Severus – even complaining about you – and running into me in the most obnoxious ways possible. It just doesn't make any sense." She angrily tore more grass apart and threw it to the ground.

Lupin's eyebrows creased. "You know what Lily? I honestly think he doesn't know how to act any other way. That's just what he's been hardwired to do. And I guess - until he can learn to change - you'll be stuck with him like this. We'll _all_ be stuck with him."

They sat in silence, contemplating those words.

"Don't tell Potter what I said before," Lily's voice was small and quiet. "About, approving of him. He's changed now, so there's no point in it anyway. Honestly I don't even know if I would have followed through with it, or if it was all just in my head. I planned to come back and thought I'd find- well, it doesn't matter now. But if you told him, it would just give him to many ideas," she said sadly.

Remus gave her a pitying smile. "I won't Lils. Your secret's safe with me."

Lily leaned her head against Remus' shoulder, sighing. "Remus, I think you're my one true best friend," she said. "You know that? Out of everyone here, you're the only one who can actually help me solve my problems."

Lupin cracked a heavy lidded smile, still looking towards the woods. "And why is that Lily?"

"I dunno . . . I guess because you can always understand both sides of everything. You hang around James and that lot, but you're human – not like them – so you're sympathetic to everyone else. And especially me." Lily gave a tired smile and looked over at him. They exchanged content glances and turned back to face forward, eyes closed as they basked in the sun.

* * *

><p>"I just can't take it anymore! URGH!" Lily pounded through the portrait door as it slammed open. The Fat Lady was probably saying something very nasty towards the steaming redhead, but Lily was too angered to pay her any attention. The new curls in her hair bobbed up and down as she marched down the hall.<p>

Mary, Alice, and Raven's figures crowded the frame's opening. "Oh dear, she's off again," Mary piped.

"Like we haven't seen this scenario before," Alice offered dully.

"Not like this," Raven added, "I haven't seen her turn purple just over some exploding chocolates. Something else must have been in them."

The three exchanged worried glances that reluctantly resolved to follow their friend.

Lily thrust her wand in the air, parting the doors to the Great Hall. She stormed up to where the Marauders were laughing at some unknown joke seated at the Gryffindor table. As her toe-tapping figure loomed over them, the four grew solemn. They looked quizzically at one another as Lily waited.

"Well, what have you to say for yourself _this_ time Potter? You have exactly –" Lily grabbed Pettigrew's left arm and twisted it (making him flinch in pain) so as to read his watch, "- sixty seconds to try and defend yourself before I blast that ever present smirk off your face."

Considering that Potter wasn't smiling in the least, this statement merely caused more confused glances between the boys. Black's eyes flickered towards Alice in question, but she gave nothing away except a stony regard as she eyes the pink lip stains on his collar. Finally accepting that no answer would arrive, Potter gazed up at Lily. "And what exactly is it that I am supposed to be explaining my . . . ahem, delicate flower?"

Lily's right eye twitched but she ignored the comment. "You're _really_ going to play the ignorance card on this one Potter? I would've thought better of you. In fact, if it hadn't been so _profoundly low_ I might have even applauded you for it. But considering the circumstances, I figured you would at least be glowing with pride and flaunting that-that annoyingly smug look you conjure up after a prank." She motioned her wand in his general direction, causing Pettigrew to flinch and yank his arm away. He scooted several inches away from Lily so as not to be hit by any misaimed spells she might cast.

Potter's brows furrowed. "Lily, I'm being serious. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't."

"No! I really don't!"

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously and then glanced over to Lupin. He shrugged to indicate he had no knowledge of the situation as well. "But then . . . you didn't charm that bag of Halloween chocolates that Derik left for me?"

"Whoa, what?" Derik's voice reached Lily's ears from two seats down, his mouth full of food. Lily turned bright pink, not realizing he had been so close to Potter's group, and no doubt had heard everything. She had hoped to speak with him in private about the chocolates found on her bed and just what he meant by them. Now that conversation would have to take a whole new turn.

"The box of chocolates sitting on bed. They weren't from you?"

Derik cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked around at his mates staring at him, also waiting for a reply. "Er, no . . . I never left you anything."

Her face and hands burned hot red and her palms perspired as dumbfound humiliation struck Lily hard across the face. "Oh . . ." she cleared her voice which seemed unnaturally high. "Well . . . then, who did . . . exactly? Th-there was a label . . ." She said breathlessly. She gave a small cough and tried to inhale some air; her lungs didn't seem to be working as of late.

Potter, who had been watching this awkward exchange, nudged Black and motioned with his head to something behind Lily. She turned as well spied a group of premature Death Eaters howling with laughter and shooting glances her way. Snape sat among them, and though he seemed uncomfortable with the situation, he still managed to crack a smile of content.

"Enjoyed the treat 'my delicate flower?'" Avery cackled nastily.

Rosier gave Severus a high five, making his smile turn into a broad grin. When he glanced at Lily, some of his glamour melted to guilt within his eyes, though his smile lingered on.

Lily turned purple with emotions.

"Awe, did Wittle Wily tink she got a gift fwom Derik-poo?"

"Smoochie smoochie!"

"From yours truly!" Wilkes called with his hands cupped around his mouth. He had failed to complete his seventh and final year, so he was back for another term. Although he was deemed a Ravenclaw by the sorting hat, he almost always sat with the Slytherin lot.

By now Lily was quite welcoming the elves beneath her feet in the Great Hall to open up and swallow her into the kitchens. She could live as an overgrown elf for the rest of her life, cooking and cleaning. It wouldn't be so bad, at least not compared to this humiliating turn of events.

"Well," Derik cleared his throat once more, "I guess we know how that happened." Derik's voice was still hoarse and there was something of disappointment in his eyes. His friend who was seated next to him, Arnold Mckinnons, cracked a smile in the corners of his lips but remained silent. He glanced up at Derek, and for a moment some unknown message passed between them, but it was gone before Lily could dissect it. Sirius paid rapt attention to the boys and Potter narrowed his eyes slightly towards Welmount.

"You alright there Evans? You looking a bit red," Potter snickered.

_Oh he would be the one, wouldn't he? All snickers and smiles now that he's in the clear. I hate him. I hate him so much right now._

She wanted to scream. Blow her top. Let the steam be forced out of her ears. But with Potter watching her temper so closely, she vowed not to crack under the pressure. So instead, she forced a breath into her mouth and jammed it all the way down her esophagus into her lungs. Then she mumbled something incoherent and walked away, her movements stiff, as the Great Hall watched her go.

* * *

><p>Lily made her way to the owlry to give her new pet, Harold, a breakfast treat. Her mother had finally allowed her to purchase the little bird despite the smell it produced in the summer months, if Lily promised to write more often. He was a scrawny, fluffy little thing, with mixed matched feathers of cream, gold, and shades of brown. He was a bit of a twitter-head and sometimes missed his landings. He always wanted more food and loved to fly, but if there was a letter to be delivered he turned suddenly ill or was inept to flight. Lily loved him. He was perfect.<p>

As she neared the top of the staircase, she heard a fierce growl. Her heart stopped as she thought of the strange creature she had seen the previous year. The memory of the Shrieking Shack came flooding back. It was something she hadn't thought of in months, gladly blocked into the corners of her mind.

It turned out that the noise was only Remus, escaping his lips in response to whoever he was with. "I already told you James, I'm not going to let you do this! The transformation could go wrong in a thousand different ways. Only advanced wizards have been able to successfully follow through with it. It took McGonagall two years! We're bloody fifth years, how the hell do you think you can pull this off? You! Of all people!"

Lily repositioned herself on the ladder closer to the trap door so as to hear well. Her head had to be craned at a painfully awkward angle as she strained to listen through the thick wood.

"And I'm telling you mate, I've figured it out in _three_. I'm best in Transfiguration class and-"

"'Best in class?' Are you kidding me James? This is serious! This is _dangerous_!"

"You _know_ I can do it Mooney, I see it your eyes. We're all more than willing –"

Lupin snorted. "Peter agree with you on that statement? Because last I saw, he was much less than 'willing.'"

"_Yes,_" Potter said firmly. "Wormtail knows the risks. We all do! Why can't you see that!"

"Because _Prongs_, you will all end up getting yourself _killed!_"

"Come off it, you know we can help with your transformation, it's only getting worse. And if you think that the three of us are just going to sit back and let it all happen when we could be-"

"_DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MY THREE BEST FRIENDS? _HUH? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

Lily coward in fear. She had never, in all her years, known Remus to raise his voice in such a way. Her veins chilled and her heart ached to console him even as her body retracted smaller from his fierce cries.

"How is THAT going to help my transformation any Potter?" he growled. "With the guilt and blood of three out of the four people I love staining my clothes? Why can't you just see that this is my burden alone to bear! All three of you! You and the others need to _stay out of it. _ I won't tell you again. Next time I go to McGonagall and let her deal with you. If she decides to involve the Ministry, then that's fine. It'll keep you away, and safe from me."

"That won't do any good, you know Sirius and I would find a way out of prison to come straight back here and help you-"

"Will you _stop playing games_ Potter? This isn't some joke prank!"

"Dumbledore himself –"

"_Dumbledore?_ Headmaster Dumbledore was a fool to let me into this school! I don't know what he was thinking, but I thank God every time it happens that some poor wandering child has gotten their life taken away or, or been bitten by tha-that animal! We're bloody lucky Lily didn't enter that night-"

Lily craned her neck even farther to the side as she listened attentively. It was painful, but it was also worth it. What were they talking about? The Shrieking Shack?

"- she could've gotten-"

"-_don't_ even say it Remus."

"Oh, so now you think it's bad? As soon as Little Evans' life is put in danger? Is that the only way to get it through to you into that thick skull of yours? SHE COULD HAVE DIED JAMES."

Lily's veins turned to ice and her breath stopped working.

"She could have been transformed! There are worse things than death! You know this! And still you carry on with these plans! Plans to get you all killed!"

"Remus, don't."

"DON'T? The only thing keeping her pulse working right now was that you were bloody in love with her!"

In love with her?

"If you hadn't gone back to check that she stayed away-"

"It wasn't like that! It's _not_ like that. I knew she wasn't going to leave it alone, she's not like that. D'you honestly believe I'd leave her on a sick night!"

'_Not like that.' So I guess that statement was revised. If Potter had said that he was in love with me . . . We would have a whole slew of problems. The first to be dealing with liars._

"And what if you hadn't been there that night? Eh, James? What if you had stayed back in the castle where you were _supposed_ to be? Where would Lily be now? In a grave? Gone mad had she ever survived? Maybe standing right next to me on the next full moo-"

"That's what I'm saying mate! If we're there, we can help you out! You won't have to go at it alone, and we would be there to protect you or anyone else who tries to show up -"

"NO POTTER. I'm done. I'm done listening and I'm done arguing this with you. Don't you ever talk to me about this again."

His footsteps thundered heavily through the brick as he started heading in the direction of the trap door Lily was under. She quickly tried to retaliate down the ladder, but by the time she managed to crane her neck back into an upright position, the door swung open. Lupin's horrified face crowded the square patch of sunlight as he stared back down at her. His eyes held more fear than Lily had ever known as he gaped at his eavesdropping best friend.

"How-How much did you hear Lily?" His chest was rapidly rising and falling and he had a crazed sort of look in his eyes. They were bloodshot from stress and the frayed bits of his mane stood on end.

"Lily?" Potter questioned from somewhere behind them. Her eyes didn't dare leave Remus' furious state.

"I-I don't know." Lily felt suddenly very guilty, and very, very scared. "Not very mu-" Remus yanked her up into the owlry and rattled her shoulders, knocking her head from her brain.

"_How much?"_ His eyes had gone cold and hard, with a crazed gleam shining through.

Lily's eyes started to water as she stared at her friend. "Nothing! All I know is tha-that Potter and the others want to do something illegal and you won't let them because they could be killed. The walls were muffled. That's-" her voice faltered a bit as she stared at his horribly angered state. "That's all I heard." She didn't want to give him a partial lie, but she didn't think letting him know the full truth was a good idea either.

Lupin still had hold of her shoulders and his whole body tensed up. His brows furrowed ever more as he thought.

"Remus." Potter gave him a type of warning.

Lupin's hard gaze started to melt into despair. His eyes appeared as if his soul had crumbled into shards as he roughly released Lily, tossing her to the side, and bolted out of the owlry. Lily watched him go in a mixture of fright and pure sorrow.

Her body felt very small as she stared down the empty door of the now seemingly massive owlry. The stone walls felt very cold and embraced Lily in their vastness. Her enclosure seemed insignificant within the moment. Her watery eyes spilled over and two fat tears slid down her flushed cheeks.

"Gh, this is all my fault," Potter said to himself from behind her. Potter was a bit to her right, so she could just make his shape out from the corner of her eyes. He ruffled his hair in frustration. "I was supposed to be keeping watch, but - he just got me so rallied up. . ." He turned and from her spot, Lily could hear parchment rustling as he mumbled something incoherent. While he was turned away, Lily took the opportunity to wipe her tears and try to slow her pulse. When Potter turned back to her, he stuffed the parchment object into his pocket.

Lily sniffed and tried to regain herself. "What were you two doing?" Her voice felt like gravel and just about as dry. As her tearstains cooled, they pulled on her skin, tightening her cheeks and making her face very uncomfortable. Her eyes were somewhat puffy, and she resented Potter being able to see her like this.

He stared at her, one eyebrow raised. "You really want to know?" he deadpanned. Lily eyes traveled up at him and she slowly shook her head. "Yeah, I didn't think so Evans." They stared at each other for a moment. Then Potter seemed to remember just who he was in the presence of, and started to drop his serious tone. "So what're you up here for Evans? It can't have been for eavesdropping. Unless you couldn't contain yourself, waiting to know all the secrets of the ruggedly handsome James Potter." He flashed a grin.

Lily slowly peeled her right hand open – which was clenched in a steel locked grip - and found the owl treat turned to crumbs in her fist. She hadn't noticed clutching it so firmly during all the commotion. There were nail marks embedded into her skin.

_Oh Remus . . . what's wrong? What could be so horrible for you to act like this? Is it -? Oh, I wish I could help. I wish you would just tell me._

The shock was starting to leave now, and she started to remember the real reason for coming up to the tower. Numbly, she walked past Potter by a few feet and found Harold. He flew down happily – though rather zigzagged - when he saw her and nibbled in content with his crumbs. She watched Harold without feeling, still thinking of her best friend's state of mind.

Potter watched her stand there, starting to zone out again, so he decided to interrupt her thoughts once more. "Well, now that it's the two of us alone, a think a good shag ought to clear your mind. What do you say?"

With her back still turned to him, she said, "I say you need to shut up. And stop being so rude." Her voice was a little shaky, but she was starting to feel better. His pestering was bringing her back into the real world. She took one final breath to return her strength and face Potter.

"Well you do owe me an apology for blaming me for that chocolate prank. I think a reward is in my favor." He smiled down at her and smoothed back his dark hair in a seductive manor. Now Lily was almost back to her full self. And her full self was just about fed up with Potter.

"Oh will you stop? It was an honest mistake. After everything that's happened in the past two days you can't just give it a rest? And besides, in the owlry? Really? You sure are classy Potter, got to give you that one. You can enjoy yourself rolling around in this owl dung, but I have better things to do."

Potter opened his mouth to retort, but they both froze at the sound of feet shuffling up the stairs that led in from the outside. To their right a first year trudged up the stairs, lugging a large package and heaving his way up. When he saw them he beamed up at Lily. "Oh! I know you," he wheezed, two steps away from the top. "I saw you yesterday sleeping under the tree, with that other prefect, Lupin." He trudged up one more step. "You two make a great couple-" Potter did a double take to stare at the kid. "-I'm glad you both became prefects together. It would probably be awkward patrolling all those nights together if the two of you weren't together."

The boy, who Lily was starting to recognize as one of the Gryffindor first years, didn't seem to notice the fierce glower Potter was leering his way.

"I bet that can be kind of distracting though, huh? " he continued on. "Do you guys skip a lot and just go somewhere else together? I bet you guys know a lot of the hiding places around the castle." A small growl escaped Potter's lips. "That is so cool, I wish I'm made prefect with –" he blushed and looked at his box for a second, shuffling his feet. "er, someone great like that, when I'm in my fifth year."

Lily tried to hide her smile, she could tell he already had a girl in his mind. "Well, er, I hope you do too. But, Remus and I, ah –"

"Aren't a couple," Potter finished for her.

"We're just close friends." Lilt shot an annoyed look at Potter.

The kid looked at Lily with wide eyes. "Oh! Er, oh. . . Sorry."

"Don't you have a package to send?" Potter asked.

The boy gave a start. "Oh yeah! Trudy! Come down here." A small energetic buzz flew down and seemed to backpedal midair when it saw the giant package. It looked on with despair at the size of the object. The Gryffindor first year heaved his package to the floor and attempted to tie on the string, but Trudy kept bobbing out of reach and moving down the length of the box.

"So what's your name?" Lily asked kindly.

"Sam. Samuel Jordan," he crinkled his nose. Lily smiled. "I like the name Sam. I have a friend who sounds a little close to that, Sev."

Potter rolled his eyes.

Sam looked up and gave her a doubtful look. "Well ok, if you say them out loud I guess they don't sound all that similar." Lily stated. "You seem pretty enthusiastic though, Sam."

Sam bit his lip in concentration as he finally grasped Trudy and started to tie her unhappy leg to the massive box.

"That's what a lot of people say." He let Trudy go and admired his work, making sure it was secure all around. Potter started to tap his foot impatiently. "Are they right?" Potter asked. "Enthusiasm could help you out later in life, _Sam_."

Lily shot Potter a harsh look, but it was too late.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean, use that energy when you're older. You'll know later on what I mean. But I'm not going to be the one to explain it."

"Er, so anyway," Lily interjected, sending a long, stern look to Potter. "tell me about his girl you had in mind. I could tell you were thinking about someone in particular to be your prefect partner." Lily smiled at him.

Trudy started untying her leg while Sam was distracted.

Sam blushed again. "Ah, you could see that? Drat. Everyone says that too. They all know. Well, except her." His eyes drooped a little. Lily thought her heart might break.

"Well, tell me about her."

"Oh here we go. . ." Potter muttered under his breath. Sam was oblivious to this, and continued on.

"Well, she has great blue eyes, and the best personality. She's always smiling. Best in our whole class. But. . . She has no idea I like her at all."

"Well, to the two of you talk often?" Lily pushed.

"No . . ."

Potter sighed in exasperation from behind them. "I never know what to say." Sam looked up at Lily with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Well that's obviously your first problem," Potter cut in. Lily shot him a warning look yet again, which he ignored. By now Trudy was free, and she flittered to the top of the owlry again in a sneaky demeanor.

"You can't snog her if you don't talk to her first. Sure, you want them to stop talking later on once you have her, but to get to that point in a classroom, you need to chat her up for a while. It'll be worth it later though. Just learn to tune out everything she says and nod enthusiastically. Yeah, just like that."

"_OR,_" Lily interjected, "you could be nice to her and become friends. Then keep closing the gap between the two of you until she realizes you like her. By then she might like you back." Sam was now nodding to the prefect. Potter looked at her suspiciously, no doubt thinking of Remus. What a thick skulled git.

"What a load of toadstool." Potter stepped towards the two of them. "Look Sam," he said, getting in close to the kid. He put his hand out to instruct the young lad with every piece of advice. "Being purely nice won't get you _anywhere_." He swung his hand for emphasis. "You have to act all interested at first, but after she shows an interest back, just go for it. Grab it by the snitch so to speak, and take her for all she's worth." Sam clung onto his every word, bobbing his head up and down with each motion of Potter's hand like a puppet.

"What? That is the _stupidest_ idea I have ever heard." Lily stated. She stared at Potter in disbelief. "Being _rude_ won't get you anywhere either." Turning back to the Gryffindor first year, she said, "Look Sam, I'm a girl. I know what I'm talking about." Sam looked quite hopeful. "Girls want to be pampered with surprises – _nice_ surprises." Lily glanced darkly at Potter who had opened his mouth to speak. "We like to feel special. So treat her that way. You obviously have feelings for this girl, right?" Same nodded eagerly. "Well then let her know that. She's one of a kind, and so are you. So don't let anything discourage you. Even if she finds another bloke for a while-" Sam's eyes grew wide with worry. "-it just means she isn't ready for you yet. Maybe she wants to try out new things, but eventually she'll come back to you." Same slowly nodded again, starting to understand.

Potter snorted. "Yeah right. I'm pretty sure if she's got another bloke than it's a _pretty_ good sign she's not into you. So you have to make sure you grab her attention before then and not let that Hogsmeade trip slip past you." Sam gave a curt nod of determination and saluted Potter with his small hand.

"Not necessarily! She could just not realize he's the one for her yet. It takes _time_ to grow fond of someone. Maybe she doesn't know what she wants yet. Ever think of that?"

"And four years isn't enough time for that!"

Sam looked at the two in confusion.

Potter turned back to Sam and said, "I meant three. You lot go to Hogsmeade in your third year. But just know, that if nothing happens by the time that Valentine's trip rolls around in you fourth year, you'll have a tough time mate. Don't let that happen. They become stiff and sour after then." Sam shook his head.

"Oh what a load of poppycock. Men become arrogant and vain." Lily also turned to Sam. "Don't be like that when you get older Sam, than no girl will want you." The panicked look came back into his eyes as Lily continued. "Once they hit that stuck up, pig-headed stage there's no trying to get her attention."

"Right. She gives you the cold shoulder, no matter how hard you try. It won't matter by then what you do, but you'll never be good enough. Is that what you're going to tell him?" Potter asked.

Sam seemed uncertain who to trust.

"Well it's true! No girl wants to be around a snobbish-"

"I happen to know _plenty_ of girls who like charming men-"

"Charming? _Charming?_ Why is that always your fall back word? You reek nothing of charm! You are a rude, untrustworthy, horrible human being who thinks chasing girls is some kind of _game._ An obnoxious, attention-seeking hag who goes far beyond the reach of being a mere thorn in my side. Well let me tell you one thing James Potter, I am no winning prize for you to tell the world you won over. If you ever think that I could ever fall for your pitiful so-called attempts of charm than you are terribly, terribly mistaken." Lily's hair was on end as she flung her arms out.

". . . Are-are we still talking about the same thing here?" Sam asked quietly.

Potter seethed quietly, his golden flecked hazel irises glaring at Lily. His cheeks were flushed from the cold of the air and the heat of the room. The wind tousled his hair for him. Hands clenched to fists at his side, he flexed his jaw. "Fine," he said curtly. "Tell the kid whatever the hell you want. But you listen to me Sam," he said, turning towards him one final time. "if there's one thing I know, I know that you better be sure you want this girl. You better think on it long and hard. Because if you're not, then you'll go through Hell and back for nothing."


	21. Revenge

Hi!

I know I'm a little late with the upload, but at least I got it done before the holiday passed. Exams have got me so swamped, and I've been sick for a week straight, plus with the final weeks of all the plays I'm in, it's just been hectic. =(

Everything goes to the magnificent and all-powerful Rowling except for my own work.

(I mean really, this is a FAN fiction site, why must we keep typing that? -_- irksome.)

* * *

><p>After Sam had caught Trudy again and sent her off with the enormous package, Lily walked him back to the common room rather glumly. This was the second day in a row Potter had ruined for her.<p>

She spent the day locked away in her room busying herself with schoolwork and writing letters to send back home. Petunia's birthday was soon approaching, and even if she still despised Lily, they were still sisters. So a proper gift was in order.

She peeled herself away from the bed in time for dinner. Potter was nowhere to be seen, for which Lily was not sure to be glad about or not. Now she wouldn't have to deal with him. But had he been there, he might have made some stupid comment and their argument could have melted away instantaneously. However, his absence left her with an empty guess as to where he was or what he was thinking. Perhaps he was still angry.

She sighed, deciding that she'd never know what was going through his mind, presence or no. So she sat down to dinner and ate quietly with her friends.

"Did you hear what the Slytherins did in the courtyard?" sixth year, Frank Longbottom asked. The few around him shook their heads. Arnold McKinnons, Derik's friend from the other day, spoke up. "Yeah! They raided the Hufflepuff's boy's dormitory somehow and stole all the second year's clothes. They left them in the courtyard to find, but when they tried to retrieve them, they were coated with Scorching Wart solution."

Lily choked on her roll. "What? But you can die from that!"

"Really?" Raven asked.

Longbottom nodded. He was a year above them and was also close mates with McKinnons. "Yup. It creates burning hot warts the size of Galleons. If you don't get it off soon enough, than they burst, exposing your malted skin. And it was all over their clothes, so you can imagine what that must've felt like for the guys."

Frank shook his head in a solemn manner. "Poor blokes. Hate to be in their position right now. Second year too, that's just when you're starting to feel the rhythm of this place. How did they not give up the ghost from that? I would've passed out, surely."

"Apparently they poured only enough solution to put them in the hospital wing, but McGonagal was the one who found them and she was furious," Arnold explained. "Never seen her turn purple before. –"

Lily snorted. _Well than you haven't seen her after one of Potter's serious pranks,_ she thought.

"- Slughorn wasn't happy either. But you know how he favors that Snape kid in Potions, so he let them off with only two months detention with Filch."

Lily looked at him sharply. "Was Severus was part of this?"

Mary and Raven exchanged worried looks and watched Lily. Alice seemed to be scanning the length of the table, uninterested in the conversation.

"That's what I heard," said Frank. "It was all of them in the group."

"It's true. I was there," McKinnons confirmed. "If I'd known that's what they were pouring on the clothes I would've stopped them. I thought it was a harmless prank. Turn their underwear pink or something."

Frank shook his head again. "If you ask me, that whole lot is headed straight for –" he glanced around and lowered his voice –"You-Know-Who."

Lily was practically speechless. Sev had participated in something as awful as this? What kind of person was he turning into? And now, more talk of Death Eaters?

_Well you wouldn't know would you Lily?_ said a voice in the back of her head. _You haven't been involved in his life nearly as much as you should have in this past year. In the past two years, even._

She told the voice to shut up because it was right.

"I heard that McGonagall wanted to expel them all," Frank said. "But it was Slughorn's decision, so he let them stay."

"I bet Dumbledore had some part of it too, he's always been too lenient with students. If it were me, I would've kicked them out ages ago!" McKinnons spat angrily.

Lily thought back to what Remus had said that morning, something about Dumbledore allowing him into the school even as a 'threat' to others.

Well, if that was the way Dumbledore was, than she was glad for it. Glad to have Remus in her life, danger or no. And if that meant Sev sticking around as well, than maybe she could beat some sense into him. If that didn't work at first, than talking might later.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, and after the four girls trudged back up to the common room, Lily sat by the fire chatting until a school owl flew in and landed on her armchair. Opening the letter, she found a note from the Headmaster.

_Miss Evans,_ it read.

_Due to recent events within the Hufflepuff House, I have assigned Mister Terrance Jarcoll and Miss Elizabeth Abbott to keep watch over the students violated in the Hospital Wing, in order to secure their safety and aid the students in any way possible. It is my belief that the students would feel more comfortable with fellow colleagues than with a teacher standing guard. I ask that you and Mister Lupin take over their patrolling duties for the evening in order for them to complete this task. The likelihood of another event of similar proportions taking place on the same night is slim, but Miss Abbott and Mister Jarcoll will be otherwise occupied. If there are any complications you may contact the Head Boy and Girl to sort out patrolling duties._

_Signed, _

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Lily looked up from her seat and found Remus scanning his own letter with heavy lidded eyes. After briefly filling in her friends, she crossed over to Lupin and sat on the edge of his chair, taking in his still-ghostly apparel.

They'd exchanged an awkward acceptance of one another during lunch earlier that day. Her for eavesdropping on his conversation with Potter in the owlry, and him for his roughness. It was more of a brief nod and smile on their parts, letting the other know it was forgotten, for which Lily was immensely glad.

"You feel up for it?" she asked, looking down worriedly at him. By the look of his state, she already knew the answer.

"Of course," Remus said. When Lily did a double take, he explained, "The Headmaster himself is asking us. We can't just say no."

"But _you_ can. You were only released from the Hospital Wing yourself yesterday morning. You need to rest more. I can take this one by myself."

Lupin shook his weary head. Lily noticed how oily the tops of his eyelids were. He had more color than yesterday afternoon when they sat underneath the beech tree, but any fool could see that he was hardly able to stand, let alone patrol through the castle hallways.

"After what those to-be Death Eaters did? You shouldn't be wandering the castle by yourself. We should tell the Heads to take this one."

Lily turned away as her face darkened. She didn't like how everyone kept referring to those particular Slytherins the future followers of the rising "Dark Lord." Severus was one of "those people." It wasn't fair. It shouldn't have been like that.

Remus saw the look on her face and softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm the last person to judge others by the darkest points of their lives. There's still time for any of them to turn around. You know that Lily. But as of right now, they're a threat to this school-"

"Look, I'll be fine," Lily cut in. "Dumbledore himself said that they'd have to be idiots to try anything on the same night. You just rest up, ok Remus? I don't want to have to carry you to class tomorrow. You can barely stand up for more than five minutes."

Lupin thought for a moment, than agreed with, "Fine, but I'm going to wait in the common room until you get back. If you're not back by eleven I'll send the Heads to go and find you. Deal?"

Lily smiled. "Deal."

As she exited the room, she shook her head at her friend, smiling. Only his loyalty would be able to keep him awake for the next four hours. And even that probably wouldn't hold out.

* * *

><p>Several dragging hours later, Lily was on her final corridor in the cold dungeons, near where the Slytherin House entrance was rumored to be. The rounds were almost completed, and as she entered her second to last hallway she heard a scraping noise, as if a desk or chair were being shoved across the stone floor.<p>

_What? They couldn't be preparing something else already, could they? So soon after today?_

Lily withdrew her wand, and sneaked around to the cracked door. Her pulse quickened as she tried to hear what was going on inside. How many of them would there be? Should she get the Heads and come back? Perhaps they were only plotting their next move, and not accomplishing it. If she could hear their schemes, than the teachers could be one step ahead of them for the next plan's execution.

There was more shuffling of desks and then – a small cry from a girl.

Without a thought, Lily burst through the doors and looked around wildly for any signs of a captive while simultaneously readying her wand to take out the Death Eaters. But what she found was an entirely different scenario before her eyes.

"_Potter?"_

Murder pulsed through her veins as her heart was pumped from adrenaline. James Potter sat on a desk, legs spread apart as he held onto Erin Flavius, sitting upon his lap. Her knees were wrapped around his figure and both their shirts were opened down the length of the fabric, Potter's tie askew, and their clothes terribly wrinkled. Desks were shoved all over the place, some even toppled over on their sides. Erin's shoes and Potter's socks were off and Erin's shirt was halfway down her shoulders.

She struggled to replace the fabric, but Lily couldn't have cared less. She was relatively speechless.

"Evans? What the hell are you doing down here? Get out!" Potter readjusted his arms in order to keep hold of Erin, so as to prevent her from falling off of his lap.

Lily sputtered in her struggle to find words. How this vile, loathsome _boy_ of immature proportions could have the audacity to question _her_ whereabouts was completely ludicrous! She was a prefect for goodness sakes! And as such, she had more authority over him and his stupid clingy girlfriends.

"Potter. Flavius," she said curtly, grinding her teeth. "Get. Out. You're not supposed to be wandering out after curfew."

Erin looked a little scared for getting in trouble and started to pick up her shoes from the desk next to them, giving Lily a small reason to respect the girl somewhat.

_That's right Erin. You _should_ fear me._

But then Potter held on even to her tighter.

"No."

Lily did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no, Evans. Now get out so we can finish this night out."

Erin looked up to Potter with worried eyes, uncertain whether or not she should listen to him.

Lily could physically feel her temperature rising as her blood boiled forth and her hands ached to wring his stupid, messy-haired neck. How dare he use a relatively innocent, albeit dim, girl like Erin to take out all his emotions? What kind of sick animal did she share classrooms with?

She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't take him.

"Alright."

Now it was Potter and Erin who looked at her in question.

"What?"

"I _said_, alright. If you two want to stay down here and have at it, than I won't stop you."

Potter's determined gazed seemed to soften a bit as he questioned her motives.

"I'm being serious," Lily said. "But Erin, I suggest you ask Potter what the Slytherins did today. I wouldn't want any of them sneaking up on you, from their common room, unexpected."

As she turned to leave she saw Flavius look on with an inquiring concern to Potter from the corners of her eye.

"Why? What happened? You don't think they'll come and find us, do you?" Flavius was asking.

"No, of course not," Potter urged her. Look, can't we just go back to . . ."

Lily's wand hand went slack as she round the corner and their voices were blocked out. A horde of thoughts drowned her attention, and it wasn't until she literally bumped into the Fat Lady's portrait that she realized she was even moving. She had charged all the way up to the seventh floor, hands pumping and sweat breaking as her feet carried her in a march through the castle as her body went on automatic. She stopped and let out a cross of panting and a sigh.

"Filliber dust," she muttered to the painting. The Fat Lady snorted and was probably saying something rude as Lily pounded through. Her ears were white hot and clouded over as she marched straight up to Lupin's sleeping form. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at his figure. In a start he sat up, taking in his surroundings.

"Lily! What's wro-"

"Why that stubborn headed, sick pig!" She started pacing the floor, hands balled into fists as her nails dug into her skin. She relished in its pain and contorted her hands as they experienced muscle spasms. Lupin watched her go back and forth.

"I can't believe I ever even _thought_ that he could ever change! Ugh! He's just a no-good, dirty rotten-"

"Lily, Lily! Calm down. What happened?" Lupin held up his hands in a halting manner.

The redhead whipped around and stared at him with a crazed look in her eye.

"He's taking lessons from Sirius, Remus! That-that _animal_" – Remus flinched at the word – "is taking sweet, innocent girls like Erin Flavius-"

"Erin is sweet?"

"And transforming them into, into late night _tramps_, while _I_ have to wander around the castle doing patrols and running into people like _him!_"

Her chest worked rapidly as she stared at him, waiting for a response. She crossed her arms and worked her tapping foot, not able to keep still with her anger and adrenaline. It took him a moment to process everything going on, but when it finally settled in, Lupin sat back. "Lily, I . . . I can't change him. Potter does what he wants, when he wants."

"Yes, I've noticed," she spat. "He's completely ruined whatever little chance I had of him regaining my trust. I'll never be able to look at him the same way again. He'll forever stay this way in my mind. An arrogant, selfish, spoiled, toerag that uses girls just because he's got into a spat with me. What kind of, of _monster_ does that?"

She glared up to Remus for an answer. He produced none.

* * *

><p>"'Morning Evans," Potter grinned though a mouthful of biscuit. Lily set her jaw and turned away from him. Looking back to her breakfast, she found she didn't have much of an appetite left, thinking over at his previous night's actions.<p>

"Awe, c'mon, you're not still mad about walking in on me having a little fun last night, are you Evans? If it bothers you that much, you could always join us. Sirius is always mentioning how great a threesome goes, I've wanted to try-"

Lily stood up and shoved her plate full of scrambled eggs onto his chest. He gaped down at his Quidditch uniform holding the yellow content as Lily leaned over.

"Good luck on your game today Potter," she said in a low voice. Before he could form complete sentences, she added, "Try not to . . . _scramble_ too much in your attempted victory." She smiled sickly sweet. But even she wasn't sure which game she was talking about. "I'll be sitting in the stands today, watching as you lose in your ever-persistent attempts."

She left the Great Hall. Today was going to be a very good day, she decided. _I think I'll even write Tuney before the match. Might as well try to reconcile sometime. _

Humming to herself, she trailed up to her dormitory room and awaited the games to commence.

* * *

><p>The crowd piled down to the Quidditch grounds, a mass of frosted breaths and eager chatter. The warm spell from two days ago was over, and the chill was back in the air once more. Lily trudged down the hill with her roommates – minus McDonald, who was going with a date - as the Marauders caught up. They formed a diamond of mischief. Potter, heading off the party of four, was clad in full scarlet padded robes with his new Asteroid 240 propped on top of his left shoulder. Beaming, he trotted along the path easily and called down to Lily.<p>

"Evans! Hey Evans! Wait up!" The four boys picked up their pace, and the three girls turned to face them. Sirius seemed a bit uncertain in his descent as he eyed Alice's neutral gaze.

"Er, morning Levily. . . Clearwater," Black muttered.

Alice's eyes narrowed just in the slightest, but said nothing.

Completely ignoring him, Potter turned to Lily. From his left, she could see Remus give a sigh of defeat, having no doubt tried to redirect Potter away from Lily that day.

"So you are coming," Potter beamed.

"Of course," Lily said blatantly. "I told you I was. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." She gave him a cross between a smile and a grimace.

"Well you know the new entry rules, don't you?" he asked seriously. "I know it's been a few years since you've come to a game."

Lily was not expecting that. She looked over at Raven and Alice for confirmation of their confusion as well. Entry rules? She'd never heard of that before.

"What? What entry rules?" she demanded. If the school started making them pay to watch games, than she was going to march straight back to her dorm and grab her wallet. Nothing was going to keep her from watching Potter play under the pressure of her company while simultaneously juggle his thoughts of Erin and his next attempt at herself. This would be a day to remember. The day where James Potter finally falls off his broom in humiliation and looses a match. Against Hufflepuff nonetheless. Lily was practically giddy with anticipation.

"Sure, in order for you to enter the arena, you have to promise to scream out my name as you cheer for my victory. As a Chaser, I never miss my goal," he winked.

Lily scoffed in annoyance and started walking again. The boys raced down the hill past them in order to get to the games faster and Potter shouted over his shoulder, "But no moaning! I wouldn't want to alarm dear Madame Pomphrey, should she have to escort you to the Hospital Wing, due to overexcitement."

Lily's eye twitched and her whole body tensed with irritation. "One day, I swear. . ." she shook her head, grinding her teeth as they watched him go. "I'll take that fat mouth of his, and along with his wand, and I'll stick it _straight _up his-"

"Good morning Miss Evans," came a familiar voice from behind.

Lily turned to find Professor Dumbledore in yellow and purple robes standing a few feet away. Her skin tingled red as she forced a tight smile onto her face. Raven tried to hide her snicker with a low cough.

"Oh, er, Professor Dumbledore. I, ah, I didn't see you there . . ." she trailed off lamely, uncertain as to how she could make such a fool of herself in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He raised an eyebrow and the very tips of his mouth upturned beneath his heavy moustache and beard.

"What was that? I'm afraid I've slowly been losing my hearing. A price of old age, sadly. But by the looks of it, it appears Mister Potter believes you have developed the same problem. I must say, he is quite . . . vociferous in his aim for your approval."

Lily felt the heat of her face. Even the Headmaster knew? Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful.

_Someone can knock me over the head now. I'm waiting. Anytime. Anytime at all._

"He's er, what, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Let's just say that even a deaf man could hear his cry for your attention," he stated bluntly. Lily was just about ready to hex Potter into oblivion. And even then he probably wouldn't be out of her problems. "I should think that today's . . . events, will prove quite interesting, wouldn't you say, Miss Evans?"

Lily wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she managed a small nod. Dumbledore smiled and trotted off, humming to himself with heavy robes flapping in the wind.

* * *

><p>"Aaaand,<em> they're<em>_ off!_" Ravenclaw Darold Washner, a fellow fifth year, was commentating today's game. Lily, Alice, and Raven were high up in the stands, with the harsh wind cutting ice into their cheeks. There was a fog of breath from the crowd around them as people moved about and cheered in their sections.

"At the start of the quaffle, Gryffindor gets the ball and heads straight for Hufflepuff's goal. Oh! Looks like a nasty interception by Hufflepuff prefect Jarcoll, and a smooth pass to his mate Abbott. She's got some skill with a broom there and - wow, look at those two _go!_ Abbott zigzags and feigns to number four, Grypole. Quite attractive that seventh year-"

"Mister Washner!" McGonagall said, shocked.

"Just saying Minerva. There look, Gyrpole winked at me. Set your mind at ease?" Darold saw the fire from her eyes and sank an inch. "Er, right. Well folks, we're back in the game and it's all Hufflepuff, I'm tellin' ya man. Abbott gives a smooth pass back to Jarcoll and they just keep juggling it back and forth like clockwork. What is Gryffindor thinking? WOW! What a shot! Ten points to Hufflepuff! And the crowd does not seem happy, no sir-ee. Jarcoll is in position again and they seem to have such a rhythm. Heh, bet we know what those two have been doing on patrol nights-"

"_Mister Washner!"_

"We're all thinkin' it Professor, might as well speak it out loud. No harm done."

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Of course not,_ she thought. _No harm to _you. _ I doubt they appreciate the snitch who announces their affection to the world. Hmm, I wonder if Potter and Washner are friends. They do seem to have quite a bit in common in that aspect. . ._

"YES!" The crowd jumped at Darold's exclaim. "Potter intercepts and Gryffindor is back in the game. Thought they'd popped off for a nap. Potter passes to McKinnons, gives it to seventh year Diggory, and back to Potter once more and- WHAT! Eh ref! Use your eyes will you! A tricky bludger was thrown Potter's way by Hufflepuff beater Timothy Thompson. Whodda thought they had it in 'em?"

The crowd had leaned on the edge of its seat as the bludger zoomed by Potter, missing him by a mere six inches. He did a flip with his broom to avoid it, a massive grin on his face. The crowd went wild.

"Well, Potter doesn't look too concerned. Lucky he has that new broom. And quite a nice one at it. In fact . . . if my eyes don't deceive me, it's the new Asteroid 240! Holy mother of the Four Founders, he does! He does! Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you poor, deprived saps who don't know any broom models, it's said to be the fastest contraption of the '70s! They're not making another one for at least six ye-"

"Mister Washner, aren't you supposed to be reporting the game? This is not a broom show, you know."

"Right McGonagall, right you are. But let me just say ladies and gents, that _that_ is a _nice_ piece of twig. I'll just tell ya that right now. Only came out last week for goodness sakes. Someone's parents certainly love them."

"Mister Washner," the Transfiguration Professor sighed in exasperation. Lily looked at Raven and they knew what the other was thinking. Of course Potter would have the latest model at a second's notice. Lots of galleons to burn on the flashiest piece of people-attracting junk.

"Well, Hufflepuff still has possession of the quaffle and they are driving it hard to the Gryffindor goal. And SCORE! Ten points to Hufflepuff and - holy smokes! They're at it again! Another ten! The score is thirty-zero, and Gryffindor can't seem to wake up."

Lily smirked as she saw Potter miss intercepting a pass. She knew today would be worth it.

"And it's Jarcoll again, all Jarcoll. I'm telling ya man, Hufflepuff has been hitting the practice slots, because they are just a well oiled machine today. Gryffindor beater Tom Lorden tries to divert them with a bludger, but oooh. Got a nasty shove in the shoulder by number four. Well, there goes the scores again and it's forty-nothing. This is not a good day for Gryffindor."

Beside him, McGonagall was stirring in her seat with contempt. Her eyes swept back and forth rapidly as the quaffle was passed. As another goal was scored by Hufflepuff, she muttered something incoherent and balled her hands into fists. "C'mon!"

Lily leaned over to Raven. "I don't think I've ever seen McGonagall this fidgety. Is she always like this at games?" To her right, Alice smiled a bit, glancing at the witch. "Yup."

"I just cannot believe what I'm seeing today ladies and gentlemen. Fifty-zero and not a _single_ retaliation from Gryffindor. If they don't get that snitch soon, it'll be Hufflepuff's win, in the bag like _that._ Well, Hufflepuff has the quaffle again, no surprise there, and the Gryffindors must've heard me, because their seeker, Carvar, is on the lookout. 'Bout time you lazy tw-"

McGonagall cleared her throat forcefully. Darold shifted in his seat unhappily, but kept going.

"FINALLY! Gryffindor has the quaffle," he screamed. Lily leaned out of her seat to look down the arena. Where was it? There! She saw a mass of scarlet robes racing its way down to the Hufflepuff goal.

"Potter zooms his way down to the goals and – HE SCORES! Fifty-ten! And what a race, that broom is sure paying for its money now. He dodged every attempted interception like a pro! 'Bout time too, though I think it's safe to say that there was user error before this come back-"

"Preferably keep personal comments to yourself Mister Washner." Professor McGonagall gave him a pointed look. "There is still a game to watch, you know."

"Right McGonagall. Well, there goes that incredible piece of craftmanship again and – hold on. What's Potter doing?" Everyone leaned forward and searched the premises for him. "He's – oh my- what are you doing!"

Lily backed up as Potter faced her in a straight line and headed directly towards her. His image grew overwhelming larger as he drew nearer. She could see all the details of his uniform, little speckles of mud, and the individual black hairs of his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears Potter's making a house call a few feet away from me. I don't believe my eyes," Darold's expression was twisted in an ugly form of disbelief.

Nearly a foot away from the stand, Potter bobbed mid air and grinned down at Lily.

"Like my shot Evans? You have to admit, it _was_ rather impressive." Someone on his team flew past, yelling something unintelligible as the game continued on without him. His robes flared out and his hair tossed around. He quickly ran a hand through it and glanced at the game to make sure he wasn't missing anything significant.

"I don't know what the hell is going on," Darold continued, a few seats away from the pair, "but Potter is just sitting here, chatting up Gryffindor prefect Lillian Evans as his team struggles for the goal. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. And I thought loyalty meant something folks nowadays, but I guess I'm proven wrong. Get back in the game why don't you! You stupid, love-sick, selfish little bast-"

"_Mister Washner!_ Hold your tongue or I will be forced to remove you from commentating duties and take over it myself." The professor looked a bit hopeful.

Lily leaned back even more. As McGonagall stared at them, along with the rest of the audience, her face turned bright red. She prayed that the cold weather would mask it. "Potter," she looked at him and tried to ignore the prying eyes, "it was one shot. And you're missing the rest of your game! What kind of teammate are you?"

Potter showed bright white teeth in his grin. His breath came out in frost and his eyes captured a wild twinkle like she'd never seen before. "I have to say, I am much better paired up than with teams. Two alone can do so much more with a properly handled broom than seven."

_You are _seriously _talking about this _now? Lily glanced around uncertainly, ready to wring his neck. "Potter, leave me alone and go help!"

He shook his head. "Not until you cheer me on. It'll be a great motivator. I'm sure you could provide quite a _stimulant_ for me." He winked and a few sighs went out around Lily and some third year passed out. McGonagall gave her a sharp tap on the shoulder. "Get up, you foolish girl. And Potter-" he looked expectantly –"_Get back in this game and win before I hand you a months worth of detention!"_

Potter laughed heartily, completely enjoying his little time-off as more players swept past him. "Sorry McGonagall, but I'm not sure that's valid. This'll only take a minute Professor, I promise. Just saying hello."

"HUFFLEPUFF SCORES AGAIN! Sixty-ten and WHAT THE HELL IS POTTER DOING STILL ON THE SIDELINES? GET BACK TO THE GAME YOU SELFISH SON OF A B-"

McGonagall wrenched the scoreboard and the speaking devise away from Darold to take over commentating with a gleeful smile on her face.

Potter turned back to Lily. "Wanna go out tonight Evans?"

"What? You're seriously asking me out _now?_" Lily was acutely aware of all the irritated looks the two were getting from holding up the game. Most were glaring in content as they awaited the outcome.

"We could ditch the victory party and-"

"Victory party!" she sputtered. "Potter, your team is _losing_. And you're sitting here talking to me! Go do your job and win! Then I'll reject your properly, in the common room with lots of witnesses like always."

McGonagall glared at the two as she continued over the speaker. "Potter is still at my stand talking, and Hufflepuff takes the quaffle once more, no help from him." Darold grumbled again beside her. "Those foul-mouthed badgers are driving it to goals and no one – _Potter_ – is stopping them! Come _on_ Gryffindor! Where is your house pride? Do not fail or so help me I'll have you all scrubbing floors for a week!"

"So you are getting excited about all this." Potter beamed at Lily, suddenly pumped full of energy. In that moment, all she could see was his ecstatic face. "See? I knew you'd love Quidditch if you gave it the chance. That's all I need, Evans. Just one chance." He swirled into a backwards flip and as he went back out to the field he called out, "And don't forget to scream my name! You wouldn't want us to lose would you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. For the moment, she forgot she was supposed to be mad at Potter. He was the most obnoxious person sometimes, but his ridiculous stunts for her attention grew bigger every year.

She shook her head and hid the smile demanding the space of her lips. Something green caught her eye, and as Lily glanced to the left, she saw Severus, clad in Slytherin robes, glaring in her direction from the next section over. A wave of guilt swept over her and she gave him a _what-could-I-do?_ shrug. Her face pleaded that he should not remain mad. He still seemed upset, but looked back at the game. Probably to avoid looking at Lily.

Alice gave a soft humming noise of disapproval and Lily sighed sadly, turning back to the game herself.

"And out Potter goes, back into the swing of things," McGonagall called. "And he gets the quaffle right away! I dare say, it's about time. Bravo dear boy. Oh, he feigns to Roundhole, and passes to McKinnons. Oh, oh my. Does the Gryffindor seeker see the snitch? Carvar is bobbing along and – he's off! Ladies and gentlemen, the snitch is in sight and it's a race between the houses! Watch coming around that bend there Carvar!

"Yes, yes, very good . . . Oh! That was a near miss for Hufflepuff seeker Gertim. There's closing in now, both of them. _Who will it be?_ Carvar is reaching out! He's going and –WHAT! Madame Baldrick, for heaven's sakes CALL A FOUL!" By this point, McGonagall was practically halfway off the stadium side.

"What a despicable, cheap play by the Hufflepuff beaters. _You can be expecting three extra essays for that!_ Oh dear . . . oh my, it appears as though Carvar has been badly injured by that bludger. Luckily Gertim missed the snitch as well. Carvar is being escorted out of the arena by Madame Pomphrey. It seems the blow may have dislocated his shoulder. Poor boy . . . but the game goes on! Roundhole is in position and takes a nasty swerve to avoid another bludger and misses the shot! The score remains sixty-ten. I wonder what the Gryffindor team will do without their seeker now that Carvar has been taken down. Be on the lookout you lot! It's up to you now to spot the little devil."

Lily and her friends snickered, and covered their mouths. It was astonishing to see McGonagall's emotional stretch during a game. Like they'd never seen it before. _I should've been coming to games ages ago,_ Lily thought. _I wonder what else I've missed. It's all so fun._

"What-what is happening? Potter practically drops the quaffle and is speeding his way past the game to the other side of the field. You know, you're quite right Washner, that broom is rather stunning - he's, oh gracious. He's seen the snitch! James Potter, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and head chaser is switching title positions and going after the golden snitch!"

Not a soul was sitting as the crowd took a collective breath. They watched in anticipation and the clock slowed down. Every movement of Potter's seemed sharp and precise as he neared the edge of the stadium. His foot readjusted to align with his broomstick and he leaned out into the air. His hand stretched out and slowly closed over an unseen object.

"POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 160-60!"

Potter turned and shook his hand in the air for the victory. From across the stadium Lily swore he looked directly at her as his face nearly split with the width of his grin. She smiled and cheered with the rest of the stands, whooping and hollering. Flags hit her in the face as they waved madly and ear-piercing whistles rang out with joy.

"WHAT A CATCH BY THE CHASER!" McGonagall turned off the devise and preformed a giddy jig on her way out of the stadium, folding back tears of happiness. Lily and Raven burst out laughing the moment she was gone.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe he did it!" Lily screamed over the cheers. The three girls scurried through the massive crowd joining the victory team on the arena floor. They zipped through open crannies as Lily shoved her way through to where the Gryffindor team was being swarmed by cheers, whistles, and clasps on the backs. The noise was enough to make her deaf for a week, but she didn't care. All she focused on was getting to the heart of the team; Potter.

Just before she pushed the last person aside, a collective "OOOH" was brought forth from the surrounding crowd as someone else ran to the team. As Lily forced one last person aside, she found a gap in the crowd circled around Potter.

Who was on the floor. With Erin on top of him.

As she snogged him profoundly, Lily stopped short and stared. By the looks of it, she had knocked him down and taken him by surprise, but there was no effort to remove her on his part. Potter's arms moved automatically around the wretched girl's form. Lily felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck as she realized everyone was staring at her once again, waiting for her next move.

The immediate crowd surrounding the team quieted and watched anxiously as Lily swallowed. She blinked a few times and cleared her throat slightly. "Well . . . ah, congratulations to you all." She forced herself to wretch her eyes away from the oblivious couple and turned to look at the team properly. They were beat up and gave her sympathetic looks. Lily gave a tight smile and swallowed again. "Er, I guess I'll see you at the after-party soon. . ." She trailed off and started walking away, just as McKinnons gave her an apologetic smile of pity.

She didn't need their pity. She just needed to get away from that foul mongrel of a Gryffindor chaser.

As she turned, she saw someone kick Potter in the back of the head from the corner of her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" His teammate whispered.

"Ow! . . . Evans?"

She heard shuffling and a discontented "hey!" from Erin, who presumably was thrown off of him at a moment's notice.

"Evans! Hey, wait up!"

Lily kept walking stiffly, looking straight ahead and pretended she couldn't hear him as the crowd closed the gap around the team once more. Raven gave a frightfully worried look as Lily trudged on. Alice also seemed to wonder what choice the witch would choose. Keep walking? Or turn back and greet him?

"Too late now, mate," Someone said behind her.

_I couldn't have said it better myself, _she thought fiercely._ Too late indeed, Potter._


	22. Changes

Ahhh, editing. It feels so good just to go though and be all nit-picky. FINALLY, after so long of just rushing to upload. Hopefully you guys can see a difference in the smoother transitions for this chapter. If not, oh well. I know it's there, and that's all that matters. =)

The Magnificent Rowling owns everything in this Fanfiction (duh) except for all my own original works/characters.

* * *

><p>Spring arrived, and things were starting to spin out of control. Snape and Lily had never actually resolved their quarrel, but they settled for passive-aggressive conflicts whenever they met. It only seemed to worsen the more he spent time with his Death Eater friends. Occasionally, Lily would wonder if she were the problem, but then soon afterward his group would pull some inventive little "prank" which produced multiple people to end up in the hospital.<p>

Potter and the Marauders kept disappearing with increasing frequency, but when questioned, hasty or preplanned excuses were produced. When they weren't gone, Lily often received little "gifts" from Potter, which usually led to increasingly heated arguments. When the Marauders were around, it could be certain that either one or both Potter and Black were having a go at some new dame they'd discover. Lily and Remus had caught both boys plenty of times during after-hour patrols. It was like the school had an unending supply of females solely for their pleasure.

The Marauder's pranks increased as well. Although they were never as harmful as the Death Eaters' stunts, the growing months continued to lure out new ideas from them. Something of significance seemed to occur between the lot of them recently, for they were all considerably cheery since the previous month.

To make matters worse, The Daily Prophet increasingly told incidents outside of their safe world within Hogwarts' walls. Panic was overriding the streets, and even the staff and students began to feel the increasingly unease. Isolated at Hogwarts, it was usually easy to ignore the outside world's problems, but with so many reports, nerves were high each time the paper came in. Students would crowd around the nearest mate with the news to make sure it wasn't their town being set afire or their parents being tortured until death.

Many students had gotten word that their families were relocating and even more went to bed at night worried sick about those they knew who were unifying to prevent the Dark Lord from continuing his lust for "cleansing" the Wizarding World of muggle borns. But even more were heard to be joining his own cause. There had even been rumors that he'd started to attack Muggle villages straight on, though no confirmation was ever breeched - either because the media didn't want it to leak how poorly the Ministry was opperating, or simply because the events had never occurred.

Lily sat in the Great Hall, simply chewing on some toast smeared with marmalade. She was contemplating why prefects had to do rounds on such beautiful spring nights and wondering the penalty for skipping out of one was. Harold swooped in with the rest of the post. Immediately, she jumped up and ran to Alice, who had put an order in for The Daily Prophet, ignoring her own bird. Several more students crowded her as mirroring clusters formed all around the Hall.

Even the few teachers who were attending breakfast each received a paper and digested its contents hungrily. Dumbledore was absent with increasing frequency as the Ministry kept requesting his presence for consulting matters.

"What's the latest, Levily?" Frank Longbottom asked. Harold pecked at Lily's fingers, but she brushed him aside for the moment, trying to see over Alice's shoulder. There was a moving picture, but she only got a second's glance before more students came to the group, making others shift annoyingly in front of her vision.

Alice licked her lips and started to read in her hoarse voice, making all news more disturbing.

"_Four days ago the Ministry conducted surprise investigations of homes for all those suspected of being followers of You-Know-Who. New intern Bertha Jorkins states, 'Well, no, there hasn't been any _actual_ evidence found against these select few. But who's going to leave a shrine in their flat advertising they support You-Know-Who? That would be ridiculous. But strong indications have been found involving the dark arts within certain households.'" _

"Blimey," Derik said behind Lily. She hadn't realized he'd snuck into the reading circle and felt herself blush. Then Harold snipped at her left hand again, and she focused on inching him down the table. He gave an indignant huff and ruffled his feathers. "What d'you think they actually found?" Derik asked. "I mean . . . it couldn't be too bad, right?"

"What? Come off it," Longbottom countered. "If it's enough to be suspicious of following _him_, then it's gotta be bad! I just can't wait until I get my hands on an Auror's badge and start taking them down, dozens at a time!"

Mary snorted. "Dream on Longbottom. Knowing you, you'll end up in some hospital five years from now. Besides, they need _qualified_ professionals take on the job. You think they're gonna let a student straight out of Hogwarts into the system?"

"Bertha Jorking only graduated two years ago! I had her in my Devinations class and everything."

"So what? She's an intern, not an Auror for Merlin's sake."

"Shut up you two!" McKinnons barked. He nodded to Alice. "Keep going Levily."

She hesitated, unaccustomed to so many people within her personal space but turned back to the paper.

"_When further questioned, Jorkins reluctantly released several names that had been marked for search. Among the list rank the top three that seem to keep circulating rumors all over the Wizarding World: The Malfoy's, the Lestranges, and the B-_" Alice's voice faltered a moment. She glanced up the table to where the Marauders were seated. Someone nudged her on the shoulder to continue, and Alice cleared her throat. "_And the Blacks . . ."_ she whispered.

Most everyone looked over in Sirius' direction. He toward above the Marauders, one foot on the bench with his sculpted features. Peter sat by his leg dutifully, and Remus laid the paper down in silence. Potter brushed aside the girl who had been on his lap a moment ago, now fully attentive to his best friend. Sirius gazed at The Daily Prophet.

The other Marauders looked on at him with concern to see his reaction. His usual elegance was still there, and his face was hard as he stared at the paper, revealing nothing. He seemed to be ignoring the increasing stares he received from all around the Hall. The black long hair framed his strong jaw as he stared down at the paper in silence. The askew tie rose and fell with his slow, deliberate breathing. His folded arms were crossed, and with his sleeves rolled up to his biceps, his veins stuck out as he flexed his muscles in annoyance.

Even still in this state, a few girls' chest caved in false pity for his state of being and started to mention giving themselves up for the next hour to make him feel better. As if that would actually help in a situation like this.

_This is real life, you idiots,_ Lily thought. _Wake up and realize this is _serious_. He's going to get so much rubbish from this . . . Poor Sirius. _

"Ladies! Please." McGonagall scolded from the teachers' table. But even she looked on at Sirius with pity and uncertainty of what to do next. For once, proper action had failed McGonagall. With Dumbledore gone at the Ministry, McGonagall served as Deputy Headmistress, but even she struggled to come up with the right thing to do or say. Black evenly gazed around him at all the others staring back amidst the Hall. Breakfast had become eerily quiet.

Harold bit hard into Lily's skin and she reacted with a small squeak. Her owl looked just about as irritated as she did. They were such impatient, temperamental creatures. She snatched the letter from his hand and shooed him away. He took off in a huff and she already knew a proper apology with bribing toast would be in order before she got back on his good side. She looked back onto the scene before her, wondering what would happen next.

Alice looked down at the paper, and as the whole Hall started to break into a murmur whilst nodding towards Black, she laid down the paper and stood.

"Hey, where you going?" Longbottom looked up at her. Alice turned back, her face unreadable and features as hallow as her voice. "If you want to read more, it's right there. But I'm not going to sit around and start pointing fingers." She walked out then, and as she passed Sirius, he looked up at her. Some knowledge and appreciation passed between the two of them, and a small spark lit his eye. He gave a nod of thanks, and she blinked in response, then stiffly made her way towards the door.

Everyone turned back to the paper, but Lily began to leave the Hall as well. Potter looked up as she passed, but for once, didn't say anything. No hair rousing, no leering comment, no puffed out chest. His hazel eyes just watched her walk to join her friend.

One by one several other students rose from tables and began to walk out, following Lily, muttering comments like "forget this" or "I'm out of here." Among them were Raven, Frank, McKinnons, and surprisingly, Hank Crawford. The boring, cynical one Lily had ditched at the victory party. Sirius blinked and looked around serenely. For an instant, his lip twitched. But then Wilkes called out, "'EY BLACK! See you at the Death 'ater meetin' t'night at seven! D'NT BE LATE!"

Sirius moved to jump him so fast Lily barely had time to register what was happening as the Marauders moved as one to hold him back. It looked like they had immense practice moving together to restrain another.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH WILKES! IT'LL JUST GIVE ME ENOUGH OPPORTUNITY TO KILL YOU ONE DAY! AND YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS MESS OF YOURS!"

"MR. BLACK!" McGonagall rushed forward, emerald robes billowing behind her.

The three boys struggled to retain Black as several students rushed out of the way in fear of an oncoming fight. Potter stood in front of Sirius and made him look at him. "Hey! Sirius! SIRIUS!" They stared at each other through Potter's glasses, and a silent communication made Black stop fighting against the arms holding him back.

They glanced around the Hall, and half shoved Black out the doors, past Lily, who was almost to the door. She glanced back to the Slytherin table. To her surprise, there was a younger boy sitting there, perfectly still. He had black hair and pale skin, staring back with a startling resemblance to Sirius. He was among the other leering faces that so haunted the hallways with Severus. Lily only caught a glimpse of him before exiting the Hall.

The Marauders were clustered together around Black and Potter was in the midst of pulling out a thick parchment. None of them noticed Lily watching them front the doorway.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he murmured.

"D-don't worry, Padfoot. Just ignore those prats." Wormtail squeaked. "They're just jealous of your stunning looks and incredible strength," he said longingly. The others screwed up their faces and stared at him.

"Wormtail - shut. Up."

"Oh! Sorry, Prongs . . ."

Now," Potter changed tones, turning back to Sirius. "C'mon, I know what you need."

"James, I don't think-" Remus started.

"Shut it Moony. You his best friend? No? Alright then." He turned back to Sirius who was still trembling with rage. His nostrils flared uncontrollably and his jaw continued to flex along with his arm muscles. "C'mon, you know it'll make you feel better. Flying out there over the grass. Remus'll stay here and cover for us since it's not a full one tonight. You can clear the halls during your rounds for us to re-enter, right Moony?"

After a moment's pause, Lupin gave a nod.

"We can even take a romp in the woods if you'd like. Catch a rabbit or something. It'd cheer you up."

_What on earth-?_ Lily thought. At first she thought Potter meant flying on brooms, but catching rabbits? And to fly in the woods would be suicide in more ways that the monsters eating your face off. Taking a broom in there would be near impossible to navigate before crashing into a tree in the first ten seconds. Was this another reason for them sneaking out? She'd had a growing inkling for what they had been doing each time they disappeared for some time now. Something that had to do with Remus and every full moon . . .

Sirius's chiseled features seemed to calm some. "No. Not the woods. Honeydukes."

Potter seemed to be relieved by his acceptance. "Okay, to Honeydukes then." Lupin looked sharply at Potter and started to open his mouth in protest. "Don't worry Remus, we'll leave the money just like the last time again. I've been itching to try out that passage again for ages. Once used it the once. We'll meet at eight, after dinner, yeah?" He consulted the parchment in his hands and turned it sideways to read something. "Under the stairs leading to Defense of the Dark Arts."

Pettigrew nodded eagerly. Lupin grimaced in acceptance and with some difficulty, Black also lowered his head in consent.

"Good. Now Moony, get him out of here. Wormtail-"

"Yes Prongs! What should I do!"

Potter stared at him with halted indecision for a second, as if contemplating what he could ever have for this round, mousy boy do. "Er, go with them, will you? I have some business to settle with Wilkes . . ."

Remus grudgingly took Black by the shoulder and guided him down the hall, but not before Sirius locked eyes with Potter. He gave a nod, and after a moment, a grin split his handsome face. He handed him something Lily could not detect. "Get him good Prongs."

Potter smiled. "You know it Padfoot. Brothers forever." He clasped him on the back and turned back to the Hall. Unfortunately, when he turned he directly faced Lily, who had been leaning against the stone pillars. A hand flew to his hair and he stood taller as he approached.

"Nice time eavesdropping Evans?" he asked, advancing towards her. Although he spoke with ease, there was still something coolly threatening about his manner, and a cold gleam in his eye. Lily got the feeling that had she been anyone else, he would've hexed her into the Wing. A slight chill shivered through her veins.

"What are you going to do to Wilkes?" she steeled herself and bravely stood straight, drawing herself to stand in his path. He was starting to tower above her. That didn't help her nerves much.

Potter _tchk_ed with his teeth. "Not much. Not much more than he deserves anyway."

"McGonagall will handle it."

"Don't care about McGonagall."

"You could get into huge trouble."

"Never stopped me before."

"I'll report you."

"That won't be necessary."

Lily faltered. "Why not?"

"Watch and find out Evans. And if I were you, I'd _get out of my way._" He leaned in for the last portion in such an intimidating manner that Lily actually consented.

Potter stalked past her, and Lily lost her nerve to gab hold of him and pull him back. In fact, a small part of her wanted him to take Wilkes out. Him and the rest of the no-good doers.

Potter advanced into the Great Hall, and walked easily to the Slytherin table where most of the Death Eaters were talking to the pale boy Lily had seen a moment ago. He was nodding with a smug smile as Avery clasped him affectionately on the shoulder. It appeared that Wilkes had already received his talk-to by Slughorn, the Slytherin head. McGonagall was reseated with flushed cheeks that were hallowed in from annoyance. She spoke with Flitwick in seemingly unpleasant, low tones.

As Potter strolled effortlessly to Wilkes' group, they all quieted. Multiple pairs of eyes from all around the room were now watching him, the most intense being Wilkes himself. After a moment, he stood. "Come to protect your trai'or friend's reputation Pot'er? Or are you jus' realizin' 'is family relations? Regulus here's go' it. Follows in the family shoes, dontcha ya, Reg?"

Regulus looked up surprisingly with his black hair brushing out of his face, as if he did not expect to be called into this. Potter continued to advance leisurely in silence, the tiniest of smiles traced upon his lips. A few first years scotched down their row to get away from him.

"Betchyou feel a lit'le twingy, eh Pot'er? Thought chyour _Gryffindor_ mate could actually break tradition didjou? Well you're _wrong_," he spat with flushed cheeks. "'E's just too _cowardly_ to let chyou in on 'is family secret, I'n't he?"

Potter stopped in front of the table. He sighed with his nose and shook his head pityingly with a smirk. Then his wand hand arched so fast, Lily didn't see it coming.

Within an instant, Wilkes was chocking out bubbles and his feet were cemented to the floor. His buddies sprung out of their chairs from all around him, drawing their wands, but they were too slow. There was a shout from the teacher's table, but it was left ignored and eventually drowned by the surprised chatter filling the chamber of the Great Hall once again.

Potter raised his hand and as Wilkes tried futilely to move away, he was hit with another spell. His arms were spread apart by force and continued to pull in opposite directions. He cried out in pain and a few jets of light whizzed by Potter's head. Potter paid no attention to the others, but continued his focus on Wilkes.

He gave his wand an extra little push and Wilkes' arms stretched even farther.

"AAAGH!" Wilkes cried out, but mostly a bubbly, gurgling mess poured out. Lily watched in shock from just inside the doorway. Her brain and body were frozen as she witnessed the scene unfold in a blank haze. Wilkes gritted his teeth in a mixture of pain and rage.

Then out of nowhere, Potter flew back and crashed into the Ravenclaw table. The wood screeched against the stone as the table scraped back several inches. His limbs went flailing about with the impact and dishes and food crashed and clanged loudly to the floor, enveloping him. Snape straightened himself from the Slytherin table, his wand still directed at Potter's chest. A cold, menacing glimmer shone in his full black eyes as he started to advance towards him.

Lily's function flooded back and she bolted for the table. She sprinted towards Severus and called out, "Sev, stop!"

_Not bloody AGAIN!_ she thought as she ran.

Rosier hit her with a binding spell and as she fell she heard him screech, "When the hell are you going to get a handle on that Mudblood friend of yours Sev!"

Her wand skittered away as she hit the floor like a peg of wood, legs glued together. A sharp pain shot through the length of her legs, but it quickly receded as she lay there, drinking in the scene before her with growing intensity. Her entire body ached to join the fight, half to prevent Severus from doing anything stupid, and the other half to show those Death Eaters just how much this little 'Mudblood' could do with a wand.

"Stay _out of it _Lily!"Snap growled fiercely.

Everything occurred in a whirlwind of commotion. Each second brought on multiple events. Lily could barely process what was happening.

Teachers were pressing towards the scene by now, but Potter was standing once again and throwing out hexes by the dozen. The five Death Eaters (including Regulus) were ganging up around him. He had no problem dodging and returning each spell with a growing crazed smile plastered atop his mouth.

Almost all of the students at the Ravenclaw table had scattered out of the way, but every being was on their feet as they watched. No one offered to help.

One of the Death Eater spells missed Potter entirely and hit a third year. He doubled over in pain, grabbing his head as his ear drums swelled to the size of tennis balls and puss oozed out in a steady stream. Another spell managed to get a seventh year square in the chest and she went down in a collection of wails. Her arms were forced back painfully to shape wings and she started bobbing her head fiercely as she started to peck and bite at her friends. They screamed and darted out of her way.

More teachers were yelling and flying down the aisles as Potter sidestepped with ease, crossing his feet one over another to move about and pass out his own curses. He like he was having the time of his life defending himself as Wilkes still spewed out a slew of cuss words in a mixture of bubbles and froth, feet still stuck to the floor. By now Avery was also incapacitated by an unknown curse. Regulus's spell ricocheted off the wooden table and pounced on a fourth year. Her skin became red with heat and steam stressed out of her ears in a whistle to match her piercing shrieks.

A shot from Snape missed Potter by inches and a genuine laugh barked through his lips. "That all you got Snivellus!" he called out.

Lily flailed furiously in an attempt to stand but her limbs were glued together. She _had_ to get into this fight!

"How're you ever going to see well enough past that oily hair to hit a target? Must get awful hard trying to see past that curtain mess!" He swung out another spring of spells and Rosier went down with the hiccups strong enough to bounce him into the stone wall repeatedly. He tried to brace himself with his hands but it wasn't doing much good.

By now it was only Snape and Regulus against Potter. Regulus had a dark intimidating glare and Sev's eyes shone wildly with rage. Regulus sauntered closer to Potter. His eye glinted for a moment, and his wand rose.

"ENOOUUGH!" McGonagall screeched. Every student's wand within a hundred yard radius flew out of their hands and swooped into the air. Regulus's head followed its path all the way up, taken by surprise. They all hovered atop McGonagall's hat, well out of reach for any pupil. Like an army of sticks at attention, they bobbed fifteen feet above the air rotating as they pleased.

"In all my years!" the Professor sputtered. "I _never!_ – you!" she rounded on Potter. "All of you!" She circled menacingly. Her face was purple and her eyes were wide with fury. Some black hair was starting to fall loose from her tight bun and her hat was slightly crooked.

Flitwick and a few of the other teachers started to go around fixing the spells students had cast and directing some to the Hospital Wing. His petite figure loomed over Lily as he preformed the counter curse and she sprang up all in a rage. With a breathless thanks to Flitwick, she bounded over to where McGonagall was yelling at the students gathered around in a shrill voice.

"-and _three months _of detention! With Filch! Until the end of the year. ALL of you." She stared them down with pointed glares and Lily was suddenly very glad she was not its recipient. McGonagall's thin, hallowed cheeks were forming puffs as she breathed heavily in anger. Some of the on-looking students took a few steps back to avoid her penetrating stare.

The Deputy Headmistress turned and barked orders for the rest of the students to get along with their morning classes, which would be starting shortly. Most other teachers joined the mass in filing out the doors, making sure that all students did in fact leave.

Wilkes was rotating his injured shoulders whilst glowering at Potter. He looked as if he would perform an _avada kadava _right there in front of McGonagall if he'd had his wand. He hiccupped and one final bubble popped out. Potter absently inspected a small cut on the back of his own shoulder, which he'd received from his collision with the table. He carelessly brushed some gravy and dirt off his robes.

"You can pick up your wands at the end of the day in Dumbledore's office. _No_ arguments Mister Avery. I'd be a fool to let you use them now."

Avery shut up, but he certainly wasn't happy about it.

Unable to speak any further, or possibly because she thought she'd made her point, McGonagall turned in a swoop of emerald robes and stalked out the door behind the teacher's table. They all listened to the _click-clack_ of her shoes on the stone floors until she disappeared.

Once she had gone, and all the other teachers had left, Lily rounded on Snape. "What the hell Sev?"

"Lay off it will you? This didn't concern you," he glowered. "Always poking your nose into my business."

"Oi!" Potter interjected in Lily's defense. "I'd say that's your area of expertise, what with that great beak on your face. Must weight a ton. No wonder you're always looking to the ground, you can't carry the bloody thing!" He chuckled and looked to his side until he realized Sirius was not there to enjoy the pun with him.

Snape raised his arm but then realized his wand was fifteen feet above his head. His black eyes glittered with hatred. Potter laughed at his stupidity. "Lose something Snevillus? Idiot."

_You just did the same thing, you dolt,_ Lily thought.

"Filthy Mudblood," Rosier sneered. Lily flexed her jaw in annoyance. Her wand arm was burning to have a go at redesigning his ugly, bruised face. Although a teacher had fixed his broken nose, the wall had done a nasty number on him.

"Nice face Rosier. Quite the improvement." Rosier glared at her. Lily glanced at Snape. "We need to talk," she growled as she stalked past everyone. Rosier made to go after her, but Avery held him back.

Potter stared after Lily and sighed longingly. He _tchk_ed again, and started out of the Hall as well. Snape seemed uncertain whether to follow or not.

"Well go on then," Wilkes cried, shoving him back a few steps. "Run to your stupid girlfriend!"

"Shut it will you? You're the one who got us into this bloody mess in the first place." Avery turned to Severus. "But if I were you, I'd go take care of that problem. She's a persistent thorn in my side." His mouth twisted into an ugly snarl.

"Heh, I could certainly think of a few ways _I_ would handle her," Rosier chuckled. "Take that prefect down to the dungeons with me, and oooh she'd be _begging_ for me to get back into her business. Show her how us Slytherins do it." He laughed nastily.

Snape looked at him sharply. "Don't you ever talk like that again!

"OOOH, is Snape scared I could win over his precious girlfriend? She's a pest Snape. And a rotten Mudblood at that. Get over it. And the sooner the better. The only thing they'll be good for is sex slaves in the years to come."

"RAAH!" Snape tried to pounce Rosier, but Avery held him back as well. They struggled for a while, until finally Avery pushed him down. He stumbled back a few steps, breathing heavily.

"Get a hold of yourself! Look, he's right on one thing. They won't be relevant in a few years. So go get rid of her and have her stay out of our business. I won't tell you again Severus. You need to pick – right now."

Regulus was the only one who did comment, but he nodded solemnly.

Snape's black eyes darted around the four wildly with his chest heaving as he weighed his options. Finally he settled down enough to speak. "Fine. I'll tell her off."

Avery nodded and Sev left the Hall to follow Lily.

* * *

><p>Once Lily was out of the Hall and her adrenaline started to cool off, her brain started to register the intensity of pain within her right leg. She silently cursed Rosier for passing third year DADA and for learning that retched binding spell. Lily hobbled over and leaned against a stone pillar. She tried slowly putting her weight on it and hissed in pain. She quickly retreated it into the air and used her hand against the pillar to support her.<p>

"Looks like a nasty sprang."

Lily looked up to find Potter inspecting her condition from the doorway, arms crossed and head tilted. His glasses shone like bright orbs of light from the reflection of the morning sunlight behind him.

"Here, let me," he stepped forward, into the shadow and the light receded from his glasses.

Lily hopped back a space. "I'd rather Madame Pomphrey, thank you very much."

"Oh stop being such a straight board," Potter complained. He crouched down to inspect her leg. His cool fingers tingled over the warmth of her skin. "I've gotten a fair sprang or two like that from Quidditch."

"What happened? Fall off your broom Potter?"

"Oh trust me, I have _plenty_ control over _my_ broom." Lily scoffed at his arrogance. "Regulus, on the other hand, knocked me clean off with a foul play back in fourth year." He looked up to see her reaction.

Lily's eyebrows came together in thought. "So it's true then? Sirius has a brother?" Potter's lips twitched.

"You're finding this out just now? Bloke's in Slytherin, following the proud tradition of the Black heritage," he spat bitterly.

Lily studied him. It really was incredible, his loyalty to Sirius. All the Marauders even. He seemed to take this morning's events so personally. Enough to take on five growing Death Eaters head on.

He didn't notice her stare, and leaned forward and produced a wand from his pocket. Lily gasped. "I thought McGonagall got all those!" Looking at it more closely, she definitely recognized it as his.

Potter gave her a lopsided grin. "Full of mystery, aren't I, Evans? Sirius gave his to me. Wanted me to use it for his little revenge. So _this one_," he nodded in its direction, "was tucked safely away in my pocket, where I could hold onto it properly when McGonagall magicked ours away. Always be prepared with back up in a duel Evans. Lesson number one."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ow! What're you doing?" She looked down to where Potter was enchanting her leg. Then the pain receded as a warm yellow glow enveloped her appendage. She felt all fuzzy and happy inside.

Then the feeling faded and the glow disappeared. She smiled in spite of herself from the genuine feeling it had produced inside of her. Then she tried out her leg and beamed. "Wow . . . you didn't paralyze me," she said with frank revelation.

Potter snorted. "Please. That's only happened once on Sirius. And let's face it, if you didn't have complete and utter faith in my _outstanding_ abilities, you wouldn't have let me touch you. I'm almost a good a wizard as I am handsome."

Lily's smile vanished and she gave him a deadpanned stare. "The _only_ reason I let you touch me was because I probably couldn't make it to the Wing by myself and you were my best bet. Plus Madame Pomphrey could heal almost anything you screw up."

Potter tapped his wand to his chin thoughtfully. "But you _did_ let me touch you. And I can touch you in many others ways in fact." He wiggled his eyebrows and Lily shoved him.

"Go away!"

"Not until I get a thank you."

"Thanks. Now leave."

He sauntered off whistling. But just after he rounded the corner he poked his upper half out again. "Seriously though. If you ever need a pain relief, you know where to find me. I'd give after hour services just for you," he winked.

Lily forgot her wand was gone and raised her arm to cast a spell on him. She stared at her empty hand as if made of alien matter. Magic had never failed her before like this. Having her wand taken away was like losing a whole another limb. It felt so . . . unnatural. Potter laughed heartily at her mistake and disappeared.

She cursed under her breath, silently berating herself for falling for the same mistake Snape had moments ago in the Hall.

Lily finally took her other hand down from the pillar, now that she didn't need to support herself against its stone. In it, she found the crumbled note Harold had forced her to take from him during the breakfast commotion. She had plain forgotten about it even being in her hand until this moment, what with the events that had taken place. Lily quickly unfurled the thick parchment and smoothed the page out. It was not a proper letter sent from home in an envelope but rather a single sheet folded up.

On it portrayed a comic of sorts, starring Potter and herself. The first square had her gazing fondly at him, whilst he stood radiating masculinity to an absurd degree – not to forget the light shining from his being.

Lily rolled her eyes upward. She was _not_ appreciating where this was headed.

Being a moving picture, the hearts coming out of her head trailed upward and the sunlight actually wavered as the characters blinked. Then the next picture over had Lily falling gracelessly to her knees, begging Potter (again an over exaggerated portrayal of his figure) to have his way with her. Her clasped hands shook as she pleaded over and over again. In the final, and largest square, it showed the two embracing in an . . . assortment of positions heading towards a door. They passed through and just before Potter absently kicked it shut, his face filled the square with his normal likeness and he winked good-naturedly. Then he was yanked inward by Lily holding the other end of his tie and the door slammed shut.

Looking at it, her blood temperature raised and she jerked her head in the direction where the Devil himself had gone past. "_POTTER!"_ Her call echoed down the chambers and bounced meaninglessly off the knights of armor. She kicked the stone pillar and howled in pain and mentally slapper her forehead at her own stupidity.

_Oooh, I _swear _I'll get that slimy git one day. Show him and all his ruddy girlfriends. He can't just do whatever the hell he wants and still expect people to faun over him like how that idiot Pettigrew is with Black._

She took several calming breaths to help her reinjured foot go into a dull throbbing. Lily blinked a few times and cleared her throat.

_Right,_ she thought. _ I need to look firm and intimidating for Sev. Can't let him see me hobbling around like Potter did just then. I need to look like I mean business. Because I do._

She straightened herself just as he came through the doors.

* * *

><p>She was waiting for him.<p>

Arms crossed and foot tapping near the closest suit of armor. Severus slinked his way in through the shadows and stood facing her.

"Where's Potter?" His eyes scanned the perimeters rapidly. Lily shrugged. "Why'd I care? He left, dimwit. And don't try to change the subject."

Snape glowered. "I wasn't. I just didn't want any extra ears overhearing _Lily._ Now what is it this time?"

"Oh you know _exactly _what it is." She glared at him.

"I've already gotten a told-to by McGonagall, thank you," he sneered. "I don't need one from the likes of _you_."

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh you know _'exactly'_ what that means. It means you're not my bloody mother, so you can stop babysitting me! I'm sick and tired of it!"

"It's because I _worry_ about you Sev! These are _not_ good people. You can't hide behind blissful ignorance any more, hoping that they'll change. Avery's already got his Mark!"

"Well maybe I don't want them to change," he said snidely. "Maybe I want to be one of them."

Lily took two full steps back, blinking rapidly in surprise. "Then . . . we wouldn't be friends anymore."

Her words hung in the air for a minute, teetering dangerously and expanding in depth. She stared at him with her bright green eyes. He stared back, drinking them in hungrily. They were in silence.

His gaze betrayed his demeaning figure. His eyes held an immense pain within them, as if the words spoken had not been his own. He looked torn, not willing to take his words back, but not wanting the price at which they cost.

For the first time, Lily was truly starting to understand the changes that had overcome him in the previous years. Down this winding road of sorrow and hate, he'd let himself slip. Slowly at first, but now, there wasn't much hope left of him returning.

Her best friend was becoming her first enemy.

Snape forcefully tore his black eyes away from hers and when they returned, they glinted coldly. He hunched his shoulders indifferently and said, "Yeah, well it's not like you're a factor. We both know you only came rushing in to help lover-boy Potter anyway."

"TO HELL WITH POTTER," Lily roared. Tears were starting to sting her eyes. "It's _you_ that I'm scared for . . . But you know what? Okay." Her voice quavered for a millisecond. Sev's eyes snapped up from her sudden change in tone. "If you want to follow them and become the muggle killing machines we all know they'll become then you can GO AHEAD!"

She turned on her heel and walked bravely down through the corridor, arms shaking. Once she turned the bend and was no longer within Snape's view, she sprinted to the common room, hair flying and tears flowing. She choked back a sob and continued to run.

* * *

><p>By the time she reached the seventh floor she had managed to get a full handle on her self. After wiping away her last dried tear, Lily cleared her throat and smoothed down her robes. She wasn't going to take the potential loss of Severus Snape so severely. After all, this turn of events wasn't any surprise. This had been coming on for months - years even. He was choosing a side. And Lily was not going to waver from hers. Should he continue to change into this monster, Lily would just have to live with it. And let him go.<p>

Her throat caught once more, but she closed her eyes and shook her head, not willing to let the grief overcome her twice in one day. The bulk painfully jammed down her throat. "There," she whispered, once it had passed. She opened her eyes.

Taking one final breath, Lily said clearly, "Pumpkin turnover." The Fat

Lady allowed her passage.

What she found was the sixth years (they had a free period that morning) crowded around chatting with the Marauders who must have been skipping.

Lily didn't blame them. She decided to head over and join in conversation for a few minutes before grabbing her textbooks and going to class.

As she neared the crowd of students, she heard Derik say, "I just wish I'd stood up there with you Frank. I mean, I know Sirius here is innocent. I just didn't have the nerves . . ."

Frank shook his head, "Those Slytherins. To think that they had the audacity to treat you like that Sirius. And getting your little brother involved . . ."

Sirius's chiseled jaw tightened in annoyance, but still remained silent.

"Regulus knows what he's doing," Remus explained impatiently. "He's only a year younger than us. They have just chosen -" he stammered for a moment, "-different paths."

Frank shook his head. "Yeah, but calling him out in the Hall like that. Can you believe it?"

The crowd parted for a sec, and Lily was shocked to see Alice amidst them all. Talking. Angrily.

"Oh yeah? Where were YOU Longbottom with your so-called Auror ambition?" Alice yelled. "I didn't see you defending him, or Potter either when he was bloody attacked. You both just stood there like gapping fish."

Frank's face light up with surprise. "What? I stood up, same as you. And as for the fight, I didn't see you helping out either Levily." Lily was standing next to her friend now, but Alice wasn't paying much attention. It was quite comical really, seeing Alice, whose black hair and short stature stood out amongst the tall, lean, and shouting.

Sirius was a little ways off from the immediate group watching her with curiosity. And a little something more, too. Almost, appraisal.

"That's because I left! I wasn't going to sit there and blame Sirius for something his family is associated with. It's not his fault. He's done nothing wrong!"

Longbottom held up his hands. "Okay, okay! I never said he did anything wrong, did I? Calm yourself."

Alice glared up at his towering figure.

"Did I miss something?" Lily interrupted.

"No." Alice glanced at Black then back to Lily. "I'm just going to get my Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook." As she stalked heavily to the girl's dormitory, she passed Sirius sitting on an armrest.

"Hey Levily."

She halted parallel to him. "Thanks." As they stared at each other, a tiny smile caressed Alice's lips. She continued on her journey, but with more grace this time.

Sirius's eyes watched her ascend the stairs from his position and Lily watched him in turn. She cleared her throat loudly and said, "Yes, well, I think I'll go join my _friend_ and head off to class then." She shot a look at Black who looked at her with confusion. Lily inwardly rolled her eyes. As darn intelligent as Sirius Black could be when it came to scheming and plotting, he was near blunt stupid at times.

She started off to the stairwell as well, but as she rounded the group of people, Potter came into view. He had another girl on his lap – different from the one at breakfast – and was holding her extremely close, running his nose along her neck and whispering things into her ear to produce an intoxicated stream of giggles on her end.

Lily deadpanned a glare in his direction. "Yup. You can always see how touching it is to have concerned friends in a time of need like this, eh Black?" She actually did roll her eyes now and left them all behind.


	23. The Dangers of Friendship

So this is my re-post, but I didn't end up adding anything to this chapter, I only took away the two edited sentences. And two sentences can make all the difference in the world. So if you want to see the new content, straight from Rowling the Great herself (with my add-ins), then go to Chapter 11. It's at the very bottom. The other half of the scene, for those of you who haven't read past this point and don't know what I'm talking about, will be in their 6th year, because I goofed up, and had to divide the beautifully devised scene Rowling set out for us. I know. I stink.

* * *

><p>Hello Everybody!<p>

I know, I know. It's been foreeevverrr since an update. And believe me, it pains me not to write just as much as it pains you not to read. Probably even more because I really want to progress out of this crazy 5th year and get on to my other ideas coming up. -_- Most are in 7th year though. But whatever. Hope you like it!

Everything belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

><p>The whole common room was abuzz with energized babble as mugs chinked together in celebration and roars of laughter erupted from different corners periodically. Lily tapped her toe impatiently against the coffee table (most commonly used for holding books as students did their homework) as she pretended to listen to what Ravenclaw Hank Crawford was saying. He was an intelligent fellow but immensely boring and occasionally cynical with his scientific attitude. His pointed features and hallowed cheeks were emphasized by the shadows of the flames.<p>

Lily's dark gaze was trained in the direction of the window. The Marauders – Potter especially – were surrounded by a large group consisting mainly of girls. She tried to pay attention to the other hundred things going on at the party as Hank prattled on, but nothing held her interest.

Potter sat there tossing the snitch lazily into the air and re-catching it before it could take flight. He had Elizabeth Bermich on his lap as Erin clutched his forearm and he said something funny. Their cluster giggled ferociously and Erin pretended that knocking Elizabeth off Potter's lap was from flailing her arms as they bent over in laughter. Bermich went down in a huff and shot a red hot look at the ginger, but she replaced her best smile as she tuned back in to what Potter was saying. He apparently hadn't noticed the exchange between girls and continued on with his story, the two clinging to his every word with wistful expressions.

Lily had no desire, nor the will power, to stick around and pretend to be having a good time.

"If you look at it that way, the Dark Lord might even be doing us a favor in opening our eyes to see the real flaws of-"

"Yeah, that's really great Hank, but I think I'll go get some more Butterbeers from the kitchens." He opened his mouth to offer his company, but Lily was already pushing off from the couch.

She was too tired and glum to care about being rude. Everyone else's happy buzzing chatter seemed to suck her joy away ever more as the night had continued to tare on. Now she was done with it. And her downhearted state seemed to drain every once of energy she had within her being.

She weaved her way through the crowd of students and pushed past couples snogging in corners until she finally managed to reach the portrait. Just as the exhausted girl was leaning against it's frame, and hand took hold of her arm. She looked back, expecting to see Remus, but it was the Quiddtich Captain's image that over-crowded her vision.

"Potter?" Her sluggish brain struggled to waken from the monotone level it had settled on and comprehend what lay before her. His brows were furrowed together and his hazel eyes had lost their spark. He looked . . . concerned? Guilty? It was an odd feeling, trying to figure out his emotions. Usually she could so easily determine his moods . . .

Lily looked down to where his hand rested on her arm and he let it fall to his side limply. She couldn't help notice how warm and rough it had felt against her skin, all the hours of Quidditch practice tanning its surface. As soon as it left however, her skin felt exposed and cold in the mass of the room.

"Evans. I . . . I wanted to-"

"_Ahem."_ Lily leaned to the side and peered around Potter to spot Erin and Elizabeth, arms folded and feet tapping as they stared at the two.

"Got something caught in the throat Erin? Might want to go check that out. Could be lethal. And I would _hate _for anything to happen to you. By the way, you know it was Zuglar who brought up the Butterbeers, right?"

Erin paled at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name. The break up had been vicious, and he kept trying to get her back by leaving small "presents" to find every so often. Her hand flew to her forehead as the other pulled out a compact to inspect her appearance and make sure nothing was rearranging on her face like the last time it happened.

When Lily straightened, Potter was looking down at her, grinning. She looked at him, her weariness settling back on her face. It drooped into a beat down expression. "What is it Potter?"

"That was brilliant."

"Thanks," she said tiredly. "Now if you would excuse me . . ." She tried again for the portrait but he stopped her again. Potter grabbed hold of her shoulders and made her face him. She could still feel his warmth through the fabrics of her robes.

"No, wait! I, er, I wanted to say . . ." He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Well, you shouldn't have found me after the Quidditch game like that. She kind of jumped me, and-"

"And you snogged the living daylights out of her without a question. Not that I'm judging." She gave him a snide smile.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here. Seeing as it was your first game an' all."

"Actually, it wasn't my first game," She stated. "I went to one in first year, and as I recall, it was a lot more enjoyable. Hard to focus when a player flies _right_ into your personal space demanding them to screech out their name, you know."

"Which you didn't even do," Potter pointed out. "And don't lie; I saw that smile when I left. Plus you were getting into the game even before I showed up."

Lily faltered for a second. He'd seen her smiling? Blast. "Yeah, well you should've asked Erin to yell for you, or anyone else in the female population for that matter. You knew I wouldn't do it. And – besides! Just because I start to have . . . a _little_ fun, does not mean I'll be gallivanting down there for the rest of our time at Hogwarts to cheer you on."

"HA! So you do admit it then! You _did_ like the game."

"So what? I like a lot of things."

"Including me?"

Lily's brain halted. "What?" she managed. She had no earthly idea how to respond.

Potter grinned, "I know, I know. I've seen the list. I am forever your number one desire in life. And don't misunderstand me, it's quite an honor, but believe me when I say this Evans, it's not easy being at the top." He went on dramatically, completely missing her brain trip. "But then again, I've had lots of practice being 'on top.' Most girls can't handle it, so I take up the job." He winked and Lily pushed him.

"Get out of my here, you're disgusting. Your posse is waiting for you anyway."

"One more thing Evans."

She sighed and turned back to him dully. "What _is_ it Potter?"

He gave her a dimpled smile that nearly eliminated the rest of the room from her vision. "Go out with me Evans?"

"No."

"Well, then I'll have to do _this!_" He _aquamentaied _her whole head. Water spilled down onto her shoulders and upper half. She rotated her jaw in annoyance. If he had thought it would be funny, he was wrong. It wasn't.

"_Potter_," she growled.

Erin and Elizabeth both shouted out yells of protest. Potter's smile faded when he saw that Lily wasn't laughing. She glared up at him.

He took a step back.

"Just go back to your stupid fan group Potter. And for goodness sake, leave me out of your silly games!"

She pushed the exit with all her might; the desire to leave replacing the energy her misery had drained from her. As the door slowly swung close, she heard more giggling from Potter's disgusting clan.

"Did you see how terrible her wet hair is?"

"I can't believe he'd soak her and not me! I look amazing wet. Well, at least she's frizzing."

Lily closed her eyes and leaned against the portrait. Her hair dripped down to the floor.

"I daresay young lady, you're melting my feet! Get off and go towel yourself," The Fat Lady protested. "These hooligans nowadays. _No_ consideration."

Lily shook her head slightly, as if to clear her head. She opened her eyes and muttered an apology before heading down the hall.

Her feet dragged heavily along the carpet with every step. She hardly knew where she was going until she came to an empty classroom. The moon shone brightly into the window and Lily bathed contently in it, washing her despair away.

On the grounds below she could see a doe galloping along the edge of a forest. A trace of a smile brushed her lips as droplets slid from her forehead between her eyes and down the length of her face. Does had always been such magnificent creatures in her eyes. So strong and agile, but also protective and sweet. Lily wished she could be like that.

_Ha! Why couldn't it be that easy?_ she thought._ You get one partner for life, no questions asked, and no pointless rivalries in between except for some antler clashing. _

_Well, unfortunately, life doesn't treat us all so well Evans,_ the other side of her brain said. _You've got to make your own way._

_That's _right, her first voice agreed. _I _do_ need to make my own way. Away from Potter and towards the strong and protective woman I know I can – I _will_ - be. _

She gave herself a smug little smile.

_Though suppose I should stop talking to myself in thoughts . . . Probably not a healthy start._

She took a sturdy breath to fill up her renewed strength, and turned around to march straight back into the common room. Instead, she marched straight onto Severus' foot.

"Ouch! Watch it Lily, that hurt," he growled.

"Severus," Lily gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Sev shifted on his feet and toyed nervously with the frayed ends of his aged robes. "I-I came to see you." When Lily looked at him questioningly, his words came out in a tumble, as if to let them out before he lost the nerve. "I was going to sneak into the common room somehow and find you, but then, I-I saw you in here all by yourself and I thought that maybe-maybe you'd want to go on a walk? T-To clear your mind of course! You seemed all wrought up with, well, what happened today," his voice grew dark and a cold, black gleam illuminated his eyes. "Potter," he spat. "And his stupid games. Showing off to young girls and then attracting them like flies to ointment."

Lily stared up at him with cautious concern. When he caught her look, he seemed to come back to normal. "You . . . You don't fall for any of that nonsense . . . Do you?" His eyes were pleading and anxious.

Lily raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth lifted. "Sev. How many years have you known me? When would I ever fall for that kind for stupid thing. He just . . . Well, it doesn't even matter." She turned back to the window, and the fallow doe was gone. "All you have to know is that no matter how many _stupid,_ bloody, immature stunts he pulls, he'll never be able to reel me in."

Snape's chest fell in relief. "Hey, why are you all wet Lils?"

"And yet . . ." A soft smile traced her lips, not hearing his question. "Every once in a while, he just . . . surprises me." Sev looked at her nervously, eyes wide. But having her back to him while looking through the window, she didn't see. "I almost . . ." she sighed. "I just don't get it. Ugh! That stupid bag of booger flavored beans! He just _won't_ quit, but he won't change!" her voice pitch lifted at the end with frustration. "Well. Then I guess he just won't ever get my attention." She swiveled around to face Severus.

Snape shifted on his feet again, purely unconvinced. "Yeah but-"

"But what?" Lily asked briskly.

"I mean, isn't . . ." If it wasn't so dark, Lily could have sworn he was blushing. "Isn't affection taken into account?"

Lily snorted. "Sure, but I'm pretty sure he has a different idea in mind," she added sourly.

Severus quieted, but he shook his head bitterly and stared out the window. Lily softened and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just . . . Look, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about Potter, or me. You just take care of yourself, okay? All those," she cleared her throat, "people you hang around. It-"

"What, you think I'm the one who needs to be watched over?" Snape suddenly turned angrily towards her. "I'm not some poor, helpless, weakling!"

"Sev, that's not what I-"

"I know that's what everyone thinks of me, especially you. Don't give me that look Lily, I know you think I always need 'saving' but I'm not that person! I _want_ you to see how strong I am. I am a wizard you know! I'll prove it to you one day too. You've seen some of my newer spells, they're-"

"They're _dangerous_ Sev!" Lily shouted. Her chest rose and fell in a great breath. She lowered her voice. "Yes, they _are_ brilliant. But, honestly, you're starting to scare me." She looked up at his enraged face and shaking shoulders. She bit her lip. "Those spells . . . Magic shouldn't be used for something like that." She shook her head. "Magic is supposed to be used for good, or defense, or . . . not that. Not anything like that."

Sev glared at her and his breathing increased. He clenched his jaw with every breath. "It's never enough unless it comes from _him_ isn't it?" he spat. "Hours and months it takes for me to perfect a single spell, but I bet if _he_ were the one to create them-"

"Then I'd still say he is a stupid pigheaded brat who needs to grow up. Is that what you need? To hear me downcast Potter every time we meet? What kind of life is that Severus? These people, these Death Eaters, their changing you!"

"Just because it's not what you want me to become doesn't mean that it's wrong! _They _actually like me! Where are you whenever I want to spend time together Lily?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. "You're always gone. Off with those _girls,"_ he sneered. It reminded her so much of Petunia that she stepped back in surprise. It was the same look she'd give Lily whenever Lily talked of magic or did something Tuney didn't approve of. The look of jealousy covered in hatred.

"Those girls who despise me as much as Potter does. The only reason you don't see it is because you blind yourself in refusal to accept the truth. The truth that you're the only one who truly cares about me, other than these 'people' that you turn your nose up to. Just like you falsely turn your nose up to Potter. And those girls only don't hex me out of respect out of you.

"No one has any real respect for me! But I'll tell you what, Lily. One day, I'm going to prove to you how much I can do with this power I am creating for myself. Then you'll respect me. And then Potter'll be the on left behind."

Lily took another step back into the moonlight again. Her hair frizz shone bright red and a piece stuck to her head as she shook her head in fright and worry.

"Sev, I-I can't do this. If you keep this up- look what's happening to you! You're so consumed with this overwhelming hatred for Potter that's not even real. A few pranks, but - to this measure, it's just insane!"

Snape's eyes appeared as if Lily had just slashed him with a knife.

"I know he's mean, but usually he's not that bad of a guy. Certainly not to the point of-"

"A few pranks?" Sev hung his head low and his whole body shook. His face clouded over as he glowered at Lily. He spoke low and dangerous. "He does not pull off a _few_ pranks. Lighting oil to my pants and setting fire is not a prank. Torturing me for _years_ is not a prank. And yet _you_ are still sticking up for him! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Lily jerked in surprise. Her body tensed and she leaned away from his figure. "Not him! Not any of them! Not those girls, or Fletcher, or Black. I'M the one who looks out for you! Who taught you magic and explained to a little girl why she was special! Doesn't that mean _anything _to you?_"_

Snape's voice was quiet now. "Doesn't that mean anything Lily? I'm your best friend."

Lily softened and pitied his slumped figure. She tentatively took a step forward and after a moment's internal struggle and hesitation, she took his hand and lifted his chin. "Hey," she said, looking at his black eyes. He stared into her green ones hungrily. "You _are_ my best friend." It felt like a half lie, after what she had told Remus, but she knew it would make Sev calm down. Hopefully she could somehow help him get over this angst and loathing darkness over her friends and Potter. "I want you to know that. But these other people are corrupting you into someone I wouldn't become friends with. What they're doing is wrong. Those aren't pranks they're pulling, their punishments. In exchange for their humor and the Dark Lord's attention. How could you want that?" She stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Severus continued to look into her eyes as he fought to speak. He opened his mouth to answer but someone came crashing in.

Well, two someones for that matter. Sirius Black, and none other than Erin Falvious. Who apparently had moved on from Potter (possibly because he had been other occupied by Elizabeth). Who had very _much_ moved on from Potter considering the way Sirius and her entered.

They peeled apart when they saw there were others inside the room watching them. Lily and Snape took a stepped away from each other and Lily looked down. "Well. I can see that you too are, erm, busy. So I'll just-" she glanced at Sev, "step out then." Her voice breathless as she hurriedly strutted out with her hand half rubbing her aching skull and half covering her eyes. Snape opened his mouth as if to call her back, but glanced at Sirius and Erin awkwardly standing a foot apart, and followed her out without another word.

She shuddered when she got in the hall. "That was more of Black than I'd EVER wanted to see. Oh don't start Sev, yes, that's true. Just because everyone else loves him does not mean it holds true for me."

Severus grimaced. "About . . . in there, I-"

Lily messaged her temples. "Look Sev, I'm really tired. Can we just part on good terms for the night and talk about it another day?"

He didn't look at all happy with the arrangement, but the note of leaving on good terms made him nod mutely.

She started to turn away to the portrait but Snape grabbed her hand. She looked back at him and he blurted out, "You know you _are_ my best friend. You know that, right Lily?" He stared worriedly into her green eyes as if to try to force the answer into her.

Lily's gaze drifted from his face to the hand he held. It was cool, with miniature cut marks from all his Potions experiments.

_So different from Potter's . . ._ she thought somewhere in the corner of her mind.

Lily continued to stare at the hand. Then she nodded silently, unsure of what to say without lying or hurting him further by yelling. Then she turned away without a word and walked into the common room.

She turned the window where Potter sat laughing to Remus with Elizabeth on his lap once more. She was leaning into him and his arms were links around her waist. "POTTER!"

Lily marched up to him. "Is it true you lit Sev's pants on fire with oil?"

Potter tried to hide his smile as he shifted Elizabeth atop his legs. "Possibly. Blimey, I'd forgotten about that one." He looked at Lupin. "What was that, second, third year, Mooney? What a great idea." He chuckled with Elizabeth and Remus shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and with a glance at Lily, excused himself, fiddling with his prefect badge.

"So where's all this coming from Evans? Why the questions?"

Lily watched Remus go, and then whipped her head to Potter fiercely. She leaned in close, ignoring Elizabeth, and lowered her voice dangerously. "If I ever catch you doing anything so vicious to another human soul again, I will personally ensure you will never have children in your life, are we understood?"

Potter stammered for a second as Elizabeth's eyes widened and looked down upon the lap she was sitting. She got up and left in a hurry.

"I'll just let the two of you sort it out, shall I?" She scurried away fast than you could say Dumbledore.

"Now wait just a second Lily," Potter stared.

"It's Evans!" She snapped. "And _you_ wait. I'm not through. You are not to prank him, be rude to him, speak to him in any such manner other than forced politeness, and if you try to so much as _look_ at him with a cruel face than I _will_ dismember you. Are we understood Potter? Perfect. Enjoy the rest of your winning victory," she said bitterly.

She stalked off without even a glance at his utterly confounded reaction and climbed into the girls' dormitory.

_Well,_ she thought. _That's that._

Lily put on her pajamas and hopped into bed. She was to tired to figure out all the emotions her brain had gone through in one day, and Sev's nasty comments about all her friends and his growing need for power of Potter, so she closed her eyes and immediately slept.


	24. Castle Halls at Night

Hi! Remember me? No? . . . Guess that's my fault. =/ I DID try reeeally hard to get this up sooner, and I've been editing fervently to make it just right. It's not the most exciting of chapters, but I really felt like this and the previous one were very important transitions that help to let you see the permanent changes within most characters. Each character is revealed a little more truthfully than in my other chapters. So yeah, that's basically why.

Well, to quickly **recap:** Sirius' family was called out by Death Eaters, Lily overheard the Marauder's plan to sneak out into Honeydukes, Potter took the Death Eaters down singlehandedly, McGonagall blew up and revoked their wands for the rest of the day to ensure that they wouldn't kill each other. Oh and the Death Eaters made Snape choose: them, or Lily. He chose them. Jerk, right?

I believe that's all the important tidbits.

Enjoy! ~ All rights to Rowling.

* * *

><p>Lily and Remus made their way through the dark corridors, wands held ahead at arms length to light their path. Occasionally one of them would shine their beam into a passing door space, but nothing unusual aroused.<p>

She held onto her wand tightly, not wanting to part with it again. After McGonagall had confiscated all of theirs that morning, Lily had never felt so alien and unnatural. Not having magic was like . . . simply not _being_. She couldn't _do_ anything. Couldn't protect herself, couldn't cast spells in class, couldn't start fires or zoom her lost hairbrush into her hand.

She vowed to never to have her wand taken from her again.

The castle was quiet for the most part, the only sounds being the soft clack of their shoes upon the pavement, or Peeves zooming past and knocking against knights of armor in an attempt to catch them off-guard. The sound would echo and bounce off distant halls as he would try to get them to inspect the scene, but they were used to it.

After twenty minutes of contented silence, Lily glanced sideways at Lupin. "So." Remus looked at her. "You think it's clear enough for Potter to sneak Sirius and Peter back in? Somewhere near the DADA staircase, right?"

Remus paled slightly, but still retained his ever-impassive facial expression. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Remus, you didn't think half the students haven't noticed you all sneaking off nearly twice as much this year, did you? Pretty loud group to be absent."

Lupin sighed. "I told them people would start to talk. But you know James, stubborn as ever once he puts his mind to it. And with Sirius always there to edge him on . . ."

Lily smiled and shook her head. _Those two . . ._ she thought. _Always getting into trouble, no matter what the occasion._

"Well at least they had a reason this time," she spoke aloud. When Lupin looked at her questioningly, she added, "To help Black cool off. Isn't that what tonight was all about? After this morning's events, I figured he deserves it – but if you ever tell him I said that I'll put owl treats under your pillow and set Harold on you while you sleep. He'll peck your eyes out if I ask him kind enough. Leave droppings and everything. Good bird, that one."

Lupin smiled with genuine warmth, his creases accentuating a small, faded scar across his cheek. It was the only scar that had been present on his person for quite some time now. "So you won't say anything?"

Lily shook her head. "No. Black can have this one. Though I would suggest you lot start speaking in quieter tones when discussing plans that could get you expelled. Or detention at the very least."

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Or perhaps someone has just been taking snooping lessons from Snape. As I recall, that corridor was empty. You can see as to how the Marauders – with considerable experience - would take minimal precautions such as merely scoping a room before discussing information of value."

Lily snorted. "I doubt a Honeydukes raid is of much value. Unless you're Severus of course, and want to get you all expelled." She sighed sadly, but with Remus watching her curiously, she became resolute. "Anyway, Potter did spot me, after you lot left." She shivered slightly, remembering the menacing gleam his eyes had taken on.

When James Potter wanted vengeance for a friend, he got it. And no Lily Evans would ever be able to stand in his way.

Lupin was quiet for a moment, his brows furrowed in thought. Then he said, "Thanks, Lily. Although Sirius and James don't know it, you are actually a pretty good friend towards them both."

Lily shrugged impassively, not wanting the praise to escalate. Especially because in reality, she was still very irked towards Potter after the drawing he'd owled her that morning. Lily grimaced at the thought of the moving comic, but didn't bother mentioning it to Remus. Potter's vie for attention happened too often for her to complain every few days. Plus she could take care of herself and her own minute problems. Remus may have been her best friend, but that didn't mean she always had to tell him everything. He, in turn, obviously felt the same way. Considering the secret he still held within him . . .

Lily quietly studied Lupin from the side as they continued their walk along the halls of the castle. He had a healthier flush about him, and in these past months, his exhaution had severely dissipated. After his absences of . . . illness, less and less scratches could be visibly found on his person.

"Yes, well, I can be rather good at keeping secrets," Lily implied in response. She continued to stare at him, trying to gauge a reaction from his frustratingly casual appearance.

Remus glanced at her, his breathing chest falling just a _little_ deeper than before, his motions a _bit_ more tense as they walked. "Oh? Like what, exactly?"

Lily stopped in front of an open doorway and faced him. If Lupin was surprised by her sudden change in conversation, he didn't show it. He in turn stopped leisurely and gazed up at her with apprehensive eyes. He waited for her to speak, searching for the end of the suspension in her green eyes and trying to gauge her knowledge within them.

Lily stared back into his oak brown irises and then blurted out, "I know, you know."

Lupin's breathing became slightly ragged, as if his nostrils alone could not perform the task needed to supply the amount of oxygen his body required to match his visibly quickening pulse. His face started to flush slowly, yet still he retained an unreadable face. He was so good at that.

_I guess he'd have to be, in order to maintain a secret of this proportion. He even had me wondering for at least a few years. . . Just because I knew something was off, doesn't mean I knew the full extent of his disappearances. _

_Until now, that is._

Remus licked his lips and swallowed, putting on an air of indifference. "And what would that be, Lily?"

Her own pulse accelerated slightly looking into her best friend's eyes. Their intense gaze did not falter once as she spoke, but held steadfast and firm. "Why you disappear every month," she whispered. "Why you have scratches when you return from visiting your mother or going ill. And even why you've been slowly getting better these past few months. Since Potter and the others have started to accompany you." She took a breath.

"Each full moon."

Remus swallowed again and looked away, flustered. His chest was now cascading inward as his breathing matched each clench of his jaw. His pulse beat heavily in his neck veins for Lily to see. He cast his eyes to the side, not meeting her gaze and opened his mouth multiple times to respond. He closed it each time, apparently dismissing every retort. His lips were moistened with saliva as he breathed heavily and continued to lick his lips periodically in thought. He eyes swooped back and forth across the tile as he shook his head slightly, and Lily watched him with patience as he searched for the right thing to say.

Finally, in a raspy voice, he said, "So you know. I knew I couldn't keep it from someone like you for long."

Lily looked at him determinedly. "I want to hear it, Remus. From you." Her tone was quiet with a touch of softness to it, but it was also solid and unwavering.

Lupin finally met her gaze with a torturous state within his brown eyes.

"I'm a werewolf," he whispered.

Lily's lip twitched, happiness trickling through her chest at his honesty, despite the obvious pain it brought him.

"A monster. Eventually the whole school will know, and I'll be cast out."

Lily's heart stopped. "No. No, Remus," she coaxed. Her earnest stare caught his eye as she continued soothingly. "No one will ever find out. And I'd defend you till the end. You're no monster."

He looked at her, as if wanting to believe what she'd said, but just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Suddenly she embraced him, sensing he needed the comfort, and somehow also needing it for herself.

After a slight hesitation, Remus's quivering arms encircled her back. His warmth filled Lily with a calming sensation, and she sighed into his form. "You're my best friend," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I'd never let anything happen to you. And I would never care what others would think. I know you. _This_ is you. Not that creature which takes hold of you."

She took a small breath and he gave her one more squeeze before they parted. Lily smiled up to him, red hair framing her pale, white face and bright green eyes. A beacon of smiling hope shining up to his divided state. She could tell a part of him knew she was telling the truth, but there was also a small part which whispered the things he truly thought of himself.

"Funny. James said almost the exact same thing."

His dark form lightened a bit as he slipped his hand over hers and gently kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you, Lily," he whispered kindly. Lily beamed at him, and together they continued off into the night, she linking her arm through his.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about it," Lily asked quietly as they strolled down the halls. Neither of them was actually checking corridors or broom cupboards anymore. Just walking. "If . . . you want to, that is."<p>

Lupin smacked his lips, looking as if he tasted something foul. "It's ok." Lily perked up, not wanting to be uninformed any longer. "No more secrets?" He smiled, a true, happy smile. "No more secrets. Not with you."

Lily beamed.

He still seemed somewhat uncomfortable, but he said, "Well, what do you know already?"

"That you're a werewolf."

He shot her a side-glance, only half amused.

"Well okay. That, and you sneak out with the Marauders every month of the days surrounding the full moon." He nodded at her words, but didn't interrupt, allowing her to continue with her findings.

"And . . . you hurt yourself." She shuddered, thinking about some of the injuries he had received in the passing years and knowing he had inflicted them himself. Water threatened the creases of her eyes, but she forced them away and steeled herself. She looked up at Remus, eyes shining. "I don't like it when you hurt yourself. I hate it when you come back all tattered up."

Lupin looked down and rotated his jaw. "Yes. I do it . . . to avoid lashing out. Or hurting other . . . people." He tentatively looked up to see her reaction.

Air rushed into her lungs and she bit her lip. Her eyes began to betray her again, and she wiped the unshed tears away with the long sleeve of her shirt. She started to nod in understanding, but then changed direction and shook her head furiously. "That's so unfair! Why d'you have to hurt anyone? I hate that . . ." she repeated.

"It's just – instinct. Werewolves are vicious, monstrous creatures," he said bitterly. "But it has gotten immensely better."

"Since Potter started going with you," she stated quietly.

Remus lowered his head in a thoughtful nod. "Him . . . and the others as well." They turned into another empty corridor, unconciously making their way to the DADA hall. "They help to keep the, well - beast inside contained, and end up bringing out myself more as well. They remind me who I am," he stated simply.

"And that helps?" Lily asked with bright round eyes.

"That helps," Lupin nodded.

"But how do they do it?" she questioned eagerly. She didn't say so, but if they could conjure up a way to control Remus' werewolf, then perhaps she could learn as well.

"Now _that_ I _can't_ tell you." The fiery redhead jerked her gaze up to him, glaring. Firmly smacking his chest, she exclaimed, "Remus John Lupin! You told me no more secrets! I demand an explanation. At once," she pouted like a toddler.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her stance. "It's not my secret to tell. Besides, it would endanger them if anyone were to find out. Let's . . . just leave it at that," he trailed off distastefully. Whatever this secret was, he obviously didn't like it.

Lily pursed her lips and glared in annoyance, but let it go. Hopefully she could weasel it out of Potter another time. A few flips of the hair, a dazzling grin, and he should be putty in her hands. There wasn't anything against prefects using manipulation in the rulebook, was there?

_Surely it's implied,_ Lily thought_. But how can they deny a girl's natural art?_

_No,_ she concluded. _This could be the exception to any possible rule. Plus it's not like Dumbledore would ever find out._

"So where do you all go then? I know you sneak out at night. And you somehow have a way into Hogsmeade, like tonight. Maybe not even attend the Wing at all. I'm not sure," she narrowed her eyes, "but I know I've been up there multiple times to see you and Madam Pomphrey's a horrible liar - not to mention terrible at cover-ups," she giggled.

Lupin cracked a grin and shook his head, evidently in a much better mood. "I swear, that woman will be the one who exposes me." He sighed, still shaking his head. "Well, she tries to lie for me at least. I suppose I ought to give her credit for that."

Lily rolled her eyes at his good-nature. "At least Black and Potter come up with semi-plausible reasons for your absence. Pettigrew just kind of shakes all over and nods viciously to whatever they try to tell me. Funny one, that bloke." Lily's brows drew together in contemplation over the mousy figure. She decided it best to let it go with a small shake of her head.

"Well, as I'm sure you can imagine, James and Sirius have a lot more experience in the misleading department."

Lily's mouth dropped. "What? _Them?_ Deceive others? Say it isn't so!" Her hand flew to her chest in horror. Remus laughed openly. "Why, I _never_ would have thought that those two _angels_ could have produced anything less than cherubs and halos." She threw back her head in laughter.

Lupin nudged her. "Yeah, alright. But it comes in handy! For selfish reason, of course. I don't expect them to keep my secret, but they do." He smiled to himself, and Lily loved seeing the trust and happiness within him. "Of course, Sirius is the best liar out of us all. What with his family, and everything . . . James is still too much of a show-off in my opinion. Always flirting every chance he gets, or taking absolute credit for the explosions in the halls." He shook his head at his friend's stupidity, and Lily couldn't help but silently agree. His ego was his downfall each time without fail.

After a moment's hesitation, Lily asked, "So . . . what _is_ going on with Black's family exactly? I hadn't heard much about it until this morning."

Remus sighed remorsefully. "Yes, well he tries to keep it under the wraps - as I'm sure you can understand."

Lily shook her head. She didn't understand. That was the point of her asking.

Remus continued on, ignoring her motions. "Though I suppose after today, his hard work will be undone. All for nothing, because of that _stupid_ little . . ." He didn't finish, shaking his head in anger. Lily was surprised by the amount of emotion he displayed over his friend's loss. But after all that she had seen in him today, she probably shouldn't have been.

The prefect realized that she had only just begun to understand the true depth the Marauders held within their bonds. They were all different levels of course or cocky on the outside, but within each of them held something rather significant. A sacred trust that linked them all so immaculately close.

"Well, I guess you'll hear about it sooner or later, so it'd probably be the better option for me to just go ahead and tell you. That way, you won't' be picking up pieces of trash people will be throwing around tomorrow." Lily nodded earnestly, pricking her ears up attentively.

"You see, Sirius' family - the Blacks – are, very known for dallying with the Dark Arts. And they are astound followers of You-Know-Who."

"So it's true then!" Lily gasped. "But-but Sirius isn't like that! Sure, he gets in trouble for extensive pranking every few hours, but nothing like what _they_ are doing. Right?" She looked up with pleading eyes.

Lily didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the prospect of possibly losing another person she knew, even cared about in a vague, distant manner to the Dark Lord's ways. Or perhaps the fact that she'd had classes with him, shared a common room and meals with him. She had grown up with him, known him for five years.

Avery, Wilkes - that whole lot was already rotten before getting involved into all of this. And Severus . . . Sev had his hatred to fall back on. The need to be accepted, included. But Sirius wasn't like that. He may have been a women handler and a troublemaker, but no Death Eater.

Lily felt as if she had to defend Black – self-righteous as he was - in this accusation people were tossing around. He wasn't that person. Not like Rosier or, Merlin forbid, the graduated Malfoy; the worst of them all.

But then again, his brother had been over there too.

Remus shook his head again. "No, you're quite right. Sirius isn't like the rest of his family. Maybe that was why the hat put him in Gryffindor. Or maybe it's because that initial separation has caused him to find better, er, company to keep to influence his ways. Either way, he's had . . . well, many disputes I guess you could call them, with his family members. Regulus he is especially ashamed of. They despise each other."

"Really?" Lily started. "But, today in the Hall-"

"Well, just because he doesn't like the way his brother is living, doesn't mean he wants to see it happen. It's . . . weird," he finally concluded. "Regulus is the perfect Black child, born one year too late - for inheritance, I mean. He follows in the footsteps of his parents and relatives. Only Sirius and one other member of his family are taking a bold step against them."

"Who's the other?"

Lupin shrugged. "One of his cousins. She decided to marry a Muggle-born and was cast out of the Black household." Lily looked up at him startlingly.

"What? Thrown out, just like that? Just because she married someone of lesser 'status' in their eyes?" She couldn't believe it. "Because he wasn't a – a _pureblood?_"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "People are getting serious about this Muggle-born thing Lily." Her shoulders slumped. "It's easy to ignore what's going on out there in the real world, but it's getting bad. People are joining sides. And, well, Sirius and his cousin have both chosen theirs evidently."

Lily was dumbfounded. How could this be happening? Families disowning members because of a little mixed blood? Of who they fell in love with?

It almost made Lily want to be ashamed of her heritage. _But then,_ she realized, _My 'kind' isn't the problem. _They_ are, if they think normal human beings are any less so because their parents weren't wizards._

"So, what happened to her?" she asked quietly.

Lupin interlocked his hand behind his back in a businesslike fashion as they walked. "Oh she's fine. Apparently Sirius is one of the only people to keep in contact with her - favorite cousin, or something like that. She has a happy, healthy daughter - around two I believe. She has a really weird name though, Nepidia, Nimphoria - something like that." Lily screwed up her face and he smiled. "What? I didn't choose it." She rolled her eyes upward playfully. "Oh. Nymphedora. That's the one."

Lily's eyes widened. "Could you imagine having the name Nymphedora? Poor kid . . ." Remus chuckled under his breath.

He sighed. "Anyway, let's just say the Black family quarrels don't end solely at pure-blood relations. Sirius has had a hard time dealing with it all, but he hides it well here at Hogwarts."

Lily nodded somberly. That, she could understand. Hogwarts was more than just home. It was an escape. The outside world, her Muggle family, those were only an extension of her real life, here within these great stone walls. Her problems with Tuney often melted away when surrounded by the familiar floating candles and moving pictures. Here, this place, - _this_ was here true home. Her absence in the summer was merely a reason for the return to be even more treasured.

_I guess that's probably why this all surprises me so much,_ Lily thought. _When I'm allowed to use magic, I'm locked away in the security of an impenetrable castle. But when I leave, I return to the solitary confinements of the Muggle World, out of reach from Wizarding news. I need to start ordering the Prophet for summertime if I'm to keep up with current events._

"In fact," Remus continued, "it's gotten so bad that James even hinted at Sirius staying with him a few times. Though, I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"What, permanently?" Lily started. Lupin shrugged his hands still linked behind his back. "Maybe just for the summertime, who knows? Sirius turned him down though. Padfoot wants to see if he can make the situation any better. He's so stubborn," Lupin shook his head, then sighed heatedly.

"Remus," Lily said inquisitively. "If you're called Moony, because that's when you transform, then what do the other names stand for? Wormtail, Padfoot and . . . Prongs. Prongs," she muttered, clicking her tongue in thought. _What could that stand for?_

"Ahem, yes, well - like I said Lily, that is something I cannot tell you I'm afraid." He shifted uncomfortably, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Lily contemplated the thought, barely listening. "Transform . . ." she whispered to herself. She rolled the word over her tongue. "_Transform._" A sudden thought struck her. She whipped her head up to Remus, who was pale and still fiddling with his shirt's bottom loose ends. "They're not - ?"

Lupin's eyes tensed and Lily thought she heard him holding his breath. His wand hand seemed to grasp the wood just a little bit tighter, protruding his knuckles.

_No, they _couldn't _be . . . _

_Don't be stupid Evans, _she realized,_ this is the Marauders we're talking about here, not someone as skilled as McGonagall. And it's illegal! Duh! The Ministry would have their tails in Azkaban way before I could have figured this out. You'd have to be way ahead of your years in order to complete a feat like that, even at twenty-five! Them? That advanced? There's no way. _

She burst out laughing and threw her head back. Lupin visibly relaxed at the sight as she said, "What was I thinking? Never mind Remus, I'm just being stupid. There's no _way_ they could pull off a Transfiguration process of that proportion _and _avoid getting caught," she chuckled.

He tried for a smile, but the motion was forced in appearance. It was more of a grimace than anything else.

They had reached the staircase where the Marauders were to meet now, and Remus turned to Lily. "Er, it's probably best if you weren't around to see when they come back."

Lily glared at him. "I'm not only keeping their little escapade a secret, but I don't even get to see how they get out?" she pouted. Lupin grinned mischievously and said, "Nope. Sorry Lily. Marauder secrets are sacred - and strict."

"Yeah I bet you're real sorry," she muttered under her breath. Lupin shot a glance over to a statue of a humped back witch. His eyes then swept the perimeter. "What is it?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. Just making sure it's clear, is all. I thought I heard some shuffling feet but it was probably just a snoring picture." Then he smiled down at her. "So, if you don't mind . . ."

Lily deadpanned him. He apparently still expected her to disperse.

"Alright, alright already." She threw up her hands and started walking backwards as she continued to talk. "But you _owe me_ for this." She gestured at him with her wand. "Got it '_Moony?'_" She stuck her tongue out and turned the corner.

Lily made sure to keep her wand lit as she traveled down the corridor, in case Lupin was watching her departure. She made a bit more noise on the pavement than necessary. When she'd reached the end of the hall, she quietly muttered, "_Nox_" and mutedly crept her way back. Peeking around the corner, she could see Remus checking the aged watch on his left wrist. He paced for a bit, listening to the sound of lightly sleeping portraits.

The minutes crept slowly by, and eventually both Lily and Remus sat down as they waited. Then, finally, a faint tapping could be heard. It echoed slightly from whatever stony surface it hit, but at the same time remained muffled. It rapped in a specific pattern and Lupin jumped to his feet attentively.

Lily urgently raised herself onto her knees, still peeking from behind her safe corner. She watched closely as Remus seemed almost puzzled by the outline of noise, leaning over the statue and listening in earnest. He furrowed his brows and tapped the witch's hump, muttering "_Dissendium_."

Lily's mouth opened slightly as the top of the witch's hump rotated outward. A terrible shiver passed through her nerves at the sound: stone scratching on stone. The hole was large enough for a person to fit through and led way to a cavern below.

And then, a head popped out.

Lily had to refrain from squeaking in surprise as Potter's head emerged in the gap. He looked up at Remus, who asked, "Why the warning signal?"

Potter grunted as he pulled himself out of the witch's portal. Lupin grabbed under his armpit to help hoist him out, and Potter hopped gracefully down from the statue, light on his feet.

He beamed up at Remus. "Because Moony, we have company," he said spritely. He turned and called down into the hole. "Toss it up Wormtail!" The words echoed, much clearer and more prominent than the faint tapping, now that the hump was open.

"O-okay Prongs!" A second later a mad rustle of paper could be heard as a think sheet of parchment flew into the air. It passed Remus and Potter, both of whose bodies followed its arch of descent. The parchment landed heavily on the floor, near the corner from which Lily was hiding. She automatically retreated farther into the shadows for the comfort of total invisibility.

The parchment was slightly yellowed and well used, with creases running in multiple directions. It was folded several times, which layered the piece thickly.

Potter sighed and _tsk_ed down at Pettigrew.

"Oh!" He squeaked. "Sorry James . . ."

Lily peered at it from her spot in the shadows, straining to see its contents. There were lines, as if forming a walkway. And dots. With names. _Her_ name. One dot and one name for everyone present. And two more showed Sirius and Peter in the hole. It was a map.

And one of the dots was moving.

"Ohh Evans," Potter sang. Lily's heart stopped. She didn't move. Remus looked up at him in surprise. Potter raised an eyebrow at him. "You're getting sloppy, Moony," he chided playfully.

"Says the one who had the bloody map out when he made the plans to sneak out and still didn't see her sneaking around the corners," Lupin grumbled under his breath.

Potter's head popped out from the side of the hallway and Lily gave a great yelp of surprise, falling back onto her rump. He grinned behind his rectangle lenses and smoothed back his hair.

"Couldn't resist my devilish charm, Evans?"

Lily grudgingly stood from her position and brushed off her skirt. Now that she was caught, slinking through the shadows wasn't going to do much for her. "Well you're half right," she muttered. She still hadn't forgiven him for the derogative scene he'd owled her that morning, and she wasn't about to feign friendship - or even a passing indulgence. As of the moment, he was still dirt in her eyes.

Potter crossed his arms and looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm, you're quite right. I have more of an angelic glow about me, don't I?"

"Oh shut up."

"Oi! James!" Black's voice rang through the hole. "Stop embarrassing yourself and get us out, will you?"

"Moony can take care of that," he waved dismissively, not taking his eyes off of Lily. Lupin's mouth formed a thin line of disapproval, but went to help the struggling figure. Lily sighed and brushed passed Potter, his gaze trailing her every step. A gaze that was a little too low on her back for her liking.

When she reached the map, she glanced at him grudgingly. Instead of bending over, for which he was surely waiting for, she _accio_ed the parchment into her hands. He gave a great sigh and rolled his eyes upward dramatically. "No fun."

Lily glared at him, then flipped the map over to look at it some more. It was ingenious. Every bit of Hogwarts in all its magnitude mapped out onto one large sheet. There was a dot for every student, teacher, and kitchen elf. Every living, breathing creature was shown in their appropriate rooms.

Potter was watching her from his position leaning casually against the wall. Some hair fell in eyes, turning the stare into penetrating. Remus was just finishing hauling a squirming Peter out of the hole and shot a questioning look at Potter, nodding to Lily holding the map. Potter shook his head slightly to call off Remus's concern and continued to stare intensely at the girl, waiting for her reaction.

To test her growing theory, Lily stared at the map and took a few steps forward. Her labeled dot moved with her. She sidestepped. The dot moved to the right.

Lily looked up to Potter, not realizing all four Marauders were watching her. She completely forgot her angst with him from seconds before. "This - This is-" She struggled to find the right word "– remarkable."

Potter pushed off from the wall. "No need to tell me Evans, the map speaks for itself." Lupin raised an eyebrow at Potter's modesty. "But of course –" Remus rolled his eyes. He knew it was coming. "- my idea and contribution to this map was irreplaceable. We wouldn't even have one if it weren't for me."

Black snorted. "He means listening as I talked aloud while I slept, and got the idea from _me._"

Potter shrugged impassively. "Minute details Padfoot. Besides, you certainly didn't remember what you said that night. Why, if I hadn't been awake, this would never have happened." He nodded towards the map.

Sirius glared at him. "You mean if you hadn't been awake transfiguring my socks into mice and have them climb all up my clothes."

Potter grinned. "That was a ruddy great one, wasn't it?"

Sirius grumbled under his breath. "Say it to the one who didn't get bit in his –" he glanced at Lily and cleared his throat.

Ignoring their banter, Lily looked at the map once more and back up to the four. "Are-are you saying you _made_ this?" She blinked in disbelief.

"Well duh," Potter deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. "Who else would've come up with something so valuable for sneaking about the castle? No ordinary map would suffice for our kind of mischief." He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Here," Potter reached out. "Give me your wand."

Lily clutched the willow piece protectively to her chest. Having it taken away once was enough to last her a lifetime of experience. There was _no way_ anyone - _especially_ Potter - would _ever_ get to it again. "Are you mad?"

He gave her a questioning look, but whipped out his own. "Here, I'm going to show you how it works."

"What?" Black bellowed. "You are mad! Don't show her!"

Potter shot him a look and cleared his throat in a pious way, holding his wand at the ready.

"You sick, ego-inflated maniac! That's _our_ map Prongs! All of ours! She's got nothing to do with it."

"Erm, I hate to interrupt," Lily said, "But is meeting Melvin Racole a part of your plans tonight? Because he's right around the southeast corner."

As the words left her lips, she saw the dot moving hurriedly away. The Marauders exchanged looks, then Potter and Black charged down the hall, swooping down the stone pavement like soaring hippogriffs. Some odd scuffling noises and a few grunts later they reappeared with Melvin.

Lily moved out of the way to stand against the wall as they took care of their business.

Melvin floated above their wands, joints frozen together from a _petrificus totalus_ curse. Muffled screeches emitted from his sealed lips and his eyes frantically searched for an escape.

With a flick of his wand, Potter sent him soaring to the ground. He landed with a rather nasty thump and he sprang up, spell lifted. As he tried to scramble away, Peter squeaked and Remus waved his wand and an invisible barrier formed, causing Melvin to run into a solid wall, then fall back again.

"Not so fast, Racole."

The seventh year Hufflepuff looked at the five through his glasses, obviously not liking the favors. Lily vaguely recognized him. He was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, but nice enough for Hufflepuff. He had been prefect the year before, but after some unknown incident, he did not return as one this year.

The Marauders closed in on his crouched figure, wands pointed. Four faces glared down at his intelligent, squinted blue-hazel eyes. Lily stood back a ways, watching them gang up on him, uncertain if she should interfere.

"Out with it then, you piece of eavesdropping filth," Black sneered with a cold eye. His long, dashing hair fell into his face and around his stiff chin. "Why are you spying on us?"

Racole eyed Remus' badge and knew he couldn't lie about his position as current prefect. "Like I would actually tell you!" He had a tick in his hands, moving his fingers unconsciously in his nerves. "How stupid do you think I am?" His gaze swooped the perimeter once more. They landed on Lily, and he silently pleaded a reprieve.

"Oi! Eyes up here," Potter barked viciously. He stood above his drawn wand dangerously. "I'm not so sure you heard my companion's question Racole," he threatened. "_What are you doing here?_"

Lily's veins chilled. It was amazing the difference how he had treated her eavesdropping to Melvin's. Her mind flashed to that very morning, when Potter had caught her listening to them make plans for tonight. There was something within him, so menacing and unwavering when it came to protecting his friends that she suddenly felt very grateful for Potter's fancy with her, earning her special treatment.

_What am I thinking? I'd take Potter in a duel any day if it meant he'd stop bothering me._

Lily wondered if every person to cross ways with the Marauders was treated with this hostility. They certainly seemed practiced enough, moving as a single unit.

"Nothing!" Racole barked unconvincingly. "I was just getting food from the kitchens."

The four boys exchanged sly looks. "Okay then," Remus flipped his wand back and placed it harmlessly into his pocket. They other three still had theirs aimed at his seated figure. "We'll let you go."

Melvin's eyes darted to the remaining three cautiously. He slowly moved to get up.

"_Ah_," Potter stepped in his way, wand pointed directly at his chest. "Not so fast."

"What's the entrance to the kitchen?" Black asked. Melvin's eyes flew to Sirius, his calculating brain whirring. "What kind of question is that? Everyone knows how to get into the kitchen!"

It was a good attempt, but the Marauders saw right through the lie.

"Well then you should get off fairly easy, shouldn't you?" Potter cocked his head and smiled wickedly. Melvin seemed to be weighing his chances of running and answering incorrectly.

"C'mon! Out with it!" Peter snapped bravely. His eyes tentatively gravitated to Sirius for a sign of approval.

In a split second, Melvin was off the ground and bolting through the corridor, his footsteps slapping on the pavement.

Potter grinned wolfishly, then bounded joyfully after him. This had been what he was waiting for, Lily realized. Why he hadn't initially hexed Racole on the spot. He was waiting for the chase.

Potter caught up with amazing speed, then ran _past_ Melvin. He skidded to stop, and just as the Hufflepuff tried to weave out of his way, Potter raised his wand and shouted, "_Aresto Momentum!"_ Melvin's movements became drawn out and sluggish. He ran in slow motion, straining against the spell as his head veins bulged against he pressure on his body. He gritted his teeth and persisted as Potter looked on with mocking casualty.

Sirius burst out laughing. "I haven't seen that one in ages!" Potter grinned, then his eyes spotted Lily still standing against the wall. He drew himself to his full height and smirked down at Melvin, speaking the words, "_Anteoculatia_."

Racole's dark brown hair molded together and grew into antlers the size of a small chandelier. Potter stepped back and admired his work appraisingly. Sirius was practically beside himself. "He looks like you Prongs!" Peter doubled over, but Remus and Lily did nothing.

Potter shot Sirius a look, grinning wildly.

_Well, I do like deer . . ._ Lily tried to hide her smile. It was terrible - really. She coughed to the side and sobered herself up.

Melvin reached up, scared to death by the outcome of his roots. "MY HAIR!" he shrieked. "Turn it back! What've you done to me?" He painstakingly ran his hands the length of the wood, feeling his bare skull and where his hair should have been.

"Give it back," he moaned, still clawing at his forehead. When the Marauders had become more even-tempered, Potter straightened himself once more and said, "I don't think so."

He crossed in front of Melvin and towered over him, letting it be known he ranked superior. Then Potter tipped Melvin's antler backward for intimidation. The new weight brought his whole head back, threatening to tip him over. Potter smirked evilly.

"See, the thing about spying on _us_ is that it comes with a price. And it has never been successfully done. No teacher nor student has caught us in three years and gotten away with it. Now what makes you think you're so special?" he challenged.

He crouched down to Racole'e eyelevel and stared at him square in the face, contemplating what to do to him next. Melvin frantically searched for a way out, his hand tick returning fervently. When no immediate escape was apparent, his eyes fell upon Lily once more. He silently begged behind crooked glasses to her, and she cast her eyes down in guilt. This was the Marauder's territory. And it wasn't Severus they were torturing. What right did she have to interfere?

Potter's lip curled in disgusted content. He raised his wand and Melvin went flying, hitting the stone wall and crashing into a suit of armor. How teachers didn't hear the thunderous noise was a mystery. Lily hoped Peeves didn't decide to drop in and see what the raucous was about.

Dazed, Racole tried to stand, wobbling as he did so under the weight of his majestic antlers. Black gently tipped him over once more with just two fingers, the mass of wood bringing him down for a third time.

The three Marauders roared with laughter as he tried to scramble back up unsuccessfully again, crying out for help.

"Okay, stop." Lily stepped forward toward Potter, her back straight and her stance firm.

A wicked glint flashed in Potter's eyes as his laughter died. A faint smile was left eerily on his lips as he regarded her. His lenses caught the light and flashed dangerous as he turned his head towards her. "On what grounds Evans? This isn't your mate trying to expel us." He spoke slowly and deliberately.

Lily's lifted her chin. "As a prefect, overseeing a gang take on an individual, three to one. Melvin was caught sneaking out after curfew. That means he's mine and Remus's responsibility to punish or excuse." Melvin was slowly picking himself up into a sitting position now, shaking off his dizziness.

Potter regarded her for a moment. Then, as if challenging her, he said, "And, what if I _don't_?"

"Then I'll take this map to Dumbledore and see how he feels about its existence." Potter's eyes shot down to Lily's hands, which still held the parchment. "_Accio!_"

Lily cursed and tried to grasp at the map as it flew to Potter, but it slipped away too fast. "Fine." She crossed her arms. "Then I'll just inform McGonagall that you were out after hours. I'm sure Mister Racole here wouldn't mind attesting to that." She motioned to Melvin who was trying to use the remainders of the knight he'd crashed into to steady himself, slowly climbing to his feet.

"Alright, Evans," Potter sighed. "You win." He held up both his hands and walked towards her. Peter, Sirius, and Remus watched him closely, unsure of his sincerity or not. He stood directly in front of her in the blue faded light of shadows, and Lily hadn't realized how much her could tower over her before. He was nearly a full head above her now, coming a bit too close. Why did that blasted boy have to keep growing?

"I'll let the poor chum go if you come spend the night with me in the boy's dormitory," he murmured. He tugged on a strand of her red hair sensually and stepped even closer. Lily's heart skipped, which she used to fuel her annoyance.

"Ugh! Will you get your head out of your wand for just one day?" She pushed him back and turned to go, but he caught her arm and twisted her around, grinning. He gazed down at her with those sparkling hazel eyes and muttered, "But how can I if you look so good angry?"

"Go to hell."

She shoved him off and he stumbled back, chuckling openly. Lily couldn't stand giving him just what he wanted, allowing her anger to rouse within her, instead of plain ignoring him. Grinning widely at her banter, Potter turned back to the antlered boy.

Mevlin had now recovered, and tried another attempt down the hall while everyone was distracted with the couple. His antlers were a severe disadvantage, but he plummeted through. Sirius watched him zip by in surprise and swore profusely at his own stupidity of not watching Racole closer. Potter shrugged it off, giving the order to let Racole go.

"Melvin, wait!" Lily called. He turned to look back and tripped on himself. A small piece of parchment flittered to the floor, unnoticed by the scrambling seventh year. As he rose, his wrinkled white sleeve slid up his arm, revealing a Dark Mark. Lily gasped. "Lot of help you were, Mudblood!" he sneered. Potter turned and threw a hex in one motion so fast that if Melvin hadn't already been turning the corner, the bolt of energy would've hit him square in the chest. It blasted into the wall instead, leaving scorch marks as they listened to it fizzle out and Melvin's retreating steps.

Potter's eyes blazed. "After you just tried to help him?" He seethed. Lily turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm again. He looked at her with concern, but before he could speak she said, "_Potter._ I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She didn't meet his eyes. "And it's not like I haven't heard it before," she spat with underlying tones of heartache. "I don't give a Sorting Hat's mouth about what comes out of his own."

She retched her arm free and stalked over to the parchment. Its edges were ragged from being torn and she recognized the handwriting immediately. Of course she did. She'd seen that scrawl since she was nice years old.

**The staircase. By the DADA room. Be watchful – they have a way of knowing when one approaches. **

"Snape," Black growled, curling his lips in an ugly snarl. He grabbed the paper out of Lily's hands and read it over again. "He's been after our tails for years, and now he thinks he can send spies on us for his little pure-blood friends."

Lily frowned. Did the Death Eaters know Sev was a half-blood? Did they care? Perhaps it really was only muggle-borns they were after.

"Guess he finally figured out we always catch him, so he sent a scout to figure out our secret," Potter mused.

"Of course we always get him! But he'll never be able to get enough proof to kick us out." Pettigrew puffed out his chest proudly.

"I don't think our expulsion is the only reason," Lupin mused. "Sirius is right. If his friends were to gain knowledge of our secret tunnel leading out to Honeydukes, then they could rampage Hogmeade at night, leaving their mark of destruction everywhere."

Potter's gaze darkened. "Then we'll make sure that never happens. Tonight was too close." He glanced at Lily, whose brows were furrowed. "You alright Evans?"

"Yes. I just want to try something." She reached over him to Black, taking back the note. She checked the backside, then touched her wand to the paper. "Reveal your secrets," she chanted.

There was nothing. Potter looked at her inquisitively, but then black ink slowly started to appear.

"W-where'd he learn that trick?" Pettigrew inquired.

"I taught it to him," Lily whispered. Back in their early days, they'd pass invisible notes by owl so Petunia would never know where and when they would meet. Lily looked down at the parchment.

A new note had formed in Snape's lucid curl. There was only one sentence.

** You can gain pity from the Mudblood.**

She stared down at the paper blankly. As the others shot her tentative glances, her green irises held a firm line to the handwriting.

"Er, Evans?" Potter asked carefully. She swallowed and flexed her jaw. Then she started down the path back to her dorm. She glanced at Remus as she passed, and his eyes followed her. "I think we're done with patrols for the night," she stated. He nodded once and let her pass.

Potter called out, but she ignored him. Remus knew there was nothing to say or do to make her feel any different, so he opted for silence. They locked eyes and she silently thanked him with a nod and made her way to the seventh floor.

"You're just going to let her go?" she heard Potter asking Lupin.

_You'd better let me go Potter,_ she thought. She was out of earshot now, and their voices blended into low mumblings as she traveled down the hall._ I'm in no mood to deal with you chasing after me. Why can't they all just leave me alone? Every one of those Death Eaters. _

_And Severus too. Why do I have to keep caring for him? He only betrays me a little more each time. All to join his Death Eater friends. _

_What's the point of all this hatred and massacre anyway? Do they really think they'll be making the world better without people like me?_

Will_ they be making the world better without people like me?_

She shook her head, chastising herself. All of this discrimination was pointless. The only thing it accomplished was taking lives away for a reason as trivial and barbaric as blood "purity." That meant nothing in real world outcomes. Half-bloods and muggle-borns could still perform any spell and work any wizarding job just as well as a full blooded wizard. It didn't make them more talented or superior for it. Who your parents were had nothing to do with it.

So why, then, did it bother her so much?

Lily's feet dragged as she passed through the Fat Lady's entrance, and up the staircase. Her mind went on overdrive, churning endlessly in this madness of thoughts as she dressed for bed automatically. Laying down amongst her friends and on her soft downy pillows, she still couldn't help but feel disturbed and saddened by others' outlook of her status. Her solitude in the dead of night did nothing to help her bothered thoughts.

_Looks like I won't be sleeping much tonight,_ she concluded.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man! I spent a long time looking up and finding the perfect font to match Severus' handwriting as the Half-Blood Prince. But then I forgot that Fanfic doesn't have any other font options, so all my hard work went to waste. =( Well, just know that I did try to make it as authenticated as possible!<p> 


	25. The Event

Okay! So here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Honestly I was quite worried about how this chapter would turn out, seeing as how it is important on massive proportions and quite possibly the most significant event within James and Lily's time. But actually, it was surprisingly easy to fill out. As I have done with some chapters in the past, all of Rowling's work (or phrases highly pulled from her work) are _Italicized _so you would know the difference. (***Except for when Lily is thinking, that's all mine.)

Hopefully, my input will help makes certain things make a little more sense and give you that insider feel about why the things that are happening are indeed happening. Editing was murder for this chapter by the way, I wanted - needed - to get every little phrase and punctuation right. Every comma expertly placed on how I wanted this chapter to feel as a whole overall. So hopefully, I've done my job right. =/ No pressure . . .

P.S. I would just like you to all to know that I have not only failed as a human being, but disgraced the name of Rowling, just as my worst fears predicted. ** I will be resubmitting chapter 22,** with just a small excerpt taken out of it because it was misplaced within the wrong time frame. You don't have to reread it, but know that just two sentences will be removed and some new info inserted. And now because of the certain order of events I've had already set down, I shall have to take a scene Rowling has designated to be in fifth year, prior to this scene, divide it up, and insert only part of it into their sixth year later on.

I. Am. An. Idiot. A complete and utter disgrace. But the scene will work out for my later plans anyway, so that was a genius stroke of luck on my insolent part.

Enjoy, if you can.

* * *

><p>Lily glanced around the silent room. The tables of the Great Hall were absent, and in their wake stood over a hundred smaller tables, all facing forward. Students in their fifth or sixth year filled each seat. Most scribbled furiously upon their parchment, trying to cram out their last thoughts in the remaining seconds, and others, like Lily, were shooting looks across the Hall, to see who had and hadn't finished. <em>Sunshine streamed through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. <em>

Lily spotted Snape, his hair _lank and greasy, flopping onto the table as his hooked nose was barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment._ He was of the majority of students trying to frantically finish their work.

They hadn't spoken since their fight three months ago outside the Great Hall. Neither made the move to apologize, and as far as Lily was concerned, she wasn't planning to. All he did with his time now was experiment with Dark spells and artifacts, and he wsn't occupied with that, he was with the pre-mature Death Eaters.

Snape didn't know Lily had seen his secret note on the back of the instructions he'd left for Racole. She had decided, for old time's sake, to give him one last grace period. His stupid friends could have made him or forced him. She didn't know. But what she _did_ know was that if it were ever to happen again, Severus Snape would no longer be a factor nor friend in her life.

Lily turned away from him, and spotted Potter just raising his upper body from the table. _He yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned _behind his lenses_ at Sirius, four seats behind._

_Sirius gave Potter a thumbs-up, lounging in his chair with ease, tilting it back on two legs. His dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance, and a girl sitting behind him eyed him hopefully._

Lily lastly sought out Remus, hoping to catch his eye and exchange motions of confidence. Unfortunately, he _was absorbed in the exam: As he reread his answers he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly. He looked rather pale and peaky._ Lily knew a full moon was approaching within the next week, and she worried about his performance on the exam.

_He's lucky it wasn't a full one today,_ Lily thought. _He'd have no concentration at all. I wonder if Dumbledore would have allowed him a retake, _she mused_. After all, it is a medical disturbance of sorts._

Remus had filled her in on a few more details about his transformation and she learned more every month. She didn't, however, ever get to wily out the other Marauders' way of accompanying him on his 'sick days.' She never even tried, what with wanting to keep her distance from Potter. There hadn't been five straight days all year in which he hadn't asked her out at least once.

She counted.

Lily turned back to her paper and quickly reread her work. All seemed in order, but perhaps –

_"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio!"

_ More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed, _including Mary_. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again. _They were both probably sixth years, since one of them was Derik.

Lily sighed in relief.

The O.W.L was officially over.

"_Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick._ Derik smiled charmingly at the small man, and he went back to his seat, high fiving his friend. _"Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"_

From the corner of her eye, Lily could see Potter _hastily cross out something on a spare piece of parchment. As he jumped to his feet, he stuffed his belongings into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. _The parchment he had been scribbling on flittered to the floor as he rushed out, the Marauders automatically grouping together and started to move as one out of the hall. _A gang of chattering girls automatically trailed behind Sirius and Potter as they left the room. _

She spotted Severus across the girls tailing the Marauders, but made no effort to catch his attention. How different life had become for the two. If she had been forced to give a prophesy her future back in First Year, she coud have soundly confirmed the continuation of their friendship. Now, she wasn't so certain. How could they ever go back to the way things were before? Before all this maddness of Dark Arts and dark wizards. Before the war had started, seperating the very heart of Hogwarts walls?

Lily stood and slung her bag over her shoulder, brushing her curly red hair aside. She walked over to Potter's desk, and bent down to retrieve the parchment. On it was a sketching of a Golden Snitch with the letters L.E. embellished in a loopy script.

She grimaced.

What was it with him and drawings? At least the idiot had the decency to try and cross out the L.E. before he'd left. That dolt. Why on earth would he be so careless as to leave something like this lying around? His feeling towards her were hardly secret, but the idea still vexed her. What if she wasn't the one who'd found it, but instead –

"What you got there Lily?"

_Oh great_.

Lily spun around, hiding the parchment behind her back. Of course Derik would be the one to approach her. Because nothing involving Potter ever went right.

"Oh, nothing. Just a bit of scrape parchment. I was, erm, doodling after I finished the test." She smiled up at him and crushed the paper behind her back. "That was a really nice thing you did for Flitwick back there," she said, walking towards the doors to join the other exiting students. He followed her and Lily tossed the crumpled ball behind as they breezed out of the Hall. At least she was rid of the thing now.

Derik shrugged as they reached the open doors of the castle. They stood in the archway, just inside of the wall's shadows. "He's my favorite professor, and it's unfair for him to get laughed at for a thing like height." Lily's eyes shone as she smiled warmly at Derik and opened her mouth to speak.

"Lily! Come on already!"

They pivoted and spotted Mary, Raven, and Alice waiting at the bottom of the steps with squinted eyes from the cheery sun. "You can't stay inside all day for Merlin's sakes!" Mary called. "O. just finished! Come and celebrate with us! We can go down by the lake." She motioned forward rapidly.

Lily turned to Derik. "Guess I better go," she nodded in the direction of her friends.

"It's fine," Derik smiled. "I'll see you around."

Lily smiled at him apologetically, then turned and ran to her friends, a grin lighting up her face. The four girls took off racing and whooping down to the lake (or in Alice's case, merely running and smiling).

"_Who_o_!_" Mary called, "I win!" She yelled as they approched the water's edge. The blonde witch immediately took to removing her shoes, tossing her socks behind her as she traveled the last few feet. The other girls followed suit, and soon they were all dipping their feet in the cool water. Sunlight was streaming all around them, baking the back of their necks and sticking smiles on their faces. Even Alice was openly enjoying herself.

"Oh look Lily, there's Potter," Mary said. Lily rolled her eyes before glancing in the direction Mary had indicated.

"He's very good at that Snitch catching, isn't he?" Raven commented.

The Marauders were all lounging under the beech tree, Remus with a book, Sirius sitting as handsome as ever, and Peter gawking at Potter. Potter in turn had somehow acquired a Golden Snitch and was_ letting it zoom farther and farther away, then grabbing it at the last second._

"Why would I care where Potter is?" Lily asked, settling down on the grass. Alice and the others joined her, dangling their feet in the lake's depths.

_I mean really,_ Lily thought. _ He's the one who likes _me_, not the other way around. I don't care for keeping tabs on him, that's his job. When will they ever understand that?_

"Pettigrew's certainly making a fool of himself," Alice noted in her gravelly voice. The corner of Lily's lip lifted as she watched the plump boy applaud wildly for Potter after a particularly close catch.

"Yeah, and Potter's basking in his glory, same as always," Lily muttered. She sighed. "I'm tired of talking about them. Can we change the subject for once please?"

Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how d'you think you did on the exam then?" Raven asked. Mary groaned. "Raven," she croaked, "We only just finished. Could we not think about school for like, five minutes? All it's been for the past three months is been talk of O. ."

"Well we still have Transfiguration . . ."

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about that either," Lily said, turning her eyes to the lake's shallow waves.

"Well, what _do_ you want Lily?" Mary asked. Lily kept her eyes ahead, and a slow smile crept through her lips. "I want to have fun."

Alice smirked and nodded. "I think I have just the thing."

Lily looked over at the black haired witch and grinned. Alice would have a trick or two up her sleeve. Just the kind of relaxant Lily needed. After months of stress over school and Snape, something drastic needed to happen to shake up her world some.

Mary and Raven exchanged glances. "Er, what did you have in mind Alice?" Mary asked.

"You know those Cornish Pixies Kettleburn has the seventh years taming?"

"Er, yes?" Mary asked, eyeing the sly smile on the witch's lips.

"We release them in Filch's room."

Raven's eyes widened. "They'll destroy everything! Filthy-Filch would be repairing the damage for weeks! I don't know about this Alice . . ."

"Clearwater," Alice instructed in her dry voice, "you'll never have real fun without real risk."

Mary laughed and said, "Careful Alice, you're starting to sound like Sirius."

Raven chuckled. "Yeah," she added. "Next thing you know, she'll be on McGonagall's office and the two of them can sit in detention exchanging notes on the best breaking and entering points of the castle."

Alice's face darkened. "He's got other qualities than Prank Master you know," she muttered. Lily cocked her head to the side and examined her friend, chewing on her lip.

"Well, in any case," she said, breaking the slight tension, "I think it's a brilliant idea."

Mary snorted. "Okay, 'Potter.' How about you take off that shiny prefect badge before you and Black here commit this crime of massive proportion?"

Lily almost snarled. "Can we _please _stop talking about Potter for one bloody day!"

Raven jerked back. "Lily, what's-"

"Nothing," she said tartly. "I'm just sick of hearing his name all the ruddy time. I want to be done with it. Now, about this plan . . ." she turned to Alice, a complete change of tone.

"Really, we'd just have to-"

"Lily."

Mary nodded to across the shore, where a group of students had started to form. They were surrounding the beech tree where the Marauders had been lounging, and _Severus lay panting on the ground. _

Lily jumped up and watched as _Potter and Sirius advanced on him, wands up. Potter glanced over his shoulder _to where Lily stood.

"Oh _no_ you_ don't_," Lily growled. She took off to run the curve of the water's edge. Mary sighed, and the three girls remained seated. Wormtail was now on his feet, the three Marauders advancing as Potter and Black spoke to Snape with leering faces.

"POTTER!" A few strolling students glanced her way as she charged past but Potter was too far away to hear. Her blood boiled with every step. Not this time. Not again. Not when Snape was so close to his breaking point . . .

Some of the kids began to laugh at something, and Lily sped up. By the time she got around the lake's bend, she could see Potter standing over Snape's figure on the ground. He pointed his wand down. _"Wash your mouth," he said coldly_.

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gap, choking him-_

_ "Leave him ALONE!"_

_ Potter and Black looked around. Potter's free hand jumped to his hair. _Lily panted and came to stand in the opening of the crowd.

"_All right, Evans?" said Potter, the tone of his voice changed to become pleasant, deeper, more mature._

_ "Leave him alone," Lily repeated, _faceflushed from the sprint_. She eyed him with great dislike. _Why did he always have to go and mess things up? Right when Sev was at his worst . . . _"What's he done to you?"_

She did quick survey of the scene from her standing point. Severus Snape lay invisibly bound on the dirt. Remus was the only one aside from Snape not on his feet watching the scene. He was pretending to be engrossed in a book, neither participating nor preventing the situation.

_ "Well, it's more the fact that he _exists,_ if you know what I mean . . ."_

_ Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, who was apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily._

Should she hex Potter? Black would be on her in a second, with even Pettigrew to boot. This wasn't going to be one of their little tiffs from previous years, and Lily knew it. She wasn't sure she could take all three at once. Potter was already advanced enough, much to her dislike.

"_You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe-rag, Potter." _ When he didn't seem fazed by this, she added another,_ "Leave him _alone."

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans," Potter said quickly. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

Black gave Potter an annoyed look from behind that Potter completely missed as he stared at Lily. From behind them, Lily could see _the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward to his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. _

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," she said_. She glanced at Snape who was just reaching for his wand.

_"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"_

_ It was too late; Snape directed his wand straight at Potter and a flash later a gash appeared on the side of Potter's face, splattering his robes with blood. _Lily gaspedand_ Potter whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants._

_Many people in the small crowd cheered. Black, Potter, and Pettigrew roared with laughter. _

_ For an instant, Lily's face twitched almost to smiling point, then recovered and said, "Let him down!"_

Snape's black orbs locked with hers. He had seen.

Lily cursed herself to Digonilly as she read the betrayal in his eyes while he hung, struggling against the jinx.

_"Certainly," said Potter and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Locomotor mortis!" _and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board. _

_ "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. _She used her guilt to fuel the anger as _she pulled her wand out_. _Potter and Black eyed it wearily._

_ "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," Potter said earnestly. _

_ "Take the curse off him, then!"_

_ Potter sighed deeply then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse._

_ "There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again. "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"_

_ "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" he cried. _

Lily's heart stopped. Every eye turned to her with uncertainty and tension.

She stared at her oldest friend.

_Ex-_friend.

_She blinked. _After everything they'd been through – thrown away. Just like that.

Well, she had seen it coming.

"_Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus."

With that word, she could see the equal pain in his eyes. They had both crossed the line.

She battled with herself, utter determination holding back the tears. Her stance was tall and firm. She would not be demised by this.

"_Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared at Snape, his wand pointed at him._

"_I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on Potter. _She thought of all the nasty things he'd done to students for entertainment and the years of inappropriate behavior targeted towards her. _"You're as bad as he is . . ."_

_ "What?" yelped Potter. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"_

Lily was fed up with this. With Potter, with Snape, the lot of it. She took all of her building ache out on Potter, yelling, _"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

_She turned on her heel and hurried away_ before the tears came. She didn't look at Severus, or Remus, as she passed.

_"Evans!" Potter shouted behind her. "Hey, EVANS!"_

The tears whipped down her face as she flew across the grounds. Lily heard more laughter coming from behind her and a grunt from Snape, but she didn't look back or help. After all, he didn't need help from a stupid filthy little Mu-

When she reached where the girls were sitting, she didn't stop, only to continue on to the castle.

_He's betrayed me,_ she thought as the taste of salty tears touched her lips. _My best friend's betrayed me._

_But he's not your best friend anymore Lily,_ part of her whispered. _Don't you remember?_

Remember what? The heartache of being insulted in the worse way possible by someone you used to trust? Or the leering faces of all those surrounding you, waiting for a proper reaction? Or perhaps she was supposed to remember Potter's indignant face when she'd told him off. Now everyone was properly hurt.

And it felt terrible.

_How could he do this to me? How could've I done that to him – he deserved it! We both messed up. But I-I can never forgive him. _

_ Not for this. _

"Lily?" Mary asked in concern when she saw the prefect pound by. They couldn't have heard the words exchanged from this side of the lake, nor would they understand the damage that had just occurred.

Severus Snape and Lily Evans's friendship was over.


	26. Split

Hey guys!

So I'm guessing you all fairly hate me now, which I not only understand but agree with. I kind of hate myself for not having ANY free time EVER. Ahem. But in other news, new chapter is up! Yaaay! I realize it was probably a pretty crappy place to leave off last time, what with the 5th year event and all.

Basically all you need to know is: it's over. Snape called Lily a you-know-what, and she flipped a biscuit. Not for no reason, of course.

So here is the aftermath, and as always I try to connect more of the pieces of the puzzle that is the Lily Evans story together. SO hopefully my story gives you more insight to their thoughts/reason for actions than the original JKR tales. In any event, the italicized lines are always her work, and everything else is straight up mine, or merely drawn from her framework. Enjoy!

All belongs to the all-Great and Powerful Rowling.

* * *

><p>Lily spent the remainder of the day locked up in her dorm. Mary, Alice, and Raven slunk into the room soon after she collapsed onto her bed. They exchanged awed glances, until Alice stepped forward and sat on the edge of her bed.<p>

She didn't say anything, just sat. The other two girls tentatively moved forward, Mary sitting on a stool and Raven taking the floor.

"He-he did it." Lily's rib caged surged from the weight of her sobs. "He . . . he called me a-a . . ."

Alice's entire figure clouded over. Her brows drew together dangerously as her eyes lit with a fire of darkness.

"A . . . a Mudblood." Lily drew her pillow into her face as her body wretched. She felt like her heart was splitting. Half of hatred, half of heartbreak.

Her ribs ached – no, her chest. Her heart was squeezing, turning inside of itself. Her best friend, her best friend, her best friend. He did it. It was . . it was over. Betrayal. From both sides.

Alice laid a hand on Lily's back, and then slowly rose. Raven looked up to her from the floor. "Where are you going?"

Alice walked to the door. Still facing it, she turned her head to the side and said, "To kill him."

Raven gave an innocent gasp and Mary choked as Alice reached for the door handle and pried it open.

"No. Don't." Lily's voice was thick. Her throat felt padded and her tongue felt enlarged, filling the whole of her mouth with saliva. With a great deal of physical effort, she drew her weight out of the pillow. Her eyes were swollen, and red. She swallowed, and everything felt a little better. Her tongue size reduced, and her vision came a little more into focus than the previous moment.

Alice looked back, her mouth set in a firm, thin line. "He's given me all the reason I need for an expulsion. I'll send him to St. Mungo's for this."

"Alice, he's not worth it." Lily tore her eyes away from her friend and hid it in the pillow she cuddled. "He wasn't worth any of it," she whispered to herself. But as her friends exchanged glances once more, she knew the words were a lie.

* * *

><p>"You swore! You swore to me you'd never use that spell on anyone except for defensive purposes!"<p>

It was night time, and Lily stood facing Severus clad in a nightgown with the Fat Lady looming behind her, arms crossed. When she had entered he had hastily scrambled up from his sitting position. Now he stood opposite of her, lanky hair shining with grease in the torchlight.

"That was a defense!"

"He was letting you go." Lily's green eyes narrowed into slits. They were still slightly puffed, and she resisted the need to rub the sticky feeling out of them. "Those spells are too dangerous Severus. If you hadn't missed . . ."

"Why should you care about him! I'm the one he attacked-"

"_I don't_!" Lily snarled. "But that doesn't mean I want you to kill him! I don't care if you get expelled anymore, with the amount of things you do with your _friends_," she spat. "But I don't want Potter dead either."

_This is stupid,_ Lily thought. _This isn't even the real reason we're meant to be fighting. _They knew why they were both there.

Lily quieted and drew her brows together. A distant memory echoed through her mind.

"_Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" _her innocent voice rang out. They were nine years old again, sitting crossed-legged and facing each other as Lily picked at twigs from the tree they sat under. The sunlight was streaming golden threads across the gentle waves in front of them and through the branches from above. She had felt . . . happy. Curious. These were the days Severus had answered every question Lily produced about the wondrous world of Hogwarts. The times of purity and friendship.

"_No. It doesn't make any difference," his youthful, eager voice answered._

Quietly, Lily said, "I once asked you if being Muggle-born made a difference.

"You lied."

Snape remembered the memory; she could tell. His chest rose up and torturous sorrow overtook his face.

"_I'm sorry."_

Lily looked coolly into his eyes. Those black, liquid eyes which she no longer trusted._ "I'm not interested."_

Snape's shoulders slouched._ "I'm sorry!" _he begged.

"_Save your breath." _She shook her head. It was a good thing Lily had gotten all of the crying out of her system in the previous hours. Now she could be firm and resolved. She folded her arms again.

"_I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

"_I was,_" Snape said eagerly._ "I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just- "_

"_Slipped out? There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends –"_

Severus glanced down.

"_- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_Sev opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

Lily looked down at him in disgust. _ "I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

"_No – listen, I didn't mean –"_

" – _to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood Severus," _she said in a mock playful voice. Her tone changed.

"_Why should I be any different?" _ Lily green eyes blazed with intensity as she stared at his crumpled state.

_He struggled on the verge of speech, _looking as if to tell her something important,_ but _she was done listening to his sodden excuses. _ With a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole._

* * *

><p>The next day Lily went into the Hall for breakfast and found Potter sitting with Sirius and the other Marauders, crowded by students – many of them girls – as he recounted the story. A stark brown scar lined his cheek where Snape's curse had hit him. Lily blinked as she looked at his chest, knowing what would have happened if Severus had aimed successfully. For now, at least, Potter's body was whole, of which he was ignorantly blessed.<p>

Lily guessed Potter had asked Madame Pomphrey to leave the mark on his face instead of healing it completely. It would be just the kind of stunt he would pull in order to showcase his injury and get the attention he vied for. Well, his crave certainly seemed to be tended to, as the students clung to his every word.

He sat on the table above the onlookers and motioned with his arms, saying, " – and then old Snivellus went for his wand, but I was too fast for him! _Boom!_ Just like that he sprawls on the ground again."

"Yeah and if he was too fast for him, then how'd Potter get that cut?" Derik's low head muttered to Longbottom some ways down the table. The two were buried in their porridge and Frank chuckled into his bowl, shoveling another bite into his mouth.

Potter sat up a little straighter and turned his head toward the two, his hair sticking up in the back with a cowlick so sharp it could prove dangerous. "Well if you must know _Welmount_, Snivellus managed to crawl his crooked nose over to his wand while I was busy chatting up a certain redhead." He shot Derik a self-content smirk. Derik turned pink and grumbled something incoherent into his breakfast bowl.

"_AHEM,_" Lily cleared her throat from behind. Potter whipped around as his wand hand flew to his hair. He successfully managed to hook the wood underneath his glasses and dismount them off his face. The surrounding students laughed as he floundered about, searching the table like a gapping fish.

Remus raised a lazy hand from behind his newspaper and handed Potter his rectangle spectacles. Potter hastily replaced them and grinned down at Lily. "Ah, right – ahem. Morning, Evans."

Lily glared at him.

"Stop spreading rubbish and get out of the way Potter, you're clogging the walkway with your fantasy stories." Her hair was a mess and her pale, translucent skin highlighted the veins running under her face. She had a headache from lack of sleep and her sour mood started the day with a frown.

"Can I help it if people are naturally drawn to me? You're here, aren't you?" he puffed out his chest and looked down to her with a crooked smile.

Lily had hardly gotten any sleep as she recalled the events in her mind a hundred times, going over every aspect of the situation. Every miniscule detail and transaction which had occurred leading up to the event. Starting from their youthful meeting – now a mixture of treacherous bittersweet feelings – to the dangling of his feet under the birch tree.

Her head swam, her tongue tasted sour, and her body was stiff and drained, every movement had to be made gingerly and with careful concentration.

In other words, this was not the moment for him to be making jokes.

"You can help that fat mouth of yours stay shut. Put some food in there like the rest of us are _trying_ to do. I'm a prefect and I'll get Dumbledore if I must. Now move."

Potter sighed. He turned back to the group saying, "Sorry mates, show's over. Evans here is feeling a little cranky."

Lily shot him a fiery glare, her crusty eyes tight with swelling. As students began to disperse and broke into groups of twos and threes as they sat at their appropriate House tables, Potter sobered up and looked over Lily's figure with genuine concern.

"And the next time you mess up your hair I suggest you try sticking to the old fashioned way and get on a broom. You'll save some spectacles that way." Lily walked over to the end of the table, joining her three friends as they ate. She missed Potter satisfied smile as he turned as well.

* * *

><p>"Would you just talk to me?" Severus pleaded. It was after their Potions class - a rather easy lesson due to the finishing of O. - and Lily had stayed behind to finish cleaning her spilled marlin fish bones. Snape had seen the opportunity and lingered. Slughorn had the decency to make himself scarce when he saw the two and had disappeared into his room. Every staff member and student knew what had occurred between the former friends.<p>

"That would be a no." Lily kept herself bent over the desk, wiping the shard bits of bone into their container.

"Tell me how I can make it up to you!"

"We've been through this _Snape_. You can't." She pricked herself with a sharp bone and gave a cry of surprise and pain. Lily grunted as her annoyance built and her tolerance with Snape lessened.

"Look, I'll never say it again – I'll even spend more time with you and less with my friends! That's what you've always wanted, right?"

Lily's eyes flitted to him.

"I'll do anything, Lily."

The offer was tempting. So tempting, it almost hurt to think about.

But as Lily closed the lid and walked slowly to the ingredients cabinet, her back to him, she remembered why the offer hurt so much. They'd already been down that road, and Lily had come to accept that Severus would never truly change. There was no chance of it, not in her lifetime.

Her skirt twirled out as she spun around to face him, arms folded and eyebrow raised. "What about the note for Racole?"

Severus stumbled and screwed up his face, apparently not expecting the question. "What about it? Look, I'm sorry for that too."

"And yet you claim you'll never call me that again when it's been done _twice_. Once on paper, the other to my face. How am I supposed to trust you the next time your friends pressure you into hurting my feelings? I can't. I don't anymore, I-"

"What are you talking about? I never called you a-a that with Racole!"

Lily glared dangerously as a warning for his lies. "Are you telling me, that you _didn't_ write the note for Racole to 'gain pity from the Mudblood'? It was _your_ handwriting Severus, I'd recognize it anywhere. Having it slip out is bad enough, but deliberately writing it down is comp-"

"That wasn't for _you,_" Snape sneered. He reverted back to the person who spent his time impressing Death Eaters. "How was I supposed to know you'd be there? I only found out after, when that _failure_ Racole turned up with antlers on his head. It was for that stupid moon-loving prefect of yours, who you obviously don't mind spending hours upon hours talking with."

Lily paused. "Remus?" How much did Snape know? Had Melvin overheard their conversation? Had he been following them the whole time without their knowledge? "What's he got to do with it?" There was no way he had heard them talk about Remus's condition, was there?

She had to keep Snape talking long enough to find out and protect Lupin's secret.

"He's a prefect. He's supposed to protect innocent bystanders," Snape said bitterly. "Fat lot of good that did Racole, or me for that matter. The bloke just stood there the whole time and let boy-wonder Potter get away with everything in his whole stinking life! How'd he even get that title?" he muttered to himself.

Lily cleared her head with a little shake.

"But, Remus isn't a muggleborn. So why write the note?"

Severus looked up. "He's not? But all that rubbish about his mum being sick, and never a mention of St. Mungos-"

"He's half," Lily interrupted. "Remus's dad was a wizard, same as us. He upset Grey- the wrong people. And now he's dead. So you can shut up about him being a Mudblood too."

"Look. I didn't know, alright? Lily-" She turned her head away from him. "I'm just _sorry,_ okay?"

Lily ran her teeth together in thought. Still not facing him, she whispered, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because we're friends."

Lily gave a quiet shake of her head. "You're wrong Sev," she whispered. "We were friends.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! What'd you think? Feedback, please!<p> 


	27. Year Six

Hey everybody! Remember me?  
>I FINALLY finished the chapter! I worked really hard to try to complete it during Christmas break, but I was just so bust it didn't work out. Sorry dearies! But heeeeere it iisss!<p>

Enjoy. =)

All rights belong to the glorious, one and only JK Rowling. Cheers mates.

* * *

><p>Lily stood at the entrance to the glimmering scarlet train on platform 9 ¾. Her eyes lingered on the form of Severus' back as he argued with his sour faced mother. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew it wasn't pleasant.<p>

_Just like first year. . ._ she thought. _How excited we were then. Of course, I was a total mess after Tuney – but he couldn't stand the wait to arrive at our new home. _

_And now look at us. _

"You're still not talking?" Raven's gentile voice came from just behind Lily on the right. Without removing her eyes from her ex-best friend, Lily shook her head silently. "We didn't spend one day together all summer. That's never happened before."

She turned to Raven and forced a smile. "C'mon, let's go find a compartment before they're all taken up."

Raven nodded before moving onto the train, hauling her luggage up and reaching down to help Lily with hers. The two silently made their way down the aisle and Lily was forever grateful that Raven didn't question further. That's what was great about her. She knew when to leave Lily to her thoughts.

_I've always forgiven him. Always. But this time . . . I just can't._ They passed by some thirds years messing around._ I know it's old news really, but what he did – what he said, he knew it would hurt me. Even if it was an accident. It wouldn't have bothered me if anyone else had said it, anyone at all. _Rows of corridors passed by. _All those Death Eaters, they don't matter. But Sev . . . he's my – _was_ my – best friend. He knew he was slipping, why didn't he ask me to help? Why couldn't he just stay away? I could see what kind of person he was turning into, even then. _

Occasionally Raven would pause, but Lily only paid heed in following their stop-and-starts, too engrossed in her throughts. _That's not my best friend, as much as I'd like it to be. Merlin I miss him so much – _no,_ come on Evans, you've had this conversation with yourself a million times over the summer. _Snap out of it._ What would everyone say if they could see you sniveling over your thoughts like this, you knew it would happen, you saw it coming a mile away. Said so yourself! S'pose Potter would laugh at me sulking over loosing 'Snivellus Greasy' – oh who cares what Potter thinks? He can just go catch a- Gah, I need to stop this. _She turned sideways past other kids running around._ I need to be strong. _Snape_ has made his choice. If that's the path he has chosen, then let him go. I will go off and be a strong, responsible adult to make my own choices. Ones that won't lead back to him. _

They passed the carrier that Snape and his friends were in. He alone stilled in the rowdy group, his liquid black eyes scanning Lily. They passed, and the connection was over.

Lily hugged her books to her chest.

_But . . . no matter what, I'll keep this small ounce of hope for you Sev, okay? You'll still be my past self's best friend, and nothing can change those precious memories for me, no matter who you turn into. _Iknow_ you have the ability to change, so . . . maybe someday . . . I'll always keep this hope for you, hidden secret from the world. Even from myself. Okay Severus? _

_Always._

"-Lily?" Raven was staring at her with a curious look.

"Oh, what?" Lily was snapped out of her thoughts and noticed they were standing in front of an open compartment. To her dismay, Potter and Pettigrew were already seated inside, Potter watching her with expectant hazel eyes. Lily pulled her friend aside. "Oh, Raven, do we hav-"

"There were no other empty ones. Weren't you paying attention? Oh, no I s'pose you weren't . . . well, this is all we've got so far."

Potter beamed. "My luck just keeps getting better and better." He checked his watch with a jerky movement. "First I'm Remus-free due to his prefect duties, and how I have Miss Evans to entertain." He popped his hands out stuck them behind his head.

Lily sighed and turned to him. "You're not entertaining squat Potter. I have to be at that prefect meeting too." Lily started to wheel her carrier into the compartment.

"Ah, what a shame." Potter ran hand through his already-messy hair. He seemed to have an uneasy energy about him, jittery, needing to escape. "In any event, how about we start anew, Lily? Just like first year. Give the old handshake a clean go?"

Raven and Lily exchanged glances, and Peter stared at Potter. What was he playing at? She eyed his hand, tan and scratched up from the summer months of playing Quiddith.

"Why?" she asked cautiously. Potter shrugged. "I'd say it's about time, don't you?" He chewed his lip, hand extended.

Lily's brows furrowed, but even still, she took his hand.

Potter yanked her down onto the seat next to him and held her firmly in his arms. They were rock hard. His hazel eyes behind spectacles overcrowded her vision.

"Yup. Just like first year, eh Evans?" His breath tickled her forehead.

Lily's tense body twitched and she elbowed him hard in the gut. Potter wretched forward and he fell on his knees to the floor. Raven and Peter "oohed" in chorus, joined by Sirius's voice from the doorway.

"The – hell . . . that wah-. . . for?" Potter wheezed. He clutched his stomach and looked as if he might be sick.

Lily cocked her head to the side. "Well back in first year I didn't know that much defensive magic, did I?" she said in a sickly-sweet voice. "So I had to rely on a more old-fashionable approach."

She rose from the seat as Sirius rushed in to Potter, half shocked, half trying to suppress laughter. "She got you good Prongs!"

Potter growled up at him from his spot on the floor. Lily smiled and said, "Ta boys. I'll see you at dinner." before exiting the carriage.

Outside the compartment, she leaned back against the door and took a deep breath.

Pulling herself together, she stepped toward the end of the aisle, where the meeting was to be held. As she passed the compartment window, she saw Potter look up from his crouched position. His black hair was falling into his eyes. Eyes which held a look of guilt.

Lily's brows drew together in confusion. Since when does Potter feel guilty about his little acts? That wasn't right . . .

_Nonsense__. It was probably just pain._

* * *

><p>The piercing whistle signaled the arrival of the train. Hagrid's voice could be heard calling out to first years. Lily smiled as she emerged from the prefects' cubicle and a group of little ones bustled forward in a scurry.<p>

The whole train was turned over with noise and a ruckus of students in black robes hauling luggage and wheeling out pets whilst trying to find their friends. Lily entered the compartment she had briefly shared with the Marauders and found it dark and empty, save for poor Peter who was left behind and scurrying to gather the last of his belongings. He looked up when she entered and gave a flustered nod. Seeing her case atop the rack, he eyed the heavy bulge warily.

"D-d'you need any-" he cleared his throat in a squeak. "Any help?" Lily eyed the chubby fingers playing nervously on his bag's rope. She looked up and smiled warmly at his brave offer. "Thank you, no, Pettigrew. I can manage."

Peter sighed in relief and ran out, barely giving Lily a nod of appreciation as he made for the door. Lily looked up to her case and sighed.

This would be a problem. But what hadn't she concurred before? Reaching up, she grunted as she tried to wiggle it loose over the ledge. A thought of maybe turning on a light crossed the back of her mind, which was stubbornly ignored. She stood on the seat for a better height, but it didn't seem to do much good.

"Can you really manage?" Lily almost fell in recognition of Derik's voice. How long had he been there? Fumbling to gracefully hold on to the shelf so as not to fall flat on her face in front of the very attractive seventh year, she turned in composure with a tight smile.

"I . . . can try. . . . If nothing else."

Derik cracked a smile which sparkled white against his deeply tanned skin. It looked marvelous with his shoulder length curly hair. Lily tried to remember how she normally breathed. "Uhm. . ." No thoughts were coherently forming within her head.

He walked forward to lift the case easily with Lily's help.

"There. See?" Derik turned to assist Lily down from the seat. She took his hand and stepped down, ending up standing halfway in his arms with the other hand on his shoulder. She stopped and stared up into his crystallized blue eyes. "Easy," he breathed, looking down at her. Lily blushed softly in the shadow. "Very," she whispered. Her green eyes shone against her glowing red hair. And there was one golden curl on his face she suppressed the urge to move aside and play with.

Suddenly, the idea of running her hands through his waves tantalized her. She played with the idea in her mind as they stared at each for the moment, when -

A stark throat cleared itself from the outside and Lily and Derik broke apart, clearing throats and glancing about. Lily let out a suppressed puff of air and her chest collapsed, not realizing how long she'd been holding her breath.

She looked up to find Alice with a starkly raised eyebrow in the doorframe.

"Came to help with the move," the witch said bluntly. Eyes squinting as she stared at Derik in the shadow, she added, "But I see one's already been made."

Derik's cheeks brightly burned red as he and Lily exchanged embarrassed looks and Alice turned to go, calling over her shoulder, "Come on, Miss Prefect. You have dinner and duties to attend to."

Lily grabbed her case and started to wheel it off the train, glancing back at Derik one last time. His creamy tan skin was still scarlet and he took a good swallow before following them.

When she stepped out, the heat from her face clouded her vision for a second as it mixed with the bright sunlight. A ways off she saw Potter on a carriage looking back. Derik stepped out and stood behind her, and after a second, Potter turned around to his friends.

Sighing, Lily and Alice ran up to a cart and loaded their things.

* * *

><p>In the dining hall Dumbledore gave his closing goodnight and the hall roared as people rose and crisscrossed in a mass heading to dorms. Lily made eye contact with Remus and broke into a solid grin. She ran to his thin form and hugged him severely. "Remus! Oh how I've missed you." The two friends had owled a few times over the summer, so he already knew everything there was about her permanent situation regarding Severus.<p>

She pulled away and searched his eyes, healthier in their looks than previous years. "You had me worried sick when you weren't at the prefect's meeting. Are you all right?"

Lupin was smiling and his eye twinkled. "Yes. Just catching up on some well needed rest. Sirius joined me after a time, and we had a . . . a rather nice chat." he decided. His eyes drifted to his friend.

Black and Potter were on their way with everyone else, but as Potter turned to mess his hair, Lily swore she saw Sirius scan the room, seeking Alice of all people. He stared as they walked until Potter hit him in the gut for not listening to his continued speech. Seeing that Black had been distracted, Potter started looking around, searching for the cause and Sirius hurried him out of the Great Hall.

Lily smiled softly. "Hmm," she mused. "I could only wonder." She glanced at Remus who coughed and put on an air or pretense as if to say _I don't know what you're talking about_.

"So back to what you were saying, Lily, I believe it is the fifth year prefects' job to escort the first years, and ours for patrols, am I correct?"

Lily nodded and turned, looping her arm through Lupin's. "I had . . . er, an unusual encounter today," she started. For some reason, other than Alice, Lily didn't want to discuss her meeting with Derik with any of her girl friends. But she was dying inside to tell Remus. She needed _someone_ to talk to – and he _was_ the most practical, after all. Her roommates would only squeal and shriek and act . . . well, girly. Lily needed someone pragmatic. Someone with thinking power. Someone, like Remus.

He raised his eyebrows. "An encounter? Of what sort? My, my Lily. And it's only the first day back. What _are_ you going to do with yourself?"

Lily pursed her lips and glanced up at him, but as they crossed through the great wooden doors, she spotted something that stopped her mid-track, midsentence, and – dare she admit it – mid-heartbeat.

Potter, leaning over a small crying girl – first year by the looks of it – and . . . talking to her. Gently.

The girl sniffed and nodded, looking up to Potter with large eyes. Lily smiled softly. He was . . . so much _larger_ than the child. Had they all really grown so much? When had he filled out like this? His shoulders broadened, his face filled with a sturdy jaw line and high cheek bones. When did he become so . . . mature looking? Lily's brows came together slightly as she blinked in thought.

The girl now seemed to really _see_ who was talking to her and looked Potter up and down, such as Lily was doing (though quite more obvious with her appraisal, which Lily commend herself for on subtly points) and began to blush violently. The poor ginger girl didn't know quite how to act, barely stammering a thank you out of her chapped lips before tripping her way up the stairs hurriedly.

Lily chuckled under her breath. Remus raised a brow down at her – which earned an elbow to the stomach. He let out a restrained and subtle breath and they approached Potter, Lily automatically letting go of Lupin's arm.

"What's this? Who was that poor redheaded thing subjected to your charms? You're not trying to win over the first years now, are you Potter? It's a sad day when I see James Potter stoop as low. Merlin, I remember the years where fifth and sixth years would grovel -" she still tasted something bitter at the word –"at the sight of you. And we were only just third years. But now . . . twelve year olds?"

She _tsk_ed.

Lupin hid a chuckle, knowing her game, but Potter screwed up his face.

"Evans – I am _not_ chasing after first years. I was helping her out!"

"You? Helping? When she looks so much like an easy target device for silly pranks and mean tricks?"

A few Hufflepuff fourth years stopped and nodded in the two's direction.

"Well, she was all in her snot an' everything. I wasn't going to berate the girl for that."

"Big word."

"Shut it."

"Even Remus agrees with me."

"I said nothing of the sort, Lily-"

"Remus! Are you always just going to stand there useless?"

"I didn't say anyth-"

"Well would it kill you to intervene now and again?"

Remus gave him a look. "Yes."

Potter sighed. "Look. It's her first night from home. That's tough. Oh, she even looks like a mum's girl too. Bet you two Galleons she's one of them you find on your rounds in the next two weeks tearing her eyes up when her roommates won't do anything about it." He glanced with a twinge of darkness at Remus.

Lupin smirked, though at what Lily wasn't sure. He seemed to be recollecting some sort of memory, but it was unclear – as usual with him – what it was about.

Someone whispered a "_get'er,_" from behind and the fourth years leaned a bit closer, eyebrows raised as if to prompt the two into a more fierce confrontation.

Lily sighed and spun around to face them. "Don't you have somewhere to be? I'm a prefect, so move out. You're blocking the halls." The group grumbled and shuffled on down to their dorm, glancing back dejectedly.

Lily turned to face Potter again. "Well . . . That was . . . quite nice of you Potter, I have to admit. A very –" She struggled with the word –"noble thing you did," she quickly muttered.

"Sorry?" Potter leaned forward. "What was that Evans? Didn't quite hear you." Potter lifted a hand to his ear. Raising his voice to fill the hall, he said, "Did LILY EVANS just COMPLIMENT _ME_? What's that? You also want a date?"

Students of all ages snickered. "Sorry love, but my calendar's already full."

"I said you're a ruddy prat." She responded flatly.

"Ah, and yet, all the girls flock to me –"

"Note the lack of girls present."

"Note that you're present."

"Everyone despises you."

"Everyone loves me. Even the twelve year olds." His eyes twinkled.

Lily raised an eyebrow. Potter flashed some teeth as he began to back away, saying, "'S'ides, you know I have a fatal weakness for redheads."

He winked and went on his way, whistling a merry tune.

Lily fingered the tips of her hair and looked away. Remus cleared his throat and she shot him a dirty look. "Don't you dare . . ." she threatened.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say anything. Remember?"

"And that's the way we're going to keep it."

The two set off for the first patrol shift to find any teary first years Potter had left unattended.

* * *

><p>Late in the common room, only a dying fire and a few older students lingered about, catching up on good summer times with their friends and discussing the year to come. But Lily was exhausted. Her feet had apparently forgotten how much walking was involved for patrols, and after she bid Remus goodnight, she crashed upon the sofa in front of the dying hearth.<p>

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head into the cushions, sighing. Shuffling noises were heard, probably from students retiring for the night. After a good rub, she opened her eyes wearily and prepared to get up with them.

Lily blinked. She blinked twice.

"What the . . ." she breathed. Raising herself from the couch, Lily got up and bent over an unopened Butterbeer. "You were _not_ here before."

A soft hiss made her head swivel to the left, but nothing was there. Her vivid green eyes glared down the spot as she searched intently for the source.

"Where are you?" She whispered to herself, taking a quiet step forward. If someone was smuggling drinks for a dorm celebration, as the duty of a prefect, she'd have to stop it.

A low _whishhh_ of air made Lily turn in time to see a vase crashing to the floor. More shuffling, and Lily whipped her head to each corner of the room, looking like a crazy person. "I _know_ you're here," she insisted to herself.

Something else rubbed against the carpet and this time Lily identified where the noises were coming from. She began to stalk in the direction of the dorm staircase when all of the sudden, Potter raised himself from behind the couch she had previously been sitting at. He gave a curse and looked up, acting startled to be encountering Lily.

The prefect stopped short as Potter greeted her, "Bloody couch leg tipped me over."

Lily narrowed her eyes. Potter admitting he slipped up? Unlikely.

More sounds were heard from the top of the steps and Lily jerked her attention to the staircase. Was that the door closing?

"Er, Evans-" Potter quickly interjected. "You didn't happen to find Little Snotty out on your walk, did you?"

Lily scrunched up her face. "'Little Snotty.' Charming."

"Always am," Potter grinned.

"Be sure to tell her how affectionate you feel towards her. So. What brings you out at this hour?" Lily asked, flitting her eyes to the stilled dorm entrance. It's stock doors loomed in her view behind Potter, calling for her attention to catch the butterbeer thief. And yet, somehow, Potter just _happened_ to arrive at that moment.

Potter shrugged elusively. "Just heading back from the loo." He played casually with the frayed ends of the couch.

"There's a bathroom in the boy's dorm."

Potter looked up and gave a mischievous grin. "Yes, but the prefect's bathroom has such a nice atmosphere to it, don't you think Evans? I've always enjoyed their bath in particular. You can have . . . well, so much _fun_ in such a spacious water environment."

Lily stared at him, appalled. "Oh gross! We've been sharing the same tub?"

Potter smiled in a charming manner with an evil glint in his eye. "One full year, my dear."

"Don't call me that."

"And now we'll get two more."

"No we most certainly _won't_."

"Hmm, we'll see about that."

"I'm changing the password tonight," Lily insisted.

"That's a trick – the password is constantly changing. But don't worry Evans, I'll always find a way in. Your prefect staff is very . . . persuasive – " he glanced up at her – "in extracting information. Why, I've even had girls willingly take me in so that we could experience that glorious bath together." He gave a nasty grin. "It's cute how they all think they're the first to show me. How naïve of them."

"You're disgusting." Lily shook her head. She'd certainly have to have a proper talk with her lady prefects. None of this visitor stuff was allowed. And certainly when that visitor was Potter. No, the only way she'd share a bathroom with him now was if she was using that 'spacious' contraption to drown him.

"Would you like me to leave you small bathing gifts? How terribly rude of me, I should have thought of it before." He took a step towards her. "Or maybe I could be your bathing gift." He raised an eyebrow impishly as he stared at her.

"That would be a no," Lily glared into his eyes.

Potter grinned and retreated with his arms raised. "Worth a try," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes. _Do we still have to do this? After six years, and a night back on patrols, I am not in the mood for his bantering tonight._

She looked at the carpet, thinking while she nibbled on her lip. Glancing up at Potter from under her brows, she asked, "So what _were_ you doing out? If you don't give me a good enough reason I'll have to report you."

"No you won't."

"_Yes_, actually, I do," Lily said, irritated. Who was he to question her authority?

"Yes, you're 'supposed' to, but you won't," Potter said simply.

Lily glared at him. "Well you're not above the rules, you know. You may think that you are with that big head of yours, but _trust_ me Potter, this is one girl you can't manipulate."

Potter raised a skeptical brow.

"Besides," Lily went on, getting heated. "You can't just go, go _gallivanting_ off whenever you please. We're sixth years! We're supposed to be setting the example!" Lily flung her arm out that held the butterbeer. Potter shrugged, uncaring, until he spotted the bottle in her hand.

"What's this?" He inquired slowly. "Miss Evans? With a drink?" He gave a small gasp. "Not smuggled from the kitchens, is it?" Lily gave a start and looked down at her hand. She had completely forgotten about the drink.

"What? No," she started. "This was just lying h-"

"But, what about being a _sixth year_ and all that rubbish?" Lily shook her head. "No," she insisted. "I wasn't taking anything from the ruddy kitchens, I was simply-"

Potter tilted his head sideways. "Now, Evans, we mustn't lie to Doctor Potter."

"Doctor?"

"He knows of what he speaks."

Lily glared at him. "Obviously not! Because you won't even let me-"

"And a prefect I might add." Potter _tsk_ed several times and shook his head at her.

"Oh will you just _shut it?"_ Lily exploded.

The few students remaining topped their conversations and looked over at the scene.

Potter, unfazed by the silence, raised his eyebrows to her outburst and said, "Well, now. I might have to _report_ you to McGonagall as well. Works both ways, doesn't it, Evans?

Lily put a hand to her forehead. "You're so obnoxious."

"And you don't have enough _fun_." Potter waltzed around her, plucked the bottle out of her hands, opened it, and took a swig all in one fluid motion.

"What the – hey!" Lily protested.

"_Ahh_. There. See? Not so bad, loosening up, is it?"

Lily put one hand on her hip and extended the other. "Give it back."

Potter raised a brow skeptically. "What are you going to do with it? Return it to the kitchens half empty and already opened?" When Lily had no response, he smiled in victory and took another sip.

"'Sides, we all know you were just going to drink it."

That did it.

Infuriated, Lily sucked in a harsh breath and clenched her fists. "James Potter, when are you going to realize you do _not _know everything? I was going to return it, thank you very much, because not all of us here are selfish prats who nicks things from others due to our own pleasure!"

"So you're stealing for a different reason then."

He gazed at her admiringly then, lowering the bottle. For what reason, Lily didn't know why, nor did she care.

"Grah!" Lily gave an incensed growl. "You are just so bloody impossible! _All the ruddy time!"_

Potter grabbed her arm and twirled her towards him then. Lily was too shocked to speak or respond. Gently brushing some red hair off her face, he studied her. "You shouldn't do that, you know," He muttered. Something inside Lily's chest started tap-dancing. Looking directly into her bright green eyes, Potter said quietly, "You're much too pretty when you're upset."

Lily opened her mouth for retort, but all that came out was an ugly cracking sound. She was suddenly struck wondering if her breath smelled bad in their proximity.

Potter smiled slowly and released her. The room seemed much more spacious without him there.

Walking away, he tossed out. "You know Lily, that's twice today you let me catch you off guard. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were warming up to me."

Looking back, he grinned, and bounded up the stairs. Lily still stood motionless in a state of shock. This had never happened before… Especially not recovering or retorting before he'd gone.

What was happening to her? She was losing her touch.

* * *

><p>Comments? Concerns? Let me know how you think!<p> 


	28. Patrols

**Hullo! ****Bet you thought I'd given up on it, didn't you? To be honest, this chapter was a beast. I even put some crap in here I didn't bother to edit in fine tweaking because I am just so done with this and want to move on already. It's such a filler in that it took soooo much mental effort to complete. The next one is already lined up and ready to go! **

**Please, please review. But as it's been seven months since my last post, I don't expect much love. Anyway, REAL reviews boost me, and after the next chapter I need to think of how to REALLY get my sixth year plan kicked into action. Guess we'll find out!**

**Oh, and a happy late Birthday to Jo, the one who made it all possible. SO MUCH POTTER LOVE FOR YOU JO.**

**Everything to Rowling ~ **

* * *

><p>"So it didn't happen?" Mary asked at the breakfast table.<p>

"Well, no. He just sort of, bounded off with the butterbeer. I still think he had something to do with it. I just need to figure out how. I didn't see anyth-"

"No, no, no. The _fight_. Are you telling me the fight _didn't_ happen?" Mary gave her an incredulous look. Raven grabbed some toast across from her, jerking Mary out of her trance.

"What?" Lily asked, looking rather confused. _What fight?_ she thought.

"Pay up!" Mary ordered. Raven groaned long and dreadful, then picked up her bag.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lily put down her biscuit, half buttered.

"Well, you sort of have this annual row on the first night back," Raven explained, digging through her sack. "An' . . . well, it just didn't happen is all." She slapped the money into Mary's hand. Lily blinked. "I don't - I don't believe this. You took _bets_ on when we would stop fighting?"

"Cheers." Mary smiled, taking a bite.

"It was ten, in the beginning," Alice's voice crackled in the morning.

"Ten! _Ten_ Galleons for one bet?"

Raven nodded. "Mmm," Mary said swallowing. "Would've gotten all ten if you had stopped last year. Raven had bet Seventh. So, one year after my bet, I get half the original price. Shame it stopped after last year's row, though. I think Fifth was the worst one, wouldn't you say, Rave?"

Raven thought and then shook her long black locks. "Third year." Mary nodded in agreement. "Now _that_ was a piece of work."

"Hang on – you, you all keep _track_ of our rows throughout the years? I can barely remember them day to day!"

Raven shrugged. "Mostly just the start of the term fight. But Sirius does keep an annual tally as well. Haven't you noticed? He makes a ton off your bickering. Saves for pranks I reckon."

"It's so he can move away from his family and save his name face with the other students," Alice muttered.

Raven paid no attention. "Well, whatever. Everyone bets on them, even from the other Houses."

"It starts on the train ride." Mary clarified. "The ones from separate Houses bet on the winner, and then at night Gryffindors get to see the result in the common room – _if_ it takes that long for the row to start up – and then he collects the next day at breakfast."

Lily sat, dumbfounded.

"Actually, one of us should probably go tell him nothing happened last night," Raven said. "Guess he's finally out of a business."

"I'll go," Alice said quickly. She jumped from the table before the girls could give her a second's glance.

"Ooh, see? There he goes." Mary pointed. Sirius was looking up at several disappointed customers holding his hands up. They seemed to be demanding their money back as Sirius tried to reassure them he would find out the results from Potter as soon as he heard word of the previous night. Alice walked over motioned with her head that he follow her to a private counsel. Sirius's eye scanned her up and down with a smirk before following pursuit. When they'd stepped out of the way of prying ears Alice stood tippy-toe and whispered something in Sirius's ear. He turned milk white and his eyes bulged.

"_Impossible_," he whispered. He turned to Alice, who looked quite pleased with herself, nodding. "And they didn't kiss?"

"Didn't _what?_" Lily spit out her pumpkin juice.

Sirius stalked over to her. "Lily Evans!"

"Black," she growled.

He settled himself and Mary scooted away. Alice took her place. "Am I to believe that last night, on September the fourth, you and Potter not only got into a dispute, but that it did not escalate above a Lillian Anger Rate of three-point-two?"

Lily opened her mouth to ask what in Voldemort's name was a Lillian Anger Rate, but Black continued on.

"And not only did the night end disappointingly, but it remained stagnant with no passionate snogging to follow?"

"_Sirius!_ What the hell is wrong with you!?"

He threw his hands up. "What's the matter with _you!"_

"_What are you talking about!"_

He shrugged, all appearances lost. "Just shocked is all. Well ta then." He sprung up gracefully and grinned.

"No! No, you come right back here and explain yourself," she insisted.

Sirius turned back to her and shrugged as if it was easy. "We've just always thought you two'd either end up fighting forever, or end in a mad romance all over one another. Simple, really."

Lily steamed, preparing to yell at Black's incompetence, then dissipated, realizing that's what the whole school has thought for six years. She let out a frustrated growl.

"Go," she bit through her teeth, more disappointed than angry.

"Well, can't blame us, really, can you? I mean look at the two of you." Turning to nudge Alice on the arm, he added, "And personally, I'm betting on the latter. Unfortunately, I've got to inform many the unsatisfied customer that neither outcome has occurred. Gah," he shook his head. "This is bad for business, Evans. Very bad," he stalked off.

"Who does that little buggar think he is?" Lily wondered. She was more irritated than angered, displayed by the strained rotation of her jaw.

"Calm down Evans, it's just Sirius after all." Alice said. Lily opened her mouth to retort and then closed it in a huff.

"Hmm. Yes, well I don't much appreciate it. And since when do you care anyways? I thought you couldn't stand Black."

Alice cocked her head to the side, staring off at him. "Not so much," she said, smiling a little. Lily blinked and looked her friend up and down.

"Well," she tried, eye lingering on Alice's far-off smile. "I. . . I think it's a horrible idea anyway. Meddling in someone's business like that and making a profit off it." She shot looks to Mary and Raven. They shrugged; no sympathy to be found there. Lily grumbled to herself.

"What's that about not meddling in other people's business, Evans?" came Potter's voice from behind.

"That it might do you well _not_ to." She called irritably without looking. She heard him chuckling and she made sure he had wandered off before thinning her lips and looking over her shoulder. Alice, Raven, and Mary chuckled.

"Ah, well, I'm going to miss those fights," Raven sighed. Lily swiveled around to look incredulously at her. "Looks like we're in a new era. Guess some peace was bound to happen amidst all the warring going on outside in the world. I just didn't know it was going to come from inside Hogwarts's walls."

"Har-har," Lily deadpanned.

Mary nodded, saying, "It was great while it lasted. But it looks like we'll have to find new ways of entertainment now, girls."

"Oh! Cheers," Lily mocked obnoxiously as they all raised their glasses. Lily put down hers and glared into her cup.

_Bets indeed,_ she though indignantly._ This girl hasn't lost her hatred and fire. Never for James Potter. _

* * *

><p>That night, the Head Girl and Boy asked for patrols replacement for Merlin-knows-what, so Lily volunteered herself next to Henry Warlup, a Ravenclaw fifth year. The two prefects met with cordial greetings at the base of the staircase, Henry tripping when he first saw his companion. Lily laughed sweetly and steadied him, making the handsome boy stammer and return a sheepish smile. They made their way to the West corridors where they had been assigned.<p>

"This is so cool," Henry said after a minute of walking. Lily looked up at him.

"What is?"

"You know. . . that I get to be working with -" His cheeks reddened in a very attractive manner. "Well, you know. . . _Lily Evans."_

Lily's eyebrows shot way, way up. "What?"

"D'you think you could put in a word with Potter for me?" he asked eagerly. "I'm trying out for chaser next week and –"

"_Whoa_. Sorry, but could we back up a bit? Why are you excited to be with me? And what in Merlin's name has Quidditch got to do with this?"

Henry turned pink and shrugged as if it were obvious. "You know… You're kinda famous among the lower years…"

Lily stopped as her whole face bulged. "Come again?"

"You're Lily Evans! Super nice to all the incoming years, _and_ best in the whole school, I'd bet," he sighed.

Lily gapped. "Uh, uhm… Th-thank you. You're . . . very sweet."

Henry beamed and Lily felt a little overwhelmed, not knowing what to do with this reputation. She hadn't even known she possessed one.

"But Henry, I'm-" she searched his face to find the words to break this boy's vision. "I'm really not those things. Sure, I'm decent to the first years, and I help anybody who needs some Charms work done, but only third in my class. I'm not . . . I'm not . . ." Lily was at a loss for words.

Henry didn't seem to be listening either way. "And you're . . . _you_ _know_." He looked up to the ceiling like he could see a prize trophy he could never attain.

"Ahm, no, I really don't Henry."

Henry looked at her as his face turned into a shade of solid red. "You're _Potter's Girl,_" he implored digging into her eyes with his own.

"_What!?_"

"He's so cool," Henry said wistfully. "And, out of all the pick-and-choose he's had, of course he gets the best and brightest," he sighed, glancing at her. "A-and the most beautiful." Henry couldn't even look at her now, as he was far beyond brick red.

All Lily could so was stare. Just . . . stare.

Her eye seemed to be fading in and out of focus and she closed them to shake the daze.

About a trillion things were zooming through her head. The thoughts came barreling through like heavyweight brooms, crushing each thought on top of the next.

Why was she "Potter's Girl" to all of these underclassmen? And why was that cause to make her famous? Why _was_ she so-called 'famous' for being nice – sure it was habit, but come _on._ Nobody's _that_ nice to earn a reputation for it._ And why the bullocks was she known as "Potter's Girl!"_

Lily, still looking rather helpless, let her mouth hang open about five more seconds be closing to swallow. "Okay Henry," she said. "This is what's going to happen."

He nodded vigorously like an obedient lapdog. She looked him straight in the eye like a trainer giving a puppy a clear instruction. "_First_ off, we're getting rid of that name," she stated pointedly, looking at him to make sure he understood. "I want you to listen for any one to call me that again and set them straight." She stared to make sure the message had sunk in.

"I may be Lily Evans, but I am certainly _not_ Potter's Girl." Henry frowned.

"I want _you_ to please gently inform whomever is – _speaking_ – about us – I mean he and I - in such a manner." The last bit came out through gritted teeth.

Henry looked a little let down but he agreed begrudgingly. They set off down the path again and came to a popular broom cupboard. Scuffing noises could be heard from inside.

Lily turned to the Ravenclaw. "See, Henry? This particular spot happens to be a favorite of one Mister Potter. And I bet that's him right in there crawling up the leg of a woman as we speak."

From within a loud sigh of a woman in ecstasy flowed under the cracks.

"Er, maybe even a little further up her legs." Lily smacked her dry mouth. Henry looked horrified as she braved the door handle. There would be no backing down when she had a lesson to teach to the muddled fifth year.

_Not like I haven't caught him before, _she thought.

Taking a little quick breath she wrenched the door handle and a figure dropped on its side, completely naked. A girl's head peeped out of the shadows from within the chambers, clutching a jumper to her bare chest.

"Sirius!" Lily cried in almost relief. Henry threw a confused glance at her. "I mean – _Sirius!_ What are you doing! You disgusting piece of vile dung, get a room!"

"_Evans_," Black fairly growled. "Don't you prefects ever lay off?"

Lily raised a pointed brow. "Black, you're shagging in a broom cupboard."

Sirius began to stand and Lily threw her arms out. "Whoa! Before you do that, grab your clothes!"

Sirius, already standing with his bunions to her, glanced back and smirked. "Oh no, I think I'm quite fine the way I am Evans. I'm not ashamed of what I have to offer." He winked good naturedly and set off on his way. The girl came cautiously crawling out, having put on some clothing. She gave an awkward smile to Henry as she ducked through the frame.

"Lydia?" Henry gapped like a fish. The girl gave him another embarrassed smile and darted off, holding Black's clothes at her side.

"Ughk, I hate rounds like this." Lily shivered. Henry looked like he tasted something bad. "Agreed," he said.

They continued down four more corridors until a quiet sniffle could be heard. Looking at Henry, she confirmed that he'd also heard it. Turning into the fifth and final hall, they came upon a particular looking second year. Slumped against the wall with his head between his knees, the boy looked up at the sight of his company.

"Sam!" Lily gasped. She crouched to sit with him immediately. "What's wrong?"

When Sam had been a first year, he stumbled upon a little argument she'd had with Potter. She remembered this fight vividly, as it followed her shaky incident with Remus, after overhearing a blow out between him and Potter. That was the day her suspicions of him being a werewolf were all but confirmed.

It was also the day Lily decided she never wanted to see the darker side of Lupin's rage.

Sam's opened his mouth to speak, but it only produced his lip to tremble and a shake of his head before burying it once again into his knees.

"Sam . . . come on, open up," Lily coaxed. "What's happened?" She glanced at Henry who shrugged.

"M-mum," he said, voice thick. "And d-dad."

"What's happened to them? Doe you miss them? Are they hurt?"

He nodded, but to which part Lily wasn't sure.

"Relocated." He looked up at her now with those big, shiny eyes, and Lily couldn't help her heartbreak. "For safety." He tried to give her a smile that said he understood, but all that came out in the end were more tears.

Lily glanced at Henry to see if he had anything to offer. He had none. "Well, that's good isn't it?" She looked down and rubbed his back to sooth him. "They'll be safe again, out of harm's way." Sam shook his head. Under the muffle of his clothes she heard, "Won't be home anymore. Won't see the f-flowers mum plants or sit – favorite corner . . ." Lily strained in to hear more but the footsteps approaching made her look up. A blonde girl stood there, also in second year, looking down at poor Sam. She didn't seem to even recognize Lily or Henry's presence.

"Sam?" she whispered softly. Sam recognized the voice and carefully lifted his head. He looked up at her.

"Amelie," he said thickly. He still looked like he was trying to hold back tears. Lily wondered if this was the girl Sam had so vividly imagined his future with. Eleven years old, and the young Gryffindor would have sold his soul just to become Prefect with this girl someday.

"Oh, _Sam_." Amelie fell to her knees and cradled his face with her hand. Her grey eyes bore into his.

"They've gone, Amelie. . . They've gone."

She nodded mutely. "Mine are still in St. Mungo's. Burned victims from the attack on Harrow."

"That was three weeks ago!"

Amelie smiled sadly. She nodded. "We don't know if my baby brother will make it-" she started to choke and stopped herself. Swallowing, she closed her eyes and took a breath, much as Lily often does. Opening them to reveal a gray abyss, Amelie took Sam's hand, and gentle raised him.

Still gazing at her, Sam said nothing as he allowed her to lead him away toward Gryffindor Tower. It was Amelie who glanced at the prefects as they passed, offering a smile of gratitude.

They passed in silence, and it was several minutes before either prefect moved. He tongue still and dry, Lily smacked her lips before speaking. "We should go."

Henry nodded and after a few moments of walking, he quietly said, "He's the fourth I've seen this week. And we've only just got back."

Lily's heart gave a little sigh. Thoughts of the war and the scene crowded her mind. She thought of Sam's connection to the girl. How words, however few, were unnecessary. How the bond was so strong, like a live wire, to ever have a need for anything other than the other's presence. She wanted that one day. And how is it that a twelve year old has already found it?

This war was becoming tougher on the students. The attacks were endless on the outside world. Families torn apart, or in Sam's case, relocated. . .

Her gut twisted. It . . . it made her ashamed that something this severe hadn't happened to her yet. And her family was all muggles for goodness sakes! How could a poor boy be suffering like this, a little girl with a baby brother on the brink of death, and nothing for anyone to do about it. _How?_

"Let's finish here, okay?" She didn't meet Henry's eyes. He nodded mutely beside her, also drawn up in his own thoughts, and bid her goodnight. He walked away and Lily went to bed, dreaming impossible dreams about an attack . . . a flash of green light. . . and screams.


	29. Breakfast

**Hello all! "WHAAAAT?" you say? two chapters in a weekend says I? Impossible!**

**Actually, once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_, must be the truth. Anyone with the reference? Anyone? Bueller?**

* * *

><p>"There's been another attack!"<p>

Half the Great Hall turned to Godelvia Bramwell. The other half continued with breakfast, but everyone could feel a tense atmosphere that had settled in. Groups from all four tables were exchanging tight looks or running up to the Hufflepuff prefect.

"What is it?"

"Where'd it happen this time?"

"Muggles?"

"Bet You-Know-Who was the cause-"

"Of course he's the reason you idjit! Tell us Gods, what's the word?"

Godelvia looked up from the letter in her trembling hand. Her eyes were rimmed red. "It's Queen's Park." Murmurs broke out like a raving beehive.

"And Kensington. In the same night."

A cold chill silenced the crowd. They all knew what this meant.

"But. . . that's near King's Cross. You mean they're getting closer?" Timothy, Godelvia's Quidditch mate asked.

An ice shard seemed to have infested in Lily's chest. Where were the Head Boy and Girl to assure students at a time like this?

"What, they're coming here? To Hogwarts?"

She didn't see either of the Heads, and scared voices broke out all at once as some people turned to write home.

"I can't believe it!"

"It's not safe-"

"Oh, I want to go _hooome_."

"Will they be able to?"

"The train's not running-"

"What about school? What about our families?"

"Who cares if it's not taking passengers, they can still follow the tracks, can't they!"

It rose to shouts and through the panic Lily caught sight of Remus sitting gravely with the Marauders.

Someone pushed passed her as she tried to flag him down to help her control the scene. Teachers rose from their chairs to gather students but they didn't make it far.

"Everybody! Hey!" Lily bounced trying to settle them down, but they were too loud.

"What will happen if we stay?"

"Will they come for us?"

"I thought it was impossible."

Quickly, she jumped up to a bench and magicked her voice to boom across the Hall.

"Everyone, _listen_ _UP_!"

Students stopped mid-track and nervously glanced up at her. The teachers, barely out of their chairs, also stilled. Lily squirmed. _Great, Evans. Now what are you going to do?_ She could feel her face turning pink.

_Oh, where are the Heads?_ She thought, her stomach churning.

"Er, listen." She swallowed. Several hundred blinking eyes were waiting in compliance. "You all are _safe._ Dumbledore would never let them attack the school-"

"Dumbledore's always at the Ministry!" came the patronizing voice of Louis Orgle.

_Of course it'd be him_, she thought with bitterness. Always cynically correct.

Lily breathed in a shaky breath. "Well, they wouldn't need him if he wasn't intelligent enough for consulting, would they?" More murmurs erupted in waves. Some nodding their heads, others unconvinced.

"I heard he's leaving us to become Minister of Magic." Frank Longbottm spoke evenly. He wasn't stirring up trouble, just presenting the facts. His arms were crossed as he listened intently. No one could say he didn't comply with the attitude of an Auror, even if he didn't look the part.

"That's what I heard too!"

What on earth was she doing? She didn't know anything about what was actually going on in the world, she was just a muggleborn! As for Dumblrdore, he could be having tea for all she knew.

"Well _I_ believe in Dumbledore," she said sturdy. She'd only met the man on passing and the few times she'd been in his office, but she absolutely believed he wanted to protect his students. No matter how . . . odd . . . the man might seem at times. Once, in stumbling upon and preventing a fight, he offered both parties a blood lollie and kept walking on merrily, humming a tune.

She glanced to the teachers' table and was relieved to find the Headmaster's post empty. McGonagall, on the other hand, stood, watching with shining eyes.

"I mean think about it. These walls were made inches upon inches thick, just to protect you. And Headmaster Dumbledore will go wherever he's needed best to protect the magical-"

"Yeah but even these walls can be broken down," One small first year said.

_Oh great. _Lily debated this. "Sure . . . but . . ." _Ohhh, what else Lily? Come on… What else is there to say?_ She didn't like some of the looks that were being thrown her way.

Facing a scared crowd of kids in the middle of a war was not how she imagined this day heading.

"But we still have other defenses!"

Lily looked down to find Potter springing up from his table and coming to stand alongside of her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Like what?"

"Yeah, who says!"

Potter locked eyes with Lily's green ones and mutual consent passed between them. He nodded once before turning back on the crowd.

"Open your eyes dimwit, they're everywhere."

_Nice,_ Lily thought. _Very tactful, Potter. Insult the edgy swarm, that's the way to help._ A few students turned to leave, grumbling.

"What he _means _is," Lily shot Potter a pointed stare. "There are other ways then walls to protect us. We live in a _castle._ There are loads of passages even we haven't figured out that could easily be used to distract invaders – _if_ they were to attack."

"Right. And look on grounds!" Potter smoothed back his hair in front of the crowd and put on a charismatic and compelling appeal. "The Black Lake's got a fantastic Giant Squid that we can just chuck some Death Eaters in for a quick feeding time!"

Several bulbs of laughter bounced from the crowd. An ease slipped back into the room. Lily silently prayed a thanks for James Potter's abilities. Years of practice worming out of detention, she reckoned.

"Think of the enchantments on this school," Lily chimed in. "You wouldn't be able to simply _walk in_. You'd have to fight you're way through." They seemed to accept this answer, until someone called out.

"Enchantments can be broken!"

Lily sucked in her breath and bit her lip. "Yes. . ." she said cautiously, "but only by someone really powerful . . ."

"It's true," rang McGonagall's voice. She started down the rows as the Hall became deathly silent. "I helped create some of these spells myself," she said with resolution.

_About _time_ a teacher comes to help us,_ Lily thought.

Then some bulbushead fifth year spewed out, ""But what about our families? Will they be safe? Will _we_ be safe, for them?"

More chatter broke out.

"My family lives in the skirts of King's Cross!"

"And mine _near Kingston!"_

"Listen, listen!" Lily instructed. She thought of Sam. "I won't lie to you. I can't promise your families are safe." A hundred scared whispers instantly snaked through the masses. "But I can promise, that as long as you're here, within these walls, _you_ are safe. Which is _exactly_ why your parents sent you to school at the beginning of term." More murmurs, but less worried. "They know how bad it is out there. Just look! The _Prophet_ is riddled with new attacks on muggleborns and wizards every day! And yet, your parents fixed the tie 'round your neck, and hugged you off to school because _they know_ this is where they can send you for unquestionable safety." She hardened her face firmly, rather proud how well this was turning out. "Try to honor their decision to part with you, their child, for possibly the last time just to ensure you're safety. So for Merlin's sakes, act a little reasonably! And stop _panicking_."

The first pair of eyes she met were hazel. Standing by her side, he looked back, something deep-set in his admiring eyes.

"I think that's quite enough," McGonagall's voice was dry as sand paper. "You pupils have courses to attend. I do believe Miss Evans and Mister Potter have clarified the outlines of security well enough for you all to accept and get on to the rest of your day. Classes will resume on schedule and I will be informing the professors of the late start." She conjured the patronous as she spoke. Many had never seen one done before, so several "_ooh's_" went out. "So I suggest you all smarten up before extra reading is assigned due to lost time." She stared pointedly over her spectacles.

The grumblings that followed were silenced by the slice of her eyebrow shooting upward. "Anyone feeling ill or homesick may visit the Hospital Wing, but I doubt you'll need much time for that considering I'm canceling all last periods."

Cheers and whistles and hats flew around the room. Professor McGonagall gave herself a little smile and turned to Potter and Evans. Her eyes held the approval and admiration her voice didn't say. She began to leave.

"What will Headmaster Dumbledore say?" a second year cried.

The witch turned with both eyebrows raised. "Why, it's like they said. Dumbledore is at the Ministry. And as acting Deputy Headmistress, there shouldn't be a problem with it." Her smile held the slightest hint of mischeif. "Good day, children." She bowed her head and left in a billow of emerald green robes.

Chatter filled all around as people filed out, discussing what to do in their new spare time and if they were going to write home or not.

Lily climbed down from the table and looked at Potter. He jumped down in a whoop, slowing his decent with a rush of magicked air pressing against him. "Erm, thanks, for, you know . . ." She gestured to the table they previously occupied and swept her tussled loose ends back. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Course not," Potter said. "Think I'd let you hang out to dry?"

Lily looked down and smiled. "Well, thank you," she said with sincerity.

Potter shrugged. "It was a mutual benefit." When Lily looked at him with a question in her eyes he said, "I'll be cashing in on this new favor you owe me."

Lily's brows shot up. "Oh, is that right?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Potter said. He checked his watch and added, "About riiiight . . ."

_BOOM!_

"_Now."_

The quivering ground made Lily stumble backward several awkward steps. Students who'd previously left the Hall came back choking and coughing as a nasty brown-green smoke curled around them. A rank smell followed pursuit.

Lily coughed violently and waved at the air around her face. "_Potter!"_ She was suffocating. The air was rancid with old feces rewetted.

"Exploding dung beetles. 'Member that time when I saved you from that pickle? It was great, wasn't it? Bye Evans!" He dashed off as she bent over hacking from the fumes.


End file.
